Cross Ange: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: La humanidad ha vuelto a evolucionar siendo cada vez mas perfectos, llegando al punto de crear la "luz de mana" la cual concede los deseos humanos. Las guerras cesaron por este hecho y el planeta tierra parecía la perfecta utopía, más todos sabemos que tal cosa no existe. Toda "perfeccion" esconde un lado oscuro e imperfecto, y esta, no es la excepción...
1. Prólogo

_**Y yo aquí con un nuevo fic que esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, de una vez les advierto este fic tendrá de todo (lease violacion, muertes sangrientes, Angst, comedia, romance, étc) asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios (ya que nos sabemos la historia de Ange gracias al anime, no le veo el caso escribirla de nuevo) como Hilda, Salia, Ersha, Salamandine, Tusk, Alektra/Jill étc.**_

 _ _ **Y ya para dejarlos de joder les dejo el disclaimer...**__

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre angeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Prólogo]

Dolor, confusión e ira son la peor combinación que puede existir, o por lo menos asi es en este caso.

Los humanos habían evolucionado nuevamente, ahora poseían una energía especial llamada "MANA" que les concedía todos sus deseos. Las guerras cesaron por este hecho y la Tierra estaba sumida en una eterna paz. Nuevas construcciones se habían alzado y los primeros imperios se formaban, tal como son los casos de los reinos Misurugi y Levenherz, estos siendo los dos más importantes imperios en esta tierra eran los más habitados y los reyes cuidaban a todos sus pueblerinos como su propia familia, pues lo eran.

Pero nada es perfecto en este mundo. Es claro que algo tan perfecto debe tener alguna clase de _falla_ o algun "Lado Oscuro" y esta no es la excepción.

Cuando el _mana_ fue descubierto se dio por hecho que todos lo poseían y todo el mundo comenzó a girar alrededor de él, claro está, nada es como lo pintan, pues hay personas que no recibieron tal bendición.

El nombre que les fue dado fue "NORMA" dado a que se les consideró seres inferiores, en el año 0007 del nuevo mundo se concluyó que solo las mujeres eran las condenadas y por el miedo de la sociedad a algo diferente se les dio caza hasta acabar casi por completo por ellas, pues mientras dos usuarios de mana tuvieran una hija había el permanente riesgo de que fuera _norma_.

— ¡Mamá, mamá! —Llamaba una niña de cinco años poseedora de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos amatistas— ¡Mira, mira! ¡Me logre subir hasta la copa más alta del árbol! —celebraba.

—Hija, baja de ahí—dijo una mujer mayor de similares fracciones—Te puedes caer y lastimar y si papá llega ahora armará un melodrama.

—Pero mamá…—se quejó—Me costó mucho subir, yo no tengo esa luz verde que tú—hizo un puchero.

La mujer se tensó en su sitio y sonrío dulce.

—Nada de eso, es solo ue aun no la desarrollas porque no la necesitas, tú ya eres genial por ti misma—tranquilizó—Ahora baja.

—Hai~—aceptó de mala gana pero contenta de las palabras de su madre.

—Listo, ahora ¿Te parece que vayamos por unas manzanas? —propuso a lo que la niña solo asintió alegremente para tomar un canasto más pequeño al de su madre.

Ambas mujeres vivían prácticamente solas en medio de unos terrenos bastante apartados de los imperios, se podía presumir que el huerto de ahí mismo era el más hermoso de todos. El padre de la niña (y a la vez esposo de la mujer) pocas veces estaba en casa, él era un terrorista que planeaba liberar a las normas y con esto garantizar la seguridad de su primogénita.

Regresaron cuando el ocaso ya estaba en su último punto, la luna estaba oculta el día de hoy y lo único que brillaba en el pórtico de su casa no era la luz de bienvenida, si no las sirenas policiacas que custodiaban la entrada.

— ¿Señorita Hilberta Colmillo? —llamó con interrogación el jefe de policías.

—Sí, soy yo ¿sucede algo? —preguntó escondiendo a su hija tras su espalda.

—Sí—se aclaró la garganta y sacó un pergamino—Según la norma 001 del apartado 93 "Todo norma debe ser puesto bajo arresto"

—Pero yo no soy norma—afirmó.

—No hablaba de usted—miró a la niña que miraba temerosa por detrás—Quisiera hacer una prueba a su hija.

—No es necesario—aseguró—ella es completamente un usuario del mana.

—Entonces no tenga miedo

— ¡No! —exclamó aterrada.

— ¡Por favor! —intento acercarse a ellas pero un triángulo de luz verde brillante les impidió esto.

— ¡Disparen! —fue la orden del general y los policías tratando de romper el escudo de _mana._

— ¡Mama tengo miedo! —exclamó.

—No temas, no te pasara nada, solo no te muevas—la niña asintió pero una mala jugada del destino le hizo caerse.

— ¡Alto el fuego! —ordenó el guardia.

La pequeña de cinco años de edad se puso de pie pero al quedar cerca del escudo un pequeño cabello toco el escudo y este mísero contacto fue suficiente para que el escudo se rompiera. No hubo duda alguna para los ahí presentes, ella era una NORMA y por consiguiente debía ser eliminada.

—Según la regla 001 del versículo 7-2 Cualquier norma será propiedad de las autoridades y será eliminada. Por lo que aquí y ahora Himelda Kalheer deja de ser un humano parte del Imperio Misurugi.

— ¡No me la pueden quitar! ¡Es mi hija! ¡Prometo que no causara ningún problema! —suplico.

—Lo siento—agacho la cabeza y la mujer se abalanzó hacia él.

La mujer fue retenida por tres hombres mientras el guardia cargaba a la niña como costal en su hombro.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —llamo la niña en llanto extendiendo sus brazos hacia donde su madre estaba a pesar de que no podría alcanzarla.

— ¡Himelda! ¡Himelda! ¡Hija! —fueron las últimas palabras (o mejor dicho gritos) que Himelda escucho de su madre antes de que esta fuera dejada inconsciente y ella misma quedara atrapada en el auto policial, para después, perder la consciencia a través de la mano policial.

* * *

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? —pregunto la Reina del Imperio Misurugi a su esposo, el Rey Ikaruga.

—No lo sé—admitió derrotado tomando la mano de su esposa.

Ambos reyes, como era de esperar, se encontraban dentro de su propio castillo en una de las tantas habitaciones. Se podían apreciar las blancas paredes con detalles animados para un infante del género femenino y las muñecas sentadas de manera correcta en los estantes de madera no hacen más que reforzar este detalle. Claramente ese no era el cuarto de los reyes, si no, más bien era de su hija mayor y la luz de sus vidas, la Princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi de tan solo tres años de edad.

Al ser todavía demasiado pequeña solo salieron a los jardines del reino todo el día como si fuera un día de campo y dado a que tenían un segundo hijo llamado Julio de solo un año no podían hacer cosas demasiado arriesgadas.

Siendo Angelise tan inquieta como era se separó de sus padres y quedo sola atrapada en unos terrenos peligrosos ya que los árboles estaban demasiado crecidos y podían cortarle o raspillarle. Cuando su madre logró dar con ella la vio con sus ropas rasgadas, varias cortadas en el cuerpo exclamando fuertemente "Luz de Mana" sin resultado alguno. Ningún escudo le protegió. La triste realidad en la felicidad de los reyes, su princesa mayor, heredera al trono era una NORMA.

Claro que, aceptarlo era difícil por lo que mandaron a su hijo a dormir rápidamente y ordenaron a su primogénita dormir para que su "fuerza mana" curara sus heridas mañana cuando despertara.

Aprovechando el plácido sueño de Angelise crearon una cuerda de mana y apenas esta hizo contacto con su piel se rompió en pequeños fragmentos.

Ya no podían dudarlo, la princesa del Imperio Misurugi era la segunda princesa NORMA.

* * *

—Despierta...—ordenó una voz profunda y femenina a una niña que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

—No despertara, Jill, es solo una niña—dijo una mujer de avanzada edad con un turbante en la cabeza y un can beige a su lado.

—Deberá hacerlo, esto no es un hotel—dijo la mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos cual plata quien usaba un uniforme militar blanco mientras un cigarrillo era consumido por la misma.

—Jill...—llamo de mala gana la mujer y ésta suspiro.

— ¡Tsk! Está bien, solo recuerda que nada es para siempre—recito saliendo de la pieza dando un portazo.

—Eso ya lo sé...—murmuro cuando ya nada estaba—...mi princesa.

* * *

Como bien han dicho "nada dura para siempre" y esto aplica a todo, incluida la realeza. A pesar de que los reyes adoptaron a una niña llamada Momoka como la Maid personal de Angelise encargada de usar MANA por la misma la treta fue descubierta de por su hermano menor, el príncipe Julio cuando la más pequeña de la familia, la princesa Sylvia cayó del caballo en el que cabalgaba junto con Angelise y dada la incapacidad de la heredera para usar MANA no pudo hacer nada para amortiguar el golpe.

El príncipe estaba bien informado acerca de las normas, ya que su meta era destruirlas, probar que él podía llegar a ser mejor que Angelise y aunque no era el primogénito podía ser un gran rey, así que, al ver que no utilizo mana para salvar a su adorada Sylvia comenzó a atar cabos de la presencia de Momoka y el hecho de que ella jamás usara mana al contrario de los demás en la familia.

Con ayuda de su niñera, Riza, (la cual obtuvo después de quejarse que Angelise tuviera una Maid personal) investigó los archivos médicos de su hermana al igual que sus reportes para descubrir la verdad.

La primera vez que Angelise se topó con una NORMA reía internamente al ver su desprecio hacia ellas, como disfrutaría la ceremonia de su bautizo.

Cuando tan ansiado día llego la muerte de su madre le afecto muy poco, pues aunque no estaba entre sus planes sentía desprecio por ella al ser Angelise su favorita. Pero Angelise había quedado expuesta ante todo mundo como la escoria que él creía que, y le mando a una muerte segura, sería un soldado, cuando lo único que había hecho en su vida era hacer que otros hicieran las cosas por ella.

— ¿Lo oíste Hilda? —pregunto una chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos celestes vestida con la parte superior de un uniforme militar, un pequeño saco blanco sobre top con detalles negros en los bordes. Esto se unía con una mini-falda amarilla. Adjuntas a esta estaban unas distintivas calcetas negras junto a unos botines blancos.

— ¿Que se supone debería oír Rosalie? ¿Me darán algún ascenso? —pregunto sarcásticamente una chica de dieciocho años, orbes lavanda y cabellos rojos. Llevaba un uniforme similar al de la chica con la diferencia de que en lugar de usar falda amarilla usaba una de color rosa-rojizo que iba en descenso de izquierda a derecha, una causa blanca con detalles en negro en los bordes y unas botas largas de las cuales no sobresalía nada y, al igual que la mencionada Rosalie y la chica a su lado, portaban una bolsa marrón del lado izquierdo de las mismas.

—Jajá, bueno seria, pero eso no pasara a menos que la comandante Zola o Salía murieran—bromeo la chica.

—Entonces ¿de qué trata? —pregunto realmente desinteresada.

—Al parecer habrá una nueva recluta de nuestra edad—intervino la otra chica de cabellos plateados en una trenza de lado derecho y ojos igualmente celestes la cual cambiaba el color de su falda a uno turquesa y a diferencia de la pelirroja no utilizaba una caída.

— ¿Y...? —al parecer no habían captado su interés.

— ¡Debe tener entre quince o dieciocho años! —Exclamó Rosalie— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Que está demasiado grandecita.

—Lo que quiere decir que apenas va descubriendo que es NORMA—completo la chica de cabellos grises.

— ¡Madre mía! Eso es demasiado tiempo ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta ella antes? Más bien, ¿Cómo se burló a tan estricto sistema policial? —pregunto sorprendida, estando ella con cinco años de edad fuera de cualquier imperio aun así policías fueron a su casa y le separaron de su madre abruptamente.

—Al parecer era la princesa del imperio—se burló Rosalie.

—No es para reírse, debió causar mucha controversia en su reino—regaño.

—No seas agua-fiestas Chris—Rosalie hizo un puchero a lo que la mencionada suspiro.

—No lo soy, según cuentan llegó aquí en estado de shock gritando que alguien por favor atendiera las heridas de su madre.

—...—Ambas sin saberlo habían tocado un punto sensible de la pelirroja. La madre de aquella chica debió haberla querido mucho, de seguro había defendido a su hija de los guardias y estos le dispararon como le hicieron con ella y su madre—Pues vaya princesa defectuosa tan más rara, no me había tocado que alguien tan mayor ingresa aquí.

— ¿Y que nos decís de Ersha?—Pregunto Chris.

—Tenía cinco o seis años cuando llego, no recuerdo bien—mentía Hilda.

Ersha era una de las mujeres más amables que había conocido. Ella era madre al parecer de una niña de seis años y cuando se les empezó a dar caza a las NORMA fue separada de su hija por lo que suele tratar a las reclutas más jóvenes (y a las adolescentes como ellas) como si fueran sus hijas.

— ¡Dejen de parlotear tanto y prepárense al entrenamiento del día de hoy! —ordenó su comandante al mando, una mujer de cabellos rubios rizados con profundos ojos jade de nombre Zola.

— ¡Yes ma'am! —las tres chicas se pusieron en pose militar para ir junto a ella donde se encontraban 3 personas más.

La primera era la anteriormente mencionada Ersha, de ojos jade era una alta mujer de largos cabellos rosados y rizados, a su lado estaba una niña de once años de ojos miel y cabellos rosados-pelirrojos y junto a esta su teniente, Salía.

Salía a pesar de solo tener diecisiete años era la teniente a cargo. Llevaba toda su vida en ese lugar, poseía ojos miel y cabellos de un hermoso color índigo. Era una chica demasiado seria al contrario de su compañera Vivian que no podía tener un momento de seriedad y se reía de las desgracias.

— ¡Comencemos! —ordenó su comandante mientras tomaba un rifle al igual que las demás y comenzaron a practicar la puntería de sus disparos.

¿Por qué lo hacían? Porque al ser NORMAS su existencia ya estaba condenada, ellas debían luchar, luchar y sobrevivir protegiendo a todos aquellos que las despreciaban, a aquellos humanos de mierda.


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, de una vez les advierto este fic tendrá de todo (lease violacion, muertes sangrientes, Angst, comedia, romance, étc) asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios (ya que nos sabemos la historia de Ange gracias al anime, no le veo el caso escribirla de nuevo) como Hilda, Salia, Ersha, Salamandine, Tusk, Alektra/Jill étc.**_

 _ _ **Y ya para dejarlos de joder les dejo el disclaimer... Ah, y saludos a quien sigue esta historia y la agrego a favoritos :D**__

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre angeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capitulo 1]

Su vida había cambiado de un segundo a otro. Despertó en algo parecido en una celda de una manera no muy grata. Un balde de agua helada directo a su cara interrumpió su pesadilla, era alejada de su madre. Más al ver las caras de las mujeres ahí se dio cuenta de que todo era real.

Nunca volvería a ver el rostro de su madre, no recibiría más regaños por hacer "cosas peligrosas" donde ella se excusaría con el hecho de que no era especial ya que no usaba la misma luz que su madre ni volvería a pasear por el huerto a recoger manzanas.

—Ya era hora de que despertaras—se oyó la voz mortalmente seria de una alta mujer de cabellos azabaches y ojos ónix, sin duda una persona destacable pero los ojos de la niña estaban fijos en su brazo derecho, o mejor dicho, donde debería estarlo.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? —pregunto espantada al ver la sangre en el suelo la cual salía de sus piernas.

Tenía miedo, no tenía idea de lo que esas mujeres le podrían haber hecho. Era una persona impresionable y ya se pueden hacer una idea de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Esto fue solo un procedimiento necesario—dijo la mujer del turbante amablemente.

—Jazmine—regaño la mujer—No es ni el momento ni el lugar para ser amable—La nombrada solo se encogió de hombros ignorando sus palabras por lo que esta bufo—Bueno, ya ha despertado por lo que ya podemos instruirla. Niña, tú venís conmigo.

— ¿Instruirme en qué? ¡Yo no quiero ir con usted! —denegó su orden, grave error.

Una bofetada fue dirigida a la mejilla derecha de la niña que le hizo caer al suelo una vez de pie, le dolían las piernas y una parte dentro de ella, no sabía que era, pero se encontraba entre sus piernas y su estómago.

—No estoy para tratar con mocosas mimadas. Solo haces lo que digo y punto—ordenó con evidente enfado.

Tomo el brazo de la niña y la llevo a rastras fuera del lugar, importándole muy poco que la niña apenas podía caminar, mucho menos hacerlo al paso de la mujer.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a una habitación donde estaba una mujer de edad similar, puede ser que mayor a la mujer que carecía de brazo derecho.

—Zola...—no se molestó en tocar—Aquí tienes otra recluta, espero esta si te dure—dijo jalando a la pequeña infante de cinco años de edad tan fuerte e inesperadamente que cayó de bruces al suelo.

—Jill, pero mira, está sangrando del labio ¿Que le hiciste?

—Los niños no son lo mío—dijo simple—Su nombre es Himelda, pero puedes cambiárselo cuando quieras.

—Interesante...—murmuro después de que saliera dando un portazo, tal parecía que la herida seguía presente—Te diré una cosa, hoy tu estas a mis órdenes a partir de hoy y tu nombre será Hilda.

— ¡No soy una mascota! —grito molesta pero con miedo cargado en su voz— ¡Mi nombre es Himelda Kalheer!

—Eres una niña mala ¿sabes? —Dijo con una sonrisa burlona apretando su mandíbula con demasiado fuerza mientras acercaba su cara a la suya—Eso me gusta—admitió.

La mujer limpio la sangre del labio de manera nada ordinaria. Poso su boca sobre la diminuta dejando su lápiz labial marcado sorbiendo la sangre que salía del labio inferior de la pelirroja.

— ¡Suéltame! —grito golpeando tratando de lastimarla pero la diferencia de fuerzas era abrumadora. Fue neutralizada de manera simple, sus manos fueron sujetadas por la mujer y su ropa fue desgarrada— ¡Suéltame! Por favor...—comenzó a llorar.

—No quiero—volvió a unir sus bocas a lo que Himelda o Hilda quedo con completo desagrado—Y no lo haré, hasta que Himelda desaparezca. Cuando acabe contigo solo serás Hilda.

Himelda solo lloro más mientras trataba con desesperación liberarse desesperadamente y salir huyendo. Pataleaba y movía los brazos con desesperación esperando que el agarre cediera y la mujer ya harta de la situación golpeó a la niña en el estómago sacándole en aire y le abofeteo cuando quiso gritar.

Su mano libre recorrió sin prisas su cuerpo a pesar de los llantos y suplicas de la menor a lo que recibió golpes en lugares que su nueva ropa ocultaría.

Esa niña había perdido su inocencia y su esperanza fue rota, solo quedo agonía, dolor y tristeza.

Ya no vería a su madre, no jugaría de nuevo con su padre, no volvería a trepar árboles, ya no creía en un dios, los Ángeles habían desaparecido y solo quedaba alguien rota y vacía.

Zola tenía razón, una vez que acabo, Himelda ya no existía, en esa habitación solo estaba Hilda.

* * *

Despertó una vez más con lágrimas de frustración en sus ojos. Nada cambiaba, ese recuerdo le perseguía noche tras noche cada vez que Zola le tomaba cual mero objeto de interés sexual como cuando llego.

De nuevo estaba en esa espaciosa y lujosa habitación considerando donde estaba, el Arsenal, el infierno de todas las normas.

Miro a su costado a Zola, aquella mujer que le arrebató lo más sagrado y posiblemente le traumatizo de por vida. Aquella mujer sinceramente le repugnaba, pero seguía ahí, dejándose violar noche tras noche.

Vaya mierda ¿verdad? ¿Entonces porque cada vez entraba a esa habitación noche tras noche por propia voluntad? La respuesta era más que simple, ya se había rendido.

Después de aquella primera vez Zola le arrastraba a su habitación al terminar los entrenamientos y las clases acerca de su único e irremplazable propósito en la vida junto a dos niñas más, Rosalie y Chris. Las jóvenes que dormían en la cama conjunta y eran las únicas que podían llamar amigas.

A diferencia de ella, ambas habían sido separadas de sus madres apenas nacieron, ellas no tenían un nombre entregado por sus progenitores ni un lugar al cual añorar regresar. Se conocieron cuando cumplió siete años en unos de los tantos entrenamientos cuando fue cambiada de unidad, Zola la seguía arrastrando a su pieza todos los días sin falta pero en uno de esos días se llevó la sorpresa al ver a ambas niñas dentro sin ropas una encima de la otra. Obra de Zola de nuevo.

A ellas les trato con demasiada dulzura comparado a como le trataba a ella y a ellas jamás les toco más allá de un simple beso y si acaso algún masaje pervertido después de que estas pasaran los nueve pero sin tocarlas realmente, para ese entonces Hilda ya tenía once y no tenía esperanza alguna.

Es algo innegable que esta mujer está enferma y Hilda lo descubrió hace mucho, el cariño que siente por Rosalie y Chris le hace pisar esa pieza cada noche para terminar siendo toqueteada una y otra vez pues sabe que de no hacerlo las dañaría a ellas de manera irremediable y Hilda no permitirá que nadie más sufriera a manos suyas.

—Vaya mierda...—masculló saliendo a tomar una ducha. Observando la luna al mismo tiempo en que otra chica lo hacía.

* * *

No se había levantado del frío suelo desde que le abandonaron ahí. Nunca imaginó que su vida cambiaría tan drásticamente en menos de veinticuatro horas y todo por algo que ahora que pensaba era demasiado obvio.

Siempre había creído firmemente en sus padres, si le decían que el cielo era plateado lo creería y diría con todas las de la ley que era daltónica.

Se tragó demasiado fácil el hecho de que "una princesa no necesitaba hacer mana" dale que es cierto que era una niña de tres años cuando se lo dijeron pero en años posteriores debió darse cuenta.

"¿Dieciséis años y no te diste cuenta?" Le había preguntado aquella cruel mujer que acababa de romperla y le daba la razón. Ella por lo menos debió haberlo sospechado, Julio, su hermano mayor se había dado cuenta incluso antes que ella y ahora todo tomaba sentido.

El que tuviera a una Maid usuaria de Mana todo el tiempo podía ser normal si todo mundo lo usase pero en el castillo era la única, Julio consiguió una pero aun así usaba mana. Puede que fuera a que era príncipe pero ¿Y su hermana menor, Sylvia? Si una princesa no usa mana ¿porque ella sí? Incluso su silla especial después de quedar paralítica funcionaba a base de mana.

Cuando cuestionó esto solo recibió un "los reyes y futuros reyes no utilizan mana" por parte de su madre y aun así se contradecía. Cuando recibían visita del Imperio Levenherz o del imperio River los mismos reyes se jactaban de control de mana y su padre lo usaba todo el tiempo, era demasiado dependiente, su madre lo excusaba diciendo que él era un pueblerino del que se enamoró, por ello tenían dos apellidos más sin embargo ella lo usaba cuando creía que Angelise no la veía.

—Madre...—murmuro en un sollozo.

El dolor dominaba su ser pero más que nada la tristeza, sus ropas estaban rotas y en ellas estaba impregnada la sangre seca de su madre que se le había adherido. La madre que tanto adoraba jamás le volvería a ver, era duro de aceptar pero estaba muerta. Ella era la culpable de todo como sentía la ira latir en su interior, su madre había muerto por su culpa, su hermana había quedado paralítica por su culpa, el reino podía hundirse y los lazos podrían ser rotos, su padre podría ser acusado de traidor y seguramente tenía el odio de Sylvia, su gran adoración.

—Madre...—volvió a llorar.

La tristeza era lo que más predominaba. Hace unas horas su castidad fue arrebatada de la manera más cruel posible por esa tal Jill y en ese mismo momento con la ayuda del mana de aquella enfermera la esperanza de huir de ahí y tener un hijo con algún buen hombre, también. Su mejilla dolía, tenía un dolor insoportable en aquel lugar donde recibía cólicos cada mes con su periodo menstrual y sabio porque, jamás los volvería a tener.

—Madre... Madre...—apretó su anillo el cual su madre le había regalado el día de ayer. Su llanto era desgarrador y solo una persona le escuchaba, esta tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y posiblemente sea alguien sin corazón ya que sonreía ante el dolor de esta chica.

—El susurro de miles de vidas...—trato de cantar la canción de su madre más el llanto le gano. Se levantó como pudo y se acercó a la pequeña rendija que había en su celda, como decidió llamarle, y comenzó a observar la luna llorando de manera desgarradora.

—Volveré...—murmuro sollozando—...volveré a mi hogar. Solo espérenme.

—Oh vaya pero si es igual a ti...—dijo para sí mientras apagaba el cigarrillo y caminaba a la salida de las celdas—...Hilda.

Una persona había presenciado su llanto, pero no era ella quien lograría comprenderlo y sentirlo, sino alguien más.

* * *

— ¡Hilda, Hilda! —Exclamaba Rosalie completamente desnuda encima de ella— ¡Despierta de una vez Hilda! —le siguió sacudiendo más la pelirroja no tenía ganas de nada— ¡Por un carajo ya despierta!

—Cinco minutos más...—murmuro quitándose a Rosalie de encima de un manotazo volteándose al otro lado.

— ¡No hay tiempo! —alegó jalando su sábana tan fuerte que hizo girar a Hilda y hacerla caer de cara al suelo.

— ¡Coño déjame en paz! —grito en protesta.

—Jill nos convocó en los para-mails en quince minutos tenemos que irnos ¡ya! Al parecer tenemos reclutas nuevas.

—Mira lo mucho que me importa—dijo con sarcasmo mientras se volvía a la cama. Entonces noto algo— ¿Donde esta Chris?

—Se levantó temprano y se adelantó junto con la capitana Zola.

— ¡¿Se fue con Zola completamente sola?! —se levantó de un brinco y comenzó a ponerse su uniforme. Siendo tan sumisa como lo es Chris, Zola podía hacerle cualquier cosa — ¡¿Y así decís ser su amiga?! —salió corriendo completamente alterada de la pieza solo para encontrarse con que solo Chris, Vivian y Ersha estaban ahí, de Salía, Zola y Rosalie ni sus luces.

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que fue votada en esa celda, apenas y podía caminar de forma decente y se encontraba completamente desnuda. Solo el anillo de su madre quedo de su antigua vida y era lo único en su piel hasta que un uniforme le fue depositado, o mejor dicho arrojado, a través de los barrotes.

No es algo que precisamente le gustara usar pero ya que podía hacer, era mejor a estar desnuda en tan horripilante lugar.

No había dormido nada en dos noches solamente llorando y observando la luna.

—Muy bien Ange, es hora de que vayas a tu instrucción—dijo Jill, quien arrebató la esperanza a Ange. Su brazo mecánico tan llamativo le abrió la puerta y le arrastro como años atrás hizo con cierta pelirroja.

Le llevo a un aula de niñas pequeñas entre seis y diez años, mostrándole una farsa que desconocía.

Hace años, después de que se creará el nuevo mundo comenzaron a venir DRAGONES de otra dimensión con la intención de aniquilarlos, los soldados peleaban con ellos en secreto pero después de saberse de las NORMA se les utilizo para esto, para proteger a aquellos humanos que las despreciaban. Ese era el concepto más general que nuestra antigua princesa capto pero para Jill eso era más que suficiente. A pesar de que la chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos borgoña ponía resistencia termino frente siete normas más.

Hubo una que le llamo mucho la atención, era casi tan alta como ella y su cabello tan rojo como sus ojos propios eran demasiado llamativos para ella. En cuanto aprecio directamente sus ojos púrpura supo que debía cuidarse de ella.

—Ella es Ange—Dijo Jill empujándole a Zola para después retirarse—Te la encargo—dijo a la mujer.

—Un gusto, Ersha

— ¡Vivian! —saludaron con entusiasmo y amabilidad, más las demás quedaron en silencio.

Por otro lado Hilda también veía fijamente a la chica rubia, si su instinto no le fallaba, ella debía ser esa princesita tan rumoreada, la primera princesa norma. Era como verse así misma hace trece años, rota y frágil, más aun así firmes a quienes en verdad eran, o creían ser.

Al instante Hilda supo que esa tal Ange era alguien diferente, más cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante... Supo que estaba perdida.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, de una vez les advierto este fic tendrá de todo (lease violacion, muertes sangrientes, Angst, comedia, romance, étc) asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios (ya que nos sabemos la historia de Ange gracias al anime, no le veo el caso escribirla de nuevo) como Hilda, Salia, Ersha, Salamandine, Tusk, Alektra/Jill étc.**_

 _ _ **Y ya para dejarlos de joder les dejo el disclaimer... Ah, y saludos a loso os seguidores de esta historia :D**__

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre angeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capitulo 2]

—Bienvenida a la primera tropa de la muerte, mi nombre es Zola—se presentó su capitana con una voz lasciva al acariciar sin pudor alguno a la princesa

—Teniente, por favor introdúzcala—ordeno empujándole a la chica de cabellos índigos en dos cletas y ojos miel.

Ange le miraba con completo desagrado y desprecio y Hilda que se encontraba enfrente suyo estaba cruzada de brazos con cara inexpresiva aunque por dentro se retorcía del asco que sentía hacia esa mujer. Las demás chicas solo desviaban la mirada un tanto avergonzadas.

—Yes ma'am—acató la orden—Soy la teniente Salia—se dirigió ahora a la princesa norma—Ellas son nuestras soldados de asalto, Vivian.

— ¿Qué hay? —saludo alegremente extendiendo su palma en la frente.

—Y Hilda—señaló a la pelirroja.

—Hmp—fue lo único que dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía, la mirada terca de la rubia era más que clara, podría molestarla un muy buen rato.

—Rosalie se encarga de la artillería ligera—señaló a la peli-anaranjada de un muy excéntrico traje amarillo.

— ¿Estas son NORMA? —pregunto con notable desprecio interrumpiendo a Salia.

— ¿"Estas"?—pregunto con confusión a como les refirió.

La soldado de asalto, Hilda rio con demasiada gracia a su comentario.

—Tratan a las NORMA como cosas—dijo conteniendo la risa.

—Maldita zorra…—insultó Rosalie.

—Sí, todas somos norma, como tú—expuso Vivian con alegría—seamos amigas.

— ¡No lo soy! —Ese grito las sobre-saltó— ¡Soy la primera princesa del Imperio Misurugi, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi! ¡Yo no soy una NORMA! —defendió.

—Pero no puedes usar mana ¿verdad? —esa manera de ser franca e inocente al mismo tiempo era algo que solo Vivian poseía.

—No llega hasta tan lejos—alegó inútilmente aunque había visto a la enfermera usar—En mi patria de seguro…

— ¡Jill nos trajiste a una demente! —Rio Zola a carcajadas—Ni siquiera entiende su situación. Esta defectuosa.

— ¿El defecto es ser condescendiente? —pregunto Rosalie burlona.

—Que dolor, justo donde duele—le secundó Chris.

— ¡Ustedes son las defectuosas! —Les gritó— ¡Ita! —exclamó al recibir un muy fuerte pisotón otorgado nada más ni nada menos que por Hilda.

— No seas tan presumida…—le tomo del cuello de su uniforme militar de color azul, que mostraba que era una novata, levantándole del suelo. Era una prevención, de lo contrario atraería a Zola de por vida y por experiencia, sabía que eso es algo que no desearía—…Princesa defectuosa—por alguna razón ese nombre le quedaba bien.

—Vamos mi niña déjalo así—le separó Ersha con ese aire tan maternal.

— ¿Así es como le sacas esas fantasías a las perras sucias como ella? —no podía saberse con certeza a quien se dirigía.

Vivian, Ersha y Hilda se enfrascaron en una acalorada discusión hasta que su capitana de ojos verdes decidió interrumpir.

—Salia, encárgate de ella. Enséñale todo. —ordeno.

—Yes ma'am—dijo.

—Sean buenas con la prometedora novata—le acarició de la cabeza mientras se relamía los labios e hizo que Hilda la depositara en el suelo soltándole su uniforme no sin antes susúrrale algo directamente al oído con cara completamente inexpresiva—Después de todo, todas somos normas—puso su cara demasiado cerca del cuello de la chica por lo que esta solo le volteo a ver con demasiada rabia.

Hilda chasqueó la lengua mientras las demás solo volteaban la vista incómoda.

— ¡Ersha, Rosalie, Chris! —Llamó y las tres se acomodaron en línea—Ustedes se quedan conmigo, haremos patrones de ataque de larga distancia.

—Hai

—Hilda, Vivian, Salia, ustedes entrenarán a la novata. Prepárense.

—Hai— dijeron las tres, dos de ellas de mala gana.

—Adelante

— ¡Yes ma'am! — se dispersaron como lo había ordenado su capitana.

* * *

"Mejor olvida tu antigua vida si quieres vivir" fueron las palabras que le fueron susurradas por aquella norma tan agresiva, como la princesa le había identificado.

No lo comprendía ¿Por qué debía estar ahí? Ella se reusaba a aceptar que era norma, que jamás usaría mana. Más sin embargo si aquella norma le dejo un hematoma en su empeine derecho y le alzo del suelo con una mirada furiosa ¿Por qué aconsejarle? No tenía sentido alguno, una trampa debía de ser, las NORMA eran salvaje, vulgares y violentas, tal y como se lo habían dicho en el instituto.

— ¿Es la ropa de una persona muerta? —pregunto con horror.

—Si quieres uno nuevo debes comprarlo tú misma—dijo Salia con simpleza mientras le extendía su traje de mail-raider

— ¡Prefiero estar desnuda a ponerme esto! —exclamó en protesta sin tomar en cuenta el efecto de sus palabras.

— ¿En serio?

Segundos más tarde fue despojada de sus ropas por la misma peli-azulada y arrojada fuera de la habitación.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Está desnuda? ¿Enserio? —fueron las palabras de dos chicas que pasaban ahí.

— ¡Ábreme! ¡Ábreme rápido! —pidió mientras golpeaba la puerta con su mano derecha y cubría su pecho con su brazo izquierdo.

—No puede ser cierto… —fue el comentario de otra chica que miraba el cuerpo desnudo de la antigua princesa un tanto sonrojada— Hey, Princesa Defectuosa, ¿Qué haces aquí afuera arruinando la vista con tan feo cuerpo? —pregunto desviando la mirada de su providente pecho tratando de solo mirarle la cara pero era dificil ya que estaba sentada con la cara enterrada en las rodillas.

— ¿Tú te crees que estoy aquí por gusto? —pregunto molesta. Hilda rio al darse una idea de la situación—No te atrevas a reírte, soy una princesa que…

—Te lo dije, olvida tu antigua vida o te irá mal—suspiró acercándose a tocar la puerta interrumpiendo el discurso que estaba dispuesta a soltar, el cual había oído siete veces en menos de media hora— ¡Salia abre la puerta de una putera vez! No estoy dispuesta a seguir viendo a esta princesa defectuosa desnuda aquí afuera.

La puerta fue abierta por la chica de coletas.

—Quien lo diría, Hilda teniendo un acto de bondad—se burló de la pelirroja.

—Bondad mis inexistentes testículos—dijo rápidamente—Apenas venía a decirte que el entrenamiento empieza en unos minutos asi que mejor apresúrate y haz que se cambie.

—Qué manera tan irrespetuosa de hablarle a tu superior—dijo.

—El cual al parecer adora poner a las novatas desnudas a medio pasillo—lo mordaz de ese comentario le sorprendió, nunca solía ser así—Yo me voy yendo en lo que te deshaces de tus fetiches extraños.

Hilda empujó a Ange o Angelise bruscamente dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—Agh, por favor que un dragón ya me mate—suspiró una vez fuera de la habitación dirigiéndose al puerto de salida de para-mails donde se encontraban los simuladores de prueba.

Se puso de nuevo su traje de mail-raider de color rojo y se recargo en los simuladores mientras tomaba un poco de agua y jugueteaba con sus gafas contra el viento.

—Estamos listas—se oyó la voz cansina de Salia.

—Ujum…—dijo malhumoradamente Hilda un poco divertida al ver las caras sonrojadas de las chicas— ¿Podemos empezar de una vez? Quiero descansar.

—Ya…—se oyó la voz de Vivian, aquí todo está listo asi que cuando quieran.

Un asentimiento entre las veteranas soldados y al instante siguiente las tres novatas ya estaban dentro de unas cajas que simulaban una clase de automóviles voladores.

— _Para-mail, destroyer mode, iniciando simulador_ —anunció Hilda

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Angelise después

—Un simulador de Para-mail—respondio Hilda

— ¿Para-mail?

—Ataúdes de normas—cerró la cabina y se dirigió junto a Vivian y Hilda a los monitores.

 _—No espero que puedas hacer mucho en tu primer intento pero por lo menos acostúmbrate a vola_ r—se oyó una voz en el inter-comunicador.

— ¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Ange confirmada—dijo Salia confirmando su próximo despegue—Misión 07 empieza.

Los gritos de espanto de la antigua princesa eran música para los oídos de Hilda la cual reía a carcajadas ante el pánico que no le dejaba escuchar las instrucciones de Salia.

— ¡Asciende! ¡Gira!—gritó Salia— ¡mira al frente! La batalla real es peor que esto. —Apagó su micrófono y se dirigió a su compañera la cual reía sin parar olvidando supervisar a su novata—Y tú, deja de reírte.

— ¡No puedo, esto es demasiado gracioso! —Rio observando el monitor hasta que se detuvo en seco—Hazla caer en picada.

— ¿Por qué? Se estrellara ¿tan mal te cayó?

—Solo hazlo. Confía…—le guiñó el ojo a lo que Salia se sonrojó.

—Agh, está bien—encendió el micrófono de nuevo—Entrenamiento en descenso. Iniciando picada. Vas a estrellarte eleva la nariz.

—Hmp…—Hilda sonrió de nuevo al ver como se paralizaba, tenía razón, la mirada de antes, era una de reconocimiento.

— ¡Ange! —llamó en preocupación abriendo la protección de plástico que protegía un botón rojo que era obvio daba un paro abrupto a la simulación. Apenas lo toco su manera fue apartada bruscamente de ahí— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!—pregunto exaltada a su compañera mas no recibió respuesta alguna.

La mirada lavanda de la pelirroja fija en el monitor que lo único que vio y la chica de ojos miel solo imito su acto.

La nave robótica se elevó de manera excepcional por el cielo, con tal maestría que no era propia de una novata. Había normas ahí presentes que les costo años volar con esa facilidad y agilidad.

Hilda solo sonrió con satisfacción ante la cara de sorpresa de Salia y Vivian.

.

.

.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunto Hilda con desdén al ver unas estadísticas que Salia (nada amablemente) le extendió.

—Son los resultados de las pruebas realizadas a Ange—respondio Zola mientras miraba detenidamente los números.

— ¡Suguee! —exclamó Vivian.

—Vuelo, conducción, precisión, armas, adaptabilidad en combate…

—Tiene un nivel superior al promedio en todas las áreas—dijeron Chris y Rosalie, respectivamente, en voz alta un poco aterradas de las habilidades de Ange.

— ¿Cómo es esto posible? —pregunto Ersha sorprendida.

— ¿De qué se sorprenden? —pregunto Hilda haciendo la hoja un bollo de papel—Es una princesa, sus padres debieron darse cuenta mucho antes que ella y le ocultaron la verdad, al hacer ellos los tratados nuestros sabían qué hacemos por lo que le fueron preparando en caso de que le descubrieran para proteger su vida—arrojó el bollo lo más lejos que pudo de ella.

— ¡No podia esperar menos de nuestra Hilda! ¡Siempre tan brillante! —dirigió una mirada amenazante a quien dijo eso para despues chasquear la lengua e irse.

—De verdad se parecen ¿verdad? —pregunto Ersha.

—Aunque no le guste admitirlo—rio Vivian.

* * *

La noche volvía a mostrarse en el Arsenal y la oficina principal del lugar fue abierta mostrando a una chica de largos cabellos rubios y ojos borgoña, la cual estaba decidida a irse de ese lugar de manera pacífica.

—Quiero hablar con la capitana Jill—solicitó firme.

En otro lado una chica de largos cabellos pelirrojos y ojos amatistas se encontraba recostada en una cómoda cama con sabanas anaranjadas debajo de otra mujer de cabellos igualmente largos de color rubio y ojos jade completamente desnuda.

— ¿Acabaste? —pregunto con decepción la rubia.

—Zola dame un descanso—pidió acurrucándose.

La mirada des-aprobatoria de Zola hacia su recluta fue clara para ambas.

—Tch... —Chasqueo la lengua poniéndose de pie acomodando un poco su ropa antes de tomar una botella llena de licor. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—No estoy satisfecha—fue lo único que dijo cerrando la puerta dejando a la chica detrás suyo sudando frío.

Camino por los largos pasillos del Arsenal buscando una joven recluta a la cual llevarse a la cama, mas sin embargo los pasillos estaban vacíos. Era como si todas hubieran decidido dormirse temprano el día de hoy. Pero esto no representaba un problema para la comandante, aún podía pedir ayuda.

—Reclamo mis derechos de princesa pidiendo que esta solicitud sea enviada de inmediato a las demás naciones—fue la voz que sonó a través de la puerta por lo que Zola decidió no tocar y directamente entrar.

—Parece que no lo entiendes—suspiro la mujer del brazo metálico.

—Jill...—iba a proseguir con su petición hasta que vio a la recluta a su mando. Le sujeto por el brazo y le alzo—Contigo basta...—murmuro—Jill ocupare el cuarto.

—Haz lo que quieras—suspiro encendiendo un cigarrillo para después posarlo en su boca.

— ¿No piensa detenerla? —pregunto la única usuaria de mana en ese fuerte.

—Esta ebria—se encogió de hombros y calo de su cigarro para después expulsar el humo de sus pulmones—Además ella se lo ha buscado.

Su cuerpo fue azotado contra una dura mesa de metal, posiblemente tenga otro hematoma pero ahora en la parte baja de su espalda. Apenas trato de enderezarse su comandante se lo impidió tomándola de las muñecas y recargándose contra ella.

—Suéltame...—pidió con demanda recibiendo una bofetada.

—Eres una norma bastante terca ¿lo sabias? — dijo levantando el top de su uniforme.

Angelise trato de golpearle y alejarle pero de nuevo fue sometida.

— ¡Una norma indigna no puede tocar a una princesa como yo!

—Aquí tu ya no eres una princesa, solo una Norma como yo—su voz sonó ronca y unió sus labios bruscamente con los de la antigua princesa—Pero si no lo entiendes con palabras, se lo enseñare a tu cuerpo—dijo una vez separados sus labios lamiendo su cuello y después su oreja.

La mano de Zola acaricio los pezones de la joven mientras esta jadeo ante el contacto, una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en su cara.

— ¿Te gusta? —pregunto sin esperar respuesta, dirigiendo su mando dentro de la falda negra de la chica de ojos rojos. Entonces algo liquido se adhirió a su cara, era nada mas ni nada menos que la saliva de la princesa.

—Me repugnas—fue lo que dijo y una sombra de enojo se posó en los ojos de Zola.

— ¿Como has dicho? —pregunto notablemente enfada apretando con rudeza su clítoris—Te repugno ¿ah? —rio ante el gesto doloroso se la chica. Sin duda no estaba en sus completas facultades mentales. Se limpio con el dorso de la mano para después sentir un golpe tan fuerte que le hizo balancearse y algo cayo de su rostro.

Era blanco y grisáceo, giro por el suelo hasta topar con las botas de Angelise, en lo blanco se marcó un circulo negro seguido de otro verdoso. Era una pupila, era el ojo derecho de Zola.

Zola tranquilamente fue hacia él y lo recogió para ponerlo como si nada en su Cuenca de nuevo.

—Las normas seguirán peleando, incluso si nos rompemos en pedazos nos volverán a reconstruir—declaró con entusiasma acorralándola de nuevo—Esa es la verdadera vida, la adrenalina... ¡¿No estabas cansada de tan falso e hipócrita mundo?!—la emoción era mas que notable.

Angelise de nuevo le escupió pero en respuesta Zola acerca su muslo a la entre pierna de la primera.

— El golpearme y escupirme ¿no te hace sentirte verdaderamente norma?—junto sus dos manos y las agarro con una sola mientras que con la otra recorría su cuerpo—Tu raza norma te ha llamado ¿no lo sientes?

Lo que decía no tenía algún sentido para nadie es que no fuera Zola. La misma volvió a lamer el cuello de Angelise y después sus pezones, mordió duramente su cuello sacándole un poco de sangre y cuando esta quiso protestar otra bofetada fue dirigida hacia ella.

Cuando la mano de la comandante de dirigía de nuevo al clítoris de la antigua princesa la alarma comenzó a sonar. Había DRAGONS que trataban de atacarlas.

—Cuando estábamos en lo mejor—se quejó separándose de la más joven que rápidamente acomodo sus ropas y comenzó a sobarse la mordida de la mayor—Te vienes conmigo—ordenó jalando su brazo como hizo con anterioridad.

Angelise agradecía la interrupción pero se sentía nerviosa ya que sería la primera vez que veía y enfrentaba a un dragón.

Angelise se sintió en un laberinto sin fin.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, de una vez les advierto este fic tendrá de todo (lease violacion, muertes sangrientes, Angst, comedia, romance, étc) asi que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios (ya que nos sabemos la historia de Ange gracias al anime, no le veo el caso escribirla de nuevo) como Hilda, Salia, Ersha, Salamandine, Tusk, Alektra/Jill étc.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre angeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 3]

Una vez que confirmó que tanto Chris como Rosalie estaban en sus habitaciones sin Zola en ellas su alma tomo un respiro para después ponerse a pensar quien era la víctima de la comandante ya que no había regresado a su habitación. Aunque por otro lado era posible que hubiera regresado a la habitación y sin encontrarle le iría mal a cualquiera de las tres.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso pues la alarma DRAGON comenzó a sonar y comenzó a ponerse su traje de mail-raider mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los para-mails. Vio llegar a Salia y a Ersha junto a Vivian, detrás de ella Zola tomando el brazo de la nueva recluta, la cual tenía una enorme mirada de rabia contenida dirigida hacia la capitana y la pelirroja. Aunque no se entendía lo de la pelirroja.

Una vez que todas estuvieron encima de los para-mails, incluidas las tres nuevas reclutas (Coco, Miranda y Ange) partieron a las coordenadas que les indicaba el radar.

Una vez lo suficientemente alejadas del Arsenal uno de los para-mails se desvío de su curso, y esto era fácil de saber. ¿Cómo? Pues todos siguen una alineación triangular, es fácil saber cuándo alguien se sale de curso. El para-mail blanco el cual estaba muy bien equipado para ser el de una novata apartó con dirección al noroeste, seguido de esto un para-mail de color celeste le siguió.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunto la comandante de cabellos índigos en coletas y ojos miel.

—A casa—respondio la rubia.

—Aun no lo entiendes este es tu hogar—respondió más no hubo respuesta por lo que sacó su AK-47 y le apunto directo al punto vital el cual era su frente—Ange, regresa, si no me obedeces no tendré más remedio que dispararte.

— ¡Angelise-sama! —un nuevo para-mail de color negro se acercó al suyo distrayendo a Salia de su objetivo— ¡Lléveme con usted al país mágico! —pidió Coco, otra recluta que al ser menor que Ange desarrolló una admiración hacia esta no solo por ser una princesa, sino también por la tierra mágica que le contó, la visión de la antigua princesa del reino Misurugi.

—Coco…—murmuro su nombre con sorpresa, pues en ese instante le recordó demasiado a su hermana menor, Sylvia.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo hermana?!

— ¡Quiero ir al país mágico donde todo es perfecto!

—Pero Coco…—no pudo terminar su oración por la sonrisa de su hermana menor.

No tuvo nada que decir después de esa sonrisa, al momento, su pequeño cuerpo fue partido en dos por el DRAGON que acababa de entrar por un portal dimensional.

— ¡Coco! —el grito de Angelise, Miranda y Salia fue ahogado por el rugir del dragón.

Miranda voló a mayor velocidad tratando de atacar directamente al dragón pero la voz de Salia le detuvo.

— ¡No actúes impulsivamente! —le detuvo ese grito de la peli-azulada pero ya estaba demasiado cerca del dragón por lo que este atrapo en su boca y sus inmensos colmillos cortaron se una sus piernas a lo que la sangre comenzó a escurrir por todos sus colmillos mientras Ange estaba petrificada en su lugar al igual que Salia.

— ¡Ayuda! —grito la menor pero ninguna de las dos chicas ahí presentes acudieron a su apoyo. Ange estaba lo suficientemente asustada para moverse, del terror inmenso en su cuerpo no podía ni gritar mientras que Salia sabía que era inútil. Las lágrimas de Miranda se hicieron presentes al momento en que Salia cerraba sus párpados.

—Lo siento—dijo Salia al dispararle primero al cráneo de la infante terminando su dolor después de que la criatura le masticara como si disfrutara un malvavisco. Y disparar al dragón.

Segundos después llego el resto de la primera tropa para auxiliar a Salia y matar al DRAGON. Le recordaron como solía hacerse y congelaron una parte de su cuerpo y justo entonces otro dragón apareció.

—Salia, Hilda, auxilien a Ange, nosotras acabaremos con el dragón.

—Yes ma'am—acataron la orden pero al momento de llegar el destino de Ange iba en la misma dirección que las jóvenes reclutas.

— ¡Ange, muévete! —le grito Salia mas no reacciono.

— ¡Reacciona de una puta ves princesa defectuosa! —siguió sin responder.

— ¡Ange! —gritaron a coro las chicas y al igual como las aves repentinamente vuelan el cuerpo de la rubia reaccionó y en un reflejo cuando su cuerpo estaba ya dentro de la boca con la navaja en su bolsa rasgo su lengua y le disparó con su AK-47 justo en la campanilla y salió a toda velocidad del dragón.

El dragón que aún tenía ánimos de luchar se dirigió a las tres mail-raiders donde una salió huyendo en dirección a la que minutos atrás intento violarla. Puede que la odiara, despreciara y que su propia presciencia le diera asco pero creía que era la única capaz de salvarla cuando a su lado tenía a la norma más habilidosa jamás vista ahí.

Nadie puede culparla por dejarse guiar por la jerarquía e ir directo con la rubia ojos jade y anclar sus para-mails provocando una caída de más de 500'000m una vez que el dragón, que aún seguía con vida, les golpeo con toda su fuerza restaurante hacia abajo al momento de crear un portal y huir.

— ¡Zola! —gritaron las discípulas de la mencionada mientras Salía y Ersha se comunicaban al Arsenal e informaban la situación mientras Vivian anotaba de donde cayeron y las posibles coordenadas de donde estarían.

* * *

—Maldita sea…—masculló la comandante de la primera tropa del Arsenal.

Gracias a su gran resistencia creada a lo largo de los años no había quedado inconsciente al caer al contrario de su recluta nueva (de la cual quiso su cuerpo probar) que se desmayó al instante pero el subir y bajar de su pecho delataba que no estaba muerta y que continuaba respirando. Por alguna totalmente incomprendida para la mayor todo el impacto se lo llevo ella mientras que la joven con suerte tendría unos cuantos vendajes por algunos días.*

Por otro lado su cuerpo había quedado atrapado entre el metal, su asiento se había incrustado en su abdomen y estuvo un rato escupiendo sangre gracias a esto.

—Ataúdes de normas ¿eh? —dijo con sarcasmo ante la idea mientras el punzante dolor de cabeza aumentaba y sus fuerzas se iban, se recostó en la que antiguamente era su cabina donde reposaban los vidrios rotos.

—Salamandra…—murmuró la chica debajo de ella.

— ¿Ahora soy una salamandra? —Pregunto con enojo para después ver sus ojos cerrados—Que cosas has de soñar…—murmuró tosiendo de nuevo.

La posición poco estable en la que se encontraban hizo que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo y jalara ambos para-mails con las chicas dentro insertando más el metal en su costado perforando su pulmón por lo que un fuerte alarido.

No supo con exactitud si fueron segundos, minutos u horas cuando sintio algo puntiagudo posarse sobre su espalda, tampoco supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que un cuervo decidió mostrarse frente a ella. Los oscuros ojos del ave estaban fijos en los jades de ella hasta que de un segundo a otro su vista se tornó negra. El cuervo había arrancado su único ojo funcional (ya que el mecánico se averió despues de la caída) de una.

Aunque todo estaba negro en su vista, veía una horrible película reproducirse con claridad con una velocidad sorprendente por lo que solo veía unas cuantas escenas pero no debía esforzarse para darse cuenta de que esa horrible película era su vida.

—Es tu final…—musitó de nuevo la princesa entre sueños con claro desprecio.

—Perdóname…—pidió a uno de sus fantasmas, una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azulados, una mujer que estaba estampada en su memoria, y no solo en la suya, tambien en una de sus discípulas, aquella que le dejó con un ojo menos, pues de todo era su madre.

Ojos azules, cabellos negros, piel nívida, de gran estatura, ropa demasiado curiosa, pero sin duda bastante tradicional**. Así es como describiría a la chica de sus sueños. Aquella que estaba profundamente dentro de su mente desde que tenía memoria.

Siempre alternaba sus vestuarios y los escenarios distintos. Esta vez la veía con una ropa bastante reveladora que no cubría más que lo necesario, sus orejas eran tapadas por una clase de orejeras amarillas, de su espalda sobresalían una clase de alas de reptil al igual que una cola parecida a la de una salamandra.

—Salamandra…—murmuro su nombre, o el que creía era su nombre pues era demasiado complicado de recordar para ella.

—Ange…—murmuro la chica mientras parecía abandonarla.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? —pregunto la princesa abriendo sus ojos viéndose dentro de su Para-mail. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores y con esfuerzo logro medio sentarse, se sujetó el hombro izquierdo que le sangraba con fuerza y su mirada se alzó al momento de que algo redondo, duro y frío se estrelló contra él.

Un pequeño chorro de sangre comenzó a caer junto a esa cosa, la cual logro identificar como el ojo robótico de Zola, el cual le quito de su lugar horas antes.

Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza mientras la tomaba con la mano que anteriormente sujetaba su hombro, le dolía la cabeza, recuerdos se agolpaban a su cabeza, sueños antiguos donde veía a varias personas morir se atravesaron de nuevo, de golpe.

—No… no… ¡NOOOOOOOOO! —su cuerpo instantáneamente se apagó, ya no quería saber nada.

El sol comenzaba a salir y dos helicópteros se acercaron a donde estaba.

* * *

—Cuatro Para-mails destruidos, tres mail-raiders muertas. No pudimos recuperar los cuerpos de las dos novatas y tampoco eliminamos al dragón—Decía Jill en una habitación de la enfermería donde Ange se encontraba vendada en la cabeza, del hombro el pecho, la cintura y parte de su pierna derecha y unas correas de cuero le sujetaban por la muñeca que le quedo saludable, por su estómago y sus piernas—Estas son las consecuencias de deserción ¿Cómo te sientes Princesa?

Ellas dos no eran las únicas ahí, Emma Bronson, la unica usuaria de mana en ese lugar, Maggy, la enfermera del Arsenal se encontraban junto a Jill ademas de que frente a ellas, rodeando la cama de Ange se encontraban Hilda, Salia, Rosalie, Chris, Ersha y Vivian en ese orden frente a Jill.

— ¡Di algo! —exigió Rosalie llena de rabia, pues a pesar del poco tiempo se había encariñado con las mellizas Coco y Miranda.

—No la lastimes, está herida—dijo Maggy en burla.

—Solo quería volver a mi país…—tanto Salia como Hilda apretaron sus puños ante el comentario—No hice nada malo—y tanto Rosalie como Hilda tensaron la mandíbula.

—Por tu culpa las niñas han muerto, no, ¡Tú las has matado! —reclamó la peli-naranjada.

— ¡Asesina! ¡Asesina! —grito Chris presa del dolor y la rabia mientras lágrimas de frustración salían de sus ojos.

— ¿Asesina? —pregunto aun en trance, aunque no lo admitiera quiso a Coco, como quería a Sylvia—Las normas no son humanas—esa excusa ya no valía nada, ni siquiera para ella misma, pero no admitiría su error, mucho menos frente a ellas.

Hilda apretó los párpados con fuerza se acercó a la rubia lo más que pudo y le propino una de sus mejores patadas directo en el hombro izquierdo que era la parte más herida de su cuerpo ya que lo tenía completamente dislocado.

—Estás enferma—dijo con verdadero odio hacia ella—Realmente eres de lo peor.

—Concuerdo completamente contigo—dijo Salia ante los alaridos de dolor de Ange.

— ¿Qué pasará con nosotras ahora? —preguntó Ersha.

La habitación queda en silencio, Rosalie consolaba a Chris en sus silenciosos sollozos, Ersha, Hilda y Salia miraban a Ange con pena, odio y desconfianza respectivamente mientras que Vivian… Vivian seguía siendo Vivian, irradiando paz y alegría por doquier. Ella sí se contrastaba con el ambiente.

—Salia—la nombrada volteo a mirar a su superior al igual que las demás curiosas de lo que fuera a decir—A partir de hoy, eres la capitán de la Primera Tropa. La teniente será Hilda. ¿Entendido?

—Si—dijeron haciendo la clásica pose militar de poner el dedo índice y medio en su frente para que después el dúo que se escudaba tras la pelirroja se limpiaba las lágrimas.

—Saldremos cuando aparezca de nuevo el dragón. Prepárense.

—Yes ma'am—dicho esto las seis normas salieron de la habitación

.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir durmiendo?

— ¡Momoka! —dijo instantáneamente despertando ante las palabras de Jill tratando de levantarse pero las correas en su cuerpo se lo impidieron, había olvidado que estaban ahí.

— ¿Estabas teniendo un buen sueño? —pregunto con burla a lo que la ojos carmesí le vio de mala forma hasta que lo recordó, la petición.

— ¡La petición! ¿Las naciones respondieron a mi petición?

— ¿Estas? —sacó cinco sobres correspondientes a los Imperios Misurugi, Levenherz, Rosenblum, River y el Bronson, con un sello que marcaba "INSPECTED" en ojo y las lanzó al abdomen de la princesa—Todos se negaron a recibirla. No saben nada de una tal princesa Angelise o del Imperio Misurugi—ante el último comentario poso un cigarrillo en la boca

— ¿Qué? —no comprendía lo último, ¿Quién no reconocería al imperio principal? Algo debía estar mal.

—La oficial Emma Bronson dijo que ya no existe el imperio Misurugi—encendió el encendedor ante la mirada sorprendida de Ange—Asi ha sido desde que revelaron que eres NORMA. Los ciudadanos debieron sublevarse o algo parecido—y dicho esto encendió su cigarrillo.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Mi imperio, Misurugi, no podría desaparecer! —Exclamó— ¿Y mi madre? ¿Mi padre y mi hermano? ¿Y Sylvia? —pregunto por los miembros de su familia

—Ya terminaron—dijo de forma fría—Ahora vamos—comenzó a desatar sus correas.

.

.

.

.

Ahora podemos ver a la misma rubia aun con los vendajes debajo de su uniforme como solado del arsenal cargando con una carretilla en la cual estaban tres lápidas debajo de la lluvia con Jill y Jazmine caminando detrás suyo.

—Coco Reeve… Miranda Campbell… Son buenos nombres—musitó Jazmine que era la única que se protegía del agua con un paraguas—las chicas del Arsenal recuperan sus viejos nombres cuando mueren—informó Jazmine a la vieja a la princesa que se detuvo un poco y limpio el sudor de su frente, todavía estaba herida y se cansaba con cada dos pasos que daba, más aun cargando las tres pesadas lágrimas de piedra—Sus nombres verdaderos, aquellos que les dieron sus padres al nacer—respondio ante su pregunta muda.

—Zola… Su único problema era ser tan impulsiva—dijo Jill mientras Ange se levantaba completamente embarrada de barro.

— _¿El único?_ —Pregunto con sarcasmo dentro de su mente

—Trabajaba duro y se preocupaba por las menores. Valoraba a sus compañeras por encima de todo.

Ange por supuesto que no se creía eso, y en caso de que lo hiciera, con ella no.

— ¿Que pasará ahora? —Pregunto Ange viendo fijamente la lápida de coco— ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? —no hallaba ningún sentido ya en su vida, la muerte de 3 personas estaban en su mente, incluso le llamaron asesina.

—Pelear y matar a los DRAGON, eso es todo—respondió Jill de inmediato viendola fijo a los orbes rojos de Ange.

— ¿Que son esos DRAGON? —Preguntó ante el recuerdo del dragón que le ataco— ¡¿Por qué tengo pelear con ellos?! —su mente seguía llena de dudas, no encontraba lógica en nada, todo parecía tan irreal.

— ¿No escuchaste nada en clase? —Pregunto para despues recordar que la sacó a los tres minutos de la clase—Las norma solo podemos vivir como armas para matar a los DRAGON.

— ¿No es lo que querías como princesa? ¿Proteger a tu pueblo? —pregunto Jazmine—Pelearás, para proteger al mundo.

— ¿Al mundo? —se supone que los dragones atacaban solo a las norma, ¿Cómo enfrentarlos salvaría al mundo?

—El mundo de mana puede permanecer porque las Norma estamos aquí peleando contra los DRAGON—respondio de manera amable ante la cara de duda de Ange.

—Mientras tu mundo disfrutaba su paz las Normas morían para protegerlos sin que nadie las tomara en cuenta—Jill expuso crudamente contrario a Jazmine.

—Desconocía todo eso—fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Ahora es tu turno

— ¡Ni siquiera lo sé! No soy una Norma—negó con la cabeza, una parte de ella lo había aceptado mientras que otra se negaba. Se lo decía más a si misma que a la general.

La pelinegra suspiró para despues sacar un bolígrafo de su capa.

—La pluma de la oficial. Úsala. —ordeno tranquilamente, era la última línea de resistencia para ella.

Ange le tomo con su brazo vendado y posado su mano sana sobre esta musitando "Luz de mana" varias veces sin que ocurriera nada y justo entonces un recuerdo de su niñez surgió en su mente, aquel donde quedó atrapada entre unos matizales cubiertos de espinas y por más que trato de invocar su luz de mana no consiguió nada.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó en voz alta mientras se arrodillaba, no había vuelta atrás, no había ni por donde excusarse— ¿Solo por no poder usarlo debo permanecer en este infierno? ¡Eso es absurdo! —su voz se había roto gracias al llanto contenido y no soltado

—Fueron ustedes los que lo decidieron—los recuerdos volvieron a golpear a Ange—Terminaste aquí por las reglas que instauró tu gente.

—No…

 _—Son monstruos antisociales y violentos por instinto—dijo Angelise caminando hacia la madre que se aferraba firmemente a su hija recién nacida junto a Momoka—Debe ser puesta en cuarentena de inmediato._

—Por supuesto que es absurdo—secundó Jazmine mientras se agachaba para acariciar a su perro—Coco solo tenía doce años.

—Doce… La misma edad de Sylvia—de nuevo volvió a ver a Coco como Sylvia, era cruel, pero su cariño a la niña solo se dio por ser igual a su hermana menor—No, no es como Sylvia—negó mientras golpeaba el húmedo suelo lleno de barro—Porque…

— "Las normas no son humanas" ¿no? —recitó lo que había dicho horas antes— ¡¿Entonces que eres?! —le pregunto molesta mientras le puso de pie, e incluso le levanto del suelo tomándole del cuello de la camisa— ¡No eres una princesa, no puedes usar mana, abandonaste tu deber, eres una desertora! ¡Mataste a una niña pequeña! ¡¿Qué se supone que eres entonces?! —reclamó ante las lágrimas que salieron de la rubia.

—Yo… no lo sé…—volvio a caer de rodillas al barro.

Solo quedo silencio después hasta que los pasos apresurados de Salia se hicieron presentes para avisar que se dio una alerta de DRAGON pero Ange no se me movió ni un ápice por lo que Jill le tuvo que levantar.

— ¡Este mundo es cruel e injusto por lo que debes matar o morir! Eso es todo—fue lo que dijo la general— ¡Mata al dragón y venga a tus compañeras muertas o muere!

—En ese caso mátame por favor—suplicó sin ningún tapujo—No puedo soportarlo.

—No lo haré—respondió de inmediato—Muere en batalla, igual que ellas. Ese es tu deber.

—General, no tenemos un Para-mail para ella—decidió intervenir la nueva comandante.

—Claro que sí—le miró con una sonrisa un tanto sádica—Hay uno especialmente para ella.

— ¿No pretenderá…?—formuló a medias al comprender la idea de la peli-negra.

* * *

— ¿De verdad planeas usarlo? —pregunto la pequeña mecánico a Jill.

—Esa es la idea—respondió un tanto amable con ella mientras caminaban al depósito junto a Ange y Salia—Pero lo importante aquí es si lograrás encenderlo.

— ¡Claro que sí! Solo dame veinte minutos—dijo emocionada apresurando el paso al lugar que tenían pensado ir, despues de todo no todos los días lo usaban, y Salia lo había deseado desde los ocho años.

.

.

.

.

Después de varios minutos caminando subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta donde la luz encendida mostraba un viejo para-mail de dudoso color gris, oxidado y demasiado sucio.

—Esta es tu unidad—presentó con entusiasmo que no podría decirse si era real o fingido, pero no podemos negar que la general se veía ansiosa por algun motivo—Es muy viejo, el motor está hecho trizas, la regulación de energía es un desastre. Es una basura que podría caerse en pedazos—describió para despues dignarse a mirar a la rubia a su lado izquierdo y con una sonrisa agregar: —Perfecto para alguien que quiere morir. Se llama Villkiss.

—Puedo morir si monto esto…—dijo en estado de trance acercándose al para-mail—…Podre ser Angelise de nuevo—acarició la unidad y la sonrisa de Jill en lugar de borrarse solo se amplió. Pero había una persona que no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones de su general.

—Jill, ¿Por qué? —Pregunto la de cabellos índigos en un susurro acercándose a la mencionada Jill—Esta Unidad…

—Tendré que encargarme de ti si no puedes seguir las órdenes de alto mando—interrumpió viendola con falso desdén que la calló instantáneamente—Bien salgamos—ordenó pero con una voz mucho más suave que nadie más que Salia había escuchado al momento en que pasaba su mano metálica de su rostro. Salia cerró los ojos ante el contacto que desapareció repentinamente para posarse en su hombro, cuando sus párpados se abrieron tenía a Jill frente a frente—Es tu primera batalla como capitán, espero grandes cosas.

No dijo más y salió del depósito con dirección a la cabina de control.

—Yes ma'am—dijo en un susurro cuando el afecto de su admiración y devoción ya había salido.

Las siete normas ya se encontraban volando por el cielo en dirección al dragón que se les había escapado la vez pasada gracias al pánico pos-deserción de Ange.

— _¿Por qué viene con nosotras?_ —la pregunta arisca de Rosalie se escuchó en todos los para-mails, incluido el de Ange, la cual tenía la mirada muerta— _¿pelearemos con la persona que mató a las niñas?_ —preguntó con voz molesta.

— _¡La mataré! ¡La mataré! ¡Juro que la mataré!_ —exclamó Chris a través de su unidad con verdadero rencor en su voz.

— _No será necesario, ella quiere morir_ —dijo Hilda con voz burlona causando sorpresa en sus compañeras, exceptuando a Salia que ya lo sabía— _¿Por qué no vemos como muere la princesa defectuosa?_ —su voz era entre burlona y alegre pero dado a que nadie podía ver directamente a sus ojos no se podían percatar de la decepción que estaba sintiendo.

Por otro lado Vivian solo hacia alarde de la unidad que estaba utilizando Ange causando exasperación en Salia que le mando a callar bajo el "Estamos en una misión, ponte seria".

— ¡Aquí viene! —anunció la nueva comandante del dragón que salió entre el agua volando con dificultad ya que poseía el costado derecho de su torso congelado.

— ¿Qué hacemos comandante? —preguntó Hilda por una nueva estrategia.

—Está casi muerto, acaben con él—simple orden que recibió a lo que chasqueó la lengua— ¡Todas las unidades carguen sus rayos congeladores! —ordeno.

— ¡Yes ma'am! —respondieron las seis veteranas mientras cambiaban su modo de velo por su modo de ataque en el que su nave cambiaba hasta similar un cuerpo humano.

Se dirigieron rápidamente al dragón que creo un escudo frente a él y manipulo el agua congelándola y arrojándoselas como dagas a cada una de las que iban directo a atacarle que esquivaban como podían.

Había roto su protocolo y ellas no sabían cómo defenderse, no tenían datos de que pudieran emboscar por lo que Vivian y Ersha as rompían mientras se cuidaban y Hilda resguardaba a Rosalie y Chris, por otro lado Salia se encontraba en un pánico en el que no sabía qué hacer y se ayudó con Vivian y Ersha entonces el dragón les trató de embestir directamente a lo que la orden de su comandante fue esquivar pero esta no lo logró y quedo atrapada entre su ala, mostró su ser a través del para-mail y le disparó directamente.

El dragón rugió e iba a ir por ella hasta que una nueva unidad se acercaba a él lo más rápido que podía, era Ange, con su Para-mail aun en forma de vuelo.

—Ya casi… ya casi—murmuraba para sí pero se escuchaba en todas las unidades—Ya casi puedo despedirme…

— ¡Ange! —pero aun así Salia seguía preocupándose por ella, o por la unidad, difícil de descifrar.

La criatura utilizo su cola para golpearle y alejarle.

—No… aun puedo… ¡de nuevo! —musitó una vez que se recompuso con maestría yendo de nuevo con el dragón. Este creo más dagas. Pero estas eran de energía propia, la cual tenía cierto parecido con el mana.

Ange volvio a esquivar el ataque del dragón pero aun asi cayó por el sobre-esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, la venda de su frente se desató con el primer golpe del dragón y la herida se le volvio a abrir, no podía con el punzante dolor en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? —Pregunto Hilda que terminó a un lado suyo por mera casualidad esquivando las dagas.

—Tengo que morir apropiadamente—dijo elevándose de nuevo en lugar de dejarse caer en el mar para ahogarse.

El dragón le sujetó entre sus garras anta la mirada de las demás normas. Su cuerpo se elevó y chocó con el techo de la cabina y se desenvolvió su venda en el brazo izquierdo y la herida ahí, junto a la de su hombro se volvió a abrir.

La cara del dragón se acercó a ella con la intención de masticarle entre sus enormes colmillos como hizo con las niñas la noche pasada. El recuerdo en la mente de Angelise de como Coco fue masticada con placer mientras su cuerpo se despedazaba y la sangre le envolvía. Tambien vinieron a su mente el cómo Miranda había agonizado y Salia le disparó para evitar que siguiera sufriendo y el cuerpo sangrante de Zola encima de ella.

El terror se incrementó en su ser, ella quería cometer suicidio pero por instinto su cuerpo se aferraba a la vida, miedo y más miedo crecía dentro de ella, se encontraba temblando y su asiento se encontraba mojado ya.

Entonces la mirada borgoña de Ange si fijo en su dedo medio donde estaba el antiguo anillo de su madre, la brillante gema jade relució.

 _—No la mates…_ — _sonó una dulce voz femenina que detuvo al dragón en seco con la rubia frente a su hocico._

"Vive, Angelise…" fueron las palabras que le dijo su madre y le sacaron de ese trance auto-impuesto por la muerte.

—No moriré…—negó con la cabeza— ¡NO MORIRÉ! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sacudía su cabeza y la sangre cayó sobre su cuerpo.

Una gota solitaria cayó sobre su anillo y fue absorbida, este brillo cual fuego artificial junto al Villkiss que se envolvió en un brillo azulado y quemo las garras del dragón por lo que este la soltó inmediatamente al igual que Salia.

Las palabras faltan para describir el como el Villkiss se deshizo de su óxido volviendo a brillar de un esplendoroso plateado con dorado, fue casi mágico, pero más bien la maquina respondió al deseo de vivir de su conductora pues se veía una extraña clase de ojo brillar con fiereza en rojo. Ange aun sin comprender que había pasado cambio su forma de vuelo a su modo de asalto y cargó el rayo congelador como era el plan al principio.

—No quiero morir… no quiero morir—el deseo de aferrarse a la vida volvio a surgir en ella mientras disparaba sus balas contra el escudo del dragón mientras intentaba romperlo pero en realidad ellos giraban entre sí, atacando y defendiendo.

El dragón se alejó lo más posible y volvio a lanzar las dagas soltando un alarido y con una maestría y velocidad jamás vista cambio al modo de vuelo y esquivo todas pero volvio a la forma de asalto cuando estas regresaban y con la espada que equipaba la unidad destruyó una por una esas dagas mientras volaba al incrédulo dragón.

— ¡Tú serás…! —Con toda la fuerza adquirida le clavó la espada en su cráneo donde comenzaba su cuello alejándose más— ¡Tú serás el que morirá! —se acercó de nuevo y lo congelo de una con su rayo mientras retiraba su espada ahora llena de sangre del dragón.

El dragón cayó al agua totalmente congelado ante las miradas sorprendidas, algunas incluso temerosas de lo que acababa de pasar, y ocultos entre sus cabellos, dos miradas orgullosas, una en la cabina de control y monitoreo del Arsenal mientras que la otra no se encontraba ahí, ni siquiera en ese mundo, o en esa dimensión.

Ante el quiebre emocional que acababa de sufrir solo pudo llorar, causando una sonrisa en su comandante, una mirada comprensiva en esa persona ausente en aquel tiempo-espacio y una cariñosa en una de las mail-raiders ahí presentes.

.

.

.

El ocaso se alzaba en el horizonte y una silueta miraba el océano con melancolía.

—Les digo adiós, padre, madre, hermano, Sylvia—recitó.

La voz de la antigua princesa Angelise había madurado al momento de tomar la daga que era parte de su indumentaria y cortar sus largos cabellos los cuales aún sostenía en su mano.

— _Ya no me queda nada… Pero igual no lo necesito. Ni pasado, ni nombre… ¡nada!_ —su mirada se dirigió directamente a la lápida de Coco— _No moriré tan fácilmente como ustedes. Para sobrevivir me arrastrare por el suelo y vomitaré sangre_ —se dio la media vuelta en dirección a la base del Arsenal— _Viviré…_ —soltó los cabellos en su mano y observo su ida—Matare y viviré….

Y con estos pensamientos le decía adiós a su antigua vida, a su antiguo yo, ella ya no era más Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, ahora ella era… Ange.

* * *

 **Vaya, creo que me pase de drama con este capitulo ¿Que opina Villkiss sobre esto?  
**

 ***Esto es algo que nunca me explique, segun todas las leyes de gravedad, fuerza y física que conozco la que debió morir fue Ange y no Zola asi que he llegado a la conclusión de que al creador se le hincharon los huevos para que muriera ZOLA  
**

 ****Por si las dudas , si es una referencia a Salamandine.**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios (ya que nos sabemos la historia de Ange gracias al anime, no le veo el caso escribirla de nuevo) como Hilda, Salia, Ersha, Salamandine, Tusk, Alektra/Jill étc.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 4]

Un mes había transcurrido desde que Ange había llegado al Arsenal y no había sido placentero, se había percatado de muchas cosas y la principal de ellas era que contaba con el odio de la mitad de su tropa, si lo analizaba bien estaba más que justificado pero a ella no le importaba, todo ahora relativamente aburrido e insignificante.

Para Ange la vida se había apagado, no se permitía sentir emoción alguna y todos eran vistos como insectos, por eso se tomaba las bromas de Chris y Rosalie como nada, absolutamente nada. Primero rasgaron su uniforme, quedo totalmente inservible pero aun asi lo uso tranquilamente por las instalaciones ante las atentas miradas de su comandante y su teniente.

Hubiera seguido asi de no ser por la orden de la soldado Emma Bronson de comprarse uno nuevo, aunque más bien por el hecho de que el sujetador se había roto y no tenía repuesto fue el mayor peso, ademas comenzaba el clima de otoño, estaba refrescando y el hecho de que su habitación estuviera junto al mar no ayudaba mucho a hacerle sentir calor.

—Que norma tan despreciable—dijo Ange a Jazmine cuando esta trató de persuadirla de comprar cosas ante sus ojos "innecesarias"—Me voy—se dio la media vuelta una vez con su nuevo uniforme y apenas dio unos pasos a la salida de la tienda de Jazmine la voz de la misma le detuvo.

—Con esa actitud es imposible que tus compañeras no te odien—dijo.

—Realmente no me importa—siguió su camino a los simuladores de Para-Mail dispuesta a entrenar y mejorar su técnica, ella tenía un objetivo en especial y no era el ganar dinero, el dinero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Si por ella fuera lo regalaría pero su imagen había sido lo suficientemente difamada como para hacerlo, puede que se haya despedido de su viejo "yo" pero la amabilidad seguía en ella.

Harta de sus cavilaciones salió de la cabina y tomo del agua que convenientemente había dejado ahí antes de entrar, de lo que ella no estaba enterada era que Chris y Rosalie la habían cambiado el agua por otra que poseía una extraña medicina que le causaría dolores intestinales. Fue hasta el momento de probarla que notó el sabor de la pastilla que no se había disuelto por completo.

Creyendo que su obra estaba terminada, Rosalie salió detrás de ella girando la botella de manera burlona, con lo que no contó fue que Ange apenas la viera uniera sus labios mordiendo su labio inferior abriendo su boca haciendole tragar el agua retenida. Fuera de los celos que sintió Chris por el beso hubo igualmente rabia por el no haber completado su broma.

La tercera y última broma de estas fue tratar de hurgar en su ropa mientras se bañaba y encontrar algo con lo que humillarla, para mala suerte de ellas, desde que cortaron su uniforme ya no dejaba la ropa donde debería hacerlo. Y comprobando aún más su mala suerte confundieron las bragas de Ersha con las de Ange y la insultaron creyendo que eran las de la rubia y justo en ese momento apareció la mujer de ojos jade.

Cuando Ange salió de su ducha solo vio como Ersha aplicaba un extraño movimiento de arte marcial mientras gritaba "Ersha Lariat" era bastante gracioso ya que las sometía a ambas de manera excepcional y aún conservaba la toalla de baño. Rosalie y Chris sufrieron por su intento de broma y ella no había tenido que mover ni un músculo

* * *

— ¡Ange! —Exclamó Vivian con alegría sentándose en la mesa de la mencionada, la cual, como es usual, se encontraba sola— ¿Disfrutando el curry? —pregunto con su característica alegría.

— ¿Curry? —preguntó curiosa ante su alegría.

— ¡Sí! ¡Y el curry de Ersha es lo mejor! —se giró a la peli-rosa que usaba un chistosito mandil y le levanto el pulgar seguido de un guiño.

—Ah…—le quitó atención y de la nada tres llaveros de forma bastante rara eran una clase de muñecas de trato, un poco bizarras en verdad— ¿Y esto?

—Pues como tú, Hilda y yo somos las encargadas del asalto podíamos compartir una amistad representado en estas cosas—lo dijo con una completa alegría que casi fue rota por la negativa de Ange al darle un manotazo arrojando los llaveros al curry.

—Estoy bien sola, no necesito a nadie—dijo con su identificable frialdad mientras las demás NORMA en la cafetería siguieron estupefactas de su actitud—Mucho menos a esa norma engreída.

* * *

— ¡Tada! —exclamó Hilda arrojándole una llave a Rosalie.

— ¿Esto es…? —murmuro despues de reconocer la llave.

—Se lo mucho que les gustaba esa habitación, y siendo sinceras su mobiliario es excelente además de que tiene buen gusto. Considérenlo un regalo adelantado de bodas.

— ¡¿Bo-Bodas?! —preguntó Chris sonrojada mientras Rosalie se encontraba tosiendo desesperadamente tratando de desahogarse de su propia salvia.

— ¡No hablas en serio! —dijo Rosalie una vez tranquilizada.

—De verdad que son distraídas—se acercó a ambas y les tomo por la parte trasera de la cabeza e hizo que se dieran un sonoro cabezazo—Solo recuerden que el dia que su boda llegue yo ya les dio obsequio.

— ¡Hilda! —reclamaron las dos y la aventaron sobre la cama y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, o por lo menos esa era su intención porque las que terminaron siendo torturadas fueron ellas

.

.

.

.

.

Era más de media noche y tanto Chris y Rosalie se encontraban dormidas al igual que todas en el Arsenal, pero Hilda no formaba parte de esto. Ella se encontraba frente al enorme ventanal sosteniendo algo en su mano, gracias a los rayos lunares podemos observar que es el ojo mecánico de Zola.

—Sabes Sola, yo realmente te odiaba y mi deseo era matarte—dijo mientras hacia el ojo rebotar en su mano cual pelota—Aun recuerdo como hice que perdieras tu ojo, sin duda fue excepcional—rio un poco—No esto satisfecha, aunque debo admitir que el que Ange ya te matara me alivia un poco y me quita una gran carga—dicho esto lanzó el ojo lo más fuerte que pudo y se perdió en el mar.

Sonrió hacia el ventanal como si pudiera ver a Zola frente a ella, pero no era Zola a quien veía, era rubia, sí, pero sus cabellos eran ortos y sus ojos borgoña.

— ¿Qué me haces princesa defectuosa? —Preguntó esperando una respuesta que sabía que no le llegaría a menos que lo investigara pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, solamente actuaría—Me voy…—se despidió con cierta melancolía y lucho por que las lágrimas no aparecieran en su rostro, ya nadie le saludaría ni despediría con un "Que te vaya bien"

* * *

Al día siguiente había otra misión, más dragones habían aparecido y de nuevo había que acabarlos, nada había cambiado la rutina era siempre la misma, siempre tan igual que llegaba a enfermar.

Ange de nuevo había tratado de hacerlo todo sola pero su Para-mail falló y e hizo caer, la culpable estaba más que clara para Ange, miro a Hilda con todo el resentimiento que podía mientras caía y la maldijo cientos de veces al momento de caer en esa isla acompañada de un hombro que le irritaba a niveles insospechables.

.

.

.

.

Hilda se encontraba de nuevo en la antigua habitación de Zola junto a sus mejores amigas Rosalie y Chris. ¿Qué hacían? Se deshacían de las cosas personales de Zola, entiéndase por esto su ropa, zapatos, cambios y demás cosas que consideraban inútiles y les hacían recordar todo lo que pasó en esa pieza.

Chris había quitado las sabanas y edredones mientras que Rosalie había desalojado el armario con pertenencias de las tres y ahora se encontraba ayudándole a Hilda con las fotografías, collares, anillos y viejos libros de reportaje de la difunta rubia.

Fue un trabajo bastante agotador y el trío se encontraba cansado, todo el día se les había ido en eso y últimamente por alguna razón los dragones se tranquilizaron desde que Ange cayó al agua, sonaba cruel pero su desaparición les vino bien a las tres.

—Quien diría que Zola tenía tantas cosas—preguntó Rosalie mientras se recostaba en la cama.

—Bueno es natural, lleva aquí toda su vida—dijo Chris mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sofá mientras tomaba un poco de agua— ¿Verdad que tengo razón Hilda? —pregunto a la pelirroja que se encontraba de pie dándoles la espalda pues cargaba unos cuantos reportajes viejos de Zola.

— ¡Hey, para un poco! —pidió Rosalie al verla empeñada en seguir trabajando

—Tranquila, es esto y ya acabo—dijo sonriendo pero el sudor escurría en su frente.

—Nada de eso ¡Te pones a descansar! —demandó Chris sentándola a la fuerza al sofá y de paso tirando la pila que cagaba mientras la pelirroja se preguntaba si en lo que salió al baño esas dos habían cambiado de personalidades.

Nada que decir, después de esto se dieron una corta ducha y se recostaron juntas mirando el techo de la habitación recordando viejas anécdotas como cuando Chris se equivocó de uniforme y se puso el de Rosalie y estuvo todo el día con el pecho apretado, o igualmente cuando Rosalie era demasiado pequeña para controlar sus esfínteres y tuvo un accidente en medio de una de las clases de orientación pero tampoco es como si Hilda se salvara, pues platicaron de aquella vez en la que la pelirroja creía que su ropa tenía un chip que se conectaba su cerebro y quemo todos los uniformes que había en el Arsenal, todas estuvieron desnudas una semana hasta que llego el cargamento con 10'000 uniformes, claro que para algunas fue un trauma ver a Jazmine en su transición de mujer madura a vieja. Una vez que descansaron y se rieron bastante prosiguieron a limpiar la pila de libros, libretas, hojas, etc. Y los recogieron todos a excepcion de uno que quedo solitario debajo de uno de los cajones.

* * *

— ¡Pervertido! —exclamó una rubia de ojos borgoña a un chico, aparentemente de su edad de largos cabellos castaños y ojos amatistas iguales a los de cierta norma que por el momento quería estrangular.

— ¡L-Lo siento n-no fue mi I-In-Intención! —se disculpó aterrorizado del arma con el que estaba siendo amenazado por la bella chica.

— Lo volvés a hacer—disparo en medio de sus piernas dando estratégicamente al suelo—Y a la próxima vez no fallare mi disparo—amenazó y temeroso el chico siguió reparando el Villkiss pero necesitaba algunas refacciones que no poseía por lo que seguramente al día siguiente debería salir a la isla vecina.

¿Cuál era el nombre del chico? Era Tusk.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde habrá quedado? —se preguntó la chica de ojos amatistas en voz alta.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Chris acercándose a su amiga.

—El llavero que me dio Vivian, lo tenía cuando cargaba la pila de reportajes.

—Se debió caer cuando se te cayó la pila, debe estar por aqui—intervino Rosalie señalando el espacio entre el sofá, la cama, los cajones y el armario—Te ayudaremos a buscarlo ¿Cómo es?

—Es Perolina—dijo simple agachándose mirando debajo del armario mientras que las demás imitaron su acción en el sofá y la cama, seguido de esto al no ver nada más que pelusa cambio su objetivo a los cajones— ¡Lo encontré! —Exclamó con una sonrisa mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzarlo y al instante su dedo anular rozó con una superficie dura y de piel.

Sostuvo el llavero fuertemente en su mano y con pequeños jalones logro ver un cuaderno (a la vista) bastante viejo. Tenía una carátula de piel completamente marrón, no le hubiera prestado más atención de la necesaria de no ser por lo que sobresalía de él.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto Rosalie inclinándose— ¿un cuaderno? —pregunto confundida hasta ver que eso no era lo que captaba la atencion de la pelirroja y quedo con la misma impresión.

— ¿Qué les…? —Igualmente se quedó muda— ¿Hilda… esa no es tu madre? —pregunto a su amiga al ver la estupefacción en su rostro y como sus hombros se tensaron, pero esta no es la única razón por la que conocía a la madre de su amiga, pues la misma conservaba una foto de su antigua familia como recuerdo de lo que una vez fue.

Frente a ellas habían dos fotografías que las dejaron en estado de shock, Rosalie y Chris como pudieron sentaron a Hilda en el sofá en medio de ambas mientras esta aún seguía prendada por la imagen.

En la primera fotografía que encontraban Zola con el uniforme característico del Arsenal y sonreía sinceramente sin deje de locura o lascivia mientras abrazaba a una pelirroja de ojos zafiro, era un azul demasiado profundo y brillante, y su piel era igualmente pálida como la de Hilda, sus cabellos eran completamente lacios y le llegaban hasta la media espalda, esa mujer sería una copia de Hilda de no ser por los ojos azules y el cabello lacio.

— ¿Qué hace mi madre en el Arsenal y con Zola? —pregunto aun atónita y vio la siguiente imagen, era la misma imagen que tenía ella debajo de su almohada y pegada en la cabina de su Para-mail.

Esa foto era de cuando Hilda tenía tres años y se encontraba siendo cargada por su padre al tiempo que el mismo abrazaba a su madre en el huerto al que siempre iban a recoger manzanas. Su padre era un hombre demasiado alto comprado con ella y su madre, de largos cabellos castaños y ojos amatistas, era lo único que pudo heredar aparte de su personalidad, esos ojos amatista pasados de generación en generación en la familia Kalheer.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No lo sé…—respondio Hilda metiendo las fotografías de nuevo al libro/libreta para después levantarse—Ire a la azotea, si no regreso en la noche no se preocupen, en la mañana estare de vuelta.

— ¿Segura? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Segura—respondio y salió de la habitación.

* * *

 _Zola:_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños tontuela! Ha pasado un año desde que nos conocimos y aún sigo creyendo que eres una Norma Engreída pero da lo mismo en este momento. Solo quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mí, alegras mi dia incluso cuando quiero andar como emo por el amor no correspondido hacia Kalheer-san, sabes cómo apoyarme y por eso te quiero, sin duda eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, vales oro, no lo olvides._

 _Te quiere, tu princesa defectuosa._

—Esto tiene que ser una broma—fue lo único que dijo despues de leer la dedicatoria con la inconfundible caligrafía de su madre.

Norma engreída, princesa defectuosa… Un tic surgió en su ojo. Deja Vù ¿Dónde? Tomó la segunda fotografía que se veía que fue hecha bollo y despues se deshizo.

 _Zola:_

 _Como ha pasado el tiempo ¿no? Hace casi cuatro años que dejé el Arsenal y desde entonces no te he visto, pero espero que te hayan llegado las cartas que te mande. Pues no hay mucho que contar, como ves en la foto Albert y yo somos padres, la hemos nombrado Himelda Kalheer, aunque todavía no nos hemos casado tiene su apellido, por favor no te enojes si te robe el nombre de tu futura hija pero se me hizo bastante tierno. Una vez que acabe el Libertas, Albert, Himelda y yo te iremos a visitar asi que sobrevive hasta entonces, te quiere Hibi :D_

— ¿Hibi? —pregunto con duda, ¿De dónde había salido eso? —Genial, ahora resulta que prácticamente la estúpida de Zola me puso el nombre.

Miro a su lado la libreta debatiéndose en si debía leerla o no, estaban la curiosidad a las cosas que podría encontrar y posiblemente las respuestas que sus padres nunca quisieron contarle pero por otro lado el odio que le tenía a la rubia se anteponía, no quería saber nada más de Zola, nada.

* * *

 _Día 1_

 _No sé ni cómo comenzar esta mierda, simplemente Maggy dijo que era mejor para mi si apuntaba todo lo que pasaba, vaya estupidez, ahora que se volvio doctora se cree la gran cosa, como si eso fuera ayudar a mis problemas, pero ya que, estoy sentada en mi habitación con mi nueva compañera, o algo así._

 _Entro recién hoy pero no es NORMA, es simplemente una humana capaz de usar mana que se une a nuestra causa de liberar las NORMA y no sé bien sus funciones, ni tampoco me interesan, ha tratado de socializar conmigo y se ha topado con mi furioso yo, no es mi mejor día, ni lo ha sido desde que llegue a este infierno._

 _Me dijo como se llama pero no recuerdo como se llamaba, como sea, me voy a dormir._

 _Día 2_

 _¡Joder! Lo que daría por quitarme a esa molesta pelirroja de encima, ya me harta, ¡hasta parece mi novia!, hasta el momento todo normal._

 _Día 3_

 _Algun dia recordaré el nombre de la chica esta._

 _Día 4_

 _Creo que su nombre era Hilberta Colmillo_

—Que aburrida que es Zola—dijo despues de leer la primera página, 4 días en una página, dios mio— ¿Las demás están igual? —pregunto observando las primeras diez hojas y decidió saltárselas.

 _Día 112_

 _Hoy ha llegado un nuevo terrorista que nos ayudara con el libertas, su nombre era Albert Kalheer._

 _Día 123_

 _Creo que después de lo que paso en esta semana estoy totalmente convencida de que me he enamorado de Hilberta._

—¡Ahh! ¡¿Qué tan bizarra puede ser mi vida?! —Exclamó al ver que se saltó mucho—No quiero tener que leerlo todo pero al parecer no tengo opción.

.

.

.

— ¿Entretenida? —pregunto el castaño a Ange. La rubia estaba observando una fotografía.

— ¿Son tus padres? —respondio con una pregunta.

—Sí, ambos murieron cuando yo era chico, pero no importa mucho—le quito importancia.

— ¿De que murieron?

—Eso no es importante

—Claro que lo es

— ¿Quieres callarte?

—La verdad que no

—Ange…

—Tusk…

—No te diré como murieron, ni yo lo sé—algo en la mirada del chico le decía que estaba mintiendo pero le restó importancia.

—Los querías mucho ¿no es así? —pregunto.

—Como no hacerlo, son mis padres, la verdad nunca se casaron, se llamaban Lena y Albert, mi padre la mitad del tiempo no estaba en casa pero siempre se preocupaba por mí—dijo con un toque de melancolía— ¿Cómo eran los tuyos?

—Eran los primeros reyes del imperio Misurugi-Ikaruga.

—Entonces quiere decir que eres una princesa—Ange le fulminó con la mirada por interrumpirle además de dirigirle una mirada sarcástica—Perdón continúa.

—Creo que mi madre está muerta ahora, de mi padre no sé nada asi como de mi hermano y Sylvia. Ahora realmente no me interesa mi familia, es algo completamente inútil.

El silencio se formó despues de ese comentario, la chica salió de ahí y el chico siguió reparando el para-mail en silencio.

* * *

 _Vaya manera más estúpida de caer en el amor por una princesa defectuosa, se bien que Hibi no es una princesa pero a mis ojos lo es por el simple hecho de usar mana, pero el qu este aquí con nosotras, seres inferiores a ella me hace creer que algun defecto ha de tener ahí. Oh vaya recuerdos del ayer y el hoy. Si Jazmine me hubiera dicho que esto pasaría me hubiera reído en su cara y le hubiera roto la cara de seguro, al fin y al cabo Maggy está ahí para tratar enfermas o heridas._

— ¿Puede ser peor? —se preguntó Hilda, Zola se habia enamorado de su madre, todo parecía tan irreal, producto de una pesadilla— ¿Ahora leeré que tuvieron una relación clandestina?

 _Día 943_

 _Hoy sería el día en el que le diría todo, se habían acabado las noches en las que veía llorar a Hilberta por el estúpido de Albert, por mi mejor si él quería irse con Lena ya le mostraría a Hibi que yo podría hacerla más feliz, con mi amor, pero como siempre la vida me dio una fuerte patada en el estómago._

 _Me vestí con un uniforme nuevo, me peine más dedicada-mente, me lave la boca cerca de 13 veces y compre un muy bello collar para ella. Según tenía entendido iba a trabajar con las mecánicas de Para-Mails, cuando llegue había una multitud amontonada, como pude me acerqué y cuando por fin pude verla me rompió el corazón sin siquiera saberlo._

 _Sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad mientras Albert estuviera aquí, soy idiota, me he humillado a mí misma para nada. Me aleje de inmediato y he estado evitando que Hilberta me dé la "Maravillosa noticia" de que ya está con Kalheer, la cual ya sabía, se esparció por todo el cuartel, incluso me encontré a Lena llorando herida, y no tuve más opción que llorar con ella, pero ella no era la única que sufría, lo supe cuando llegue a mi cuarto y Jill estaba esperándome._

 _Admitiré que la azabache es bastante buena en la cama, pero no es mi Hibi, y yo tampoco soy Kalheer, solo había despecho, nos utilizamos mutuamente, no queríamos saber más de aquellos dueños de nuestros corazones, aquellos que los destruyeron de la manera más cruel posible._

—Ya veo aquí se conocieron y estuvieron juntos—dijo para si ya que sus padres nunca le contaron esa historia, nunca hablaban de su pasado, es como si solo estuviera el presente y el futuro pero nada más—pero nunca imaginé que mi padre tuviera tanta popularidad con las mujeres, jeje, eso explica—rio ante su propia broma—Pero por lo menos no tuvieron una relación.

 _Día 2'007_

 _Hoy Hibi se va pero Albert se queda un tiempo en lo que dan los últimos detalles para el Libertas pero no lo podremos completar hasta que Jill aparezca de nuevo, tendremos que encontrar el paradero de ese tal Embryo e ir por él._

—Ahora estoy bastante perdida—miró como el sol comenzaba a salir pero ella no se movería hasta desvelar todos los secretos de Zola, sus padres, el Villkiss y el libertas.

 _Día 2'017_

 _¡Albert es un hijo de la grandísima puta! Lo mataría, si pudiera lo haría, pero el ya no está aquí._

 _Hoy fui a visitar a Lena que parecía bastante deprimida, pues aunque Kalheer estaba aquí no podía tocarlo, era de Hilberta y por más que me doliera no se podia cambiar. Ayer fue la fiesta de despedida del maldito, la verdad no me podía importar menos, de no ser porque al ir a la pieza de Lena los encontré a ambos en la misma cama desnudos._

 _¡Yo lo mataba! Pero Lena me detuvo, la abofetee y le solté todas sus verdades al idiota ese (a ambos de hecho) donde termine confesando mi enorme amor por Hibi, aunque Kalheer se excusó con lo del alcohol conmigo no funciona. El alcohol lo que hace es liberar los deseos inconscientes del ser humano. Llego Jazmine a calmarme y funciono un buen rato hasta que escuche como las chicas se lamentaban por la partida el hijo de puta. No solo me arrebató al amor de mi vida, si no que a la primera oportunidad le es infiel. No logre alcanzarlo y descargue mi ira con Lena, ahora me siento mal por eso pero en cierta parte lo merecía, Hilberta igualmente fue su amiga._

— ¿Qué falta, tengo un hermano? —pregunto en broma y sarcasmo.

 _Día 2'107_

 _Kalheer hijo de las mil y una putas. Hoy nos hemos enterado de que Lena estaba embarazada, y es más que obvio que a menos de que alguna de aquí sea intersexual eso no iba a pasar. Haciendo cuentas esto fue en el último tiempo que Kalheer pasó aquí. Lena está destrozada e histérica, mala combinación. No hallamos que hacer._

 _Día 2'134_

 _Lena ha decidido tener al niño._

 _Día 2'222_

 _Estoy enamorada de Lena._

—Me cago en la…

 _Día 2'287 Fecha 17/3/0023_

 _Hoy ha nacido el hijo de Lena, es un niño bastante saludable, tiene cierto parecido con Lena como el cabello castaño, es un poco más claro que el de Albert asimilando más al de Lena, otro parecido a Lena sería la tonalidad de su piel, aunque es ligeramente bronceada como la de su padre, pero es más similar a la de mi querida Lena. De seguro de grande igualmente tendrá su personalidad._

—Esa es la fecha de mi nacimiento—murmuro al ver la primera fecha ahí escrita.

 _Día 2'652_

 _Hoy el pequeño Tusk cumple su primer año, Lena y yo nos hemos turnado el cuidado del niño para que nunca se encuentre solo, pedí un cambio a la primera tropa para que Lena permaneciera más tiempo en la tercera junto a su hijo. Nos tomamos una foto los tres, la anclare al reverso._

—Tusk…—murmuro dando vuelta a la hoja, y en efecto, ahí estaba la fotografía.

Una mujer de cabellos castaño claro y ojos grises, la cual suponía era Lena, miraba a Zola sonrojada mientras le sonreía. Zola estaba a su lado sonriéndole igualmente de manera sincera y hasta inocente mientras en sus hombros estaba una copia exacta de su padre.

—No puede ser cierto.

 _Día 2'700_

 _Tusk ha dado sus primero pasos._

 _3'017 Fecha 17/3/0025_

 _Hoy me le confesaría a Lena aprovechando que Tusk cumplía dos años pero de nuevo Albert apareció y con una mirada comprendió todo, despues de todo era innegable que era su hijo, esos ojos amatistas eran la prueba indudable del linaje Kalheer. Se ha disculpado de mil maneras distintas y Lena le dio su perdón y trató de alejarlo de su vida, pero los viejos sentimientos pudieron más, si me pusieran a mi princesa defectuosa enfrente reaccionaría igual, como esa postal en mi cumpleaños y las cartas que nos mandábamos con frecuencia, creo que por culpa de eso mis sentimientos no han muerto, aunque desde que nació Tusk no me ha hablado para nada._

 _De nuevo mi oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien a quien amaba se han opacado, tal vez yo no esté hecha para el amor, sino más bien para el placer._

 _3'034_

 _No sé qué coño hizo Albert pero lo hizo, nos ayudó a encontrar a Jill de nuevo, y dado que nuestra comandante temporal era Emma le ha cedido su capricho a Kalheer, Lena es libre de este infierno, ya no la veré más, ni a Tusk tampoco pero me ha dejado una última fotografía familiar, pero yo ya no estoy en ella, si no el cabroncete de Albert. ¿Debería guardarla?_

—No puede ser…—negó la realidad mientras comenzaba a llorar.

—Aquí esta ¡Hilda! ¡Hi…!—llamó Rosalie pero se detuvo al ver las lágrimas en la cara de su amiga— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto al momento que llego Chris.

—No…—respondio y después de contarles una muy resumida versión de lo que había leído estas compartían los sentimientos de Zola y darle una buena tranquiza pero él ya había muerto en el fallido LIBERTAS de hace doce años en el que su comandante había perdido su brazo.

— ¿Quieres que nos quedemos a leerlo contigo? —pregunto Rosalie.

—No…—respondio igualmente al ver la foto, era similar a la suya además de que se tomó en su cumpleaños, al cual su padre había faltado. Albert sujetaba a Tusk a caballito mientras la otra mujer lo abrazaba de su cuello.

Rosalie quiso protestar pero Chris se lo impidió.

—Te traeremos el almuerzo y la comida despues.

—Gracias—agradeció a la pelos plateados una vez sola—Ahora entiendo porque falto a mis fiestas de dos tres y cuatro años, y por qué pasaba la mitad del tiempo en casa… ¡Eres un maldito Albert Kalheer!

Se limpió las lágrimas que derramo por su antiguo padre, el ya no era nadie más que un extraño para él.

 _13/11/0028_

 _Ya ni siquiera sé qué día es asi que mejor pongo la fecha, hace bastantes años que no escribía aquí, no o necesitaba hasta ahora._

 _Hace unos días me llegó una postal de Lena, era una fotografía con Albert pero igualmente habia alguien más, sin duda era su hija, la fecha de la postal es el mismo día en el que cumple Tusk, al parecer igualmente fue el día de la foto. Aún recuerdo el coraje que pasé, arrugue la fotografía y la aventé a la papelera aunque me termine arrepintiendo y decidí conservarla, es lo que me queda de ella por ahora._

 _14/11/0028_

 _No puede ser cierto ¡La hija de Hilberta está aquí! Y no solo eso, la he violado prácticamente ¿Qué tan lejos he podido llegar? Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi amor por Hibi se ha vuelto una obsesión, ya no sé qué hacer, me siento terrible, le he arrebatado la inocencia a una niña inocente por mi obsesión y mi odio a Albert._

 _21/3/0029_

 _De nuevo la he violado, asi ha sido cada día, me siento terrible, yo misma me doy asco._

—Jajaja, que buen chiste—murmuró con rabia.

 _14/2/0031_

 _He agregado a dos chicas más a esta locura, trato de controlarme pero no puedo, Hilda cada vez se parece más a su madre excepto por esos malditos ojos iguales a los de Kalheer. Igualmente la poseo noche tras noche pero su vida se ha apagado._

 _18/6/0031_

 _Hilda es una NORMA excepcional, hasta ahora lo he podido notar, es la primera vez que toma un arma y puedo decir que la maneja incluso mejor que yo. Hoy perdí un ojo a manos de esa niña. De nuevo intenté poseerla pero por primera vez en tres años se opuso y con una navaja me dejo sin mi ojo derecho._

 _23/9/0038_

 _Hoy he descubierto algo increiblemente aterrador, cuando ultraje a Hilda el día de hoy la trate con autentico cariño, ella lo notó pero no sé si le gusto o le disgustó. Me he enamorado de Hilda, ya no es a Hilberta a quien veo, sino a Hilda._

— ¡No me jodan!

 _28/10/0041_

 _Me di cuenta que Hibi estuvo mensajeándome todo el tiempo pero Jill las había interceptado. Una carta en especial es la que guardé, una en la que Hibi prácticamente rogaba que la entregara a Hilda y me estoy planeando el cuándo hacerla, oh cierto, hoy tambien llego una nueva recluta, era la princesa del Imperio Misurugi si no estoy mal._

 _01/11/041_

 _Mañana la entregaré la carta de Hibi, por mientras la guardaré bajo la roca junto al mar pegado a los Para-Mails, no quiero que Jill la vaya a buscar a mi pieza._

—Este fue el día en que murió—dijo—Pero una carta de mi madre… ¿Será cierto?

—Hilda aquí traemos tu almuerzo—formuló Rosalie alcanzó a formular antes de que un borrón pelirrojo saliera por su lado en dirección a donde Zola guardó la carta de su madre.

* * *

 _Querida hija…_

 _Sé que debes estar contrariada de lo que te ha pasado, espero que sigas bien y hayas encontrado a alguna de mis viejas amigas, explicártelo es complicado pero yo trabajé en el Arsenal para mantener las comunicaciones gracias a mi mana, ahí conocí a tu padre asi que alguien de ahí que me haya conocido (y siga vivo) te ha reconocido y te ha de tener bajo su ala._

 _Pronto tu padre y yo te liberaremos de ahí, volverás a casa y seremos felices nosotros tres de nuevo, está siempre será tu casa, y te estará esperando toda la vida, recuerda que aun debes aprender a no subirte a los árboles del huerto._

 _Te quiere, tu madre._

—Mamá…—se arrodilló mientras sollozaba, su mirada se clavó en el inmenso mar—No importa si debo cruzar el mundo entero y batallar con los peores enemigos, sin importar el precio volveré a mi casa, contigo—se prometió Hilda a si misma sin saber lo mucho que lamentaría esa promesa.

* * *

 **Los capitulos me salen cada vez mas largos ¿Que opina Villkiss sobre esto?  
**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, hasta la próxima mis adorados lectores :D**


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios (ya que nos sabemos la historia de Ange gracias al anime, no le veo el caso escribirla de nuevo) como Hilda, Salia, Ersha, Salamandine, Tusk, Alektra/Jill étc.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 5]

—Buenos días Hime-sama—saludaron dos chicas de quince y diecisiete años haciendo una reverencia.

La más joven de ellas poseía un corto cabello castaño y ojos ámbar, era de complexión delgada y un poco baja, vestía una clase de mandil* que tapaba su pecho y su espalda que era atado por los costados dejando una mayor movilidad en sus hombros asi como unos guantes largos a medios dedos de color blanco, una falda igualmente verde y botas de un tono más claro que asemejaba al blanco.

La otra chica era mucho más alta que ella tenía cabellos azabaches hasta la media espalda, su flequillo estaba hacia el lado derecho con tres mechones sobresaliendo en su cabeza y sus patillas pintadas de rojo junto a unos ojos color miel. Vestía una ropa bastante similar exceptuando obviamente, los colores. Su "mandil" era de un fuerte azul y sus guantes como sus botas eran de color negro completamente y en lugar de falda usaba un pequeño short azul marino del que dos tirantes rojizos estaban sueltos puesto que aseguraba su mandil con unos broches.

—Mou~ Kaname-chan, Naga-chan, ya les he dicho que no me digan "Hime-sama" me molesta—reclamó la mencionada Hime—Llámenme por mi nombre.

—Hai Salamandine-sama—se reverenciaron de nuevo.

— Ustedes nunca pierden la formalidad ¿verdad? —dijo con una gota en la sien bastante resignada.

Salamandine era una bellísima joven de cabellos negros en un corte de capas que dejaba un curioso efecto en su cuello junto a sus largas patillas. Sus centelleantes ojos azules eran capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera que la viera. Era alta pero no tanto como su amiga igualmente pelinegra. Igualmente sus vestimentas eran similares con la excepción de que las suyas eran ligeramente más formales ya que su "mandil" le cubría por los hombros y era más grueso y largo, sus guantes igualmente eran blancos junto a sus botas. Pero adicional a esto estaba una clase de chaparreras rojas y dos tubos de tela que envolvían sus patillas del mismo color. Lo más resaltable de esto era una corona dorada de gemas decorativas iguales a sus ojos zafiro, lo cual les hacía resaltar más.

Ellas tres no eran unas humanas cualquiera como los usuarios de mana que conocemos o las NORMA. Ellas tenían algo que ellos no, una mutación. De las espaldas de las tres sobresalían unas alas de aquellas criaturas mitológicas que conocemos bajo el nombre de dragones y una cola igual, además de esto gemas sobresalían en sus frentes cada una de sus colores representativos. Naga usaba una azul, Kaname una turquesa pero Salamandine al tener tanto rosa como rojo en su vestimenta tenía una mezcla en su gema donde el rojo predeterminaba, pues con el reflejo de la luz ciertas veces la hacían ver rosada.

—Eso es completamente obvio, es nuestra princesa—dijo la pelinegra de vestimenta azul y ojos miel.

—Pero desde la infancia hemos sido amigas—la princesa hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Ya deja de tomarle el pelo a Sala-chan—dijo la castaña mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo—Quedamos que solo Salamandine-sama o Hime-sama frente a otros.

— ¿Y porque han tomado esa decisión chicas? —pregunto sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio mientras retomaba su anterior actividad, dibujar.

—Naga-chan piensa que pueden dudar de nuestros rangos por el sostener una amistad contigo.

—Eso es una estupidez.

—Si como sea—restó importancia— ¿Qué dibujas esta vez? ¿Planos para otra reconstrucción? —pregunto Naga.

—La verdad no, tengo ganas de reconstruir ese lugar donde se veían proyecciones pero aún no se me ocurre como ni de dónde sacar proyecciones o rescatarlas, el tiempo ha volado y pueden estar completamente inservibles.

—Tienes un punto ¿Qué dibujas entonces? —pregunto Kaname.

— ¡Tachan! —extendió el cuadro donde se veía el rostro de una joven de cabellos rubios pero sus ojos no estaban coloreados todavía.

— ¿De nuevo esa chica? —preguntaron sincronizadas mientras Salamandine asentía

— ¿No tendrás una obsesión con alguien que posiblemente ni siquiera existe? —pregunto la ojos miel un poco preocupada.

—Claro que no—frunció los labios mientras dejaba el cuadro y los pinceles sobre la mesa y se levantaba de la silla para recostarse cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—Ayer la vi.

— ¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendieron demasiado.

—Ayer mientras supervisaba el combate que desarrollaban las NORMAS con nuestros guerreros la vi. Estaba piloteando el Villkiss.

— ¡¿El Villkiss?! —volvieron a gritar.

— ¡Mis oídos! —Se dio vueltas sobre la cama— ¿Qué solo saben gritar?

—Lo sentimos—se disculparon sincronizadas a lo que la princesa rio sin poder evitarlo— ¿Qué?

—Mañana en la mañana las quiero ver en mi sala del trono.

— ¿Para qué? —volvieron a preguntar sincronizadas y Salamandine volvió a reír.

—Es una sorpresa—esa sonrisa que les dirigió hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío en la espalda, la malicia en ese acto era tanta que simplemente les aterraba—Pero volviendo al punto—las tres se pusieron serias de nuevo—Saben bien como terminó el Villkiss de jodido la última vez que lo utilizaron, estaba ligeramente reparado pero jodido igual, y aun así se dirigió contra Han con la clara intención de morir pero algo sorprendente pasó.

— ¿Se puede saber qué exactamente? —entonces notaron como la ojos azules se sentaba sobre la cama de rodillas y reía nerviosamente al tiempo que rascaba su nuca ante la pregunta de Kaname.

— ¿Qué hiciste Salamandine? —pregunto seriamente.

— ¡Gomenasai! —se reverencio la princesa ante sus amigas ante lo sería que sonó Naga, una escena bastante graciosa la verdad— Cuando Han pudo matar a esa chica fácilmente le ordene que se detuviera, la razón no la conozco, simplemente no quería que muriera entonces el Villkiss volvió a su máximo esplendor y mató a Han ¡De verdad lo siento! —Hablo atropelladamente mientras de nuevo daba vueltas por la cama— ¡He sacrificado a uno de los míos por unos de nuestros enemigos! ¡Soy una mala princesa!

—O-Oye…—una gota surgió en la sien de la castaña mientras que la azabache sentía un tic en su ojo, su amiga siempre tan dramática

— ¡Merezco la horca! ¡Maté a uno de los míos con mis caprichos!

Entonces Naga levanto a Salamandine le dio un par de bofetadas le jaló de las mejillas y la sacudió.

— ¿Mejor?

—Si gracias.

—Sabes bien que Han no sobreviviría—era duro pero era la realidad—Solo cambiaste quien le daría su final, es cierto que pudimos eliminar a uno de los enemigos pero no hubiera servido de nada, ya viste el informe de Riza, si matas a una norma la repondrán con una humana falsa.

—Lo sé…

—Mejor cuenta—rápidamente la hiperactividad de la castaña se activó junto a la de la ojos zafiro— ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo recupero al Villkiss? ¿Te enamoro a primera vista?

—Es rubia de ojos rojos, ha de tener como mi edad, lo demás lo desconozco, no tengo la menor idea de que hizo exactamente—se sonrojó hasta las orejas para responder la última—Y no me enamoró.

—No parece—se burló de su amiga.

—Sabes que sigo esperando por la chica de mis sueños—dijo y ahí cayó en su error.

— ¡Pero ella es, literalmente, la chica de tus sueños! —exclamo.

Entonces Salamandine sintió como la despojaban de su corona y junto a su amiga sintieron un golpe en sus cabezas.

— ¡Ita! —exclamaron ambas sobando sus cabezas—Naga-chan eres mala—dijeron ambas con un puchero.

—Cálmense par de dramáticas—suspiro la voz de la razón cuando se supone que debería de ser su líder.

—Arsenal… ¡Aquí Ange! —dijo la antiguamente princesa con la radio que apenas comenzó a funcionar.

— _¡Ange!_ —Se oyó la voz emocionada de Vivian— _¿Una pregunta, estás viva o muerta? ¡Ita!_ —se oyó el sonido de un golpe.

— _Si ha contestado es porque está viva_ —la inconfundible voz de Hilda se escuchó.

— _Pero no tenías que pegarme_

— ¿Qué haces ahí norma engreída? ¿Tanto me extrañaste pedazo de basura? —se burló de la pelirroja para escuchar un bufido de la misma y se dio por bien servida, una sonrisa de la que no se percató nadie más que Tusk se pintó en su rostro.

— _No estoy en este helicóptero porque me guste ir por ti princesa defectuosa_ —se oyó cansina— _Por si lo olvidas son tu teniente, tengo que ir a recoger la escoria como tú, Salia igual está aquí y entre las dos conducimos esta belleza._

—Sí, si como digas—le restó importancia y volvio a escuchar el bufido de la ojos amatista.

— _Ange-chan ¿Exactamente donde estás?_ —pregunto una voz amable, inconfundiblemente esa era Ersha.

— ¿Tusk, en dónde estamos? —Hilda se tensó por la mención del nombre, puesto que aún se oía todo, la misma apretó con fuerza de más el volante sin percatarse.

—95º Longitud, 75º latitud—dijo lo más bajo posible pero aun así su voz se escuchó y la pelirroja ocultó su mirada bajo su cabello mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

—Ya escucharon—ella no era de repetir las cosas.

— _Iremos por vos, no te muevas_ —y así Salia di por terminada la conversación.

— ¿Te vas o te quedas? —pregunto al castaño.

—Me voy hasta asegurarme que estés bien—respondio con una sonrisa mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

.

.

.

.

—Creo que tenía la segunda piedra filosofal—respondió Sala analítica despues de contar todo lo que vio mientras hacía garabatos en una pizarra—La que surgiría del jade directamente del mana de Aura—respondió.

—Dijiste que igual sentiste como si el Villkiss estuviera vivo ¿no? —La chica asintió—Es posible que por fin haya aceptado a un conductor, en este caso la chica que siempre has dibujado.

—Eso es extraño ya que vieron lo que paso con esa princesa de Levenherz—dijo la castaña—Debe tener algo especial, incluso tiene la segunda piedra filosofal, sigo sin entender porque quería morir.

— ¿Temor a lo nuevo? —Pregunto con duda su princesa—En cierta parte lo comprendo, recuerden cuando tenía cinco y me nombraron la reencarnación de Aura, me quiera morir, me volví princesa de manera inmediata, fui separada de mi familia y de ustedes, ahora debo cargar con la vida de todos los guerreros. Ella dejo de ser princesa de un dia para otro y le ordenan matar, no es fácil de aceptar cosas así.

—Ahí tienes un punto, parecía que te suicidarías en cualquier momento—Sala se sonrojó ante el comentario de Kaname—Nee, nee—se sentó junto a la azabache de ojos azules— ¿Y si ella es la segunda reencarnación de Aura?

— ¿Pero qué decís? —pregunto viendo a su amiga como si estuviera loca.

—Sabes bien como dice la profecía, te la han hecho aprendértela de memoria ¿o me equivoco?—Sala asintió de mala gana.

—Dos piedras filosofales hay, una es tan roja como la ira y como la calma mientras que la segunda sería puramente jade cual furor y determinación, las dos serían la mitad de Aura, la calma y la tormenta, ojos azules y ojos borgoña son el Yin y el Yang, capaces de unir sus fuerzas derrotarían a Embryo y regresarían la tierra a lo que fue—recitó Salamandine.

—Tú te volviste princesa justamente por eso, tienes la piedra filosofal roja y por si fuera poco ¡Eres la única en este mundo con ojos azules! —ahí tenía un punto, las demás mujeres de ahí sin excepcion o tenían ojos miel u ojos ámbar.

— ¿Cuántas chicas de ojos rojizos con la piedra filosofal puramente jade conoces? —pregunto Naga en sarcasmo.

—En caso de que ella lo fuera ¿Qué podría hacer yo? No puedo ir campante y decirle "Oye mira, me llamo Salamandine vengo de un mundo paralelo, ustedes son un mundo falso que se creó cuando secuestraron a nuestra líder Aura, tu y yo somos sus reencarnaciones, unámonos para salvarla" Obviamente no

— ¿Y si ella viene a nosotras? —pregunto Kaname con inocencia recibiendo una mirada escéptica de sus amigas—Yo solo decía.

—No creo que lo haga—dijo Sala—Mejor dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso.

—Igualmente debes decírselos a nuestro superiores.

— ¿Puedo omitir la parte de que indirectamente mate a Han? —pregunto a la azabache como cuando de niños le preguntamos a nuestros padres si nos compraba ese chocolate.

—Como quieras.

—Igual y con la ayuda de Riza averiguas su nombre—molestó la castaña.

— ¡Kaname-chan!

— ¡Ange! —Gritó alegremente Vivian, y la mencionada (junto a las demás en el helicóptero) se preguntaba cómo diablos le hacía para hablar tan normalmente con semejante chupeta dentro de la boca— ¡Hora de las adivinanzas! ¿Quién puede caer de cientos de metros dos veces consecutivas y no morir?

Una gota surgió en la cabeza de Ange al escuchar el acertijo, pero sabía que asi mostraba su alegría, ya se había dado cuenta.

— ¡La princesa defectuosa/Ange-chan/Ange! —dijeron Hilda, Ersha, Vivian y Salia en ese orden, llamándola las dos últimas de la misma manera.

—Vaya reputación que te cargas—dijo Tusk un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué querías? soy un kamikaze—dijo medio en broma, medio en serio.

— ¡Ange! —la mencionada terminó en la arena gracias a que Vivian se le había lanzado y sonrió, ella junto a Tusk le enseñaron algo importante: Nadie puede estar completamente solo.

—Así que fuiste tú quien mató a este dragón—dijo Hilda desde la nave viendo al dragón bastante cortado—Nada mal para tener solo una navaja princesa de…—en cuanto levanto la mirada para observarla sus palabras se trabaron en su boca ante la visión del joven junto a Ange—Ire a amarrar al dragón al helicóptero.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Hilda-chan? —pregunto Ersha llegando a donde estaban las normas con Salia detrás.

—Ni idea, venía emocionada para acá, de la nada ella sola se amargó la existencia—dijo Vivian aun anclada a Ange.

—Esa engreída ¿emocionada por venir? ¡Ja! Primero me cede el puesto de teniente—bromeo pero al no escuchar ni un sonido de Tusk giró en su dirección mirando detenidamente a Hilda— ¿Qué estás pensando hacerle pervertido?

— ¡N-Nada lo juro! —exclamo ante la mirada tan mortífera de la que Ange ni siquiera era consciente, solo había clara una cosa en su mente y esa era:

—Nada más te atrevas a intentar hacerle algo de lo que me intentaste conmigo y juro que con mis manos te cambio de género lenta y tortuosamente—amenazó la rubia.

— ¿Qué le dio a Ange? —pregunto Vivian a Ersha en un susurro.

—Ni idea—respondio igual en un susurro mientras Salia miraba la escena bastante asombrada, Ange y Hilda tenían sentimientos, y estas ni enteradas. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era de que antes de que Ange desapareciera ellas se odiaban a muerte pero ahora pareciera que incluso se extrañaban ¿En qué momento cambió todo eso?

— ¿Entonces en que pensabas?

—En que se me hace conocida de algun lado pero no sé dónde exactamente—respondió el castaño—Es extraño.

—Princesa defectuosa ¿Dónde dejaste tu uniforme? —pregunto un poco recelosa al notar que lo único que tenía puesto era una camisa.

—Creo que la deje donde Tusk—de nuevo Hilda apretó la mandíbula—Iré por él.

—Te acompaño—dijeron Hilda y Tusk al unísono.

—De él no tengo problema ¿Pero porque me acompañarías tú? —frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

—Para que no escapes.

—Como si fuera a hacerlo—rodó los ojos—De haberlo querido no te hubiera llamado.

—No me llamaste a mí, llamaste al Arsenal—aclaro desviando la mirada pero sin perder su postura—Pero eso realmente no me importa—y a regañadientes Ange tuvo que soportar a Hilda. La cual tenía un objetivo en claro y era revisar ciertas cosas del chico.

.

Despues de que Ange se metiera a la cortina a cambiarse Hilda y Tusk se quedaron en silencio. La primera miraba detenidamente cada lugar hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la fotografía en el escritorio, el segundo se debatía entre si debía hablar o no, pues desde el principio noto el odio (totalmente injustificado para él) que le profesaba la pelirroja.

—Son mis padres—dijo por fin.

—Lo sé, Lena Stayers y Albert Kalheer, ¿verdad Tusk Kalheer? —pregunto cortante.

— ¿Cómo lo…?

—Yo te conozco, pero tú a mí no—respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Yo iré a orinar—el medio hermano de la norma no aguantó más la tensión y salió, justamente a orinar al árbol, pero en uno donde ciertas partes de su anatomía no fueran expuestas. En una obra maestra Hilda sacó de su bolsillo el viejo diario de Zola y una grabadora y las guardó hábilmente en el primer cajón que encontró sin hacer ruido alguno.

Segundos después Tusk regresó y Ange salió, una vez hecho esto volvieron con las demás y partieron al Arsenal no sin que antes Tusk les pidiera que no mencionaran su existencia a su general. Su padre se lo había dicho, nunca aparecer ante Alektra von Levenherz.

—Tengo miedo de abrir la puerta ¿sabes? —pregunto una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos miel a una castaña de ojos ámbar.

—Tranquila Naga-chan, no es como si nos fueran a casar a la fuerza—respondió mientras abría la puerta del salón de Sala.

—Kaname… La última vez que Sala nos citó en su estudio terminamos en una cita, ella y su maldito poder de persuasión—maldijo mientras entraban al estudio.

—Lo disfrutaste, despues de todo así comenzamos a salir—la pelinegra se sonrojó—Además, ni siquiera ha llegado, ya cálmate—pero esto en lugar de tranquilizarla la alarmo. Salamandine nunca estaba tarde, menos si ella citó.

— ¡AHORA! —se oyó el grito de la princesa de los dragones y seguido de esto cinco chicas salieron de sabrá dios quien sabe dónde y las derribaron. Entre Salamandine y otra chica sometieron a Kaname mientras que las otras cuatro retenían a Naga.

.

.

.

.

.

—Maldito sea el karma…—maldijo Naga con un tic en el ojo mientras veía como estaba esposada en el pilar de un altar de boda frente a Salamandine.

—Sinceramente nunca imagine esto—rio Kaname un poco avergonzada igualmente esposada al pilar y a la mano de Naga.

—Queridas hermanas y guerreros dragones…—recitaba Salamandine leyendo un papel medio viejo—Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estás dos tórtolas en sus plenas facultades mentales y por su propia voluntad.

— ¡Propia voluntad mis inexistentes hermanos! —Rugió sabiendo que de nada serviría, ni que no podría quitarse las esposas— ¡Nos sometiste y nos dejaste inconscientes!

—Eso fue solo contigo, Kaname-chan me acompaño pacíficamente—replico Salamandine mientras Naga la maldecía e imaginaba mil formas de matar a la reencarnación de Aura—Saltémonos lo religioso ¿Naga-chan, aceptas a Kaname-chan para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte las separe?

—No estás hablando en serio

—Y todavía que te hago el favor—suspiró la princesa— Dime lo contrario de "No acepto" con mucha seguridad

—Si acepto—dijo simple para despues morderse la lengua, ¡Había caído!

—Hermoso ¿Y tú Kaname-chan? —su última esperanza era que esta se negara.

— Si ¿porque no? —que se fue al carajo.

—Kaname…—suspiró con pesar.

—Y por mi autoridad como princesa y los poderes de Goku las declaro Marida y mujer. Lo que hoy he unido no lo separa ni Aura.

— ¿Qué mierda? —Pregunto Naga mientras la audiencia solo gritaba "beso, beso, beso"—Agh, al diablo. Te amo Kaname—dijo besándola.

—Vaya manera de revelar nuestra relación y pedirme matrimonio—bromeo.

—Sabes que no fue idea mía.

—Lo sé, pero se vale soñar

— ¡Hora de las bebidas! —grito Sala mientras iba directo a los barriles de alcohol.

— ¡Oh no Sala/Sala-chan! —exclamaron ambas alarmadas corriendo detrás de la princesa, ella solo tomo alcohol una vez y fue algo muy chistoso de ver pero nada agradable repetir.

 _—Mi nombre es Salamandine, mucho gusto—hizo una reverencia mientras que una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos carmesí la señalaba y se levantaba de su lugar impactada._

 _— ¡Eres tú! —grito de inmediato la rubia._

 _—Qué bueno volver a verte Ange-chan—sonrió cariñosamente causando un sonrojo inmediato en la mencionada._

 _—Dado que ya se conocen por favor toma asiento junto Ikaruga-san—dijo la profesora, una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos jade._

 _—No creí volver a verte—dijo Sala una vez sentada._

 _—Yo tampoco—le sonrió Ange con un nuevo brillo en la mirada—Sala_

 _Sala_

 _Sala_

 _Sala_

 _Sala_

— ¡SALAAA!

— ¡Waa! —Exclamo la oji-azul ante el grito en su oído— ¡Naga-chan no tenías que gritarme! —reclamo lloriqueando falsamente.

—Venganza por todo lo que me hiciste pasar ayer.

—Pero si te case con Kaname-chan

—Y te lo agradezco—Salamandine se quedó perpleja, Naga nunca le daba las gracias por algo—Lo que hablo es que de listilla te embriagaste y tuve que corretearte por todos lados para evitar que hicieras un strip-dance encima de las mesas.

—Jejeje… Gomenasai

— ¿Soñando con esa chica de nuevo? —Salamandine asintió— ¿Ahora que fue?

—Estábamos en esos colegios del antiguo mundo y yo entraba y me presentaba y ella me apuntaba sorprendida porque anteriormente nos habíamos topado en la calle y le dije que nos volveríamos a ver. Me sentaba junto a ella y comenzaba el período.

—Cada vez que sueñas algo es en una época distinta—dijo—Seriamente, deberías pensar que ella podría ser la segunda reencarnación de Aura.

— ¡Pero esta con nuestros enemigos! —dijo.

—Por lo que me has contado no porque le guste ¿o sí? —Salamandine negó—Ahora vamos, ya casi comienza el segundo ataque a las normas.

—Ah…—dijo con un falso desinterés.

—Sé que quieres verla

— ¿Tanto se me nota? —pregunto avergonzada

—Todas tus emociones y pensamientos se reflejan en tu cara, ahora vamos Kaname nos espera…

—Tu esposa querrás decir—dijo en tono juguetón.

—Es muy temprano—desvió la mirada sonrojada mientras la azabache estallo en risas al momento que se ponía su corona e iban juntas a la sala de meditación.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Reducir el ataque a la mitad? ¿Estás segura? —pregunto la superior de Salamandine, una pequeña niña que anteriormente era la princesa.

—El Villkiss ha despertado, aun si mandamos a todos nuestros guerreros serán derrotados—apretó los puños ante la tortuosa verdad—Por ahora hay que examinarlo bien, no quiero sacrificar a los míos pero es la única forma.

— ¿Y cuál es tu plan para después? —pregunto.

—Atacaré yo misma al Villkiss.

— _El ataque fue neutralizado con éxito_ —informó Ange a Salia la cual chasqueó la lengua, de nuevo no les había permitido atacar.

Cuando la primera tropa aterrizó no pudieron ni bien bajarse para ponerse alerta ante la noticia de que una humana se había colado en el Arsenal.

Ange, Hilda y Rosalie sacaron sus pistolas mientras que Ersha, Chris y Salia sus navajas mientras que Vivian solo se ponian en guardia, las siete formaron un círculo cubriéndose las espaldas entre las tres.

Una sombra se movió frente a ellas y las tres primeras dispararon sus cartuchos pero un escudo verdoso les impidió llegar a su objetivo.

— ¡¿Mana?! —exclamaron las únicas tres chicas que podían reconocerlo gracias a su antigua vida: Ange, Hilda y Ersha.

— ¿Are? —murmuro la sombra, una chica de diecisiete años, cortos cabellos púrpura y ojos ámbar con un traje de Maid. La chica en cuestión observó fijamente a Ange y una sonrisa se divisó en su rostro— ¡Angelise-sama! —exclamo feliz abrazando a la nueva norma en la tropa.

— ¿Momoka? —preguntó su nombre tratando de averiguar si no era una ilusión pero… el calor estaba ahí.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz de poder verla de nuevo Angelise-sama! —Exclamo feliz ante la cara de incredulidad de Ange y de confusión de las demás— ¡Momoka regresa felizmente a servirle, Angelise-sama!

— ¡¿Quééé?! —gritaron en sorpresa todas las ahí presentes además de Jill que miraba todo crítica desde su lugar mientras que con lo juguetona que era Salamandine solo rio en su sala de meditación ante la escena observada.


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios (ya que nos sabemos la historia de Ange gracias al anime, no le veo el caso escribirla de nuevo) como Hilda, Salia, Ersha, Salamandine, Tusk, Alektra/Jill étc.  
**_

 _ **No crean que me olvide de ustedes, simplemente no sabía cmo escribir este capitulo y en mi opinion es uno de los capitulos que más me desesperó, luego entre al bachillerato y me stoy partiendo el lomo en exceso... si esto es ahora... ¿Que será cuando lleguen los finales? Como deseo ya mis vacaciones...**_

 _ **Para Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi quiero darle las gracias por su review que me hizo el día y decirle que me inspiré para otr one-shot AngexSala pero esta vez si de mi autoría y me base en tu diálogo entre Ange y Sala xD pues vamos en el capitulo 6... faltan 5 para llegar a ese duelo épico y vos tranquila que no pondré a Tusk como alguien muy importante, me diste una idea para eso con el one-shot que me dedicaste hace un monton ;) asi que gracias, practicamente el capitulo 14 es tuyo xD**_

 _ **Y sin más les dejo con el asniado capitulo 6, y para continuar debo aclarar que en lugar de poner "Luz de maná" puse "** **luz operum manualium" ¿Poque? Porque Luz de maná se me hace algo muy simple y "Mana no hikari" no queda ya que segun lo que dan a entender Ninguna es japonesa, (tienen nombres ingleses, alemanes y hasta turcos) a excepcion de Momoka y lo pue en latín porque en latín todo suena más bonito.  
**_

 _ **Ahora si sin más les dejó el disclaimer y el capitulo 6**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 6]

— ¿Vino desde tan lejos solo para verla? —pregunto Jill con confusión ante el planteamiento de su agente, Emma Bronson.

—Así parece, es algo triste porque posiblemente sea su última noche por venir aquí—respondió mientras Ange se dirigía bastante malhumorada a su habitacion con tu antigua sirvienta detrás de ella.

—Dejemos que sea feliz… por ahora—dijo Jill.

.

.

Sin duda para Momoka no hubo momento más incómodo que aquel en el que no podía entablar ni una palabra con su ama. Para la sirvienta la princesa Angelise no solo era su ama, igualmente era su mayor admiración, la lealtad y cariño que le poseía eran unos sentimientos inquebrantables, incluso ahora que la misma sabía que era una norma.

—S-Se ha cortado el cabello por lo que veo—Ange le miro fríamente mientras continuaban caminando sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra—Se le ve más madura, como si hubiera crecido durante estos dos meses—trató de halagar.

—…—volvió a quedar en silencio y abrió la puerta de su dormitorio.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un centro de rehabilitación para normas? —Pregunto al ver la habitación—Huele demasiado a metal—comentó mientras de un jalón la rubia le hizo pasar y ella misma volvio a entrar.

—Dudo mucho que sean tan atentas con nosotras—fue lo que dijo mientras abría el armario y comenzaba a desabotonar el uniforme del Arsenal.

— ¿Se cambiara de ropa? —Pregunto emocionada mientras se acercaba emocionada a su ama—Permítame ayudar…—pidió la sirvienta pero al momento de que siquiera pudiera tocar un mísero centímetro de su piel un manotazo por parte de Ange y un muy fuerte empujón se lo impidieron.

Momoka estaba bastante desconcertada ante la mirada tan fría y carente de brillo de su princesa mientras la miraba estupefacta sobre la cama.

—Puedo hacerlo sola—fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca mientras le arrojaba la ropa a la cara.

— ¡L-La doblare! —avisó ya un poco más nerviosa mientras se ponía de pie—luz operum manualium—musitó mientras extendía la mano frente a ella y esta se envolvía en una pequeña aura verdosa, misma que envolvía la ropa que le iba lanzando y la doblaba sin hacer esfuerzo alguno.

—Con que así es como se usa el mana—replicó mientras le miraba fijamente con sus fríos ojos borgoña.

—Lo siento no fue mi intención—se disculpó perdiendo la desconcentración y tirando la ropa al suelo.

—Mejor decíme de una vez lo que haces aquí

—Vine a reunirme con Angelise-sama—respondio simple pero firme.

— ¿Y ella quien es? —Pregunto—Yo no la conozco, yo soy Ange, un soldado del arsenal que tiene ordenado cuidarte hasta dentro de pasado mañana, por lo tanto debo cumplirlo.

Duras palabras contra su compañera de vida, más sin embargo para la rubia era la verdad absoluta.

— ¡Deje de decir eso por favor! ¡Usted es mi princesa, mi adorada Angelise-sama!

—No tienes a donde ir, y por eso te estás aferrando a mi—respondio cual psicólogo dando su diagnóstico—Sé que el imperio Misurugi ya no existe, yo lo hice caer.

— No tiene por qué echarse la culpa Angelise-sa…

— ¡Es la verdad! —Le interrumpió con enojo en su voz—La reina murio, lo más posible es que el rey haya perdido su cargo a manos de una guerra civil por ocultar que la heredera a la corona era una Norma ¡Acéptalo de una vez! —se acercó a ella y le dio una muy fuerte bofetada.

— Las cosas no son asi Angelise-sama… Su madre…

— ¡¿Desde cuándo?! —reclamó mientras le arrojaba de nuevo a la cama y le apresaba de las muñecas.

Los ojos de Ange centelleaban en furia mientras que los de Momoka en miedo, jamás en su corta existencia fue capaz de ver a Angelise hundida en resentimiento.

— ¡¿Desde cuándo supiste que yo era norma?! —Exigió saber— ¡Contéstame!

—Yo…—no pudo siquiera seguir sosteniendo sus ojos miel a los de carmesí, apenas desvió la mirada a lo que Ange le escupió.

—Desde el principio… con que sí…—se levantó—Mi padre te llevó al castillo para que yo no usara mana ¿no es así? —Momoka no respondió— ¿Qué más da ahora? Ya no me importa, ire adormir—dijo y se acostó en la cama que no tenía juego de cama—Utiliza mi cama, te irás pronto—cerró la conversación volteándose hasta quedar mirando a la pared y fingirse dormida.

—Mi lugar es junto Angelise-sama, la busque, la busque sin parar—las lágrimas comenzaron a salir se sus ojos miel—Por favor, déjeme estar a su lado—pidió con la voz cortada mientras se reverenciaba sobre el piso.

Ange no respondió por lo que Momoka se dio por vencida y se fue a acostar, sin percatarse de que, de alguna manera u otra, Ange se seguía preocupando con ella.

* * *

—Ange-chan sí que es de un mundo diferente—Dijo Ersha que almorzaba junto a Salia y Vivian.

—Mira que tener una sirvienta

— ¿Qué es una sirvienta? —pregunto Vivian.

—Alguien que cuida de la realeza—respondio Salia.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó Vivian mientras Ersha le pasaba una servilleta por la mejilla.

—Te has manchado de _Kétchup_ —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces Ersha y Salia son mis sirvientas? —Pregunto confundida.

—No lo somos—dijeron las mencionadas, una con una sonrisa amable, la otra ligeramente enojada. Fue entonces cuando un grito de molestia atrajo la atencion de las tres.

— ¡No hagan esperar a Angelise-sama! ¡Háganle sitio! —fue Momoka la creadora de tal grito a la mesa que estaba enfrente de su princesa, la misma donde reposaban Chris, Hilda y Rosalie además de otras tres normas— ¡Es Angelise-sama!

—Metete en tus asuntos—le dijo Ange mirando fríamente a la peli-morada, pero a esta le importo nada.

— ¿Hacerle espacio? —habló Hilda en tono desesperante a cualquiera—Pero que altanera que eres, reina del basurero.

— ¡Ya baja de la nube! —exclamó Rosalie.

—Que molesta—dijo Chris en un tono más bajo mirando apenas a las del viejo Imperio.

— ¿Qué han dicho? —Pregunto la sirvienta molesta— ¿Cómo se atreven a faltarle al respeto? Incluso para unas NORMAS salvajes y sin refinamiento, esas palabras…

—Tu querida "Angelise-sama" es igualmente un norma—interrumpió Hilda mirando todo analíticamente.

— ¡N-No! ¡Es Angelise-sama! —Rosalie y Chris se rieron mientras Hilda entrecerraba la mirada.

—Es igual a ti cuando llegaste—se dirigió a Ange—La Princesa Defectuosa necesita una sirvienta defectuosa ¿no es así? ¿Acaso no es perfecto? —le sonrió a lo último.

—Yo no diría que es perfecto—respondio Ange.

—Ya no tendrás que pasar tus noches en soledad—Hilda le guiñó.

—Tan vulgar como siempre—dijo Ange sonriendo

— ¿Qué querías? Después de todo, somos NORMA.

— ¡No permitiré más faltas de respeto! —exclamo poco a poco perdiendo la fuerza de su cuerpo. —Yo… Yo…—y fue así como cayó inconsciente al suelo.

—Atiéndela—ordeno Hilda—De seguro que es por hambre.

— ¿Por qué debería obedecerte? —pregunto desafiante.

—Porque yo lo digo—respondió partiendo de ahí.

.

.

.

.

—No me dijiste que llevabas tres días sin comer—dijo Ange una vez Momoka despierta en la enfermería al momento en el que le extendí una hamburguesa.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Solo pensaba en verla.

—Puedes conseguirte lo que sea con esto—le extendió unos cuantos miles de yenes—Ahora me voy. Quedas por tu cuenta.

* * *

De esto siguieron varios eventos algo humillantes para Momoka, llenos de rechazos por parte de Ange.

Todo comenzó con un armario en su cuarto de cambiado, para continuar con una remodelación completa de su cuarto de dormir y terminar con un almuerzo más allá de lo permitido para un arma como eran las NORMA. En todas y cada una de las veces Ange no la dejaba siquiera hablar para rechazarla tajantemente, fue en almuerzo cuando perdió totalmente el control y su ira salió a flote.

—A-Angelise-sama

— ¡No soy Angelise! —Gritó— ¡¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?! —Golpeó la mesa dejando una pequeña grieta— ¡Déjame en paz de una jodida vez! —ordenó fuera de sus cabales abandonando el lugar, todo esto ante los analíticos orbes amatista de Hilda, la cual comenzó a caminar en dirección a la sirvienta.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Justo en el blanco! ¡Felicidades! —felicitó Ersha a Salia—Nunca puedo disparar tan bien como tú. Me pregunto qué me fallará—dijo.

—Ese busto de la cuarta dimensión—pensó mirando fijo el lugar.

—Ara, ara… Salia-chan es una pervertida.

— ¡N-No! ¡T-Te equivocas! —exclamó moviendo las manos frente a ella.

A un lado Ange igualmente practicaba su puntería en disparos y se reía de la escena digna de comedia televisiva que protagonizaban esas dos. Pero dicha sonrisa se desvaneció ante la plática de Hilda, Chris y Rosalie.

—Las NORMA y los DRAGON son alto secreto para los humanos, y lamentablemente, ella es un humano que ha entrado a este lugar—dijo Hilda.

—Ya veo, eso quiere decir que en cuanto se vaya morirá—concluyó Chris.

—Exacto. Es una lástima—agregó Rosalie con tono lastimero—Vino aquí buscando a esa perra desgraciada terminan muriendo. Como Coco y Miranda—y fue con la mención de estos nombres que la rubia perdió su concentración—De verdad que no tiene corazón, termina rechazando a todos los que se preocupan por ella.

—Concuerdo contigo Rosalie—dijo Hilda.

—Y que lo digas.

* * *

La cena fue algo amarga para Ange ante la presencia de Momoka, la cual actuaba tranquilamente, ya no insistía a que volviera a ser su viejo yo, comía lo mimo que ella y hacía sonrisas cuando su cara mostraba el total desagrado a lo que ingería.

— Itadakimasu.

Las palabras de Rosalie volvieron a la mente de Ange.

—Iré a darme un baño—Momoka le miró confundida ante a selección de palabras— ¿Me acompañas?

—Le frotaré la espalda con gusto—dijo con una sonrisa agridulce.

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hice esto? —pregunto Momoka al momento que estiraba la mano y tomar el jabón que estaba frente a Ange.

—Esa cicatriz…—soltó al ver el estigma que ocupaba gran parte del antebrazo de la peli-morada.

—Ah, ¿esto? —Sonrió mientras acariciaba la cicatriz—Me dijeron que podía irse con mana, pero es importante para mí.

 _—_ _¿Qué paso? —pregunto alarmada una Angelise de siete años entrando a su habitacion donde estaba Momoka abrazando una muñeca conteniendo el llanto._

 _—Lo siento mucho Angelise-sama, he roto su muñeca—se disculpó una Momoka de seis años._

 _—Estás sangrando—dijo acercándose a ella tratando de hacer que dejara de abrazar la muñeca._

 _—No es nada—dijo haciéndose chica en su lugar_

 _— ¿Cómo no va a serlo? —preguntó mientras desgarraba una parte del costoso vestido que estaba usando._

 _—Angelise-sama, su vestido…_

 _— ¡Tonta! —Le gritó para después suavizar su voz—Podemos conseguir otra muñeca y otro vestido. Pero tú eres irremplazable._

 _—Angelise-sama…_

 _—Puedes enterrar la muñeca rota bajo el árbol del jardín trasero—Momoka le miro asombrada—Será nuestro secreto—poso el índice en sus labios._

 _— ¡Hai!_

— Vete—pidió Ange con la voz débil—Vete ahora mismo

—Si… me iré mañana

— ¡No, no lo entiendes! —Se volteó y le sostuvo por los hombros—Tienes que irte ahora mismo Puedes ir bajo el agua o cruzar el mar usando Mana ¿verdad? —La de ojos miel quedo sorprendida ante las lágrimas de la ojos carmesí— ¡Huye de este infierno, Momoka!

—Por fin me ha llamado por mi nombre—dio contenta mientras tomaba una de sus manos—Yo sabía las consecuencias de venir aquí, así que déjeme quedarme a su lado todo lo posible.

— ¿Por qué? —ahora era su turno de tener la voz cortada

—Porque yo soy su jefa de sirvientas.

—Tonta… —entonces sonó una alarma, Ange debía partir de nuevo a cazar dragones— ¿Cómo que mi jefa de sirvientas? —Preguntó—Me has mentido todo el tiempo—reclamó a la nada dentro de su mente.

— _¿No crees que estas siendo demasiado testaruda?_

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó mirando alrededor buscando a la proveedora de aquella dulce, amable, cálida y calmada voz pero no encontró nada, entonces el pitar de la alarma le recordó que habia dragones afuera.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Esa maldita zorra! —Se quejó Rosalie— ¡Me pateó mientras estaba en combate!

— ¡Un estorbo! ¡Me dijo que era un estorbo! —igualmente se quejó Chris.

— Nos dio a todos menos a Hilda ¿Qué clase de magia es esa? —se volvio a quejar a de cabellos naranja.

—Hablando de Hilda… ¿Dónde está? —pregunto la de cabellos plateados.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿No crees que estás siendo demasiado testaruda? —las mismas palabras que Ange escucho anoche pero de una voz muy distinta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hilda? —pregunto Ange la cual miraba de lejos la nave que llegaba, aquella en la que partiría Momoka.

—Eso mismo te pregunto—dijo la pelirroja— ¿Realmente dejarás que esa nave parta con tu sirvienta?

— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

—A mi nada, me da exactamente lo mismo—dijo agitando su mano—Pero tu… princesa defectuosa… ¿Soportarás otra vida?

Ange se mantuvo en silencio.

—Se porque desafías las ordenes de Salia—dijo y Ange mordió su labio—Pero no pienses que te lo voy agradecer.

— ¿Quieres ir al punto de una vez? —pregunto con falsa irritación, cuando en verdad era que las palabras de la ojos amatistas podrían bajar su máscara en caso de seguir

—Yo al igual que tú, tuve una vida antes de llegar aqui—dijo sorprendiendo a la ojos carmesí—Pero nadie vino a buscarme, ni mi madre ni mi padre. Mi hermano ignora completamente mi existencia y no sabe que estoy aquí, incluso si lo sabe, no vendrá. Yo no sé si tienes hermanos, o padres, pero Momoka lo abandonó todo—la rubia se volvio a sorprender, pero ahora de que Hilda conociera todo eso—Y ahora que se va renuncia a su vida y todo por una orden tuya.

Ange comenzó a caminar al cuartel de nuevo pasando por un lado de Hilda sin decir nada, cuando llegó a la puerta, aun cuando la pelirroja no se movía de su lugar pronuncio un débil, pero claro:

—Gracias

—No me las des, que yo tampoco lo haré.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mí—se reverenció a Emma y a Jill—Aunque fue poco realmente fui muy feliz. ¿Pueden decirle eso a Angelise-sama?

—Está bien—dijo la general de cabellos verdes.

—Acompáñenos por favor—dijo una guardia que provenía de la nave.

—S-Si—dijo algo temerosa ante el arma que colgaba en s espalda.

— ¡Alto! —se escuchó la agitada voz de Ange.

— ¡Angelise-sama! —exclamó Momoka al verla corriendo hacia ella cargando con cuatro bolsas, dos en cada mano, todas cubiertas de dinero.

—Comprare a esa chica—dijo depositando las cuatro bolsas frente a Jill y Emma.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron las humanas sorprendidas.

— ¡¿Una norma comprando a una humana?! ¡¿Con estos pedazos de papel arrugado?! —Preguntó Emma aun sin creerlo— ¡Es impo…!

—De acuerdo—le interrumpió Jill.

— ¿Pe-Perdón?

—Cancelaremos el transporte—ordenó Jill—Esa chica es suya.

—Ji-Jill

—Puedes comprar lo que sea con suficiente dinero. Esas son las reglas—caminó a su cómoda oficina.

—Pero…—miro de las chicas y luego a las bolsas—luz operum manualium—extendio las manos frente a las bolsas y comenzó a correr tras su general— ¡Espere!

— Puedo quedarme aquí—Pregunto contenta— ¿Puedo quedarme a su lado, Angelise-sama?

La rubia se dio la media vuelta y dijo:

—Ange

— ¿Huh?

—Mi nombre es Ange—dijo volteándola a ver un momento y comenzar a caminar a su cuarto, necesitaba un descanso.

— ¡Sí! ¡Angelise-sama! —la mencionada suspiró al momento en el que la ojos miel comenzó a seguirla.

Pero Ange no fue la única que suspiró, una pelirroja y una pelinegra igualmente suspiraron. Ambas habían contemplado la escena pero de diferentes lugares. Una desde una sala de meditación y otra en una azotea cercana al lugar.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

 _— ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Preguntaron ambas suspirando y recargando la espalda en la pared, se sentían demasiado cansadas.


	8. Capítulo 7

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_

 _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios (ya que nos sabemos la historia de Ange gracias al anime, no le veo el caso escribirla de nuevo) como Hilda, Salia, Ersha, Salamandine, Tusk, Alektra/Jill étc.  
**_

 ** _Por fin me liberé del bachillerato y por fin tengo mis adoradas vacaciones de invierno y de vuelta el internet, verán más actualizaciones (pero tampoco serán diarias no exageren) aunque posiblemente me corten el internet pero no importa... yo continuare escribiendo._**

 ** _Decirle a Katiadragon646 que realmente me halagan sus review y me hace sentir en las nubes que considere mi adaptacion mejor que la del anime y le guste aun más, muchas gracias, de verdad no sabes como me haces sentir y te doy muchas gracias por eso._**

 ** _Que bueno saber que a Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi le hice el día (aunque ya se lo dije por FB) pues le vuelvo a ahcer el día y a decir verdad quien sabe que pase, ni yo se las parejas definiitivas de este FF pero de que habra tension, diversion y pelas/chispazos entre Hilda y Salamandine si va a ahber xD (spoiler time xD) Nos vemos :D_**

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 7]

— ¡Ya fue suficiente bruja tacaña! —Gritó Rosalie despues de llegar a la misión siguiendo a Ange la cual caminaba tranquilamente a su habitación— ¡Apenas y tenemos para comer y tú no dejas de quedarte con toda la plata!

La rubia se volteó con absoluta calma observando a la peli-naranja que le observaba furiosa, su roja mirada se paseó por las otras cinco NORMA y después ofreció un pequeño pajo de billetes a la de ojos azules —Perdón por las molestias. ¿Quieres más?

— ¡No me fastidies! —exclamó a punto de lanzarse sobre de ella más fue detenida por Ersha.

—Vamos no peleen—dijo apaciguadoramente.

—Si no fueran tan egoístas y compartieran su dinero les alcanzaría no solo para satisfacer sus necesidades básicas—respondió.

—Ya basta Ange ¿Por qué no dejas de desafiar las órdenes? —Preguntó Salia.

—Estoy venciendo a los dragones ¿no? —respondió Ange con otra pregunta.

—Ese no es el punto—exclamó de vuelta la peli-azulada—Si sigues perjudicando al escuadrón no me quedará otra que…

Las miradas borgoña-lavanda se cruzaron por un breve instante para separarse casi al instante.

—Múltenme, ejecúteme o lo que quieran.

— ¡Ange! —Más aun asi la mencionada no le respondió.

.

.

.

 _Bitácora de la capitana, 4 de marzo._

 _Recibimos un mensaje de fuera del Arsenal._

Anotaba Salia en su computador al momento en el que se recostaba sobre su asiento recordando cómo horas antes recibieron el mensaje de alguien a quien consideraban muerto.

 _—"Llegué a la frontera sur de Galia, pero no hay rastro de nuestros amigos. Pienso seguir el reconocimiento hacia el imperio Misurugi"—leyó Jazmine—Ese mocoso sigue vivo._

 _Jill sonrió ante el comentario, hace mucho que no sabía del niño._

 _—Tusk…—murmuro Salia su nombre cuando unos cuantos recuerdos de Lena, Maggy, Jazmine y Jill frente a tres distintos Para-mail._

 _—Y pensar que fue el quien salvó a Ange… Vaya ironía—Maggy rio ante la coincidencia._

 _—Entonces debió ser quien reparó al Villkiss_

 _— ¿Dicen que Ange estuvo a solas con un hombre? —Formulo Salia._

 _—Me parece más irónico que Hilda y Tusk hayan compartido un mismo espacio aunque fuera solo un breve instante—agregó Jill encendiendo su cigarro junto a una mirada confundida de la pequeña norma mecánica y Salia. La pelinegra inhaló más de su cigarrillo y miró a la anciana—Jazmine quedas a cargo de contactar a Tusk. Pronto necesitaremos su ayuda de nuevo._

 _— De acuerdo—acató._

 _—Ustedes dos—se refirió a las dos más jóvenes—Ya pueden retirarse._

* * *

 _Día 2'007_

 _Hoy Hibi se va pero Albert se queda un tiempo en lo que dan los últimos detalles para el Libertas pero no lo podremos completar hasta que Jill aparezca de nuevo, tendremos que encontrar el paradero de ese tal Embryo e ir por él._

 _Día 2'287 Fecha 17/3/0023_

 _Hoy ha nacido el hijo de Lena, es un niño bastante saludable, tiene cierto parecido con Lena como el cabello castaño, es un poco más claro que el de Albert asimilando más al de Lena, otro parecido a Lena sería la tonalidad de su piel, aunque es ligeramente bronceada como la de su padre, pero es más similar a la de mi querida Lena. De seguro de grande igualmente tendrá su personalidad._

 _Día 2'652_

 _Hoy el pequeño Tusk cumple su primer año, Lena y yo nos hemos turnado el cuidado del niño para que nunca se encuentre solo, pedí un cambio a la primera tropa para que Lena permaneciera más tiempo en la tercera junto a su hijo. Nos tomamos una foto los tres, la anclare al reverso._

 _3'017 Fecha 17/3/0025_

 _Hoy me le confesaría a Lena aprovechando que Tusk cumplía dos años pero de nuevo Albert apareció y con una mirada comprendió todo, despues de todo era innegable que era su hijo, esos ojos amatistas eran la prueba indudable del linaje Kalheer. Se ha disculpado de mil maneras distintas y Lena le dio su perdón y trató de alejarlo de su vida, pero los viejos sentimientos pudieron más, si me pusieran a mi princesa defectuosa enfrente reaccionaría igual, como esa postal en mi cumpleaños y las cartas que nos mandábamos con frecuencia, creo que por culpa de eso mis sentimientos no han muerto, aunque desde que nació Tusk no me ha hablado para nada._

 _De nuevo mi oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien a quien amaba se han opacado, tal vez yo no esté hecha para el amor, sino más bien para el placer._

 _3'034_

 _No sé qué coño hizo Albert pero lo hizo, nos ayudó a encontrar a Jill de nuevo, y dado que nuestra comandante temporal era Emma le ha cedido su capricho a Kalheer, Lena es libre de este infierno, ya no la veré más, ni a Tusk tampoco pero me ha dejado una última fotografía familiar, pero yo ya no estoy en ella, si no el cabroncete de Albert. ¿Debería guardarla?_

—No puedo creerme esto…—murmuro un chico de dieciocho años de cabellos castaños y ojos lavanda en estado de ebriedad.

Observó fijamente la grabadora que había encontrado junto ese diario, al principio no comprendía absolutamente nada pero su curiosidad le llevo a leerlo y conforme las páginas fueron avanzando supo de quien se trataba. Era demasiado pequeño para recordar todo con claridad pero ocasionalmente en sus sueños aparecía una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos añil. Como pudo leer igualmente participaba en el LIBERTAS y como pudo descubrir su padre había sido un cabrón, él había sido un hijo ilegítimo e indirectamente le arrebato su felicidad no solo a Zola, sino igualmente a Hilda.

—¿Me lo explicarás todo no es así? —acarició la grabadora y por fin tomo el valor de escuchar lo ahí grabado.

— _No pienses que te voy a adorar e ir corriendo a los brazos de un hermano que desconocía. No fuimos ni seremos familia_ —la voz de Hilda sonaba y de fondo el mar en la bahía— _Tu y yo somos víctimas de un mal hombre y de una mala situación y dudo que algún dia escuches esto asi que de todas maneras te advierto, cuídate la espalda, cuando menos lo esperes mi furia te alcanzara. NO seré una completa desgraciada y por eso te aviso porque ten clara una cosa, eres la prueba de mi sufrimiento. Yo iré por ti Tusk Kalheer Stayes te lo asegura Himelda Hildegart Kalheer Schlievogt_

—No, no , no ¡No! —Tomo la grabadora al momento en el que la estrellaba contra una pared— ¿Porqué, porque, por qué? Maldito seas Embryo… Maldito seas…—lágrimas de frustración salieron de sus ojos—No me importa que… seré yo quien tome tu vida…

.

.

.

—Eso de hacer bitácoras está de moda—dijo Hilda en sarcasmo mientras iba pasando las entradas de la grabadora que le robó a su medio hermano al momento en el que le dejó el diario de Zola y su mensaje.

 _Entrada 2'313_

 _Yo sabía que amaba a Hilberta, mi corazón y mi alma eran suyos ¿Cómo fue que termine con Lena? La he herido, le he hecho un daño irreparable. Zola bien me lo dijo, No puedo amar a Hilberta y al mismo tiempo acostarme con Lena. Fui cuidadoso y gracias a eso nadie noto los golpes en Lena, no algo tranquilo…_ —la voz se cortaba en este punto— _porque en realidad…_ —hubo silencio— _yo la violé… ¡La violé, la violé maldita sea!_ —el llanto era completamente visible asi fuera solo la voz lo que se escuchara— _Culpe al alcohol porque en realidad no puedo explicarlo. Fue una fuerza dentro de mí, como si alguien me estuviera controlando._

 _Entrada 1'973_

 _¡Soy padre! ¡Soy padre de dos hermosos hijos! Debería estar de cualquier manera menos feliz pero heme aquí completamente alegre. Una bella niña y un fuerte niño. Si tan solo fueran ambos de Hilberta todo sería perfecto. Amo a Hilberta, eso es seguro, pero no pienso dejar a Lena y a Tusk en este infierno. Pero para eso deberé encontrar a Jill y sé que eso no será tarea fácil_

 _Entrada 3'409_

 _Por fin logré dar con Jill, aunque no se si llamarle Alektra ahora que he descubierto su procedencia. Alektra von Levenherz primera princesa del imperio Levenherz, la primera Princesa NORMA. Embryo la tenía reclusa gracias a sus encantos en las mujeres rotas. Y con esto me refiero a que utiliza alguna clase de poder que afecta a aquellos que tienen un deseo egoísta profundamente guardado en sí, el solo ha ido tras las mujeres pero posiblemente igual podría funcionar en los hombres. Prometió que se vengaría, que mi sangre pagaría, que sangre x sangre se derramaría, los Kalheer se matarían entre sí, cosa que no entiendo puesto que mi hermano y yo somos los últimos Kalheer existentes y mi hermano es estéril_

—Los Kalheer matarán a los Kalheer—se dijo—El duelo entre Tusk y yo esta pre-destinado ¿no es así?

 _Entrada 4'595_

 _Uno no puede enamorarse de dos mujeres, eso es imposible, pero yo sé que el hecho de que igualmente quiero besar, tocar y amar a Lena es real, pero Hilberta sigue aquí, Mi pequeña Hildegart es el resultado de nuestro amor._

 _Entrada 8'793_

 _Soy un mal hombre…_ —aquí se escuchó como la grave voz de Albert comenzaba a toser de nuevo— _Mis últimos instantes están aquí… Lena fue asesinada por Embryo, el disfrutó ver mi cara de sufrimiento… Por suerte logré salvar a Tusk, posiblemente el encuentre esta bitácora pero no verá más que las entradas acerca del libertas, pues confío en que Hildegart descubrirá como llegar a estas entradas y espero me perdone_ —comenzó a toser de nuevo solo que esta vez más frenéticamente— _Hgh… perdón Zola, sé que tu amabas a Hilberta más que yo, sé que Lena fue tu segunda oportunidad de amar y lo estropee. Lena te amaba a ti… Más aun así… yo no pude vencer la tentación_ —de nuevo tosió— _Sé que si yo no hubiera aparecido hubieras sido feliz y nada de esto estaría pasando… El ciclo no puede detenerse pero si es que escuchas esto mi pequeña Himelda debes saber que siempre os quise a ti y a tu madre, ódiame todo lo que quieras pero no odies a tu hermano, eso es lo que él quiere, cambia el ciclo… cambia tu destino… Tusk, Himelda… los amo…_ —hubo silencio donde se escuchaban variadas explosiones pero nada más que los agonizantes gemidos de su padre antes de morir finalmente.

—Estás loco—había rabia en la voz de Hilda.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del espacio tiempo la princesa dragón observaba ambos puntos, la rabia de la pelirroja y la frustración del castaño, ellos eran sus enemigos pero quería ayudarlos de alguna manera y fue entonces cuando se percató que la única cosa que podría unirlos sería Ange.

—No lo lograrán—dijo Naga detrás de ella.

—No seas pesimista Naga-chan—le dijo Kaname a su lado.

—Hay una manera—dijo Salamandine

— ¿Y lo lograrán? —preguntaron

—Ambos pueden lograrlo, más aun así uno morirá.

— ¿Hay manera de evitarlo?

—Realmente quisiera que la hubiera.

* * *

— ¿Tambien tienen que pelear en la base? —Pregunto Emma bastante molesta ante las mallugadas Salia y Ange—Por eso no me gustan las normas—se quejó la peli-verde.

—No es propio de ti Salia—dijo Jill mirándola fijamente mientras esta desviaba la mirada avergonzada de su comportamiento.

—Escribirán una disculpa reflexiva de cincuenta páginas para mañana por la mañana.

—Si—acató Salia rápidamente, no aguantaba más la mirada decepcionada de su superior.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo tambien? La atacada fui yo—reclamó sabiendo que no cambiarían de parecer al momento en que estornudaba.

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperarse la rubia cayó enferma con alta fiebre por causa del resfriado. Una vez después informado el diagnóstico y comenzar los entrenamientos sin la conductora del Villkiss fue una semana después cuando Salia con la ayuda de la pequeña mecánica.

—No hay remedio, se queda con el dinero, sí, pero igual con todos los peligros

— ¿"Todos los peligros"? —Preguntó Salia ante el comentario de la peli-morada.

—Creo que comprendo un poco el sentir de Ange cuando trabajo en esto—respondió la niña— "No dejaré que nadie más muera, así que seré yo misma quien reciba los ataques de los Dragones" O algo así.

Salia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo veía completamente imposible, ella misma las golpeaba en medio de las batallas.

—Debes estar exagerando.

—Pero nadie en nuestro escuadrón ha muerto desde que Ange comenzó a pilotear el Villkiss—le hizo notar y casi al instante la comandante salió corriendo en dirección a su pieza, necesitaba leer los informes de los último meses dándose cuenta que efectivamente nadie había muerto más aun asi se rehusaba a creerlo.

— _¿Piensas negar la realidad?_

— ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! —Se levantó exaltada de su asiento observando alrededor pero no había nadie. Miro incluso por la ventana y el pasillo así que mejor lo dejo pasar como un producto de su imaginación.

Entonces sonó la alarma qe indicaba la presencia de los DRAGON y tuvo que ir al campo de batalla solo que esta vez sin Ange.

.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Sala? —preguntó Naga a su princesa.

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

— ¿Entonces porque lo haces? —preguntó la peli-negra.

—Porque quiero hacerlo.

* * *

—Suban a sus unidades—ordenó Salia al momento en la que todas se ponían sus gafas y montarse en los para-mails. Al momento en el que salían en dirección al portal Ange trataba de salir más aun asi era detenida por Momoka, y por más persistente que fuera la rubia no podía mantenerse en pie y la fiebre le hacía delirar y esto se notaba a que en sueños su sirvienta pudo escuchar unos cuantos "Sala" y sobre algo llamado "Aura" así como los muchos delirios sobre la muerte de su madre que aún le cargaba la consciencia.

Mientras tanto en otro lado del multi-universo Salamandine yacía con sus ropas de sacerdotisa y a un lado de su Ragna-Mail miraba fijamente la abertura tratando de descifrar si debía ir o no. Desistió justo cuando estaba a punto de montarlo, aun no era el momento, aun no podían encontrarse, aún era demasiado pronto. De nuevo tendría que observarla, solo esperaba que las palabras que le dio a una de las compañeras de Ange le afectaran, o de lo contrario la historia acabaría con Melo, uno de los dragones de mayor clase.

La estrategia para esta ocasión era nada más ni nada menos que debilitarles con Melo y ella les acabaría y les haría soltar donde estaba su madre Aura, pero ahora sería su amigo quien tendría que acabarles, puesto que aun no era tiempo de encontrarse con su contraparte.

—Ella…—esta vez otra cosa llamó la atención de Salamandine, la pre-adolescente que conducía el Para-Mail rosado—Mí…

— ¿Sala-chan…?

—Kaname, busca los registros del año 0028—ordenó mirando fijamente a la niña la cual en repetidas veces dijo que sentía un deje familiar y nostalgia inexplicable. La castaña le miró confundida— ¡Rápido! —exclamó y esta le hizo caso pocas veces veía a su amiga así.

No podía ser ella, se supone que había muerto hace años, vieron su cuerpo ¿Cómo fue que estaba ahí? No tenía sus alas ni su cola, no podían ser la misma persona.

.

.

.

.

Hilda, Chris, Rosalie, Salia, Vivian y Ersha se encontraban bajo el control de gravedad del dragón, al cual anteriormente la penúltima pudo percibir, más no fue lo suficientemente a tiempo. Vivian por alguna razón que desconocían podía moverse más libremente que sus compañeras las cuales sentían que de seguir así sus huesos se romperían gracias a la presión de la gravedad.

— ¡Déjalas ir! —gritó Vivian más a diferencia de ella el Para-Mail no resistía.

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó de nuevo Salamandine perdiendo el control por primera vez.

La voz de Ange sonó a través de los radios.

—Todo me da vueltas—dijo ella bastante mormada cubierta de una bufanda, una bata y un cubre-bocas que Momoka le había obligado a usar.

— ¡No te acerques Ange! ¡La gravedad te atrapará! —ordenó Salia.

—No te preocupes, lo acabaré yo sola, como siempre—y Ange como siempre desafió la orden.

— ¡Ya basta mujer estúpida! —Se exasperó haciéndole reaccionar— ¡Ese dragón no es tan débil como para que lo destruyas tu sola! ¡No dejas de irte por tu cuenta! ¡Escucha a tu comandante si es que no quieres morir!

—D-De acuerdo…—dijo temerosa ante el tono de voz que uso la peli-azulada.

— ¡Sigue de frente! —Ordenó a lo que la rubia hizo caso—Ajusta la posición tres grados a la derecha, distancia: 20.

— ¿Cuál era la derecha? —Pregunto dirigiéndose a la izquierda.

— ¡Al otro lado! —Orientó Salia— ¡Ahora quédate ahí y baja!

—Siento como si me estuviera cayendo—dijo cada vez aumentando más la velocidad—Si me estoy cayendo.

—Es tu fiebre—dijo.

—Salia-chan ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —pregunto Ersha.

— ¡Ahora Ange! ¡Patéale como me has pateado! —ordeno y esta así lo hizo. Rompio el cuerno derecho pero igualmente rompió la pierna del Villkiss.

Una vez roto el cuerno, acabar con los dragones fue cosa simple, fue un triunfo completo para las NORMAS aunque en cierta manera lo fue para los dragones, encontraron la mayor debilidad de las NORMA y de los humanos y al mismo tiempo un gran hallazgo para la princesa de los dragones.

* * *

— ¡Cuánto dinero debe de ser un sueño! —dijo Rosalie emocionada observando el fajo de billetes que tenía en sus manos.

— ¡No es un sueño! —dijo Chris a un lado de ella.

Por su lado Vivian y Ersha miraban la cantidad y se sonrieron cómplices. Pero Ange no estaba del todo contenta de eso.

—Que poco—se quejó.

—Es normal, solo le rompiste un cuerno—dijo Salia—Pero lo hemos logrado gracias a ti.

Una mano se extendió frente a la comandante.

—Por las molestias. Perdí dinero por seguir tus órdenes—dijo aun con el cubre-bocas en la cara.

—Retiro lo dicho

—Todas sabrán de tu secreto—le dijo en voz baja más aun así la pelirroja del equipo la escuchó y realmente luchaba por contener la risa. Salia pensaba que solo Ange lo sabía aunque en realidad ya todo el escuadrón sabía que su comandante hacía _cosplay_.

— ¡Quédate en cama de por vida! —exclamó y Hilda de verdad no sabía cómo aguantaba la risa.

— ¡Que cruel! —se quejó Momoka.

Salia, (tratando de que no se viera que Ange prácticamente le había chantajeado) calmo su expresión y habló.

— ¿Satisfechas? —pregunto.

—Bueno sí—respondió Rosalie.

—Es gracias a Ange que conseguimos todo este dinero—se pudo notar la vergüenza en la misma Rosalie y su compañera Hilda—Dejen de atacarla durante el combate. Hemos pasado por mucho pero debemos hacer lo posible por el equipo. Y tu—se tornó hacia Ange—deja de acaparar las ganancias, puedes ganar mucho y sin esfuerzo. Es una orden—dijo a todas.

— ¿Realmente crees que ella te va a hacer caso? —preguntó Chris con bastante desconfianza.

—Confiesa de una vez Ange—se oyó la voz de Hilda con una fija mirada de la mencionada.

—No me importa en realidad mientras no me estorben—dijo ella después del tenso silencio, al parecer el hecho de que la antigua princesa les golpeara y les empujara en realidad les salvaba de ataques letales quedaría como un secreto solo entre Ange, Hilda, Salia y Salamandine.

Ange le guiño el ojo a Hilda, definitivamente nunca lo confesaría.

— ¡Decidido esto de una vez nos vamos! —exclamo Ersha contenta anclándose a Ange recibiendo una mirada un tanto molesta de la pequeña Vivian.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó, solo podían ir al Arsenal o en su defecto a la bahía del Arsenal.

— ¡Ahora! —gritó y entre todas cargaron a la rubia en dirección al baño, Momoka fue quien le quito la ropa y entre Ersha y Vivian le sujetaron de brazos y piernas para columpiarla y posteriormente lanzarla al agua.

— ¡¿Qué fue eso?!

—Hay que lavar todo lo que paso—dijo la "madre" del grupo mientras todas se lanzaban al agua.

—Oigan esperen

 _Bitácora de la capitana, 7 de marzo._

 _Volvimos a vencer a los DRAGON, dejaré que Ange pilotee el Villkiss, o estoy del todo convencida pero no importa por ahora. Haré lo que la capitana debe de hacer. Hasta el día del LIBERTAS. De nuevo no hubo bajas._

Por otro lado Salamandine ahora era quien negaba la realidad, viendo los informes todo encajaba, viendo las reacciones de la niña no había rastro de duda pero aun así, no era posible, simplemente no lo era, porque de ser así, todas las normas pagarían. Llorarían lágrimas de sangre por haberle arrebatado una de las cosas más preciadas para ella, su hermana menor, su adorada Mi.

—Jurai-san—llamo Tusk sorprendido al hombre frente a él, el cual se encontraba bastante malherido.

—Hemos sido descubiertos—dijo el hombre.

—Ha cambiado mucho señor.

—Bueno, perdí mi título, a mi esposa y a mis hijas, claro que iba a cambiar.

—Lo siento mucho señor—se disculpó el de ojos lavanda.

—Ya no importa—dijo el de ojos azules al momento en el que se sentaba—A decir no encontrarás más terroristas aquí en Misurugi, están en guerra civil gracias a mi hijo, lo más ideal sería concentrarnos en el LIBERTAS. Debemos reunirnos con el Arsenal.

—La verdad yo preferiría no tener contacto con él por ahora.

— ¿A qué se debe eso?

—Descubrí muchas cosas—hubo silencio.

—Dame la ropa e iremos a la taberna del pueblo vecino, ya estás en edad de tomar y sería bueno que me contases todo.

* * *

—Demonios eso fue terrible—se quejó Ange mientras Momoka le anudaba el cinturón.

—Pero me alegra—dijo Momoka una vez que terminó—Gracias a eso su fiebre bajó.

Entonces como recordando (o sintiendo algo) se levantó y se dio la media vuelta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto la de ojos rojos.

—Un mensaje de Mana—y una pantalla se abrió frente a ella—Es el canal secreto de la corte imperial—dijo sorprendida llamando la atención de la rubia que rápidamente se posó junto a ella.

— _Momoka Me escuchas ¡Momoka!_

—Sylvia-sama

— ¿Sylvia? —pregunto sorprendida al reconocer su voz.

— _¿Encontraste a Angelise-oneesama? ¿Mi hermana esta ahí?_ —Se escuchaba un sonido de resistencia— _¡Suéltame! ¡Ayúdame onee-sama! ¡Angelise-oneesama!_ —y entonces la comunicación se cortó.

Nada había terminado, simplemente había comenzado el viaje a toda a cruel realidad, aquel el que a llevaría a su verdadero destino.


	9. Capítulo 8

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original ¡Feliz año nuevo!**_

* * *

Cross Ange: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones [Capítulo 8]

Había pasado una semana desde que Ange escuchó las palabras de ayuda por parte de su hermana y desde entonces su rendimiento había caído. Solo Momoka sabía la razón de la distracción de la norma más aun así Hilda y Ersha intuían que algo muy grande le había afectado y con lo analítica que era la primera, tenía la certeza que tenía que ver con su antigua vida, pero no algo superficial, sino de algo personal, algo familiar, algo como lo que ella paso cuando descubrió lo de su madre.

La mente de Ange viajaba a miles de kilómetros recordando a su hermana menor, todas aquellas memorias que habían hecho por doce años, las horas leyendo cuentos e inventándolos cuando estos terminaban, las coronas de flores tejidas cada primavera, las veces en la que su madre les cantó, los viajes en caballo, todo. El accidente es el que con mayor frecuencia salía a relucir en ella, ya había arruinado la vida de su adorada hermana menor con aquella lesión, ahora le había arrebatado su libertad. Había fallado en ser buena hermana y ahora estaba fallando en protegerle de lo desconocido.

— ¿Por qué hicieron eso? —Pregunto Ange bastante molesta al ser lanzada aun en contra de su voluntad junto al Villkiss.

—Estabas en las nubes—Fue al simple respuesta que recibió por parte de Salia.

— ¡Miren, ya viene el Festa! —Exclamó Vivian emocionada viendo como venían las naves en imperio Rosenblum cargadas de diferentes objetos, y para el desconocimiento de la antigua princesa, de la princesa Misty.

— ¿Festa? —Pregunto Ange sin saber a qué se refería la niña.

— ¿No lo sabes Ange-san? —Pregunto Ersha—El Festa es…

—Una pequeña esperanza—completo Hilda con una sonrisa observando las naves.

.

.

.

—Hace días que no miras al mundo falso—Naga hizo hincapié.

—Realmente no me interesa, por ahora—respondió Salamandine con voz fría contrastando completamente con su personalidad.

Después del último enfrentamiento de los DRAGON la princesa dragón se la había pasado casi en un aislamiento total en su estudio y su pieza, ni siquiera había pisado la sala de meditación y mucho menos, como la peli-negra dijo antes, veía los acontecimientos del mundo humano. Había comido apenas lo suficiente pero estaba más que centrada en los sucesos de desaparición de su hermana menor.

—Sala-chan, nos tienes muy preocupadas—dijo Kaname entrando a la habitación—Tu madre también sabe que no has comido bien.

— ¿Si quiera sabe por qué estas así? —Pregunto la pelinegra. Sala negó.

—No quiero ilusionarla en falso—respondió simple leyendo más papeles.

— ¡Entonces no te ilusiones tu tampoco! —no quería ser pesimista pero era la verdad.

Como bien había dicho antes Naga en una ocasión, Salamandine tenía una familia de la cual fue separada cuando tenía siete años. Salamandine fue solo víctima de la guerra y terminó implicada en uno de los papeles más importantes.

Cuando Aura fue raptada por Embryo, y que el mismo destruyera su mundo dejándolos en desventaja el mismo dragón les advirtió de su profecía, una parte de ella se había dividido en dos, y esas dos partes se unirían para devolver el balance arrebatado. La sacerdotisa de Aura difundió tal profecía y los más valientes ciudadanos buscaban a una persona, hombre o mujer, poseedor de ojos zafiro y una piedra filosofal en su frente color rojiza. La noticia no llegó a todas partes, los pueblos más alejados no recibieron tal profecía, las esperanzas se fueron perdiendo y para sobrevivir los hombres mutaron en dragones y salían a combatir tratando de recuperar a Aura sin esperanza alguna, no sabían dónde se encontraban y eran atacados por los mismo hombres llegando al punto de crear los Para-mail y esclavizar a aquellas mujeres sin maná para acabarlos.

Antes de que el esposo de la madre de Salamandine mutara, ella logró quedar embarazada y esa niña nació exactamente igual a su madre, y aunque Salamandine tenía el cabello de su padre así como su personalidad relajada nadie se explicaba el porqué de sus ojos azules ni el color de su piedra filosofal. La sacerdotisa de Aura la vio y la reconoció cuando su padre fue de los primeros en caer ante la sorpresa de que ahora las normas les combatirían. Se convirtió en una princesa sin quererlo y se volvió un papel fundamental en esa guerra. Era una niña demasiado lista, observando el funcionamiento de los Para-mail construyó ella el primer "Ragna-mail", Enryugo, utilizando la energía de sus piedras filosofales así como sus deseos para pelear contra las norma, pero solo existían tres: Ryuu-Shin-Ki Enryugo, Ryuu-Shin-Ki Hekiryugo y Ryuu-Shin-Ki Soryugo.

Igualmente en un deseo de otorgarle la paz a las generaciones más pequeñas hizo la reconstrucción de muchas áreas verdes y centros de juegos, así como para los adolescentes y adultos reconstruyó un centro deportivo el cual igualmente era utilizado para medir las fuerzas entre sí.

—Ponte en mi lugar Naga—dijo Salamandine un poco más calmada—Si asesinaran a Kaname—miro a la susodicha la cual se incomodó al ser un objeto de comparativa— ¿Cómo te sentirías?

—Horrible, tendría culpa por no protegerla y quisiera morir yo—respondió casi sin pensar conmoviendo a su esposa.

—Pero igual tendrías mi apoyo, el de mi madre y el de mucha gente—dijo—Te repondrías pero aun tendrías la culpa—Naga asintió, ya podía presentir a donde iría su amiga—Pero la descubres entonces durante una batalla peleando junto a las normas, sin memoria alguna de quien es, con otro nombre, sin sus alas y sin su piedra filosofal porque lo único que encontraste de ella fue su Ragna-mail y sus ropas. ¿Cómo estarías?

—Igual o peor de cómo estás tú ahora—dijo por fin suspirando.

—Naga-chan—se emocionó la castaña abrazándola.

—Quiero saber si realmente es ella, bien sabes que su cuerpo nunca aparecio, solo sus ropas y sus alas. Además esa niña es idéntica a mi madre, tiene incluso los mismos ojos, pero lamentablemente ocupo datos que no tengo.

— ¿Los de las norma?

—Exacto.

— ¡Aquí estás! —se escuchó una voz molesta proveniente de una mujer de cabellos rojos/rosados y ojos de un dorado miel mientras jalaba a Salamandine de la oreja.

— ¡Ma-Mamá! —Exclamó con claro dolor en su voz— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

—Eso te pregunto yo a ti—dijo mientras la agachaba a su altura, su hija siempre había sido alta— ¿Qué tanto haces? Me tienes bastante preocupada.

—Lamia-sama—el matrimonio murmuro su nombre sorprendido.

—Estaba trabajando en una nueva reconstrucción, eso es todo—dijo Salamandine un poco nerviosa.

—Tú y tos cosas, realmente nunca cambias—reclamó la madre—Tanto encierro te va a hacer mal así que tú me sales, pero ya…

—Pero mamá… ¡Auu! ¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Por favor suéltame, me duele—se quejó casi con lágrimas en los ojos, su mama hacia buenos agarres, haciendo caso omiso Lamia le arrastro— ¡Mamá suéltame, no voy a huir!

—De ti no me fío—dijo simple mientras detrás la pareja veía como la dragona más poderosa era sometida por su madre, estuvieron con los ojos como platos para después reír, el poder madre era el más poderoso del universo.

* * *

—Muchas gracias por venir desde tan lejos princesa Misty Rosenblum—Agradeció Emma a la chica de cabellos rubios rizados y ojos azules.

—La administración del Arsenal es un deber de la familia Rosenblum—dijo ella mientras mezclaba la taza de té que la agente le había proporcionado.

—Ya terminó su ritual de bautismo ¿verdad?

—Así es

—Muchas felicidades—se atrevió a felicitar la de gafas—Ahora ya es oficialmente la descendiente a la corona como miembro de la familia real.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

—Adelante—la princesa tomó algo de té antes de aventurarse a preguntar la razón por la que había asistido al Arsenal.

—Escuché que Angelise-sama está aquí—dijo sorprendiendo a la peli-verde—La primera princesa del imperio Misurugi, Angelise-sama.

—No creo que ella este por aquí—respondió acomodándose las gafas en señal de nerviosismo.

—Entonces búsquela. Quiero verla, pase lo que pase…

.

.

A pesar de que el Festa era un día especial para disfrutar había un poco más de la mitad del escuadrón Salia no estaba muy metido en dicha celebración, mientras que Ange se mantenía distante recordando acerca de su hermana tratando de mil y un maneras mentales de saber una respuesta para ayudar a su hermana Hilda igualmente se mantenía distante con sus amigas Rosalie y Chris, y esto a su vez preocupaba a la última puesto que la peli-naranja sabía que en los Festa la pelirroja se ponía algo nostálgica lo mejor era darle espacio.

Por su parte Ersha ya se estaba oxidando bastante así que disfrutaba de un relajante masaje mientras que Salia veía un clásico filme francés conteniendo las lágrimas y a su vez Vivian pasa tiempo con Zhao Mei mientras que Hilda daba vueltas como león enjaulado constantemente mirando hacia Ange que se encontraba bastante hundida en sus pensamientos, llevaba ya un par de horas en tal posición dejando prácticamente a Momoka hablando sola.

—Me están llamando—dijo Momoka sorprendida.

— ¿Sylvia? —saltó enseguida la de ojos rojos.

—Es la oficial Emma—dijo ella bastante extrañada.

—Ya veo—se alejó del ángulo de visión de la cámara aprovechando para terminar su jugo y tirarlo en un bote de basura.

— ¡Angelise-sama! Hay alguien que quiere verla—informó Momoka acercándose a su ama.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó confundida.

—Misty-sama

— ¿Misty? —Entonces su mente le recordó a la princesa— ¿Misty Rosenblum?

—Me ha dicho que es la representante de la flota y que quiere verla

— ¿Y eso para qué? ¿Quiere burlarse ahora? —dijo molesta, no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso mientras se ponía el traje de Perolina que está ahí—mejor me desaparezco—dijo decidiéndose a hacerle una obra buena a su amiga agrego—Aléjate, que me descubrirán si estás tan cerca… Disfruta el Festa…

—Pero Angelise-sama

—Yo soy Perolina… ¡Pero! —habló como vio a las demas personas en botarga hablar, aunque no fuera Norma Momoka también debía librarse de tanto estrés.

— ¡Ange-Perolina-sama!

.

.

.

Despues de que Momoka le respondiera a Emma que había perdido a Ange de vista está salió a buscarla dando primero con la comandante.

— ¡Comandante llame a Ange de inmediato! —pidió abriendo la cortina encontrándose con una semi-desnuda Maggy junto a Jill y Jazmine que al parecer estaban cosiendo una parte rota de la parte superior del traje de baño de Maggy.

— ¡Kyaa! —dijeron en son de burla cuando reaccionaron que la humana las estaba viendo con el rostro sonrojado, así como Maggy, no eran siquiera las 3 de la tarde y estas ya habían ingerido alcohol.

—Esta gente es insoportable—dijo una vez que cerró la cortina con el rostro tan rojo como tomate maduro, y no era por el calor, estaba segura de que esa imagen no la abandonaría en demasiado tiempo. Continuó con su búsqueda pasando por un lado de quien buscaba casi sin darse cuenta mientras que la rubia se quejaba lo más que podía del traje, le daba más calor del que debería tener provocando que sudara y el mismo sudor bajara a sus labios probando lo salado que es. Más una niña en particular llamo la atención sus orbes borgoña, montaba un caballo de carrusel el cual se rompio y ante el recuerdo de Sylvia cayéndose le detuvo su caída, convirtiéndose posiblemente en el héroe de la infante pero obteniendo un poco de paz aunque fuera ese día. Miro sus manos, aquellas con las que evitó otra tragedia similar a la vivida hace cuatro años, aquellas con las qe sostuvo a su hermana herida. Mirando el sello real en la nave de la princesa Rosenblum tomó una decisión.

—Vine a verte, Misty—dijo Ange un con la cabeza de Perlina, aunque claro que sin el resto de la botarga—Tranquila, soy yo—dijo antes de que gritara del susto mientras se quitaba la cabeza.

—No puede ser… Angelise-sama

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Misty ¿Necesitabas algo?

* * *

—Vaya, por fin estás sola…—se oyó una voz detrás de la sirvienta de Ange, la cual le buscaba para darle algo de tomar y de comer.

—Hilda-san… Que sorpresa.

—Acompáñame—pidió ella pacíficamente y así fueron caminando hasta llegar a la nave de Misty—Esta es la nave de transporte del reino Rosenblum—dijo a pesar de que la peli-morada ya lo sabía, podes usar mana asi que es seguro que la podrás volar.

—Eso ya lo he hecho antes pero ¿por qué me dice todo esto?

— ¿No es obvio? Vamos a escapar

—Me niego. Yo solo obedezco las órdenes de Angelise-sama—dijo la sirvienta.

—Me debes la vida ¿sabías? —Dijo ella con ironía—Adivina quien convenció a Ange de que te comprara—hubo silencio—Pero no te preocupes por tu princesita defectuosa, de seguro ella ya viene en camino.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —La pregunta fue respondida por el precipitado llegar de Ange con un auto lleno de armas y la princesa Misty sobre él.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras, princesa defectuosa.

—Momoka ¿Qué haces con Hilda?

—Quiere que pilotee este avión y escapar—respondió ella.

— ¿Por qué? —Le preguntó mientras le apuntaba con una AK-47

—Eso es algo de lo que no necesitas respuesta—respondio igualmente apuntándole con su pistola.

—Pues no pienso dejarte, yo usaré esa nave—amenazó ella.

—Tanto que quieres que entre todas compartamos y tú no compartes ¿enserio? —Pregunto con sorna

— ¿Es por Sylvia-sama?—se aventuró a preguntar Momoka

—Yo lo quite su libertad, es mi deber devolvérsela.

—Y repito ¿Por qué no colaboramos?

—No gracias, aun no confío del todo en ti.

—Eres cruel me rompes el corazón

—Soy la encarnación de la crueldad.

— ¿Y cómo piensas quitar los seguros de la nave? —preguntó la pelirroja a la rubia.

— ¿Qué seguros?

—Por precaución la nave está asegurada con el Arresting Gear para la revisión de mantenimiento—señaló mientras bajaba el arma—Si lo abres a la fuerza sonará la alarma y si vuelas a la fuerza no solo lanzas la alarma sino que igualmente dañas la nave.

— ¿Y estás segura de que podrás quitarlo?

—No tengo buenos números en las estadísticas de evaluación por nada—respondió—Yo _sí puedo hacerlo._ Llevo más tiempo aquí sabes, conozco el funcionamiento de este sistema tan simple y llevo tiempo preparándome. ¿Segura que quieres desaprovechar la oportunidad?

Ange bajó su arma al momento en que Emma encontró el desastre causado por Ange e iba a de inmediato a avisar a las tres autoridades de ese lugar, tiempo en el que los fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados y aprovechando la distracción de dicho evento dejaron inconscientes a las normas ubicadas en la cabina de control.

Momoka y Ange cargaban la nave con provisiones básicas además de las armas al momento en que Hilda abría la cabina de control de vuelo.

— ¡Apresúrense, el Festa terminó! —una vez ubicada la llave del seguro correspondiente a la nave— _¡Iniciando protocolo de lanzamiento de emergencia!_ —informó a través del comunicador a Momoka y Ange.

— ¡Entendido! —Acató la sirvienta mientras encendía el motor de la nave, por su lado Ange se encontraba en la puerta trasera observando los movimientos de la que podría considerar su amiga/enemiga esperando pacientemente que lanzaran otro fuego artificial.

Cuando dicho juego llegó, liberó la nave mientras corría a la misma para abordar antes de que despegara corriendo en contra del tiempo y alguna autoridad llegara, pues con el tiempo que tardaron en negociar y organizarse deberían de llegar pronto.

—Momoka… despega—ordenó Ange

—Pero ella todavía no…

— ¡Hazlo! —ordenó aún más demandante.

— ¡¿Qué putas crees que estás haciendo?! —Gritó molesta.

—Aun no me he olvidado lo del sostén—recodó ella mirándola con desdén—Pasé un infierno debido a eso.

— ¡Rencorosa de mierda eso fue hace meses! ¡¿Crees que me gusto ver al hermano que me arrebató mi felicidad?!

— ¿Hermano? —Se preguntó, pero lo ignoro—Eso no es todo, has usado a tus secuaces para molestarme y la botarga de Perolina apestaba.

— ¡¿Qué tiene que ver lo último?!

—Yo todavía no puedo confiar en ti, y en nadie de este lugar. Vive bien con tus amigas—le dijo observando la cara de molestia que se marcaba en la pelirroja—Momoka, cierra la compuerta trasera.

En la cabina Momoka se debatía entre seguir o no la orden de su ama, eso era completamente inmoral e iba en contra de sus principios sin contar que la pelirroja les había dado una gran ayuda y si lo que le contó era cierto, le debía la vida y estar al lado de su princesa.

— ¡No me fastidies! —aceleró su carrera y saltó antes de que pudiera hacer algo sorprendiéndola.

AL mismo tiempo llegaron Jill, Maggy, Jazmine y Emma donde las tres primeras les disparaban pero por alcohol ingerido, (y por el tiempo que llevaba Maggy sin sostener un arma) su puntería dejaba mucho que desear.

—Mujer estúpida… Llevo esperando años por esto—confesó mientras escalaba pero la velocidad y que estuvieran incrementando la atura le complicaba la tarea—Mi inocencia fue arrebatada por Zola, me convertí en un juguete para proteger a Rosalie y Chris y estas aún me tratan como si no les importara, me temen, pero no me quieren, más aun así las llamo amigas ¡Hice de todo!

Ange no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la fortaleza que la pelirroja le mostraba así como su persistencia para escapar. Tenía su vida arreglada ahí, cosa contraria a ella, ¿Por qué querría salir?

— ¡He estado esperando este día y volver con mi madre!

— ¿Tu madre? —La misma vibra sensible que ambas compartían que lo que hizo recapacitar a Ange.

Hilda a duras penas logro ponerse de pie más la gravedad le jaló y cuando estaba a punto de caer la mano de Ange le impidió tal cosa. Nostálgicos ojos borgoña miraron los determinados lavanda.

—Momoka, tenemos un pasajero más—informó y la mencionada por fin pudo cerrar la puerta sin atisbo de duda.

— ¡¿Y ahora que hacemos?! ¡Las normas se han secuestrado a Misty-sama! —exclamó Emma para desmayarse de la impresión siendo sostenida por la enfermera.

—Jazmine… llama al chico…—ordenó el chico.

—De acuerdo—y así la decisión se tomó mientras los demás miembros de la tropa disfrutaban inconscientes de que las joyas, no solo de la tropa, si no de lo alguna vez registrado en el Arsenal se habían escapado.

* * *

—Extrañaba esto…—dijo Salamandine tomando un café.

—Eso te pasa por encerrarte—reclamó Lamia mientras le jalaba la oreja a su hija de nuevo, solo que esta vez más ligeramente y en la otra, pues la anterior estaba completamente roja ya.

—Prometo no hacerlo más—dijo un poco sonriente, hablar con su madre le vino de maravilla, más aun así seguiría investigando todo lo que pudiera de esa niña, solo que esta vez no se obsesionaría tanto.

—Más te vale—dijo en puchero.

—Salamandine-sama—llegó Naga—La sacerdotisa quiere verla

Salamandine se sorprendió, ¿de qué podrían hablar ahora?

—En ese caso yo me retiro—dijo la mujer—Y Naga-chan deja la seriedad en casa—se burló—nos vemos luego Sala-chan—despidió a su hija con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿De qué quiere hablar la sacerdotisa conmigo? —Pregunto una vez que su mamá se fue.

—De nada, es una pequeña mentira blanca, vengo a despedirme—Salamandine se sorprendió—Buscaré la información que necesitas.

—Pero es peligroso.

—Oye soy la experta en infiltrase—le guiñó— ¿Qué necesitas que traiga?

—Registros médicos y expediente nacional, si puedes conseguir algo con que sacar su ADN sería perfecto, así como una de las paletas que tanto come.

— ¿Se te antojaron? —Sala se sonrojó.

— ¡No! Lo digo porque debe tener algo especial—respondio ante la risa de su amiga, obviamente le estaba tomando el pelo—Mou~~

En la media noche Naga estaba a punto de abrir un portal a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado para que las normas no la detectaran cuando pudo sentir la presencia de Kaname.

— ¿Creíste que te dejaría hacer esto sola? —pregunto con sorna.

—Por eso te amo Kaname—se besaron y viajaron a la dimensión.

.

.

.

Cerca de tres días estuvieron volando, por defecto la nave tenía destino al imperio Rosenblum por lo que tuvieron que aterrizar ahí primero. Con suma maestría escaparon de tal imperio casi en las narices de los guardias dejando a la princesa en el traje de Perolina.

Robando una motocicleta la cual conducía la pelirroja continuaron por carretera donde Ange se bajó justo donde sus caminos se separaban.

—Aquí nos separamos—dijo Hilda arrancando, deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros— ¡Ange! —Gritó su nombre llamando su atención—Más te vale no morir, mi mare y yo te esperaremos esperando con una tarta de manzana.

— ¡Te tomo la palabra! —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—No quiero llegar y que la tarta no este.

—Gracias…—dijo ella.

—Lo mismo digo—y así ambas partieron en direccion a sus hogares.

* * *

—Señor Jurai, su hija es bastante problemática ¿no se lo han dicho? —preguntó Tusk al hombre de cabellos café claro y ojos azules enfrente de él.

— ¿Qué se le ofrecía a Alektra? —preguntó.

—Al parecer Ange y Hilda escaparon del Arsenal y debemos regresarlas.

—Vaya ironía—dijo riendo—Supongo que a ti te toca tu hermana.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Tienes cosas que aclarar con ella, debes aprovechar.

—Es usted muy sabio.

—Ya lo sabía muchacho.


	10. Capítulo 9

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 9]

Hilda no podía hacer otra cosa sino recordar aquellos preciados momentos vividos a lado de su madre en el huerto, donde su única preocupación era que su padre llegara pronto y su madre terminara de hacer la tarta de manzana que tanto adoraba y que con el pasar de los años parecía una posibilidad cada vez más remota. Sacudió la cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos, su padre estaba muerto y aun así le guardaba rencor junto a Tusk, a pesar de que el último era inocente y víctima de las circunstancias igual que ella.

De camino a casa paró en una tienda donde muy gentilmente "compró" un vestido de un diseño similar al que ella usó el día que se la llevaron al Arsenal y comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado en esos tres días con Ange y Momoka, definitivamente les estaba comenzando a tomar cierta clase de cariño y eso le asustaba, no había querido más que a las chicas del Arsenal y las únicas que realmente la querían eran la dupla de Ersha y Vivian, de eso estaba segura. No comprendía porque quería a Rosalie y a Chris cuando estas le temían y mucho menos entendía por qué le contó a Ange acerca de lo que ella misma había descubierto de su padre y de Tusk, incluso le habló de las bitácoras de su padre, posiblemente era debido a que no se conocían lo suficiente y no habia tema de conversación. Igualmente Ange le platicó gran parte de su vida, como las costumbres con sus padres, el accidente de su hermana, como descubrió que era norma y cosas por el estilo, apoyado de complementos de Momoka.

Definitivamente Ange y Hilda se habían conocido mucho más en esos tres días que en el medio año que Ange llevaba en el Arsenal.

Ange por su lado ya estaba en su tierra natal, había llegado en el atardecer y ahora residía junto a Momoka oculta debajo de un puente, era fácil que las reconocieran por lo que se escondían en un lugar que nadie iría por diversión. A menos que fueran un par de amantes en busca de cosas nuevas.

—Lo siento, me quedé dormida—Se disculpó Momoka abriendo los ojos exaltada.

—Tranquila, descansa lo que necesites, te mantenido sin dormir—Lo último figuraba a una disculpa—Nos moveremos al anochecer—Dicho esto Momoka durmió más tranquilidad.

Si en su cumpleaños le hubieran dicho que se volvería soldado y luego escaparía de la "base" para rescatar a su hermana de ser ejecutada por culpa suya nunca lo hubiera creído y posiblemente hubiera perdido su porte elegante del ataque de risa que le hubiera dado. Comenzó a pulir las entradas de las armas que utilizaría para, de alguna manera, mantenerse despierta y asegurarse que nada le fallaría.

Sus pensamientos le llevaron a cierta pelirroja, su vida parecía sacada de alguna novela dramática que antes le gustaba leer.

—Me pregunto… Si Hilda ya se habrá encontrado con su madre—dijo en voz alta mirando a su reflejo en el agua.

* * *

Naga y Kaname aparecieron dos kilómetros de la Isla que contenía al Arsenal. Como solo ellas dos habían sido transferidas el portal no había sido lo suficientemente grande para ser detectado además de que el Agua ocultaba su presencia. Volaron todo lo que su energía les permitió y nadaron cerca de cuatro horas sin descanso hasta finalmente llegar a la playa del Arsenal y esconderse entre las rocas que eran los pilares del Arsenal y pasar lo que quedaba de la noche ahí.

Despertaron con el feo cantar de Vivian en las mañanas, no era por ofender pero esta niña en lugar de cantar fuerte gritaba como dragón agonizante. Cosa que les llamo la atención, era muy similar al cantar del dragón, que era capaz de anular el mana.

—Si Sala-chan estuviera aquí ya hubiera salido a abrazar a esa niña—dijo Kaname un poco burlona.

—Puede ser coincidencia, aún tenemos ciertas cosas que robar ¿sabes? —pregunto Naga.

—Prefiero el término "Tomar prestado"—dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

—Pues "tomaremos prestadas" varias cosas sin pedir permiso—le dijo ella rodando los ojos mientras asomaba la cabeza y la volvía a meter—Hay cerca de cuatro normas fuera y el comedor debe estar lleno, según las observaciones de Sala todas dejan las habitaciones dentro de media hora.

— ¿No crees que Sala-chan se está encariñando mucho con esa norma sin conocerla? —preguntó preocupada por su amiga refiriéndose claramente a Ange.

—No soy nadie para juzgarla, además tarde o temprano se reunirán, por más que no lo quiera reconocer deben hacerlo—la castaña asintió.

.

.

.

.

Ange ya había comenzado con su improvisado plan para rescatar a su hermana. Fue moviéndose de manera silenciosa utilizando a Momoka como su abre puertas por lo cual ninguna alarma sonaba, todo estaba sumamente tranquilo y le daba mala espina. Llegaron a la sala de mantenimiento del equipo que la rubia antes conformaba, encontró a su compañera Akiho realizando el mantenimiento, tal como lo recordaba. Fue atacada por una terrible decepción al notar que aquella que se proclamaba su mayor admiradora le delato con las autoridades, no tuvo más opción que dejarle atada y dejar el sigilo de lado.

Tomando un Earia comenzó a ir con Momoka deslizándose por las alcantarillas contemplando como el imperio había cambiado.

Mientras tanto en otra dimensión Salamandine observaba los eventos simultáneamente, temía lo que pudiera pasarles a ambas norma. Nada permanece tal cual de manera permanente pero parecía que ninguna de ellas lo comprendía, era como si conservaran la inocencia de un niño.

Hilda llegó a su casa y de recibimiento solo tuvo un "estoy esperando a mi hija, ya casi esta lista la tarta de manzana, por si gustas esperar" y quedarse fuera enfrente del árbol que solía trepar, ahora estaba mucho más grande pero sin duda no le costaría nada de trabajo escalarlo. Las sillas del huerto tenían un diseño diferente, el pasto seguía igual de cuidado y más rosales habían sido plantados. Cuando su madre partió a la cocina solo pudo abrazar al árbol y llorar.

—Finalmente he vuelto a mi hogar.

Ange continuó con la ruta al castillo pasando por el pilar del amanecer y como película los recuerdos de aquel día visitaron su mente y le aturdieron, pero dicho aturdimiento no duró mucho gracias a la emboscada policial de la cual no le quedó más remedio que hacerse paso a disparos.

Por otro lado apenas Jurai entró a su antiguo imperio vio a todas las unidades policiales hechas un lío y en las grandes pantallas se veía la imagen de la princesa Angelise junto a la leyenda de "Se busca, tenga precaución si se llega a topar con ella"

—Me lo temía—suspiró— ¿No le enseñaron acerca del sigilo o la infiltración? Del autocontrol no pido nada, después de todo es igual a mí y a Sophia. Supongo que no puso atención—se quejó mientras el igualmente tomaba una pequeña motocicleta con el mismo sistema de las patrullas policiales en dirección al palacio, si estaba correcto con sus suposiciones era más que seguro que la antigua princesa iba al castillo. Tapó su rostro con un pasamontañas dejando solo ver sus orbes azules y comenzaba su carrera.

Angelise igual no lo tenía fácil, cerca de cinco patrullas iban tras ella en esa alocada persecución donde uno de los oficiales trató de inmovilizar a Momoka con una red de mana, pero parecía que olvidaron que su antigua heredera era norma, pues se sorprendieron cuando logro romper dicha red. Pero segundos después comenzaron con redes físicas mientras dos naves encima de ellas le alumbraban y aun así con las granadas que llevaba del Arsenal logro contrarrestarles haciéndoles explotar.

En la sala del trono Julio veía bastante divertido el recorrido que hacía su hermana mayor acompañado de Riza. Sonrió al ver el pasaje que utilizó, aquel con el que solía escaparse.

—Que predecible—se mofó el príncipe ante la fría mirada de la peli-gris.

* * *

—Definitivamente he crecido mucho para que mi madre no haya logrado reconocerme—dijo Hilda bastante contenta mientras su madre llegaba disculpándose por la tardanza sirviéndole el pay comiendo junto a ella.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó la mujer observando la mirada llena de añoranza de la pelirroja.

—Pues veras… yo soy…

—Himelda—le interrumpió mientras otra niña pelirroja entraba arrebatándole la esperanza de que su madre le hubiera reconocido—Bienvenida—se confundió, ¿Quién era ella?

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá! —Le dijo ella otorgándole una rosa.

—Oh vaya, lo recordaste—La abrazo cariñosamente ante la perplejidad de Hilda, no podía aceptar tal cosa. Su madre había peleado contra los guardias que se la llevaron, se comunicó contra todo pronóstico con Zola y le pedía protegerla, le prometió liberarla junto a su padre, todo eso era una realidad ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Por qué llamaba a esa niña Himelda?

—Pues claro, somos familia—dijo y sus ojos azules observaron la tarta— ¡Tarta! ¿Puedo comer?

—Pues claro, pero primero lávate las manos, no te avergüences frente a tu amiga.

—Mamá, ¿Quién es ella?

— ¿No es amiga tuya? —preguntó observándola ante el quiebre de Hilda.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con la mirada en la mesa en voz baja— ¡¿Por qué la llamas Himelda?! —Preguntó con coraje levantándose de la mesa completamente furiosa y decepcionada—Yo soy Himelda, tu hija, Himelda Hildegart Kalheer Schlievogt, hija de Albert Kalheer y Hilberta Schlievogt—dijo de manera desesperada para que su madre la reconociera sin darse cuenta de que ya lo había hecho y se aterraba cada vez más—Nos separamos hace trece años, soy yo tu hija—dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Sigues viva…—dijo incrédula.

—Mamá

— ¿Por qué volviste?

— ¡Porque te extrañaba mamá! ¡Porque prometiste que nos volveríamos a ver!

— ¡Vete! ¡Vete ahora mismo y no regreses! —Gritó abrazando más fuerte a la niña de ocho años— ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con Albert y menos contigo!

—Pero si ella es tu hija mayor yo soy su hermana—apeló la niña.

— ¡No! —Dijo histérica abofeteando a la niña ante la sorpresa de Hilda, su madre no era así— ¡Y no vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Ella es un monstruo!

— ¿Un monstruo? —Repitió el adjetivo que su madre utilizo en ella al momento en que esta creaba un escudo ignorando el llanto de sus dos hijas— ¿Una barrera? Espera yo…—Dicho escudo incrementó su tamaño pero al Hilda tocarlo lo rompió como lo hizo años atrás reavivando el pánico de su madre, si es que todavía podía llamarle así—Mamá…

— ¡Aléjate! —Exclamó ella—Por fin había olvidado esa pesadilla, esas noches de sufrimiento cuando me llegó una carta de Zola donde me informaba que habías muerto, traté de volver a ser feliz con tu padre pero él me dejó por una norma, trató de rescatarte pero yo no lo quería, ya estabas muerta pero él se negaba a creerlo—su voz era tan fría como la de un glaciar—Hay cosas en este mundo que no pueden remediarse ¿verdad? Por favor vete, no le diré a nadie que estuviste aquí, te lo prometo—pidió en una reverencia al piso llorando.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de Hilda. No podía creerlo, la persona a quien más amaba, la que era su esperanza para olvidar el sufrimiento del Arsenal y escapar la estaba negando, le estaba deseando no haber nacido ¿Por qué el mundo debía ser tan cruel con ella? ¿Por qué el no tener mana era algo tan malo? Seguía siendo humana, era capaz de sonreír, de llorar, de enojarse, de enamorarse como todos. Sufría con las palabras como cualquiera. NO era justo, definitivamente no lo era.

Dolidos ojos azules miraron los vacíos orbes lavanda antes de pronunciar las peores palabras para su primogénita: — ¡Tú no debiste haber nacido! ¡Desaparece de mi vista! —le lanzó la tarta que antes comía rompiendo más el corazón de la pelirroja que ante la presión solo pudo salir corriendo del lugar al momento en que la lluvia comenzaba a caer—Perdóname… Perdóname…—pedía la mujer de avanzada edad a nadie en especial aun llorando mientras sostenía la que ella consideraba su única hija—Perdóname…—pidió con más vehemencia mientras su mano se movía sola y abría frente a ella la pantalla que permitía llamar a las autoridades, lloró más fuerte al momento que presionaba "Emergency Call"

.

.

.

En el balcón de la vieja habitación de Ange, Sylvia estaba siendo aprisionada por los guardias de protección real más Ange se encontraba acabando con ellos y sus defensas uno a uno hasta que finalmente la menor se vio libre y bajó lentamente con la cara de alegría más grande que su hermana le hubiera visto una vez, pero había algo diferente en su mirada, algo que jamás vio en ella y era incapaz de reconocer: Odio.

—Sylvia…—menciono su nombre sin atreverse a creer lo que acababa de pasar segundos atrás.

Su preciada hermana menor había tratado de clavarle una navaja que tenía escondida en su silla flotante pero por reflejo lo esquivo más aun así le corto el brazo y quedó bajo el suelo de la impresión sin comprender lo que había pasado.

— ¡Tú no eres mi hermana! ¡Monstruo! —El mismo adjetivo despectivo que Angelise había usado varias veces le era devuelto ahora por su adorada hermana que solo le recriminaba el haber nacido y que el desastre que era el reino así como la muerte de sus padres era únicamente culpa suya. Le echó en cara su accidente y le culpo cuando nunca antes le había hecho.

El quiebre emocional para Ange fue terrible y los guardias aprovecharon para tomarla junto a Momoka. No hubo mayor problema gracias a que la de ojos rojos no hizo movimiento alguno. El shock en el que se encontraba era grandísimo.

—Te ves patética—Dijo Julio caminando tranquilamente mientras aplaudía.

—Julio…—pronuncio su nombre sin saber realmente que lo hacía.

—Sí, así es. Realmente quería ver esa cara en ti. Valió la pena traerte hasta aquí—se acercó aún más—Que comience el juicio por el crimen de tu existencia.

* * *

Hilda caminaba sin ser consciente de nada por la larga carretera mientras la lluvia le mojaba por completo. Había perdido el sentido de su vida vidas antes, hubiera preferido quedarse eternamente en el Arsenal antes que enfrentar la cruel realidad, para su madre no era más que un error.

Patrullas de policía se detuvieron en cuanto la vieron y al tiraron al suelo más ella realmente no le importó, no era más que un cuerpo sin alma, le había sido arrebatada horas atrás, la comenzaron a golpear con la mayor fuerza que podían y cada vez más hombres llegaron sumándose a ese acto infame.

—Me pregunto si Ange habrá logrado rescatar a su hermana—dijo a la nada mientras sentía como uno de ellos comenzaba a rasgar el vestido que usaba pero no hizo absolutamente nada ¿Qué más daba ya?

— ¡Eso debes preguntárselo tú! —exclamó una voz masculina deslizándose al lugar quitando de encima de la pelirroja al hombre que intentaba realizar el más bajo de los actos y subía a la norma en la copa de un árbol.

.

.

.

.

Kaname y Naga no la habían tenido fácil infiltrándose en la enfermería, más que nada por la cantidad de normas que había ahí, era casi el triple de la población de mujeres y dragones de su mundo. ¿Cómo cabían todas en una isla? Sin duda debería darle reconocimiento a quien dirigiera el lugar, estaba perfectamente organizado. Debido a que la persona que investigarían se encontraba en la primera tropa su pieza estaba desocupada la mayor parte del día pero optaron entrar en la hora del almuerzo y casi se van de espalda al ver la pieza.

La habitación de Vivian estaba conformada por dos camas, o mejor dicho una y media dado a la que era obvio que era suya, por el desastre y las ropas encima de esta era una clase de "hamaca" que se sujetaba desde el suelo, debajo de esto había un montón de envolturas de comida y más ropa tirada, un tic surgió en la ceja de Kaname, igual a Naga y ella junto a Salamandine siempre terminaban limpiando su habitación del castillo, pero cuando iban a la casa de sus familiares, de verdad, pobres de ellos.

En el otro lado había una cama común y corriente, correctamente hecha y las ropas correctamente dobladas, frente a la cama había un escritorio donde yacía una lámpara de noche, una computadora, unas gafas de lectura junto a varios artículos de oficina así como frente a la cama/hamaca había un armario lo suficientemente grande para guardar ropa para dos personas. Separando ambas camas estaba una pequeña cómoda donde había un bote lleno de paletas y una flor en un jarrón.

—Es como si hubiéramos entrado a nuestra habitación—dijo Kaname con los ojos como platos.

—Calla—se sonrojó Naga acercándose a la cómoda, abrir el bote y sacar una paleta, la envolvió en un papel y la guardó en el pequeño morral que estaba cargando. Por su lado Kaname sacudió la almohada dejando caer varios cabellos rosas/rojizos y tomarlos para igualmente guardarlos en su morral.

— ¡Te digo Ersha eso fue sorprendente! —se oyó una voz infantil acercándose cada vez más a la puerta.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Pregunto Kaname

—Escondernos—dijo despues de descubrir que la ventana estaba atascada.

— ¿Debajo de las camas?

— ¿Estas loca? —ante el girar del pomo de la puerta vencidas por el pánico se metieron en el armario.

—Me siento dolida de que nos hayan dejado ¿Sabes? —Respondió la mencionada Ersha mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

— ¡Pero fueron sorprendentes! —dijo Vivian moviendo sus manos mientras exclamaba que tenía la razón—Pero las extraño…—dijo de la nada—Hilda y Ange hacían muy buena pareja a la hora de pelear, ¡Si son las mejores soldados de la historia! —De nuevo volvio a exclamar, era claro que las admiraba.

—Yo igual las extraño—admitió Ersha—Bien sabes lo mucho que las quiero a todas ustedes—continuó—Pero al parecer ellas no se desprendieron de su antigua vida como yo lo hice—dijo y las dragonas pudieron escuchar su voz volverse algo melancólica.

—Ersha…—llamo Vivian.

—Dime

Seguido de este diálogo hubo un breve silencio y por más el que el joven matrimonio quiso saber que pasaba se tragaron su curiosidad.

— ¡Vi-Vivi-chan! —Se oyó el reclamo de la mayor ante la risa de la menor.

—Ya, ya, Cálmate—dijo ella con la voz aun contenta. Se oyó como claramente como Vivian saltaba de la cama y abría el bote con paletas y despues de unos segundos lo cerraba—Debemos irnos, ahora que Hilda y Ange no están las demás están de un humor…

— ¿Por qué nunca sueltas esas paletas? Te nos vas a asfixiar un día de estos.

—Desde que llegué aquí Maggy me las dio, dijo que era necesario para no perder el control o algo así, así que le creo—respondio y entonces ambas dejaron la pieza. Por su parte Kaname y Naga se quedaron mudas y quietas dentro del armario procesando lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

.

.

.

.

Ange no fui consciente en qué momento los guardias le quitaron sus ropas para ponerle un viejo trapo, tan sucio y roto como ella se sentía en ese momento. Mucho menos se enteró del momento en el que le ataron de pies y manos como un peso muerto en la horca hasta que sintió como el látigo que portaba su hermana se unía en su piel dejando marcas en ella.

— ¡Sylvia-sama, detenga esto por favor! ¡Es demasiado cruel! —exclamó Momoka tratando de ir hacia ella pero las esposas de mana con la que la retenían los guardias no se lo permitieron.

— ¿Cruel? —Pregunto Sylvia mirando confundida a la sirvienta—Las normas son desagradables monstruos violentos y antisociales. Y mi adorada hermana mayor resultó ser uno ¿No sería eso crueldad? —comenzó a llorar mientras continuaba latigueando a su hermana mientras que el pueblo le hacía más bullicio y apoyaba tal acto.

—Debería de darte las gracias Momoka—dijo Julio el cual estaba sentado en el trono que Jurai Asuka Misurugi había ocupado durante su reinado—Después de todo fuiste tú quien nos dio la oportunidad de administrar justicia—Dijo ante la sorprendida cara de la ojos miel—Fui yo quien expuso la identidad de Angelise como Norma durante su ritual de bautismo.

Los ojos de Ange comenzaron a brillar en ira y odio contra su hermano menor el cual reía mientras contemplaba el anillo que su madre le había dado.

—Después de dieciséis años, por fin la Familia Real se había librado de esa peste y lo único que faltaba escuchar era la noticia de que había muerto devorada por un monstruo en el infierno, pero para mi sorpresa no murio y continuaba con vida—respondió el rubio mientras señalaba a su hermana mayor despectivamente. Entonces miró a Momoka con una sonrisa un tanto sádica—Por eso te envié a ti Momoka ¿Realmente llegaste a pensar que una simple sirvienta lograría llegar hasta donde residía una norma que anteriormente fue princesa? Verte actuar todo este tiempo sin saber que fuiste controlada por nosotros fue realmente muy divertido.

—No… No puede ser posible.

La mente de Momoka se quebró en ese momento, no podía ser posible que le controlaran. Era su deseo estar con Angelise, era su deseo servirle, otorgarle algo de felicidad y por supuesto permanecer siempre con ella. Después de todo el mana no era tan perfecto como lo pintaban, era el mana quien causaba el conflicto en los mismo humanos, no otorgaba la paz, sino la desgracia. Miles de familias dejaron a sus hijas, miles de mujeres habían sido mandadas a la muerte para proteger a los humanos cuando en realidad estos eran los verdaderos monstruos, peores que las escorias y crueles por naturaleza.

—La emperatriz murio tratando de proteger a la Norma despreciable frente a sus ojos y el emperador cobarde fue ejecutado por engañar a su pueblo—Declamó Julio haciendo crecer más y más la rabia de Ange—La abominable norma que lleva la sangre real, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, limpiará la purificación de la Familia Real cuando este juicio termine. Y entonces nacerá el Nuevo Imperio Misurugi por lo que yo Julio I ordeno que esta norma sea ejecutada

El pueblo vitoreó su eterno acuerdo a las palabras del nuevo emperador y los guardias que no custodiaban a Momoka le llevaron hasta la horca ante las risas de las antiguas amigas de ambas y el abucheo de aquellos que realmente estaban hundidos en un rencor mal justificado. Ange de verdad no comprendía por que el no poseer mana era algo tan malo, eran iguales, con mana o sin él, seguían siendo humanos. Los ojos sangre miraron con completa frialdad el huevo que le fue lanzado por Akiho y sus oídos presenciaron los falsos reclamos de aquellas que fueron sus compañeras y compañeras de equipo. La lealtad que le juraron meses antes fue destruida más rápido de lo que duraban los enfrentamientos con los Dragones, aquellos humanos no conocían la lealtad que muchas veces le fue mostrada por todas las normas en el Arsenal.

Eran las Norma más humanas que los humanos. Eran los humanos quienes deberían ser considerados monstruos.

— ¡Por favor paren! ¡Angelise-sama no ha hecho nada malo! —Les gritó Momoka— ¡Yo encontré la felicidad gracias a Angelise-sama! —Les gritó ya con lágrimas en ella. Pero solo consiguió que igualmente pidieran su cabeza.

Angelise sonrió con amargura observando a su sirvienta y recordando su convivencia con Hilda, Ersha, Vivian, Salia, Chris y Rosalie. Era verdad que con las últimas tres peleaba la mayoría del tiempo pero nunca se juzgaron sin razón y nunca se traicionaron realmente. ¿Realmente valía la pena seguir protegiendo a semejantes cerdos horribles, irracionales y estúpidos? ¿Por qué las norma debían morir y mantenerlos con vida? Todo era tan injusto. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza hasta que sus dientes rechinaron y apretó sus puños tan fuertemente que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

La ira le arrastraba hasta el fondo del lodo y las palabras de su madre le sacaron de ahí. Canto la canción de la luz que su madre le había enseñado y que solo ella podía cantar: Towagatari.

Por más que los guardias que le sostenían trataban de detenerla ella caminaba firme, aunque de manera lenta a donde se encontraba su hermano. Le apuntaron firme con sus armas para detenerla pero al observar sus ojos cayeron en una especie de trance que no les dejó moverse. Pero aquellos que albergaban más odio dispararon a una de sus piernas y clavaron la espada de dichos fusiles en el hombro de la antigua princesa y esta, cegada por el dolor fue llevada hasta la cuerda y fue colgada sin dejarle maldecir siquiera.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces aquí Tusk? —Pregunto Hilda en la copa del árbol al que el mencionado le hizo subirse mientras los hombres se reagrupaban para igualmente atacarlo a él.

—Vengo a rescatarte, es mi deber como hermano—respondió él.

—Tú no eres mi hermano—respondió ella.

—Puede que tú no me consideres tu hermano, pero yo si te considero mi hermana, Himelda—respondió él posando una gabardina sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

—Hilda…—dijo ella en un susurro y este asintió para después bajar y hacer frente a los hombres dejando a la norma pensativa acerca del porqué él le estaba ayudando, un tercer factor debería de haber y estaba casi segura que dicho factor era el Arsenal.

Pero una cosa era segura, no dejaría al castaño llevarse todo el crédito acerca de vencer a más de cincuenta hombres. Así que ella igualmente saltó y comenzó a impartir puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra, con la única discriminación a Tusk. Ya hablarían más tarde acerca de su drama familiar, pero por ahora solo descargaría su rabia, ira frustración y tristeza en cada golpe a las autoridades.

.

.

.

.

—¡Tenemos intrusos! —se escuchó por los Alto parlantes de Arsenal haciendo a todas cargar con sus armas y emprender la búsqueda a las dos dragonas que habían fallado en mantener el sigilo por un error al acceder al historial permanente de Vivian, de la cual no se necesitaba mucha prueba después de la conversación. Con mucho sigilo corrieron a la bahía pero ahí una par de peli-rosas junto a Maggy y Jill les esperaban por lo que se detuvieron y casi al instante ya estaban siendo rodeadas pero antes de que alguien pensara siquiera en dispararles el par de jóvenes crearon el canto de dragón lo suficientemente alto para aturdirlas y salir volando, esperando poder abrir la abertura a tiempo pero para su sorpresa ya habían previsto ese movimiento y Chris y Rosalie les perseguían en sus Para-Mail por lo que lo tenían bastante dificil.

El disparo que llegó por parte de Salia logró dar en el ala de Naga, la cual había protegido a Kaname ya que dicha bala iba directo a su cráneo. Comenzó a caer y por más que Kaname intentó no pudo con ambos cuerpos además de las cosas que habían hurtado y cayeron al mar.

Más para-mail comenzaron a llegar y justo cuando pudieron someterlas una abertura inter-dimensional se abrió justo encima de ellas obligándoles a soltarles. Cerca de ocho dragones salieron de ahí pero ellas solo pudieron reconocer a cierto dragón rojizo y de ojos azules y se montaron en su espalda para despues pasar la abertura mientras los otros siete quedaron batallando pero al tomar desprevenidas a las Mail-Raider, las cuales no llevaban armas, pudieron dejarles en malas condiciones y escapar.

Llegaron Vivian y Ersha como apoyo a sus otras tres compañeras las cuales se sentían impotentes. Seguramente si Ange o Hilda hubieran estado ahí podrían haberles detenido y no habrían dejado a esas dos escaparse.

* * *

Una bengala iluminó todo el área de ejecución perteneciente al imperio Misurugi logrando dejar a todos los presentes ciegos momentáneamente, tiempo el cual un hombre aprovechó para lanzar un gancho desde el tejado más cercano y clavarlo en el arco de madera que sostenía a Ange en una cuerda y cortarla gracias a una de las navajas que llevaba en sus ropajes.

El hombre, que llevaba su rostro enmascarado y sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas (para que la luz de la bengala no le afectara) se deslizó lo más rápido que las leyes de física/gravedad se lo permitieron logrando arrebatarle el anillo jade a Julio de una y liberar Momoka de los guardias y llevarla consigo para soltarle al momento en el que la bengala dejo de brillar y el cuerpo de Ange cayó directo en sus brazos.

—Momoka, dale primero auxilios a Angelise—ordenó el hombre mientras le quitaba las esposas con su propio mana y quitándose sus gafas observando el dorado mirar de la guardiana del príncipe otorgando un mensaje que solo ellos pudieron comprender, puesto que ella y él eran los únicos que no fueron cegados.

Tras un ligero asentimiento la mujer de cabellos grises y vestimenta roja ordenó el capturarles pero no estaban preparados para que Ange recuperara la consciencia.

— ¡Mátenle si es necesario pero no deje que escape! —Exclamó Julio histérico una vez que recuperó la vista junto a los demás en el lugar. Ange con dificultad logró inmovilizar a dos guardias debido a las heridas anteriores mientras que Momoka le servía con su escudo de mana. El enmascarado por su parte lanzó las granadas a las naves del lugar y con agilidad se posó detrás de Julio y su guardiana, Riza, y los dejó inconscientes con un golpe en la nuca, y tras murmurar unas palabras en el oído de Sylvia igualmente la dejó inconsciente.

Los guardias confundidos se dividieron en socorrer a las autoridades reales y atrapar a los otros tres. Con un nuevo disparó ahora de dos ganchos el enmascarado cargo a Ange mientras le otorgaba el otro gancho a Momoka y se dejaban guiar por ellos mientras veinte balas de humo dejaron a todos sin visibilidad de donde se habían escondido.

* * *

— ¿Se puede saber en qué estaban pensando? —Reclamó la sacerdotisa de Aura a Kaname, Naga y Salamandine. La segunda tenía vendada su ala mientras que la última se veía bastante agotada pero con una paleta en la boca— ¡Pudieron haber muerto ahí y ustedes son las únicas capaces de conducir las unidades Ryuu-Shin-Ki que son la esperanza para rescatar a Aura!

—Lo sentimos mucho—Pronunciaron las tres avergonzadas, era verdad que lo que hicieron fue algo demasiado impulsivo pero no se podía evitar tratándose de la posible hermana menor de la princesa dragón.

—Salamandine-sama ¿Cómo has logrado transformarte de nuevo en humana tan rápidamente? —pregunto la sacerdotisa. Pues el dragón en el cual Kaname y Naga se habían montado era en realidad Salamandine.

—Es la paleta que estoy ingiriendo—confesó ella—Es en parte la razón por la que Kaname y Naga fueron. Tal parece que las norma han mantenido a una de nosotras haciendole pasar por una de ellas y les mantienen en su forma gracias a estas paletas.

— ¿Cómo ha sido eso posible? —preguntó ella.

—Posiblemente los dragones que no mueren los transforman, pero no podría estar segura—dijo—Ademas de que esto nos da una clave importante—agregó ante la mirada confundida, no solo a la sacerdotisa, igualmente a sus amigas/guardianas—Si esto es realmente capaz de alterar el ADN dragón, es posible que los supervivientes puedan volver a ser hombres.

— ¿Realmente crees que podamos lograrlo? —pregunto.

—Estoy segura—respondió ella mientras ocultaba su mirada entre sus cabellos antes de pronunciar: —Dentro de una semana atacaremos directamente a las NORMA y les dejaremos fuera del juego, nos acercamos cada vez más a Aura—Aunque siendo sinceros el rescate de Aura no era lo que preocupaba realmente a Salamandine en esos momentos.

.

.

Momoka, Ange y su salvador se encontraban escondidos en las alcantarillas del imperio Misurugi. Momoka vendaba la pierna de su señora mientras que el hombre enmascarado le vendaba el hombro y le daba unos cuantos analgésicos para disminuir el dolor pero no lo suficientemente fuertes con el propósito de dejarle lo suficientemente lúcida.

— ¿Quién eres y porque me ayudas? —Pregunto Ange mirando fijamente los ojos azules del hombre que se le hacían tan familiares. En respuesta el hombre se quitó el pasamontañas dejando a Ange más que sorprendida.

Cabellos de un claro castaño, ojos de un azul cielo, tez como la suya y clara voz componían a Jurai Asuka Misurugi, el primer emperador del Imperio Misurugi, que a su vez, era el padre de Ange.

— ¿Qué clase de padre será si dejase morir a mi hija? —Pregunto él con una sonrisa ante el shock de su hija y de su sirvienta que igualmente le consideraba una hija.

—Ju-Jurai-sama.. —Momoka tartamudeo su nombre en sorpresa.

—Pa-Papá—Lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Ange mientras abrazaba al hombre—Julio dijo que te habían ejecutado…

—Eso es lo que él cree, te explicaré con más detalle, pero primero debemos regresar al lugar del que escapaste—le ofreció el uniforme militar del Arsenal, la rubia lo tomó y se lo colocó, había perdido su lugar de origen, su nombre, a sus hermanos, a su madre, pero por lo menos aún le quedaba su padre.

.

.

—Toma—le ofreció Tusk a su media hermana el uniforme del Arsenal.

—Sabía que ellas te habían ordenado regresarme ¿Quién fue, Jill? —Pregunto con aspereza mientras se iba detrás del árbol a cambiarse.

—Sí, nos ordenó a mí a Jurai-san regresaros a ti y a Ange con vida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No era más fácil dejarnos morir? —Pregunto Hilda mientras salía y encaraba a su medio hermano.

—Al parecer Jill no se rige así.

—Es por el LIBERTAS ¿No es así? —Pregunto ante la sorpresa del castaño—Sé más de lo que crees. Comprendo que rescaten a Ange ya que es la única que puede conducir al Villkiss ¿Pero a mí por qué?

—Justo por eso—respondió el—Eres demasiado lista, una verdadera joya en cuanto militar se refiere—halagó.

—No por esto creas que te trataré cariñosamente de la nada—advirtió.

—Sé que no eres así—dijo riendo nervioso—Así que comenzaremos con una amistad ¿Te parece? —preguntó él mientras extendía su mano, ella le miró dudosa pero terminó aceptando el contacto.

—Me parece—Puntualizó ella.

Seguido de esto se montó al peculiar tipo de Para-Mail de Tusk y emprendieron rumbo al Arsenal, ya no tenía un lugar al que regresar más que ese, solo le quedaban Ange y Momoka, su madre la negó y la reemplazó, Zola le había arrebatado su inocencia y no había podido despedirse de su padre pero aun así tenía el encargo que este le hizo.

Hilda había perdido muchas cosas, pero había ganado un amigo, que muy pronto podría llegarlo a considerar lo que en realidad era… su hermano.

* * *

 **Como habrán podido notar junté los capitulos 9/10 (bueno 3/4 partes del 10) y eso es porque tengo algo preparado para el siguiente, que aquí es 10, lo podrían considerar un 10.5 o un intermedio, no es relleno pero si será especial (o por lo menos eso espero) ¿Quien esperaba que el padre de Ange estuviera vivo y formara parte del Libertas? ¿Que opinan de que Hilda (de alguna manera) acepto llevarse mejor con Tusk? ¿Será acaso que Salamandine piensa vengarse con las norma o raptar a Vivian? ¿Dejaré de hacer tantas preguntas? Creo que no xD**

 **¿Que piensan del rumbo que ha tomado el fic hasta ahora?**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima amigos y amigas :D**


	11. Capítulo 10

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura casi total del anime CROSS ANGE dando mas participiacion a personajes secundarios.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 10]

—Lo siento… Lo siento tanto Angelise-sama—Se disculpó Momoka.

Angelise, Momoka y Jurai habían escapado del Imperio hasta llegar a la carretera donde el antiguo emperador tenía escondido un modelo de para-mail bastante curioso ya que simplemente servía para transportarse y no para batallar, que tenía anclado un pequeño remolque para dos personas a lo mucho, pero aun así los tres se hicieron espacio. El padre de la rubia había salido a dirigirles en dirección al Arsenal por lo que ahora solo se encontraba la ama y la sirvienta.

— ¿Por qué? Gracias a ti me siento liberada. Ahora sé que tengo no amigos ni un lugar al cual regresar, tú y mi padre son todo lo que me quedan.

—Angelise-sama…

— ¿Cómo siguen tus heridas? —Preguntó Jurai entrando al remolque.

—Mejor, Padre.

—Me alegro—dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo un mohín de su hija— ¿Quieres explicaciones no es verdad?

—Si te es posible

— ¿Dónde quedo la amable Angelise que antes de pedirme algo me abrazaba y me llenaba de besos diciendo "Te quiero mucho"? —pregunto con falso dramatismo sonrojando a su hija.

— ¿No estás esperando que lo haga verdad? —Pregunto vergonzosa.

—Depende, ¿Quieres explicaciones? —la sonrisa socarrona que se pintó en el rostro del hombre, dejaba en claro a quien la rubia había sacado ese lado tan… tan… tan Ange…

—Mou~~

El castaño comenzó a reír ante la cara de conflicto de su hija, sí que había cambiado, ahora era ya más fría.

—A decir verdad fue una ayuda conjunta—Por esta vez le dejaría saberlo—Yo no puedo morir y tú tampoco, eso es lo único que puedes saber por ahora—Esa respuesta no le simpatizó mucho a la norma—Hay alguien en el reino que esta aliado conmigo y con las normas, trazo mi salida y fue Tusk, el amigo de un colega el que me rescato y heme aquí.

— ¿Tusk te rescató? —Repitió incrédula.

— ¿Lo conoces? —Pregunto sorprendido.

—Hubiera preferido que no—dijo en voz baja, entonces una pantalla se abrió frente al antiguo emperador— ¿Quién es?

—Hablando del rey de roma…—dijo mientras aceptaba la llamada, se pudo ver a un castaño de ojos violeta al parecer montado sobre un vehículo—Tusk, ¿cómo te fue muchacho?

—Creo que bien—respondió él.

— ¿Crees? —Se oyó una voz irritada—Sigo aquí desgraciado y aparte te estoy llevando.

— ¡P-perdón! N-No quise decir eso.

— ¿Hilda? —Preguntó la rubia enseguida poniéndose junto a su padre tratando de ver mejor a la pelirroja.

—Princesa defectuosa… Así que tambien fueron a rescatarte—Dijo mientras se ampliaba el marco de visión— ¿También te rescató un familiar? —Preguntó en broma.

—Me rescató mi padre—respondió ella—Y por lo visto a ti tu hermano—le tocó bromear a ella.

—Dijiste que tu padre había muerto.

—Eso creía, además tú me dijiste que matarías a Tusk—retó mientras el joven sudaba frío.

—Las cosas cambian, ahora es una clase de amigo—dijo ella desviando la mirada.

—Eres tan Tsundere…

—Cállate.

.

.

.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Pregunto Lamia a Salamandine.

—Así es, Mi sigue viva—Respondió ella con una sonrisa recibiendo el abrazo de su madre— ¿No es sorprendente?

— ¡Es un milagro! —Exclamó casi llorando de la emoción— ¿Cómo fue que…?

—Se-cre-to…—dijo ella, no pensaba decirle que se obsesionó con eso ni mucho menos que por eso Kaname y Naga estuvieron en peligro de morir hace unos días.

—Pe-Pero…

— ¡Secreto dije! —Gritó recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza— ¡Auch!

—No es de buena educación gritarle a tu madre—dijo la voz de Naga.

—Golpear a tu princesa tampoco lo es—se quejó ella con lágrimas falsas.

—Tú siempre nos dices que no tengamos preferencia contigo—respondió ella, Salamandine lo sintió como alguna clase de venganza—Ahora a lo que vine…—Miró a la mujer de cabellos rosas/rojizos—Le quitaré a su hija, que ha estado posponiendo la pintada del coliseo

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo…?—Se quejó.

—Porque fuiste tú quien lo reconstruyó y eres tú la unica que sabe cómo pintar esa cosa porque solo tú sabes su estructura.

— ¿Y si le digo a alguien más la estructura?

— ¿De verdad crees que lo va a comprender completamente?

—Sala-chan, deja la flojera de lado—le dijo su madre a lo que la pelinegra hizo un puchero—Sé que la alegría de saber que Mi está viva te consume pero no por eso debes dejar tus obligaciones diarias.

Naga y Salamandine comenzaron a reír nerviosamente a lo que Lamia encarnó la ceja.

— ¿No dejaron de lado sus obligaciones para descubrir esto verdad? —Preguntó sospechosamente y ambas sudaron frío. Puede que la pelirroja solo fuera la madre de Salamandine pero igualmente trataba a Naga y a Kaname como sus hijas y estas le temían como le temían a sus madres.

— ¡No Lamia-sama! ¿Cómo cree?

—Se me hace tarde para recoger la pintura—se levantó Salamandine de la silla—Tienes razón no debo aplazarlo más mamá. ¡Nos vemos!

Y asi las pelinegras salieron volando de ahí, literalmente.

.

.

—Vaya mierda—dijo Hilda en voz alta mientras se recostaba en el intento de cama que le correspondía.

—Últimamente estás muy quejumbrosa—le dijo Ange mientras igualmente se recostaba.

— ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué me ponga un sombrero de fiesta y me ponga a bailar la macarena porque perdí mi para-mail, mi habitación y el resto de mis pertenencias asi como mis ahorros?

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo igualmente lo perdí todo! —Remarcó la rubia.

—Tu sirvienta y tu padre siguen aquí—agregó y la habitación quedó en silencio—A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si mi padre hubiera tenido la oportunidad de buscarme como lo hizo el tuyo—dijo después de un rato.

—Mi padre dijo que tu padre era un colega, seguramente te puede platicar las cosas que no sabes de él—La verdad, no quería terminar la conversación y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Pediré a hablar con tu padre a solas un día de estos—y ahí quedó estancada la plática.

—Vaya mierda—Fue ahora la rubia quien dijo eso a lo que la pelirroja no pudo evitar reír—No te rías es serio.

—No me rio, me carcajeo en burla ante la ironía. Para haber sido una princesa eres bastante malhablada—la antigua princesa rodó los ojos—Ja, Tanto deseábamos salir de aquí y cuando lo conseguimos deseamos regresar y una vez aquí maldecimos todo.

—No me la pasé tan rosas como tú ¿sabes? —se sentó mirando.

— ¿De qué rosas hablas? —Se sentó ella también—Fui golpeada por cincuenta hombres.

—Pero llegó Tusk a salvarte y solo tendrás unos hematomas por un tiempo. ¡A mí me latiguearon, dispararon y cortaron para dejarme colgada en la horca! —Eso le explicaba lo de sus vendas.

— ¡Pero sigues viva! —dijo ella.

— ¡Tú también!

— ¡Pues bien! —Ambas se cruzaron de brazos y cuando lograron verse comenzaron a reír a pesar de que lucharon fervientemente por no hacerlo—Somos unas idiotas.

—Unas completas idiotas—concordó la de ojos borgoña riendo— ¿Qué esperábamos de un mundo tan podrido?

—No lo sé, fuimos tan ingenuas como unas niñas—se rio aún más fuerte—Las NORMA no merecemos estar afuera. Realmente quisiera que alguien me matara.

—Eso no lo permitiré—dijo de manera seria ganándose la mirada lavanda sobre ella—No puedes morir.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que viva? —Preguntó para volverse a carcajear—La realeza sí que piensa diferente—Arrojó la manta a un lado dejando la burla a un lado—Soy una basura que fue arrojada hasta lo más hondo ¿Y así me decís que viva? ¡¿Qué sobreviva en este infierno?!

—Si mueres vas a apestar—Respondió—Este es un sitio tan pequeño y lamentablemente yo tengo una nariz sensible.

— ¿Sólo por eso?

—Así es

— ¡Que zorra egoísta saliste, princesita!

—No eres nadie para hablar engreída—calló a la mayor—Es absurdo que esos bastardos ignorantes llenos de prejuicios e intolerancia escuchen que somos Norma y nos rechacen como idiotas y aun así tengamos que morir y protegerlos. Cuanta falsedad—escupió sus palabras con asco para comenzar a revolverse el cabello— ¡No puedo creer que yo creyera que semejantes estupideces fueran hermosas! ¡Me dan tremendas ganas de golpearme!

Hilda sonrió con alguna rara clase de cariño y comprensión para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la rubia y sentarse donde ella estaba para darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—Deseo concedido, idiota.

—Sí que lo soy—dijo ella con una sonrisa determinada—Tú igual lo eres y todos los demás lo son—miró fijamente los ojos de su compañera antes de pronunciar lo que llevaba planeando desde hace unas cuantas horas: — ¿Y si lo destruimos todo?

—Destruir y construir ¿Eh? —Dijo ella—Eso es solo algo que un Dios se permitiría hacer.

—Somos nosotros quienes creamos a Dios—refutó poniéndose de pie apretando los barrotes que les dejaban ver la luna que comenzaba a salir—Me niego vivir a en un mundo que me oprime, hulla y degrada, un mundo miserable, frustrante y exasperante.

—Me irritas—le interrumpió la voz de la pelirroja la cual yacía de pie detrás de ella—Pero me irrita más esta realidad.

— ¡Entonces tracemos otra! —Exclamó Ange ante la risa de Hilda.

—No me importaría ayudarte—dijo ella—Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hacer

Y ante este intercambio de palabras mientras estrechaban sus manos, ambas normas hicieron la primera promesa de valor en sus vidas, aquella que podría ser valiosa pero que igualmente no dejaba de ser una espada de doble filo.

* * *

—Que flojera…—se quejó Salamandine mientras preparaba la pintura.

—No te quejes, nosotras también estamos aqui—dijo Kaname ante la risa de Naga.

—No hay manera de enfrentarlo, nuestra princesa es un perezosa—se burló la pelinegra.

—Lo dice la que nunca puede tener su pieza en orden—dijo Sala mientras sumergía la brocha causando la risa de la esposa de la aludida—Ahora…—Se puso lo más seria que pudo—Yo iré por este lado, ustedes podrían ir con los exteriores que es lo más fácil—sugirió.

—Me parece—dijo la castaña tomando de la mano de Naga— ¡Vamos Naga-chan!

— ¡O-oye! La pintura… ¡La pintura! —Decía mientras su esposa la arrastraba sin ninguna brocha o balde.

—Nunca cambian—dijo con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba su balde—Demasiada energía para Naga-chan—se burló comenzando a pintar las paredes de su reconstrucción mientras se planteaba que hacer ahora. La sacerdotisa no le había permitido el ataque hace una semana, tendrían que esperar el siguiente informe de Lizardia, al parecer el aliado de su informante había conseguido dañar las defensas de Embryo y Lizardia les diría el momento perfecto para sacar a las NORMA del juego, pero ella no podía esperar.

Muchas cosas ocupaban su cabeza últimamente y una de esas era su hermana: Mi. No le cabía en la cabeza como es que nunca habia tenido aunque sea una sospecha de que no pertenecía ese mundo y no solo por el hecho de no utilizara mana, sino igualmente por el inusual color dorado de sus ojos, ese color que solo podían tener los humanos que habían transmutado como ellos. Además desapareció cuando tenía cinco años, algun recuerdo debería de tener pero era posible a que fueran demasiado vagos dado a que aún era demasiado pequeña. Otra cosa que no entendía era el por qué habían rescatado a Mí y le habían dejado en su forma humana ¿Había sido una forma de mostrar su superioridad en medicina o una buena obra? Sea cual fuera la razón se los debía agradecer, pero ya era momento de que le devolvieran lo que le habían arrebatado, por eso cuando partieran al Arsenal se la llevaría.

Otra cosa que ocupaba la mente de la princesa dragón era la conductora del Villkiss. Últimamente tenía emociones confusas cuando se trataba de ella, por ejemplo, ira hacia los humanos que trataron de ejecutarla, alguna clase de comprensión y preocupación hacía ella así como un poco de envidia al contacto tan cercano que la pelirroja tenía con ella desde hace unos días. Había soñado con esa chica prácticamente desde que nació desconociendo el motivo pero últimamente había pensado seriamente que fuera la segunda parte de Aura, la cual se encontraba sin encontrar, de otra manera ¿Por qué podría cantar aquella canción la cual solo Aura y Embryo podían cantar? Era la canción de la luz, el canto de la estrella.

Viento y Estrella… una combinación bastante peculiar pero que podía llegar a ser poderosa. Reflexionando en eso las visiones con aquella rubia aparecían cada vez con más frecuencia, ya no esperaban a la hora de dormir y se preguntaba si aquello era una señal de que debían encontrarse lo más pronto posible. Y como si el recordar hubiera sido un llamado, una nueva escena comenzó a reproducirse como si fuera una película.

 _Salamandine ahora vestía de un uniforme de color verde opaco mientras en su espalda colgaba una clase de cañón similar al que usaba Enryugo pero en miniatura. Se encontraba abandonando un refugio mientras se despedía de las que cuidaban aquel lugar que justamente eran, su hermana Mí y aquella norma de cabellos rosados que siempre estaba junto a ella. Cuando ya estaba algo alejada del lugar alguien la llamo por cómo parecía que en aquel tiempo era su nombre._

 _— ¡Sara-san! —se giró logrando ver a la rubia de ojos borgoña. Su rostro estaba lleno de polvo y de su cabeza se anudaba un pañuelo blanco, usaba un vestido celeste con cuello blanco junto a un mandil blanco y guantes del mismo color que igualmente se manchaba de barro._

 _—Anju-san—saludó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la rubia— ¿Qué hacéis aquí afuera? Deberíais estar dentro del refugio, los bombardeos os llegarán en cualquier momento si se estáis desprevenidas._

 _—Ya lo sé pero quería daros algo antes de que os fuerais—le dijo con una tierna sonrisa mientras extendía las rosas rojas de las que Salamandine no se había percatado._

 _— ¿Por qué habéis elegido rosas rojas? —Pregunto curiosa mientras las tomaba con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _—Porque quiero que cuando las veáis penséis en mis ojos y asi vuestra alma no se empañe con la sangre—Respondió—Es por eso que yo cuidaré de las flores azuladas recordando vuestro bello mirar esperando a que toméis barco a tierra y volver._

 _La pelinegra acarició la mejilla de la rubia para después desamarrar el pañuelo y acariciar sus cabellos mientras besaba su frente._

 _—Volveré, Anju-san… Os lo prometo—fueron sus últimas palabras para finalmente partir de ahí con una sonrisa en sus labios, definitivamente regresaría._

Dicha visión se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Naga y las risas de Kaname.

Parpadeó enfocándose en el ambiente y mirando que casi acababa, también observó que el sol estaba por ocultarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había perdido en sus pensamientos?

— ¡Vamos Naga-chan! ¡No es tan malo! —Escuchó la voz de Kaname casi riéndose así que movida por la curiosidad decidió acercarse.

— ¡¿Qué no es tan malo?! —Se oyó exaltada— Comenzaré a creer que si necesitas gafas.

— ¿Qué pasa a…? —Salamandine no pudo terminar su pregunta debido a las carcajadas que salieron sin control de ella ante lo que veía contagiando a Kaname.

Naga, la persona más seria que pudieran conocer, que detestaba demasiado los colores brillantes tenía un arcoíris en el cabello y en la cara.

— Jajaja Jajaja ¿pero qué te paso? —Preguntó en risas la princesa.

—Nada, solo tengo la bandera gay en la cabeza—dijo ella en sarcasmo causando más risas.

—No hay problema entonces, tú ya eres gay ¡No tienes por qué avergonzarte! —dijo su esposa causando un tic en la ceja izquierda de la de ojos naranja.

— ¡Sigue Adelante que nosotras te apoyamos! —Le siguió la corriente la de ojos azules haciendole preguntarse a la que antes tenía cabello negro ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza cuando decidió hacerse su amiga y enamorarse del demonio que es Kaname?

— ¡Basta! —gritó enfadada.

—Basta uno… basta dos… basta tres…

— ¡BASTA DIJE!

.

.

—Marinero que se fue a la mari-mari-ma para ver que podía veri-veri-ver y lo único que pudo veri-veri-ver fue el fondo de la mari-mari-ma—Cantaban Ange y Hilda mientras chocaban las palmas y hacían la seña de comandante, una cruz y golpeaban ligeramente sus piernas al ritmo de la canción.

— ¡Me aburro! —Gritó Hilda.

— ¡Me aburro! —Imitó Ange.

— ¡¿Me estás imitando?!

— ¡¿Me estás imitando?! —Ange comenzaba a divertirse con ese mini-juego improvisado.

Hilda se puso de pie y Ange le imitó.

La pelirroja movió su mano derecha lentamente y la rubia igualmente la imitó, así como caminaba igual a ella.

La de ojos lavanda le dio un suave toque en la cabeza que le fue devuelto por la imitación de la de ojos borgoña. Entonces para divertirse, la que era mayor ahí se dio una bofetada falsa (aunque parecía demasiado real, incluido el sonido) esperando que la rubia se abofeteara a sí misma. Pero nunca tuvo tal respuesta gracias a que la rubia le abofeteó.

— ¡Te voy a…!—exclamó la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre la rubia enfrascándose en una muy buena pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo aunque por el espacio reducido se golpearon igual con los camastros y el inodoro y varias veces contra las rejas. Por el lado bueno era un entrenamiento, por el malo…

— ¡Duele, duele, duele! —Se quejó la rubia y la pelea quedó en alto total cuando una de las patadas de la pelirroja que la conductora del Villkiss desvió dio recto al hombro que aún tenía herido.

— ¡Perdón, perdón! ¿Estás bien? —Pregunto con preocupación.

—Estaré bien, fue solo un ligero golpe y no fue apropósito.

— ¿Ahora andas dócil? —Pregunto burlona.

—Calla—fue su turno de callar—Ademas esto fue más divertido que ese juego—dijo sonriente—Estar contigo aquí encerrada no es tan aburrido como parecía.

—Lo mismo digo.

.

.

.

—Ersha…—dijo Vivian su nombre acostada en su cama.

— ¿Qué sucede Vivi-chan?

—Estoy aburrida—dijo ella con un puchero.

— ¿Quieres salir a jugar? —Preguntó Ersha

—Tengo flojera…—se quejó ganando un suspiro por parte de la mayor.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? —Preguntó.

—Acuéstate conmigo y veamos una película, hace mucho que no lo hacemos—remarcó a lo que la peli-rosa no vio problema alguno—Hace casi dos semanas que Ange y Hilda regresaron ¿Cuándo las dejarán salir?

—Al parecer les quedan tres semanas más, o como diría Salia-chan, "Tres semanas no son suficientes para unas desertoras"—imitó causando la risa de la menor.

—Pues a mí me alegra que estén aquí y sanas

—A mí tambien Vivi-chan—sonrió cómplice con la chica mientras se recostaba junto a ella y daban "Play" al reproductor.

.

.

Al día siguiente cuando Salamandine despertó se sintió de alguna manera extraña. La noche que acababa de pasar no había soñado nada relacionado con la rubia. Había soñado con la norma pelirroja, cosa que seguía sin entender, ¿Por qué la pelirroja remplazó el curso natural de los sueños en su mente?

—Hime-sama…—tocaron a la puerta por lo que con calma se levantó, una de las concejales era quien estaba del otro lado—La sacerdotisa le busca, dice que necesita verla en su habitación lo más pronto posible.

—Voy de inmediato—Respondió completamente lúcida mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello y salía hacia donde debía ir.

Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de la sacerdotisa la concejal se marchó y cuando la abrió sintió un frío sudor recorrerle la espalda.

La sacerdotisa le miraba lo más seria que alguna vez había hecho mientras ponía sobre la mesa todos los dibujos que Salamandine había guardado desde que tenía consciencia. En cada uno de ellos se veía a la misma Ange con diferentes vestimentas, edades y demás, en todos los dibujos también estaba Salamandine y en contados la pelirroja con la que había soñado.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Salamandine? —Preguntó la sacerdotisa—Esta chica es la segunda parte de Aura…—Dijo al ver el anillo verde que le había dibujado en los dibujos más recientes— ¿Desde cuándo…?

—No estoy segura de que lo sea…—Respondió la princesa—La he visto toda mi vida pero no creí que existiera realmente.

—Es más que seguro que lo es, Salamandine, cambiaron los planes—dijo ella cruzando su mirada con la azul de la reencarnación de Aura—Mañana, cuando vayas al mundo falso quiero que la traigas aquí, así sea por la fuerza ¿Entendido?

—Entendido—dijo ella mientras dejaba la habitación. Su mirada era dura y se sentía demasiado tensa por lo que decidió salir a caminar, por lo menos ya sabía que mañana partiría a ese lugar pero por otro lado tendría que regresar con la rubia norma y para eso tendría que batallar no solo con ella, seguramente igual con la pelirroja y la que más le preocupaba, con Mi.

Sin duda tendría que hablar seriamente con Naga y Kaname acerca del plan de último momento creado por la sacerdotisa, y ahora que lo pensaba, podría igualmente aprovechar y traer a Mi. No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en encontrarlas porque las vio en la entrada del palacio a través de la ventana, y como bajar toda la escalinata le pareció tedioso decidió mejor salir volando por dicha ventana y reunirse con ellas.

— ¿Y a ti que te pasó? —Preguntó Salamandine al ver que los cabellos negros de Naga eran ahora violetas y el mechón rojo ahora era rosado.

—Como si no lo supieras—Dijo de mal humor.

—Se echó cloro para quitarse toda la pintura y así quedó—Aportó Kaname comenzando a reír junto a su princesa para después parar ante la mirada seria que pocas veces portaba la reencarnación de Aura.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Pregunto la ahora peli-violeta.

—Atacaremos mañana—Respondió ella.

Por su lado en la tierra falsa las NORMA salían tranquilamente a disfrutar del cielo ignorantes de que por ese mismo cielo llegaría quien podría acabarlas.

* * *

 **Ando bastante corta de tiempo porque a su querida autora le cortaron el internet (porque sus padres no pagan) asi que gastandome los ahorros que tenía vine a un cyber a publicar esto porque los quiero así que comenten para saber que la gastadera valió la pena :D**

 **Y ya nada, nos leemos en la próxima amigos y amigas :D**


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescrituraca del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 11]

—Tengo hambre—Se quejó Hilda mientras mordía un pedazo de pan viejo y tenía en su mano izquierda tenía un vaso de agua—Bueno, puedo imaginar que es una dieta.

—Olvida eso—Dijo Ange mientras le quitaba el pan a Hilda y tomaba un poco de su agua—Lo que yo quiero es darme un baño, ¿Cuántos días van?

—Una semana—Respondió mientras le quitaba el pan y lo volvía a morder.

—Con razón apestas—Le dijo burlona mientras de nuevo le quitaba el pan y lo mordía de nuevo

—Tú hueles igual—Respondió para después tomar del vaso y quitarle el pan una vez más—Y deja de comerte mi comida, no seas tragona, es MI pan—Remarcó la palabra "mi".

—Da igual—respondió y aun así le quito el pan—No pido mucho, solo algo de agua para bañarme.

—Lo mismo digo, solo pido que no te comas mi pan—Se lo quitó y le dio el último mordisco.

— ¿Estás a dieta no? —Pregunto con burla recibiendo un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el pequeño jardín que estaba detrás del Arsenal, Salia recogía varias flores al momento en que niñas de clases menores paseaban por ahí.

— ¡Miren, es la señorita Salia! —Dijo una de ellas con completa ilusión en su voz, como si no creyera que realmente la estaba viendo— ¡Salúdenla! —Dijo y haciendo gala de lo bien que les instruían los protocolos el grupo de diez niñas junto a su maestra/tutora saludaron en el clásico "Yes Ma'am" al igual que Salia.

—Es tan bonita y genial—Dijo otra de las niñas.

—Voy a unirme la primera tropa cuando crezca y seré como la señorita, Salia.

Salia escucho los gritos de alegría y júbilo de las niñas mientras les miraba partir con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro. A su edad ella había mismo lo dicho a su comandante.

El cómo pronunciaba "Quiero ser cómo tú" con aquella ilusión infantil a la peli-negra cuando ésta todavía tenía ambos brazos acudió a su mente y cerró sus ojos recordando el suave tacto de su mano derecha en su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos.

Suspiró mientras caminaba a las lápidas de los caídos y ponía las flores que había recogido sobre la tumba de Lena Stayes mientras los recuerdos de cómo Jill había llegado herida una noche cualquiera mientras ella le observaba y juraba vengarla con la inocencia de que un dragón la había lastimado, y que con el pasar de los años y la verdad ante ella juró vengarse de los humanos que les reprimían y que por eso su adorada Alektra había sido herida.

—Te preocupas demasiado—Una madura voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y al segundo siguiente el frío metal de un brazo mecánico se poco en su cabeza—Y solo tienes diecisiete.

—La misma edad que tú tenías, Alektra—Le dijo mientras lazaba su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos grisáceos de su comandante.

—Eres la única que todavía me llama por ese nombre—respondió con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica.

—Así como tú eres la única que todavía acaricia mi cabeza, así que creo que estamos a mano—Le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica mientras tomaba del brazo metálico y lo acariciaba gentilmente así su portadora no pudiera realmente sentir ni el tacto ni el cariño.

Jill alejó su mano mientras miraba la mano de Salia.

— ¿Por qué? —La misma pregunta de siempre.

—Entiende, no eres apta para conducir el Villkiss—Respondió—Ni tú ni yo lo somos.

— ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que tiene Ange?! —Se exasperó— ¡¿Qué la hace tan especial?!

Suspiró pesadamente antes de responder.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero hasta el momento ella no terminó siendo lastimada como lo fuimos tú y yo—Respondió haciendo alusión a su brazo mecánico e igualmente a viejos entrenamientos en los que la de cabellos índigo terminó con vendajes sobre su cuerpo e igualmente Vivian lo podía constatar.

— ¡Pero…!

—Dejemos el tema por favor—Su voz sonó ligeramente suplicante al momento en el que sus brazos acariciaban sus hombros para después depositar un beso en su frente—Si no puedes simplemente no puedes y ya—Recitó alejándose de ella.

.

.

— ¡Se está abriendo una singularidad! —Exclamó una de las tantas chicas que siempre estaban con Jill en la cabina.

— ¿Dónde? —Preguntó calmada.

— ¡¿Arriba del Arsenal?! —No podía creer lo que les decía el radar además de que el número de dragones que salían de dicha singularidad eran demasiados como para poder estimarlos.

Rápidamente siguiendo las órdenes que Jill dio al momento de que analizó la situación comenzaron con fuego abierto contra el enemigo mientras que en su celda las normas confinadas se preguntaban qué pasaba al escuchar tantos disparos, por otro lado casi cruzando la singularidad tres Ragna-Mail estaban a punto de pasar.

— ¿Te sientes lista? —Preguntó Naga, no había margen a error ni duda, muchos habían sido sacrificados.

— ¿Sala-chan? —Interrogó Kaname ante su silencio.

— _¿Debemos siempre pelear?_ — _Se escuchó la voz de la rubia frente a ella._

— _No puede evitarse, por más que queramos_ — _Se escuchó a la pelirroja responder._

— _Solo una cosa chicas, aunque peleemos nosotras no somos enemigas_ — _La pelinegra las abrazó a ambas._

— ¿Sala? —Ahora fue el turno de Naga.

—Estoy lista—Respondió Salamandine aun con cierto toque de inseguridad en su voz—Viajamos junto a Ragna~ Es una danza contra el viento~ Protegidos entre sus alas~

La delicada voz de la princesa dragón resonó por todo el lugar al momento en el que Enryugo voló por primera vez en los falsos cielos del falso mundo. Los dragones comenzaron a alejarse sabiendo que ese era su llamado mientras que el escuadrón "Betty" se acercaba dudosas al Ragna-Mail mientras el rojo de Enryugo se tiñió de un brillante dorado mientras que el rayó causado por ella desintegró a todo el escuadrón en un instante y destruyendo la mitad del arsenal con dicho rayo.

— _Ese no era el objetivo_ —regañó ligeramente la sacerdotisa dentro de la mente de Salamandine.

—Haremos esto a mi modo, su santidad—Dijo ella con la voz firme mirando el arsenal destruido. El objetivo inicial del disparo era reducir toda la isla y sus habitantes a cenizas, pero a casi al último segundo desvió el rayó y lo concentró en la zona de los para-mail, sin para-mail ya no eran un peligro ¿verdad? —No puedo cargar con la vida de inocentes—Pensó en las noma más pequeñas, aquellas que todavía habían siquiera tocado un arma.

— ¿Pero que pasó? —Se quejó Hilda en su celda gracias al pequeño temblor causado por el rayo de la princesa dragón.

— ¿Estás cómoda? —Preguntó una voz debajo de ella algo burlona.

— ¡Ange! ¡No es momento para bromas! —Exclamó sonrojada al ver dónde había tenido su cara levantándose finalmente tratando de observar por la rendija pero al segundo siguiente dicha rendija, junto a un gran trozo de pared junto a un dragón fueron sobre ella.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Esto te pasa por impulsiva! —Se quejó con un tinte de preocupación en su voz mientras lanzaba al dragón por el hueco en la pared. Y trataba de removerle la pared, por suerte la pelirroja había alcanzado a acomodarse para no hacerse más daño que unos cuantos raspillones, y moretones, por lo que entre las dos empujaban tambien la pared sobre el hueco sin mucho esfuerzo además la heridas de la rubia todavía no sanaban por completo y ahora le pasaban factura.

— ¡Angelise-sama! —se escuchó la voz de la sirvienta

— ¡Ocupo algo de ayuda aquí! —Exclamó la ex-princesa a lo que Momoka avió la puerta con su mana y fue hacia la celda de las norma e igualmente abrió la puerta ayudándoles a empujar el concreto por el hueco hasta que finalmente se liberaron— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Apenas volvimos

—Debemos ir a los Para-Mail, seguro que ahí nos enteramos de algo—Dijo Hilda con lógica.

—Debemos darnos prisa—Apenas dio un par de pasos cuando la sirvienta le interrumpió.

—Antes que nada dese un baño—Dijo tapándose la nariz.

—Tenés razón—Dijo y al segundo siguiente su cara estaba cerca de la de Hilda ya que esta le había tomado por el cuello.

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!

* * *

—La segunda tropa fue completamente desintegrada y de la tercera solo quedan dos miembros—Informó una de las chicas a Jill en su nuevo centro de operaciones, el cual era de emergencia y estaba ubicado sobre una de las montañas.

La pelinegra apretó los puños mientras miraba con decisión a quien estaba a cargo de las comunicaciones interiores puesto que las externas estaban completamente destruidas.

—Den autorización a la primera tropa de partir, indiquen a los Para-Mail restantes que ataquen a los DRAGON—Ordenó.

—Yes ma'am

— _¿ya oíste Salia?_ —Pregunto a través del radio a la mencionada la cual se encontraba sobre su unidad recibiendo un asentimiento— _Regresa a Ange y a Hilda al escuadrón, solo el Villkiss puede detener a esa unidad además de que Hilda es una buena contribución a nuestras fuerzas en este momento. Pon a Ange en el Villkiss así no quiera_

—Entonces deberé salir yo en el Villkiss

— _¡De ninguna manera!_ —Se oyó la seria voz de la azabache— _Solo sigue mis órdenes._

Salia no cabía en su enojo, después de tanto, de querer ayudarle, de esforzarse, entrenarse, exigirse a su cuerpo ser cada vez más fuerte y resistente, estudiar cual demente y pulir todo lo que pudo pulir ¿No era capaz?

— ¿Acaso crees que soy una inútil?

Hubo silencio en la cabina de operaciones en los que las normas veían fijamente a la comandante, entre ellas Maggy y Jazmine.

 _—Así es… Ahora… ve por Ange_ —Dijo después de unos segundos.

— ¡No me jodas! —Exclamó dejando su unidad partiendo a una dirección en particular.

.

.

— ¡Chicas, regresen a re-abastecerse! —Ordenó Ersha protegiendo a las sobrevivientes de la tercera tropa junto a Vivian, Rosalie y Chris.

— ¡Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto! —Apoyó Vivian pero de un segundo a otro tuvo que esquivar un disparo de una unidad de Para-mail color azul la cual se le abalanzó enseguida y no tuvo más opción que defenderse— ¡Oye! ¡Pero si no te he hecho nada! ¿De dónde saliste? —Preguntó.

La unidad no respondió puesto que unos disparos le obligaron a alejarse de la chica de ojos dorados. La unidad de Ersha había atacado por instinto al ver que atacaban a Vivian.

— ¡Ersha cuidado! —Gritó Rosalie al ver que se le acercaba un para-mail de color verdoso interponiéndose pero igualmente fue sacada del camino fácilmente recibiendo apoyo de Chris lo cual le permitió a la peli-rosa esquivar y contra-atacar, fue así como la dupla Ersha/Vivian dejaron sus Para-Mail espalda contra espalda esperando algun movimiento de las dos Para-mails que les habían atacado.

—Por lo visto las palabras sobran—Dijo Ersha sin despegar la mirada del Para-Mail.

.

.

—Escucha Ange, tu objetivo es aquella unidad desconocida que se encuentra dirigiendo todo, por el momento está desprotegida gracias a que sus camaradas están con Vivian y Ersha, su arma es desconocida, ten cuidado.

— _Estoy consciente de ello_ —La de ojos grises pudo sentir como palidecía—Jill

— ¿Salia? ¡¿Qué demonios haces ahí Salia?! —Se exasperó de inmediato y Maggy fue consciente de eso— ¡Abandona inmediatamente!

— ¡Ya cállate! —Su mirada se oscureció rápidamente ¿Por qué no le hacía caso? ¿Qué no entendía que debía de obedecerle sin chistar? — ¡Si no lo entiendes te lo demostraré!

—Esa idiota—Jill estuvo a punto de salir del centro de comando pero fue detenida por el brazo gracias a Jazmine.

—No

—Pero…

—No

.

.

Por su lado Salamandine se encontraba observando el proceder de las norma, sabía que no la tendría fácil pero debía llevarse a esa norma rubia, Ange, junto al Villkiss, ¿y aun así quería llevar a Mi? Estaba siendo egoísta y ambiciosa y lo sabía pero tenía el apoyo de Kaname y Naga ¿Pero sería eso suficiente?

Sus ojos azules observaron por fin el Villkiss, tan espectacular como siempre, pero había algo distinto, a pesar de que estaba siendo conducido mucho mejor que antes estaba demasiado lento y sus movimientos eran demasiado mecánicos, ¿Dónde quedaba la soltura con la que se caracterizaba?

Después de acabar varios dragones se deslizó entre los demás para ir directo hacia ella, Kaname y Naga tenían sus propias batallas por lo que tendría que luchar antes de lo previsto, pero muy dentro de sí es lo que esperaba. Se preparó, pero uno de los dragones le defendió, hubiera preferido que no lo hubiera hecho pero de no ser por él no hubiera notado que hubiera gastado sus fuerzas en una conductora que habia usurpado el Villkiss.

— _Oye no puedo respirar_ —Se quejó Ange y eso resonó en todas las radios.

— _Hay poco espacio así que te aguantas_ —Y el reclamo Hilda igual.

— ¡Ange! —Exclamó Vivian contenta mientras detenía el ataque que le daba el para-mail azulado.

—Hilda-chan—igualmente Ersha sonó contenta cuando disparó a la unidad verde.

— _Reagrúpense_ —Ordenó Salamandine e inmediatamente Naga y Kanade se alejaron de Vivian y Ersha.

— _¿Qué planeas Salamandine?_ —Preguntó Naga a través del radio y al segundo siguiente el Villkiss volaba hacia ellas, cumpliendo su deber ella junto a Kaname se pusieron en guarda pero Salamandine pidió que la dejaran ser, esquivaba los intentos de la conductora por golpearla sin esfuerzo alguno.

"Ange solo era buena piloteando y poco lista" Esa era su mantra, la que Salia se repetía tratando de calmar la desilusión mientras que en el centro de mando Maggy y Jazmine se encontraban vigilando muy bien las acciones y porvenires de su comandante Jill la cual apretaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes para después golpear con fuerza el muro al ver como el Villkiss caía a gran velocidad siendo seguido por la unidad de Hilda.

— ¡Tras ella Hilda! —Ordenó la rubia.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Pregunto aun siguiendo su orden.

—Voy a saltar—Contestó ante la sorpresa de la pelirroja.

—Supongo que era algo de esperar contigo—Le sonrió antes de acelerar la velocidad—Sujétate bien—ordeno pero al segundo se arrepintió al sentir el cuerpo de la rubia pegado al suyo causándole un gran sonrojo, pero no se permitió distraerse, tenían a una capitana y una unidad que salvar. Cada vez más cerca del Villkiss se vio obligada a girar en 360 grados para finalmente dejar a Ange caer— ¡No falles princesa defectuosa!

La rubia logro anclarse al Villkiss y la pelirroja por fin se permitió suspirar en alivio, el cual no le duró mucho cuando de la nada tuvo que recoger a Salia prometiéndole venganza a la rubia.

—Ahora es mi turno… —Se dijo transformando al Villkiss en su forma de ataque empuñando su espada de manera inmediata contra Enryugo, el cual formo una pequeña espada con su brazo e igualmente se dirigió hacia ella.

Las miembros de la primera tropa se alejaron un poco de la batalla que estaba por desatarse en estado de alerta, mientras tanto los dragones comenzaban a regresar a la singularidad y cuando Rosalie y Hilda hicieron ademan de acabarlos Naga y Kaname las detuvieron, por más que lo odiaran debían solo ver.

Las balas del Villkiss eran esquivadas y al mismo tiempo los rayos de energía que creaba Enryugo eran esquivados y el choque de espadas mostraba que no habría ganador alguno es por eso que no tenía caso prolongar más la batalla. Visto eso Salamandine se descuidó un momento y Ange pudo golpearle, capturar a la segunda parte de Aura sería completamente imposible por ahora, tenían que hacer que ella fuera hacia ellos, pero por el momento no se le ocurría nada, lo único que sabía es que tenía una clara ventaja, y esta era el canto del viento… Fue por eso que empezó a entonar los mismos versos que hace un rato, pero les subestimó.

— ¡Princesa idiota, la canción de tu madre! —Exclamó Hilda y eso sonó en la cabina del Villkiss.

—Towagatari… EL canto de la estrella

Cuando la energía se concentraba en Enryugo igualmente lo hizo el Villkiss y cuando ambos ataques chocaron el tiempo se detuvo para ambas conductoras, quedaron en el limbo, estaban frente a frente, separadas solamente por el metal de sus unidades.

— ¿Por qué razón es que una humana falsa puede cantar el verdadero canto de la estrella? —Pregunto Salamandine mientras dejaba verse, casi al instante la cabina del Villkiss se abrió.

— ¿Quién se supone que eres tú? ¿Cómo puedes ser real? ¿Qué demonios sucede con esa canción?

—Real…—Fue lo único que repitió, entonces esa rubia la soñaba, justo como ella, no quedaba duda, pero no pudo decir nada porqué distintas imágenes comenzaron a reflejarse frente a ellas, eran todos y cada uno de los sueños que ella había tenido con esa rubia a lo largo de su vida, y aquellos que no comprendía seguro eran los de la norma, pero hubo uno en particular que llamó la atención de ambas.

Fue un momento, un instante, sus cuerpo completamente desnudos se abrazaban en el limbo del sueño siendo tapados solo por unas sábanas. Ange se sonrojó mientras Salamandine desvió la mirada al mensaje que había recibido, era Naga, habian contemplado la evacuación.

—Ya es momento…—Dijo mientras se alejaba de ellas mientras que la oscuridad en la que estaban sumidas se desvanecía.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó.

—Aura es tu verdad…

La luz las deslumbró pero las palabras junto aquella imagen se quedaron grabadas en la verdadera conductora del Villkiss y cuando reaccionó estaba en la misma posición y la singularidad se cerraba justo frente a ella. Esa no era la única que se verían, lo podía asegurar, porque esas palabras tenían un muy profundo significado y ella lo sabía, porque después de todo la pelinegra sabía que estaban destinadas despues de ver aquello, algo muy dentro de si se lo advertía y la rubia estaba segura de que el destino no podía evitarse, se verían una vez más.

* * *

 **¡Sabía que lo terminaría hoy! Mis saludos a Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi que de nuevo le deje traumada, pero que no se queje que tuvo Alektra/Salia, Hilda/Ange, Salako/Ange y Vivian/Ersha, ahora no te dejé sufriendo tanto y tambien mis saludos a Nijiro-kun que me hizo darme cuenta de algo, y eso sería todo.**

 **Tambien gracias a los lectores fantas que aunque no comentan se ven sus visitas y saber que estamos por llegar a las 1'000 leidas me hace feliz :D**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto :D**


	13. Capítulo 12

_**No lecotres míos, no estaba ni muerta de parranda... es solo que el bachillerato me esta matando y apenas conseguí este espacio y decidí actualizarles, no duden de que los quiero, y para no hacer esto tan largo las demás acotaciones las dejaré debajo, espero que disfruten este capítulo :D**_

 _ **Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescrituraca del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 12]

—Salamandine…

—Ahora no por favor—Fue lo único que dijo la chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules pasando totalmente de la sacerdotisa de Aura, yendo directamente a su habitación, se encontraba completamente aturdida por lo que había visto.

—Chicas... —Llamó al matrimonio.

—No tenemos ni la más remota idea de que tiene—Dijo Naga por las dos mostrando su confusión junto a la de la castaña—Ha estado así desde que batalló con la segunda parte de nuestra madre Aura.

—Hablaremos mañana—Demandó ella mientras observaba afuera—Les recomiendo que se queden, en unos minutos iniciará una tormenta—Sugirió— _¿Será que Aura se ha entristecido?_ —Se preguntó observando el ennegrecido cielo.

* * *

Una mujer de cabellos rubios era perseguida por los guardas del palacio real junto a la princesa Angelise I. Misurugi, esa mujer era la Reina Sophia Ikaruga, la cual protegía a su primogénita de aquellos seres inhumanos que mataban a todo aquel que no fuera igual a ellos. Aquella bala que trató de ponerle fin a la vida de su princesa, acabó con la vida de su reina, la cual con su último aliento se encomendó a su hija. La sangre fluía mientras los guardias se llevaban a la primera norma princesa a un lugar desconocido.

La princesa Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi se despertó con sudor en la frente y con la mirada llena de temor. El miedo crecía en cada parte de su ser y la tormenta que se desataba afuera no le ayudaba para nada a calmarse. Odiaba las tormentas porque siempre le asustaban tanto al punto de que lloraba hasta que el cansancio le venciera, en un día normal ella podría ir con sus padres pero ya no era una cría de cuatro años, por eso su refugio era su siempre amable y confiable hermana mayor, Angelise, pero ahora… Ninguno de los tres estaba.

Su madre fue asesinada el mismo día en el que su hermana fue llevada y su padre murió casi un mes después a pesar de que fue encarcelado bajo el acuso de traición por parte de su hermano en el mismo día. Solo le quedaba su hermano Julio, y aquel príncipe que es visitaba muy a menudo, ¿cuál era su nombre? Embryo al parecer, no lo recordaba bien.

Avanzando con algo de lentitud en su silla recordó el accidente en el caballo, ella había perdonado a su hermana al instante, porque fue un accidente, nadie tuvo la culpa, ¿entonces porque le reclamó eso durante la ejecución? El que ella hubiera nacido no era ningún error, era la mayor bendición, la que dio luz verde al nacimiento de ella y de su hermano ¿entonces porque le dijo que si lo era? La respuesta era más que clara: Fue el miedo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Si por decir algo le golpeaban y ejecutaban a ella también ¿Qué sentido tenía hablar? ¿Por qué una niña de tan solo doce años debía de pasar por eso?

—Con mi madre siempre era Angelise todo el tiempo, siempre me menospreciaba—Se oyó la voz del Emperador Julio Asuka Misurugi, aquel que ahora mismo reposaba debajo de su guardiana, una mujer de cabellos plata y ojos ámbar, como los de un reptil. Su figura se notaba algo extraña, todas las luces estaban apagadas y la luz escaseaba.

—Muy bien—El sonido de unas gotas cayendo se hizo presente y con temor vio por la rendija de la puerta como unas gotas, al parecer púrpura, caían sobre los labios de su hermano—Ahora quisiera mi recompensa.

—Ya comprendo… Solo un poco ¿verdad? —Dijo el mientras acariciaba la desnudez de la mujer al momento en que ésta extendía unas largas alas de color rojizo al igual que una cola de reptil, lo cual se vio claramente gracias a los rayos y relámpagos reflejaron todo en una de las paredes, al igual que la silueta de la minusválida, la cual había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en mantenerse callada.

—Espérame un poco—Dijo la guardiana dejando solo ahí al joven de quince años para seguir a la menor de los tres hermanos la cual trataba de ir lo más rápido posible sabiendo que nada bueno podría pasar si la alcanzaban, pero la chica de hebras platinadas no hizo mayor esfuerzo y flotando a lo largo del pasillo, sin importarle su desnudez ni el cómo cualquiera podría ver su transmutación tomó a la princesa del cuello por medio de su cola y se jalaba hacia ella sacándole de la silla—Decíle a tu padre de me perdone—Murmuró en su oído mientras apretaba el agarre.

—Sálvame… Hermana Angelise…—Suplicó perdiendo la consciencia mientras las palabras que aquel desconocido que salvó a su hermana retornaban a ella…

* * *

Las Normas en el Arsenal se encontraban completamente atareadas, con medio Arsenal destruido y contables pérdidas de sus camaradas así como cadáveres de dragones menores por todos lados, Jazmine se encontraba recogiendo esto último mientras que entre las demás se repartían la limpieza de los cristales rotos, las paredes de concreto obstruyendo el paso, las fugas de gas, electricidad, agua, etc. Así como también las mecánicas se encontraban haciendo todo lo posible por dejar la mayor cantidad de Para-Mails utilizables. En la enfermería decenas de normas heridas eran atendidas mientras que la mejor doctora del lugar, Maggy, se encontraba calmado y consolando a la oficial Bronson del ataque de ansiedad que estaba teniendo mientras mentalmente se preguntaba porque hacía todo eso.

Por su lado la primera línea de defensa se encontraba frente a su comandante, Jill, junto a las demas Mail-Raiders que habían sobrevivido y se encontraban en perfectas condiciones para combatir.

—Así que ustedes son con todo lo que se cuenta—Suspiró la azabache del brazo mecánico paseando su mirada gris por las ex-convictas, Chris, Rosalie y Ersha. ¿Qué había pasado con Vivian? — ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene experiencia al mando? —Preguntó a lo que Hilda, después de girar a su alrededor, decidió levantar la mano—Reagruparemos y reasignaremos todas las tropas de Para-Mail. Hilda será la capitana interina. Ersha y Vivian serán sus tenientes.

— ¡¿Esta desertora será nuestra capitana?! —Señaló Rosalie despectivamente mirando con rencor a Hilda, la cual les esquivó la mirada algo dolida, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ange la cual apretó los puños con ira.

— ¿Qué hay de Salia? —Preguntó Chris a un lado de la chica de ojos azules sin notar como la comandante se incomodaba ante la mención de ese nombre.

—Ella está en confinamiento por violar las órdenes—Respondió una tercera voz entrando al lugar, una voz masculina, la cual dejó ver a Jurai Asuka Misurugi, el cual entraba con Momoka a su lado, al momento en el que Jill cerró los ojos con algo parecido a la pena.

—Si tanto les molesta ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes? —Preguntó Ange mordaz acercándose a la pelirroja.

—S-Son órdenes de la comandante, debo de aguantarme—Respondió Rosalie algo temerosa, la mirada que le había dirigido la rubia le hizo sentir como si congelaran su cuerpo y le costara respirar— ¿No es así Chris? —Preguntó a la de cabellos platinados y ésta asintió.

—Las tropas de Para-Mail deben organizarse y estar en alerta—Concluyó Jurai a lo que las chicas hicieron el clásico saludo el cual ambos correspondieron y al instante Jill abrió su cajetilla de cigarrillos dispuesta a tomar otro si bien apenas había acabado uno.

Las chicas fueron abandonando una a una, dejando solo a Momoka, Ange y Hilda.

—Oye… Supongo que con esto nuestro confinamiento termina—Fue Ange quien tomó la palabra.

—Supongo…—Dijo ella observando la mirada tan fija de Ange, ya sabía lo que venía.

—Entonces decímelo todo, lo prometiste—Dijo ella.

— ¿Con lo ocupadas que estamos ahora?

— ¿Quién crees que las salvó a todas? —Interfirió Hilda mientras Ange abría los brazos dándose por aludida.

—De acuerdo—Se rindió la azabache—Pero ustedes dos se quedan aquí—señaló a la sirvienta y a la otra norma.

—De ti no escucharé nada que no sepa—Dijo con una sonrisa llena de sorna mientras se giraba hacia el hombre castaño—Con usted si quisiera platicar un par de cosas.

—De acuerdo—Accedió él sin dar objeción alguna y el junto a la sirvienta comenzaron a caminar en una dirección contraria a las conductoras del Villkiss.

.

.

 _Una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos rojizos observaba directamente los ojos azulados que ella poseía con desespero._

 _— ¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡No lo acepto! —Exclamó la rubia._

 _—Es la verdad—Su voz salió con pena—Lo siento—Se disculpó agachando la mirada._

 _— ¡No! ¡Tú eres mía! ¡Nadie podrá amarte más de lo que yo ya lo hago! —Sus delicados brazos le abrazaron fuertemente, y por más que no quisiera debía de irse._

 _—Lo sé, pero mi padre ya tomó la decisión—Trató de separarse pero la rubia le abrazó más fuerte._

 _— ¡¿Y no tienes voz?! —La chica de cabellos negros no se vio habilitada para responder— ¿No quieres estar conmigo?_

 _— ¡N-Nada de eso! —Exclamó rápidamente—Es solo que él tiene razón, no es correcto que tu yo…_

 _La azabache no pudo terminar sus palabras gracias a que los labios de la rubia se lo impidieron. Lentamente el beso se tornó apasionado y con temor las manos de ambas se aventuraron a lo largo de sus cuerpos, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y el inminente deseo de fundirse en una sola estaba presente, la noche se hizo larga para el par de amantes, y con el temor de que fuera la primera y última vez juntas se abrazaron con fuerza entre sueños._

 _—Salamandine…_

—Salamandine…—La voz de Naga se hacía presente— ¡Salamandine despierta Conchetumadre! —Comenzó a sacudir a la princesa que soltaba gemidos de desaprobación mientras se aferraba fuertemente a las mantas— ¡Salamandine, quieren matar a Mi, despierta carajo!

— ¡¿Has dicho qué?! —Pregunto histérica. Escuchar las palabras "matar" y "Mi" le hicieron reaccionar rápidamente, se levantó y arregló lo más rápido que pudo.

—Cálmate un poco y déjame explicarte—Apeló Naga—ya no hay razón para dudar de que "Vivian" es "Mi" un DRAGON, una de nosotras y ahora las NORMA lo saben.

* * *

De un momento a otro el Arsenal era un caos, la noticia de que un DRAGON rondaba por el destruido Arsenal había hecho a todos movilizarse, Hilda había ordenado a la dupla de Chris y Rosalie ir a las residencias, mientras se encontraría con Ange en la cubierta del mantenimiento, Ersha liberaría a Salia y se armarían con las cosas de "Jazmine Mall" y las demás quedarían montando guardia en los Para-Mails.

— ¿Dónde mierda esta Vivian? —Preguntó Hilda al darle una orden y no recibir una respuesta, virando instintivamente su mirada hacia Ersha, la cual se veía preocupada.

—No la he visto desde ayer y no está en su habitación—Respondió Ersha.

—Llegas tarde—Reclamó Hilda lanzándole una AK-47— ¿Tan interesante era la plática? —Preguntó.

—Tú y yo debemos de hablar seriamente después de esto—Fue lo único que dijo y la pelirroja asintió.

—Todas las unidades a sus puestos—Demandó la capitana interina a lo que odas se movilizaron—Señor Jurai, usted venga con nosotros—El castaño asintió tomando igualmente una AK-47.

—Angelise-sama, Jurai-sama, tengan cuidado—Ambos asintieron a la chica de cortos cabellos púrpura y salieron rápidamente del lugar.

.

.

Vivian paseó a lo largo del Arsenal preguntándose el por qué su cuerpo ahora era el de un dragón, no tenía sentido alguno. Se levantó de cama sintiendose inusualmente alta y no podía caminar con regularidad, es más, la fuerza en sus piernas no soportaba su cuerpo, eran sus brazos más fuertes, obtuvo la respuesta cuando logró ver su reflejo en uno de los espejos que servían de guardia para vigilar los pasillos durante las noches y se preguntó mentalmente si es por eso que Maggy le ordenaba tener siempre una paleta en a boca, regresó a su pieza tratando se ingerir la mayor cantidad posible de las paletas, asi fueran simples pedazos, ingirió el bote completo pero aun así no regreso a la normalidad. Fue entonces cuando Salia y Ersha aparecieron en su campo de visión.

La situación no pintaba nada bien.

— ¿Qué has hecho con Vivian? —Preguntó Ersha siendo la primera en disparar.

Vivian agradeció entrenar siempre con ella hasta el punto de ya saber cómo eludir cualquiera de sus ataques, pero por desgracia Salia era demasiado certera en sus disparos. Por más que gritara que ella era Vivian lo único que salía de ella eran rugidos de lo que era: un dragón.

—No pueden salir—la voz de una de las cabezas de la tribu del sur en la tierra que residían los dragones detenía a Salamandine y a sus compañeras, Kaname y Naga.

—Mi señora, es mi hermana quien está ahí, debo rescatarla, por favor—Pedía una y otra vez, dado a que era ella quien abría las aberturas.

—No pueden salir—Respondió ella impasible—Es una orden que me han dado, lo siento.

— ¡Mi señora! ¡Por favor! —Salamandine ya estaba al borde las lágrimas, se sentía impotente ¿Por qué no le dejaban salir? ¿Tanto les había afectado la guerra que ya no pensaban en salvar a su hermana menor? Por primera vez sintió ira y rabia, una muy distinta a la que sintió al saber que le habían ocultado que Mi estaba viva, era una ira y rabia hacia su propia raza, y por segundo a la misma Aura.

—Salamandine cálmate—Le detuvieron Naga y Kaname al ver como la azabache estaba por abalanzarse contra la mujer mayor.

 _Jurai caminaba de cerca analizando muy bien la seria mirada de la pelirroja, la cual había solicitado hablar con él, sin duda alguna era hija de Albert._

 _— ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? —Preguntó de una vez rompiendo el silencio._

 _—Ange me contó como usted la salvó, y como Tusk lo salvó a usted—respondió ella—Se toda la historia y origen del libertas y si lo que sé es verdad los dragones no pintan nada aquí—El castaño se tensó—Y siendo usted uno de los fundadores te tal operación junto a su esposa, debe saber usted la verdadera razón._

 _—No estoy muy seguro de cuál fue la razón, no lo recuerdo bien—respondió Jurai y la pelirroja chasqueó la lengua._

 _— ¿Aun cuando sacrificó su vida, la de su esposa y ahora sacrificando la vida de sus tres hijos? —Preguntó haciendo que el castaño se mordiera la lengua._

 _—No puedo hablar sobre eso todavía—Dijo mirando alternativamente por dónde escapar de la penetrante mirada de la pelirroja—Lo único que puedo decirte es que los enemigos no son los dragones, si no los mismos humanos, y la canción es la llave._

 _— ¿A qué se…? —No pudo terminar su pregunta debido a que fue entonces cuando la alerta del dragón en el Arsenal comenzó a sonar y le obligó a reunirse con las únicas combatientes en buen estado._

— ¡Ahí está! ¡Que no escape! —Fue el grito de la única mujer que quedaba del clan Kalheer.

Vivio sintió el terror cuando observó cómo las chicas que más admiraba le miraban fríamente mientras le apuntaban, ¡iba a morir si no hacía algo! ¡¿Qué podía hacer?! No podía hablar y no había ninguna manera de que le reconocieran con solo verle. Volaba en círculos evitando los disparos que le otorgaban tres de los mejores soldados en el lugar, presa del pánico en intento desesperado con los rugidos que arrojaba trataba de entonar la canción que resonó aquella noche en la que regresaron, aquella bella melodía que resonó tanto de aquel Para-Mail desconocido el día de ayer.

Los disparos pararon abruptamente por el trío, mientras Ange comenzaba a cantar al tiempo en el que las demás comenzaban a llegar gracias al grito que dio Hilda momentos antes.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces estúpida? —Interrogó Rosalie mientras apuntaba a su compañera sin saberlo, pero antes de siquiera pensar en disparar, Hilda les disparó cerca de las plantas de los pies mientras Ange continuaba cantando.

Salia intentó disparar al momento en el que ese dragón se paró frente a Ange pero suavemente su arma fue bajada por la mano de Jill, o mejor conocida para Ange ahora como Alektra von Levenherz.

La mano pálida de la antigua princesa del imperio Misurugi toco el hocico del dragón y la niebla se esparció, una silueta comenzaba a dibujarse a través de esa niebla.

—Es hora de un acertijo—La voz tan típica de Vivian sonó sorprendiéndolas a todas cada vez más— ¿Qué es un humano y un dragón al mismo tiempo? —Apenas acabó la frase todos podían apreciar el cuerpo de la pequeña Vivian—No espera… ¿Qué es un humano y un dragón al mismo tiempo? —Los ojos de la chica de ojos amarillentos y ojos verdosos comenzaron a cristalizarse—No lo entiendo…

—Esa solo puedes ser tú—La suave voz de Ersha le llamó la atención mientras se acercaba a la chica caminando lentamente—Bienvenida de vuelta… Vivi-chan—La chica rápidamente la abrazó pero sin que ninguna de las ahí presentes se diera cuenta Maggy le inyectó una sustancia verdosa que le dejó inconsciente.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Rosalie mientras que Ange y Hilda seguían sin salir de su asombro.

—Pareciera como si el dragón fuera Vivian—Respondió Chris aun estupefacta. Maggy por su lado cargó a Vivian y se la llevó.

 _"¿Qué es un humano y un dragón al mismo tiempo?"_

Ange soltó su arma y bajó rápidamente la colina hacia donde Jazmine arrojaba gasolina a los cuerpos de los dragones los cuales ya estaban todos en un agujero siendo seguida por las demás chicas y su padre. Con el fuego que les consumía se pudo apreciar como los cuerpos se transformaban en una figura humana, una estructura igual a la suya.

La verdad era inminente, pero aun así se negaban aceptarlo.

Todos los dragones que estuvieron matando siempre habían sido humanos.

* * *

 **Y aquí dejo a Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi con su trauma de los domingos y sin más darle las gracias por el apoyo que me da ;) y tambien a Nijiro-kun, a los tres nos absorbe algo, a mi el bachillerato, a Villkiss las prácticas y a Nijiro el trabajo jajajaja LoL**

 **Ahora les daré una ecuacion que a diferencia de las que dan el el colegio, esta si sirve:**

 **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto :D**


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescrituraca del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 13]

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Hilda a Ange la cual se encontraba sentada en la azotea, ya casi anochecía y pareciera como si quisiera comenzar a llover.

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar? —Preguntó observándole de manera fría aun abrazada a sus piernas—He estado matando humanos todo el tiempo—Agregó observando las negras nubes.

—Son solo cuatro meses los que has estado aquí, un promedio de 10 dragones al mes, sin contar el tiempo que enfermaste y el tiempo que estuvimos prófugas—Se sentó junto a ella igualmente observando el cielo ennegrecido—No has de haber matado más de treinta personas.

—Eso no me consuela.

—Soy mala en estas cosas—rio sin gracia ante su mala broma—Pero ten en cuenta de que yo llevo haciendo esto desde que tengo seis años, es decir, doce años, sin descanso alguno, yo he tomado más vidas que tú antes de haber vivido realmente.

Reinó el silencio hasta que Hilda retomó la palabra.

—Piensa en que les has dado una muerte digna.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando ahora?

—Supongo que Jill ya te habló del libertas—dijo Hilda, Ange asintió, siempre se preguntó porque parecía que la pelirroja tenía siempre todo calculado—Tu padre es partícipe de la rebelión, más bien es su co-fundador.

—Yo sigo sorprendida de que sepa usar un arma—interrumpió.

—Bueno, tu padre no era de la realeza en un principio—agregó claramente diciendo un "no me interrumpas de nuevo"—No es a un "Dios" a quien enfrentamos, no es a toda la raza humana a quienes nos enfrentamos, tampoco los dragones son nuestros enemigos. Es un hombre intentando ser un dios el que maquiló todo. Su nombre es Embryo, uno de sus propósitos era que el clan Kalheer se aniquilara entre sí; y pudo resultar el que Tusk y yo nos matáramos apenas nos viéramos de no ser por ti.

— ¿Por mí? ¿Se puede saber que hice?

—Todo el que usa mana puede ser controlado por él, y todo aquel que sea herido hasta el punto de quedar vacío igual se vuelve una marioneta suya. Por lo menos eso es lo que creo—la chica de ojos lavanda frotó sus manos—Pareciera que tu fueras la única que a la que no puede controlar, tal vez por eso montas el Villkiss, no lo sé, ya no sé qué es real y que es mentira. Esta guerra de siglos contra los dragones no es más que un fiasco, nadie consigue nada enfrentándonos, es simple entretenimiento ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—La verdad es que no—respondió la chica de ojos carmesí.

—Es muy probable que los dragones y las normas en realidad seamos…

 _TODAS LAS UNIDADES FAVOR DE REPRTARSE. EL ARSENAL ESTA SIENDO ATACADO, DEBEMOS CONTRAATACAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE. TODAS LAS MAIL-RAIDERS A LA PISTA DE INMEDIATO._

—Vamos—ordenó Ange a Hilda, la cual no se atrevió a contradecir a la rubia.

.

.

Recibió cada bala que fue necesaria para proteger a esas pequeñas criaturas que no tenían la culpa de nada, su único pecado había sido nacer. Apretó su hombro sangrante mientras utilizaba una de las paredes para cubrirse de los constantes bombardeos que lanzaban los humanos ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Por qué no podía tener un solo momento de paz?

—Ersha, tienes que irte—Dijo la joven a cargo de las niñas.

—No pienso dejarlas aqui—Respondió firme dejando ver su cara un momento logrando dejar a dos hombres más fuera de combate.

—Yo puedo protegerlas desde el interior, pero del exterior estamos completamente desprotegidas—Le dijo la castaña a la mujer de ojos esmeralda.

Mordió uno de sus labios con frustración, ella no quería dejarlas solas, tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

.

—Infórmenme de la situación—Ordenó Hilda siendo la capitana interina a pesar de que Salia ya había quedado liberada momentos antes.

—Han dañado las grúas y las pistas han sido bloqueadas. Medio Arsenal es inutilizable gracias al ataque anterior por parte de los dragones, el sector A ha sido completamente eliminado, el sector C fue carbonizado y el sector F en el que se mantienen las heridas está siendo trasladado mientras que el sector B es defendido por Ersha pero no hay manera de comunicarnos con ellas. —Informó Jurai mientras igualmente disparaba a los hombres que intentaban infiltrarse.

La pelirroja tapó sus ojos con su mano derecha, ese era un gesto que tenía al momento de analizar las situaciones y actuar de la mejor manera. Algo faltaba, una pieza muy importante.

— _Estoy arribando el Arsenal_ —se oyó la voz del último hombre Kalheer en el planeta a través de los comunicadores de las NORMA, solamente Jill, Hilda, Ange y Jurai la reconocieron— _Encontré varias naves de transporte, suficientes para transportar diez personas a lo mucho, me encargue de destruirlas, tal parecía que querían llevarse a Vivian._

— ¡Eso es! —Exclamó Hilda mientras se comunicaba con la comandante—Jill, dígame cuáles Para-Mails han sido completamente inutilizables.

— _Todos exceptuando la de la primera tropa._

—Aliste a Aurora, trate de comunicarse con la sección B e infórmeles las coordenadas que crean convenientes—habló con ella—Uno de sus objetivos somos exclusivamente nosotras, lo más probable es que el Villkiss sea su principal objetivo y por concerniente igualmente tú también princesita—señaló a Ange con la mirada—Necesito que crees una vía de escape a través del comedor, utilizaremos el cráter como rampa. Se lo más rápida posible o este techo caerá sobre nosotras.

—De acuerdo—Asintió Ange mientras partía rápidamente al interior del edificio.

—Tusk—llamó a través del comunicador—Quiero que lleves a Vivian y te reúnas con las demás en las coordenadas que Jill te especifique.

 _—Entendido_

—Señor Jurai—Llamó pero este continuó en su labor de detener a los infiltrados—Usted siga así.

—Copiado—le guiño el ojo juguetonamente.

 _._

 _._

— ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? —Preguntó Ange bastante cabreada al ver cómo Salia y Jazmine le tapaban el paso, mientras que ésta última sostenía a Momoka en brazos.

—Seguimos órdenes—Respondió Salia mientras se posicionaba a un lado de ella con una pistola en mano—No irás a ninguna parte.

— ¿Crees que realmente iré a esconderme en lugar de rescatar más compañeras?

—Oh vaya, y yo pensando que no te importaba nadie más que esa sirvienta—Dijo la chica de cabellos azulados mientras señalaba a Momoka.

Los orbes rojizos de Ange se entrecerraron mientras apretaba la mandíbula con coraje, Salia estaba actuando al igual que los humanos de mierda que les rechazaban, le estaba tratando como un arma de valiosa, de único espécimen. A regañadientes caminó con ella hasta el sótano que les conduciría a la Aurora, aquel submarino que siempre estuvo oculto bajo la isla y que por fin se utilizaría.

El actuar de Salia seguramente era cosa de Jill, o mejor dicho, la verdadera princesa Norma, Alektra Maria von Levenherz. Todo por haberse negado a participar en el Libertas, por haber preferido vivir en una mentira una vez más. ¿En que debía creer? ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Dame el comunicador—Exigió Salia, a regañadientes Ange aceptó. En cuanto la peli-azul lo tuvo en sus manos lo dejó caer sobre el suelo y lo pisoteó haciéndolo añicos.

.

.

— ¡Joder! —Exclamó Ersha al ver cómo lograban dispararle a una de las niñas directo en la cabeza. Su muerte fue instantánea y las demás niñas no dejaban de llorar. El dolor en su hombro era cada vez más grande y cada vez aparecían más militares humanos mientras que sus municiones se iban acabando. Debía de hacer algo, no podía dejarse vencer, debía de saber que estaba pasando con las demás, debía saber si las heridas en el hospital fueron trasladadas, debía confirmas que Vivian estaba bien.

Una pequeña explosión detrás de ellas le hizo girar, estaban ya lanzando granadas, por poco y les alcanzaban, debían moverse de ahí inmediatamente.

—Lineth—llamó la chica de cabellos rosas a la chica que le respaldaba— cámbiame de posiciones, cuando yo te diga te agachas.

—Como digas—Dijo la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes mientras que un ágil movimiento esquivaron las balas y ahora Ersha estaba en la retaguardia.

— ¡Niñas! ¡Pecho tierra! —Ordenó Ersha, ellas no dudaron en seguir las palabras de su salvadora. En ese momento otra granada iba hacia ellas, debía actuar rápido o no lo conseguiría. Se sacó la cauda blanca de su uniforme preparándose para usarla como honda— ¡Ahora Lineth!

Todo pasó en un instante, al momento en que Ersha arrojó la cauda con la granada lo más fuerte que pudo Lineth se agachó en el momento preciso puesto que en caso contrario la granada se desviaría y haría caer el piso superior sobre ellas. Todos los hombres en el pasillo se desvanecieron y ellas comenzaron a correr.

— ¡¿Ersha a dónde vas?! —Preguntó la castaña.

— ¡Debo asegurarme de algo! —Exclamó mientras se dirigía a la sección F dónde no solo estaría Vivian, igualmente las niñas que había cuidado desde que eran unas bebes.

.

.

— ¿Por qué de demonios tarda tanto esa imbécil? —Preguntó Hilda mientras se ocultaba detrás de los Para-Mails y junto a Rosalie y Chris actuaba como la línea de defensa.

—No tiene caso, vamos a morir—Soltó Chris mientras se ocultaba viendo como parecía que los hombres aparecían sin fin y ya habían comenzado a lanzar granadas.

—Somos la primera tropa, si morimos ahora las demás estarán perdidas—Recriminó Hilda cargando de nuevo el arma.

— ¡Es muy tarde para fingir que importamos! —Exclamó.

— ¡No te muevas! —La pelirroja no dudó ni un segundo y apuntó a la chica de cabellos plata y disparar.

Con los ojos como plato la chica de ojos miel pudo percatarse de como la chica de ojos lavanda le había salvado la vida en una milésima de segundo.

—Tantos años conociéndome ¿Y aún no sabes hasta qué punto puedo mentirte para protegerte? —Preguntó mientras volvía a la línea de defensa—No permitiré que ninguna de ustedes muera.

.

.

— ¿No crees que este es un buen momento para preparar la huida? —Preguntó Ange mientras caminaba tranquilamente a pesar de que la chica de cabellos azules le apuntaba con un arma.

—Ya te lo dije, mi única misión es libertarte a ti y al Villkiss intactos.

— ¿Y por eso abandonarás a nuestras compañeras? —Preguntó apretando cada vez más la mandíbula—Tu y esa mujer son iguales a ellos—Escupió deteniéndose y dándose la media vuelta—Paranoicos, ebrios con sus ideas bonitas y su absurdo sentido del deber. Responde ¿Qué se siente ser una escoria humana?

Una bofetada por parte de la capitana de la primera tropa fue lo que recibió.

— ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! ¡No sabes lo importante, favorecida y especial que eres! ¡No tienes idea de nada!

—Tampoco tengo intenciones de saberlo y hundirme en la misma mierda que ustedes

—En ese caso contenga la respiración, Angelise-sama—Dijo Momoka en el hombro de Jazmine, librándose de un salto y lanzando dos potes de pimienta esparciéndolos rápidamente por el aire, aprovechando, sirvienta y ama para escapar.

— ¡Carajo! ¿Dónde está Ange? —Maldijo Salia mientras estornudaba.

— _No me importa lo que pase, quiero que la captures_ —se oyó la voz de su comandante, su preciada Alektra.

Por otro lado la rubia y la peli-púrpura corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas les dieron en dirección al comedor mientras que Ange le explicaba a su sirvienta el plan de la pelirroja. La lluvia comenzó a caer al momento en el que la luz de mana de Momoka iluminó todos los cuerpos calcinados provocando que el vómito de la antigua princesa brotara, no habían pasado veinticuatro horas y de nuevo debía de ver cuerpos de humanos hechos carbón, la piel completamente calcinada, los músculos haciendo acto de presencia y el rojo carmín pintaba el suelo.

—Angelise-sama—Se arrodilló junto a ella, la cual no podía detener sus arcadas, sentía completo asco, repulsión pero sin duda odio… odio a quien ordenó crear esa masacre—Le traeré agua—Anunció mientras corría a la cocina.

—Solo entiendes lo que es importante cuando lo has perdido, eso aplica para cualquiera—Dijo una voz detrás de Ange. Cuando ésta se giró pudo ver a un hombre considerablemente alto, igualmente rubio y de ojos verdes que vestía un traje de un verde soldado complementado por un chaleco color gris y una corbata roja. La mirada rojiza de brillante de cólera de la norma miró directamente la maldad albergada en esa mirada jade del mensajero a unos pasos de ella—Que acto tan desagradable, no recuerdo haber permitido esto—Agregó mientras observaba el mismo panorama que la chica pero sin rastro de sentimiento alguno.

Ange se quedó callada observando detalladamente al hombre escuchando lo que decía.

—Fue tu hermano quien ordenó esta masacre, él está a catorce kilómetros al noreste. Su objetivo es destruirte, las demás no son más que daños colaterales.

El sonido de una bala se escuchó junto al grito de Momoka. Al instante los dos hombres que habían osado dispararle a la persona más allegada a la princesa reposaban en el suelo al segundo siguiente. Uno de ellos murió al instante pero el otro solo cayó.

—Han osado destruir este lugar… ¿Por órdenes de mi hermano? —Interrogó al hombre en el suelo.

—Princesa… Angelise…—El hombre hizo ademan de levantar el arma y dispararle pero la chica fue mucho más rápida y le disparó en la muñeca—Espere un momento, yo solo seguía lar órdenes del capitán y su Excelencia Julio.

—Entonces por culpa suya verás los ojos de la muerte—Dijo ella con clara ira mientras le quitaba la máscara y le obligaba ver el mar de sangre que eran sus ojos y dispararle, una y otra vez, sin importarle que ya estuviera muerto. No merecía nada, nada, mucho menos piedad.

—Angelise-sama, estoy aquí, estoy aquí, todo está bien—Murmuró la sirvienta abrazándose por la cintura de su ama, pero ya era tarde, el instinto asesino de Ange había sido encendido. Escuchó unos aplausos provenientes de donde había dejado al hombre, pero cuando giró la cabeza ya no había nadie.

.

.

Los elevadores que servirían para transportar los Para-Mails había sido destruidos, el techo estaba por caerse sobre ellas y todavía no habían formado ninguna manera de escape. La pelirroja dio por sentado que no podía contar ya con la rubia, por eso trataban entre ella y Jurai de abrir el paso creado por los escombros, le pidió a Tusk que fuera con ellos pero no estaba del todo segura si llegaría a tiempo.

En ese mismo instante cuatro hombres fueron noqueados por Ange, la cual portaba su uniforme de mail-raider y entraba rápidamente al lugar con una Momoka en brazos.

— ¿Dónde carajos estabas princesa idiota? —Preguntó Hilda aliviada y molesta con la misma.

—Atiendan a Momoka enseguida—Ordenó ella mientras corría al Villkiss al tiempo en el que Jurai atendía rápidamente los dos disparos que tenía la sirvienta. Encendió el vehículo y comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

— ¡Hey no puedes utilizar la pista está bloqueada! —Le informó a la rubia la cual pasó esto por el arco del triunfo y disparó dos misiles que destruyeron los escombros y la pista.

—Camino despejado—Dijo ella con sorna mientras salía de ahí.

—Princesa hija de puta—Masculló con una sonrisa mientras subía a su Para-Mail e igualmente abandonaba el Arsenal con la intención de serle de apoyo.

— ¡Con Sophia no te metas Kalheer! —Exclamó el antiguo rey mientras Salia ingresaba a la pista e igualmente salía detrás de la dupla de la rubia y la pelirroja.

.

.

— _Estoy por arribar el Arsenal_ —informó el castaño de ojos violeta— _¿Dónde están Ange y Hilda?_

— _¿Dónde crees tú?_ —Preguntó retóricamente Jill y como si el destino se burlara, el trío de Para-Mails pasó por la cabeza del chico— _Dale respaldo a Salia._

— _Joder con estas dos._

.

.

Ange volaba a gran velocidad esquivando y destruyendo los diferentes discos y armas que le lanzaban.

— _¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?_ —Preguntó Hilda a través del comunicador.

— _Eso es algo que no te interesa_ —Respondió terminando la conversación al momento en el que Salia le bloqueaba el paso una vez más.

— _No te dejaré partir_ —Se oyó la voz de Salia.

Hilda trató de proporcionarle apoyo pero su unidad quedó inmovilizada por unas cuerdas de tensionas bastante fuertes, solo podían ser de una persona.

— _Suéltame boludo de mierda._

— _Sabes bien cuál es mi misión_ —el medio hermano de la pelirroja haciendo hincapié a su papel respecto al libertas— _Tendré que pasar por encima de ti si es necesario_ —Comunicó mientras sacaba una pistola y le metía un dardo tranquilizador y apuntaba con su mano derecha apuntaba mientras que con la izquierda mantenía su agarre en Vivian, la cual no era visible desde el ángulo de la pelirroja.

— _Y tú te olvidas de algo_ —Dijo ella mientras estúpidamente abría la cabina dejándole al castaño todavía más fácil el dispararle el tranquilizador— _Que tu unidad no es de pelea_ —Dijo mientras disparaba al tiempo que su medio hermano contrarrestando el ataque para después generar un segundo disparo a la cabina donde el castaño controlaba los cables liberando su Para-Mail, cerrando su cabina al instante y disparar a la unidad de Tusk, arrepintiéndose al instante al notar a Vivio la cual no estaba en sus cinco sentidos todavía por la droga que le había inyectado Maggy. Tusk no pudo mantener el agarre y la joven se tambaleaba. — ¡Salta! —ordenó sobre-exigiéndole a la chica y a su propia unidad con tal de alcanzarla lográndolo muy a penas, por una milésima de segundo y la joven se perdía en el infinito mar sin poner resistencia alguna.

Por su parte Ange no tardó tanto en su combate puesto que guiada por la ira y la cólera Salia no era nada para ella, cortó los brazos mecánicos de su unidad y la dejó caer al mar mientras continuaba avanzando a donde sabía que estaba su hermano, mostrando otra faceta del Villkiss que ahora brillaba en un rojo tan brillante como su ira. Mientras trazaba su camino destruía todo a su alrededor, tenía sed de sangre y destrucción, nada estaba claro en su mente, todo se nublaba con el deseo de venganza a todas las chicas que habían sido asesinadas en ese día.

Materializándose tal deseo el Villkiss creo una barrera de luz que le protegía de todo y le permitía destruir con mayor desastre. Una tras otra las naves fueron explotando quedando únicamente aquella en la que residía el príncipe Julio Asuka Misurugi.

— ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? ¡Es sólo una unidad! —Reclamaba el príncipe a quienes controlaban la nave y al segundo siguiente todos eran partidos por un enorme haz de luz roja—Angelise…—Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir el príncipe antes de recibir un disparo en la pierna derribándolo en el suelo, al momento en el que su guardiana abandonaba discretamente el lugar.

— ¡Duele ¿verdad?! ¡Esto no es nada comparado con lo que has hecho!—Dijo ella mientras disparaba de nuevo ahora en uno de sus hombros— ¡Ordena que detengan la masacre o el siguiente disparo será a tu cabeza!

Completamente temeroso ante la imponente figura de su hermana montada en el Villkiss con una puntería envidiable abrió una pantalla frente a él que conectaba a todos los hombres del Arsenal.

—Habla el Sagrado Emperador Julio I. Todas las unidades detengan el fuego y retírense—Ordenó y cerró la pantalla—Ya hice lo que me pediste, trae un médico rápido—demandó.

Ange sonrió de manera retorcida y pronunció: — ¿De dónde? Ya los mataste.

La rubia se metió en su cabina y retrocedió un poco mientras acumulaba la fuerza suficiente como para lanzar un tajo directo de su espada.

— ¡Espera, prometimos que me dejarías vivir!

—Dije que el próximo disparo sería a tu cabeza.

— ¡Por favor, haré lo que me pidas! ¡Te reintegraré a la familia real! ¡Volverás a ser la grandiosa Angelise! ¡Por favor no me mates!

—Escoria despreciable… Púdrete en el infierno—Le dijo con la voz ronca mientras extendía el brazo de su unidad con el propósito de tomar la vida de su hermano, no importaba que fueran la misma sangre, él debía de pagar, y el único precio era su vida, en ese preciso momento.

— ¡Esto es lo que él quiere! —Se escuchó una voz femenina en un Para-Mail rojo.

— Quítate de en medio Hilda—ordenó Ange.

—No te dejes controlar por él, vales más que eso—Le dijo mientras sentía como el metal de su unidad comenzaba a ser cortado.

—No me importa quién sea el que se meta en mi camino, así seas tú, te mataré—Le dijo— ¡Estorbas!

—Concuerdo—Ambas chicas se pararon en seco al momento en el que escucharon esa voz masculina y la unidad de Hilda era empujada hacia el mar logrando sostenerse gracias a que chocó con la unidad de Tusk, el cual la había seguido, ambos con el propósito de detener a Ange. La fuerza con la que le golpeó sin duda era increíble, Hilda y Vivian se sentían bastante aturdidas dentro de la cabina—Arruinas el espectáculo, y mi encuentro con mi bella de Ange.

— ¿Tuya? ¿Desde cuándo se volvió una propiedad? —Desafió Tusk a un lado de Hilda.

—Tú mono estúpido—Bramó una vez que vio detenidamente al chico.

— ¿Me recuerdas Embryo? —preguntó con socarronería el castaño.

—Entonces debes de recordarme a mi tambien, después de todo, tú nos creaste—Dijo Hilda dejándose ver a través de la cabina.

—Los hijos de Albert…—Ange se sentía confundida acerca de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Embryo! —Ahora la ira se iba al castaño el cual cometió la estupidez de intentar arremeter contra la unidad negra y de toques violeta del hombre rubio y oji-jade. Al igual que con Hilda el no hizo esfuerzo alguno y lo derribó, pero los daños que Hilda anteriormente la había causado a la unidad hizo que esta explotara, por suerte éste logro saltar a tiempo y caer sobre el mar, igual el mencionado Embryo no se preocupó en ver si estaba vivo o muerto puesto que concentró su vista de nuevo en Ange.

— ¿Qué demonios eres tú? —Preguntó Ange mientras el Villkiss volvía de nuevo a ese color blanco que lo caracterizaba.

— Yo soy quien te salvará de esta miseria, soy yo quien cargará con tu pecado

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Interrogó pero como respuesta solo recibió los versos de una canción que ella conocía muy bien. Eran los versos de Towagatari ¿Cómo es que él la podía cantar también?

Al momento en el que la nave en la que estaba un Julio bastante aterrorizado se desintegro con las mismas armas del Villkiss, Aurora, el submarino donde todas las supervivientes al ataque residían zarpaba bajo el agua dejándoles atrás otorgándoles por medio de un mensaje las coordenadas en dónde encontrarse.

Los disparos por parte de Hilda se hicieron presentes logrando que Embryo no se acercara más a la rubia.

— ¡Ange debemos huir! ¡No podemos enfrentarlo ahora mismo! —Le gritó y ordenó al mismo tiempo mientras apretaba el agarre en la joven que estaba en la cabina con ella, Ersha no le perdonaría si algo le llegaba a suceder.

—Vaya estorbo—Se quejó con molestia mientras levitaba cada vez más alto y comenzaba a recitar aquellos versos de nuevo—Por eso siempre he odiado a los Kalheer…

—Más rápido, más rápido, más rápido…—maldecía Hilda entre dientes.

— ¡Cúbrete carajo!

Ange y Hilda comenzaron a volar lo más rápido que pudieron en dirección contraria al rubio, sin ninguna percatarse de que el Villkiss cambiaba a un color celeste. AL momento en que el arma tan mortal expulsada por Embryo fue ejecutada ambos Para-Mails junto a las tres mail-raiders habían desaparecido completamente.

.

.

—Informe de pérdidas de la primera tropa—Pidió Jill dentro de la Aurora a Maggy.

—Se perdieron a Ersha, Chris, Salia, Vivian, Hilda y Ange, las unica unidad rescatada de ellas ha sido la de Vivian—Respondió Maggy—Nuestra única combatiente es Rosalie pero ahora no se encuentra en muy buen estado.

— ¿Y te crees que eso me importa?

—Depende—Dijo Jazmine— ¿Estás en buen estado después de que perdimos a Salia?

— ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? —Respondió despues de un rato mientras encendía un cigarrillo— ¿Qué hay de Tusk?

—Lo encontré bastante herido, fue nuestra infiltrada quien lo sacó del mar cuando ya estaba cansado y no podía nadar—Respondió Jurai—Aun no despierta.

—Ahora lo importante es recuperar a Hilda y a Ange. Ellas no están muertas como de seguro las demás lo están. El Villkiss debe de haber hecho algo, porque nosotras podíamos escucharlas hablar con Embryo y de la nada las dejamos de escuchar—dijo Jill

—Entonces…—incitaron a que continuara.

—El Villkiss hizo algo que las mando a algún otro lugar.

* * *

 **Me pregunto si esto dejará a Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi lo suficientemente traumada xD**

 **Quienes siguen esto y casi nunca (o nunca) comentan esta es su oportunidad para que manden sugerencias de cosas que quieren que pase en el capitulo 14-15-16 que serán más que nada enfocados en Salamandine-Hilda-Ange-Ersha-Chris-Rosalie-Alektra**

 **Ahora me despido no sin antes darles una ecuacion que a diferencia de las que dan el el colegio, esta si sirve:**

 **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto :D**


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescrituraca del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 14]

Una mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos verdosos se encontraba sentada frente un bello y amplio patio mirando como una docena de pequeñas niñas jugaban todas con una sonrisa despreocupada en la cara, con inocencia. Ella contrastaba completamente con ese ambiente y no por el hecho de que fuera mayor, sino por el hecho de que a pesar de que sonreía su sonrisa era triste y su mirada era apagada.

De entre sus ropajes sacó una liga la cual se mantenía firme gracias a un par de canicas azules y suspiro mientras apretaba fuertemente sus párpados tratando de mantenerse firme.

— ¿Todavía le lloras? —Preguntó arisca una chica de cabellos plateados y ojos miel.

—Tú no sabes lo mal que se siente fallarle a quien más amas—Respondió casi en el mismo tono pero se suavizó un poco al ver la expresión de la otra chica.

—Al contrario, yo se la horrible traición de que quien más amas te falle.

—Lo siento.

—Igual.

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos en los que la chica de cabellos plateados aprovechó para sentarse junto a la mujer.

— ¿No crees que haya sobrevivido? —Preguntó algo nerviosa ganándose la mirada jade sobre ella—Quiero decir… Cuando estábamos en pleno ataque Hilda estaba liderándonos no solo a nosotras, sino igualmente a las unidades de escape, exceptuándolas a ustedes ya que estaban incomunicadas, ella le habló a ese chico, Tusk y mencionó algo cerca de transportar a Vivian.

—Yo vi su cuerpo quemado, Chris—Respondió apretando la liga.

— ¿Y por qué no está ella aquí como yo, o como esas niñas, Ersha? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Yo solo puedo reparar las heridas físicas de una persona—Dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos igualmente verdes detrás de él—Depende de ésta si su corazón vuelve a latir o no. Solo aquellas bellas fortalezas de una verdadera joya pueden vivir—Respondió mirando fijamente a Chris.

—Embryo-sama—Soltó ella con añoranza.

—Su cuerpo estaba completamente quemado y varios órganos de ella estaban desintegrados, como los pulmones.

—No hubiera servido de nada sanarla—Completó Ersha con tristeza.

—Exacto—Dijo él mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de ella—Pero aún quedan vidas por salvar y las cuales proteger en un mundo nuevo ¿verdad?

—Tiene toda la razón, Embryo-sama—Respondió Ersha mientras el hombre trató de quitarle la liga de las manos pero en un reflejo ella la alejó. Viendo la mirada del hombre lentamente le acercó la liga. Éste la tomó y la desintegró.

—Recuerden una cosa amadas mías—Dijo él analizando las miradas miel-jade ante su acción—Deben desprenderse de todo de su vieja vida, para poder avanzar hacia el futuro.

* * *

—Buenos días princesa—Dijeron un par de chicas que pasaron por su camino.

—Buen día—Les respondió ella de regreso mientras continuaba su camino, una habitación en concreto que no era ni el aula de meditación ni su sala de invenciones. Entró sin tocar arrepintiéndose en el momento, ruborizándose y dándose la media vuelta—P-Perdón.

—Tanto que reclamas que no tocan la puerta cuando ni siquiera tú lo haces—Se oyó la voz de Naga claramente molesta.

—D-Déjala, de seguro q-que se le pasó…—Defendió Kaname.

—S-Son las ocho de la mañana, ¿qué iba yo a saber que estaban en pleno apareamiento matutino?

—Por algo es matutino—renegó la ahora, peli-violeta—Mejor dime a que viniste.

—Ella está aquí—Dijo simple pero ellas rápidamente captaron el mensaje.

— ¡¿La conductora del Villkiss está aquí?!

— ¡Shh! La sacerdotisa las va a oír

—Entendido, entendido. Ahora ¿Por qué el secretismo? —Preguntó Kaname.

—Eso es algo que les platicaré después, ahora debemos buscarlas, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde está.

— ¿Entonces como sabes que está aquí? —Naga alzó la ceja.

—Ayer la estaba observando aun con lo que me dijo la sacerdotisa, estaba peleando junto a esa pelirroja, ese tipo raro y Mi, contra Embryo, Embryo les lanzó el rayó de Towagatari y el Villkiss para protegerlas las tele-transportó—Y antes de que Naga hablara ella le interrumpió sacando una pequeña piedra verdosa bastante vieja y rota—Y miren esto—Señaló el cómo la joya parpadeaba levemente—Solo una persona puede hacerlo brillar.

—La segunda parte de Aura—Murmuraron para sí ya comprendiendo un poco el actuar de su superiora.

.

.

.

Ange despertó poco a poco sintiendo algo húmedo en su mejilla, cuando sus orbes carmesí se abrieron se pudo deslumbrar con claridad unos ojos dorados observándole atentamente mientras la piel completamente seca rojiza/rosada. Gritó de inmediato al verse atrapada sin arma alguna frente a un dragón, se abrazó a sí misma y al pasar los minutos sin ser devorada o atacada observó la curiosidad de dicho dragón por fin viendo las señas que hacía señalándose a sí mismo mientras soltaba graznidos no muy agradables al oído ¿será que estaba agonizando?

— ¿Vivian? —Preguntó con duda a lo que el dragón soltó un enorme rugido alegre—Con que pasó de nuevo—Dijo mientras le abrazaba por su alargado hocico de donde sobresalía una joya que estaba en un tono turquesa azulado.

—Vaya, por fin despiertas princesa defectuosa—Escuchó la voz usualmente quejumbrosa de Hilda, y efectivamente, la pelirroja se acercaba a ella con sus armas—Ya estaba pensando en dispararte a ver si así ya despertabas.

Se oyeron rugidos del dragón haciendo gestos bastante desconformes mientras miraba a la pelirroja.

—Es broma—Se encogió de hombros y fue entonces cuando la rubia se bajó de su unidad prácticamente lanzándose sobre la chica de ojos lavanda.

— ¡Hey! Se supone que estábamos en medio del mar cuando llegué contigo ¿Me puedes explicar que pasó y en donde demonios estamos?

— ¿Cómo voy yo a saberlo? Esa cosa es tuya, tú la manejas, en cuanto llegaste con nosotras brillaste y de ahí no recuerdo nada. Cuando desperté Vivian ya estaba en su forma de dragón de nuevo—La mencionada se rasco (lo que podríamos suponer sería su nuca) de manera avergonzada mientras parecía disculparse.

Ange inmediatamente trató de ponerse en contacto con el Arsenal, o cómo Hilda lo había llamado, "La Aurora" sin resultado alguno pasadas dos horas Hilda por fin se cansó y explotó.

— ¡Supéralo estamos perdidas e incomunicadas! ¡Ya cálmate!

— ¡No me pienso calmar! —Le respondió en el mismo tono— ¡Necesito saber que Momoka y mi padre están bien!

—Y para eso debemos estar con la cabeza fría, buscar un lugar seguro y al mismo tiempo explorar el lugar—Le miró fríamente, con una seriedad equiparable a cuando le advirtió de Zola los primeros días mientras le lanzaba su rifle de asalto—Y dado a que claramente no estás en condiciones ahora me voy, nos vemos en unas cuantas horas, Vivian—miró al dragón—Te encargo que ésta loca no destruya los Para-Mails.

* * *

Mientras tanto, mientras la luz iluminaba una bastante elegante habitación una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos miel miraba fijamente el techo del lugar. Su mirada estaba completamente muerta y su sonrisa se había desvanecido, sus cabellos estaban alborotados y había unas cuantas mallugadas en sus brazos y se notaba que un pequeño moretón nacería en su mejilla derecha. Su cuerpo desnudo era tapado parcialmente por una blanca cobija donde se veía un ligero rastro de sangre.

—Amar y ser amado…—Recitó a la nada mientas apretaba su agarre en dichas cobijas. ¿Realmente existía eso? "Amar y ser amado" palabras que alguna vez le había dirigido Alektra y que ahora le había dirigido Embryo mientras desgarraba sus ropas y se inmiscuía hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Se sentó en la cama aun tapándose con la manta escondiendo su cara entre sus rodillas mientras apretaba sus labios conteniendo el sollozo que pujaba por salir. Se sentía sucia hasta el más mínimo espacio de su cuerpo. Se había decepcionado terriblemente de aquello que llevaba esperando.

Nunca le fue indiferente la mirada llena de lascivia que le dirigía su salvador, aquel hombre rubio y ojiverde que le había rescatado de las olas del mar cuando estaba por ahogarse y su Para-Mail estaba por explotar, tampoco le fue indiferente esa mirada de complicidad y cariño que le dirigió cuando le pidió unirse a su ejército, tampoco ignoró el gran cariño que surgió en ella cuando éste le dio el lugar que se merecía y aunque no podía darle el Villkiss le dio algo mucho mejor, una unidad mejorada basada en el Villkiss, de color negro y azul aún más compleja de manejar.

Cuando Embryo se le propuso ella no le vio nada malo, vio incluso una manera de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por ella, le dio un lugar, la rescató no solo a ella, sino igualmente a Ersha, Chris y todas las generaciones. Fue por esto que Salia aceptó dejarse entregar en cuerpo al rubio, pero su mente le traicionó al último momento, le trajo un recuerdo que había luchado enormemente por sepultar por los últimos días, el recuerdo de Alektra Maria von Levenherz. Su mirada grisácea recorrió su mirada, su cuerpo se tensó y se retractó al último momento después de haberlo tentado tanto, Embryo reaccionó como todo hombre: Ignorándola y prosiguiendo. A Embryo importándole poco la penetró usando la fuerza hasta que se sintió extasiado dejándola sola una vez que terminó.

—Amar y ser amado—Repitió todavía sintiendo el tacto de las rasposas manos del hombre sujetándola por los brazos clavando sus dedos en su delicada piel. El amar y ser amado era algo completamente imposible, Embryo la amaba a ella y Salia amaba a su antigua comandante mientras que ésta no amaba a nadie. Se maldijo y emprendió camino a la ducha anclada a su habitación. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua le recorriera esperando que cada ínfima gota de agua fueran capaces de borrar el rastro que él dejó en ella, escuchó como su puerta se abría y alguien entraba para después salir pasados unos segundos, no le dio importancia pero cuando salió y miró las ropas junto a la nota y supo de inmediato quien era. Apretó la nota y la arrojó al bote de basura para después ponerse sus nuevas ropas, su nuevo uniforme, aquel que no solo le recordaba en que bando estaba ahora, aquel que le daba una nueva identidad.

Puede que su nombre siguiera siendo el mismo, pero ella ya no era la misma chiquilla tonta que esperaba impresionar a alguien que apenas y notaba su existencia. Su nombre seguiría siendo Salia, pero ahora ella serviría a un hombre que la valoraba, la apreciaba y la amaba. A partir de Salia haría hasta lo imposible para poder corresponder esos sentimientos, así vendiera su cuerpo antes que su alma y por último su corazón.

* * *

— ¿Quién se cree que es? —Pregunto en un farfullo Ange recostada en el pecho del Villkiss, ya se había rendido en hacerlo reaccionar. Su respuesta fueron solamente gruñidos por parte de Vivian—Ya sé que la admiras y todo pero igual ¿Quién se cree para darme órdenes como si las fuera obedecer? —Volvió a escuchar los gruñidos de Vivian.

—Pues las obedeciste—La rubia se tensó al escuchar la voz de Hilda, cuando se dio la media vuelta la encontró cargando un enorme costal.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó señalando al enorme bulto.

—Fueron cosas que fui encontrando—Respondió mientras dejaba dicho costal a un lado de los Para-Mail, y lo abría—La mayoría es comida pero igualmente encontré una pancarta bastante grande que nos serviría para salvaguardar las unidades.

— ¿Y nosotras qué? —Preguntó Ange.

—Para eso tienes el Para-Mail

—Hija de…

—Mejor ayúdame en lugar de insultarme, eso es más productivo—Dijo mientras sacaba la pancarta del costal y tomaba algunas barras que había por el lugar clavándolas estratégicamente alrededor de las unidades.

— ¡Ja! Olvídalo—Exclamó tomando su arma mientras bajaba del Villkiss de un salto—Yo me iré a explorar.

—Pero si yo ya exploré.

—Pues me iré por el otro lado

—Mira hija de tu…

—No me insultes, recuerda que hablas con una princesa.

—Ah~ Ahora si eres una princesa—Recalcó la pelirroja con evidente sarcasmo. Entonces comenzaron los gruñidos del dragón una vez más mientras señalaba su espalda—Ese ese es otro punto…—señaló a Vivian— ¿Qué ya no recuerdas el código que nos inventamos el de la primera tropa? —La dragona asintió—Úsalo entonces—Dijo notoriamente fastidiada.

—Solo le entenderás tú.

—Si me das diez minutos te lo enseño de una manera que seas incapaz de olvidarlo—Sonrió pícara mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Preguntó sonrojada y ante la risa de la pelirroja por su reacción infló los mofletes molesta— ¡Hilda!

—Te explicaré el código en lo que me ayudas.

—Pero….

—Pero nada, me ayudas porque me ayudas…—Le dijo tomándole de la mano y extendiéndole una punta de la pancarta. A regañadientes aceptó mientras la pelirroja le iba explicando cómo se desarrollaba ese lenguaje en el cual hacías varias gesticulaciones con las manos y hacías cierto número de silbidos (en este caso gruñidos) era mucha cuestión de memoria, pero bien dicen que a las mujeres no se les escapa nada, por lo que Ange estaría bien después de un poco de práctica, era bastante adaptable. Hilda le ayudó junto con Vivian hablando solo en ese extraño código y asi la pasaron durante la noche en la que las verdaderas NORMA se turnaban la guardia dejando a Vivian descansar lo más que pudiese.

A la mañana siguiente sin ningún pretexto Ange terminó explorando como había querido hacer el día anterior, pero la diferencia es que esta vez, por un ofrecimiento de Vivian, su exploración sería de manera área. No encontró nada interesante, eran simples construcciones de edificios (que de alguna manera le resultaban familiares) cubiertos de musgo, varios árboles habían comenzado a crecer dentro de los edificios rompiendo bastantes estructuras y eso se notaba.

— ¡Vivian! —Exclamó de la nada— ¡Ve hacia allá! —Señaló al frente en donde se veía una gran torre rota en dos rodeada de lo que parecían las ruinas de un castillo—Rodea—Ordenó y la pequeña –No tan pequeña– dragón así lo hizo.

La boca de Ange se abrió hasta donde su fisionomía se lo permitió y sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos de reconocer dicha torre. Rápidamente regresaron a donde estaban las unidades y la pelirroja solo para encontrarla examinando ambos motores de los Para-Mail.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —Preguntó Ange olvidando lo que iba a decir.

—Reviso las unidades—Se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba los capos—Tal vez no sea especializada en estas cosas como Zhao Mei pero sé lo básico. Llevo doce años en el Arsenal, aprendí muchas cosas…

— ¿Y…?

—Pues que el Arquebus tiene unas fallas menores, con un par de arreglos y combustible estará como nuevo—Respondió mientras daba dos pasos delante del Villkiss—Por otro lado tu Villkiss está más que jodido—Dijo simple mientras le daba un par de palmabas al capo.

— ¿Así de simple? —Preguntó molesta en no mostrar ningún interés en componerlo.

—No soy ingeniera, soy piloto de asalto—Remarcó—Solo hay dos personas que pueden repararlo, Zhao Mei o el conductor de ese Para-Mail que atacó el Arsenal.

Hilda no lo notó pero la rubia se tensó ante la mención de la conductora y las escenas que había visto y le mantenían confundida.

—Ahora dime, que encontraron.

— ¿Qué? —Soltó Ange.

—Volviste demasiado pronto, algo encontraste.

— _"El hogar de Ange"_ —Dijo Vivian entre señas.

— ¿Qué? —Ahora fue Hilda la que soltó la pregunta.

—Encontré el pilar del amanecer—la pelirroja hizo una cara que decía "dime que mierda es eso"—El pilar del amanecer, es soporte del Imperio Misurugi, en dónde se realiza el bautismo en el que me descubrieron… ¿mi hogar? —dijo con duda al ya no saber que más agregar.

—Enloqueciste—Dijo simple—Es imposible.

— ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

—Es completamente imposible que tu gran imperio se derrumbe en menos de dos días hasta llegar a este estado.

— ¡Era el pilar del amanecer! ¡Estamos en el Imperio Misurugi!

—Si claro, y dormimos más de quinientos años—Expuso con completo sarcasmo.

— ¡Te voy a…!—Exclamó mientras sacaba la navaja de su traje de Mail-Raider y lo lanzaba a la pelirroja la cual con buenos reflejos logró hacer lo mismo desviando ambas navajas pero al segundo siguiente la chica de ojos carmesí la había tirado sobre el suelo y ahora ambas estaban forcejeando una sobre la otra tratando de tomar el control siendo interrumpidas por el caminar de un extraño robot el cual solo decía "No hay sobrevivientes"—Deberíamos…—Dijo con duda para al segundo siguiente ser tirada por la pelirroja al suelo.

—Lo seguiré—dijo tomando inmediatamente su arma y dándose la vuelta evitando que la antigua princesa viera el sonrojo en su cara y corriendo detrás del robot el cual ya estaba bastante lejos.

— ¡Hey espérame! —Gritó tomando igualmente su arma corriendo tras la chica de orbes lavanda indicándole a Vivian que cuidara de los Para-Mail.

* * *

En los alrededores del castillo de la civilización dragón tres chicas se encontraban volando, más conocido como "el trío del desastre" Salamandine, Naga y Kaname trataban de encontrar alguna anomalía en los alrededores sin encontrar nada en absoluto, el planeta era gigante y toda la población, las trece familias residían en los alrededores del castillo en los cuales permanecían las cabezas de cada familia y Salamandine al ser la princesa.

De seguir así tendrían que hacer una excursión y para eso deberían hablar primero con la sacerdotisa y estaban bastante seguras de que su reacción no sería muy buena al darse cuenta de que la princesa le había desafiado y había seguido observando a Mi y a la conductora del Villkiss cuando se lo habían prohibido, aunque bien podía decir que su conexión como sucesora directa de Aura se lo había dicho pero si resultaba que si la rubia no lo era (cosa completamente imposible ya) estaría en un buen lío… bueno, otro más.

— ¿Podemos ir a comer? —Preguntó Salamandine a sus fieles compañeras las cuales las vieron resignada. Era obvio que la pelinegra no tenía hambre pero quería que el matrimonio descansara, cosa que agradecían pero incluso ellas consideraban que encontrar a la conductora del Villkiss era prioridad.

—Vamos a tu "refugio", sirve que mientras comemos vemos algunas teorías—Dijo Naga mientras iba tras su princesa al igual que Kaname.

Las tres chicas no volaron al castillo, sino a una pequeña casa algo vieja pero resistente de color gris que estaba bien conservada y se veía que tenía un mantenimiento constante. Entraron a la parte a la qe debería estar una cocina bien equipada pero solo estaba un frigorífico y una chimenea donde se veía que hace mucho no la limpiaban.

Naga y Kaname se encargaron de hacer algo comestible para las tres (y el insaciable apetito de Salamandine) y comieron en completo silencio, cosa rara ya que entre ellas no faltaba el tema de conversación.

— Sala-chan… ¿qué es eso? —Preguntó la castaña vestida de verde mientras señalaba un pequeño monitor que se la pasaba parpadeando desde hace un rato.

—El monitor de las señales de apoyo en los antiguos refugios—Respondió sin siquiera verla demasiado concentrada en saber en dónde demonios estaba Ange.

—Lleva un buen rato parpadeando ¿es normal? —Pregunto quisquillosa mientras Naga sentía que había hecho algo mal en su vida pasada.

—Nah~ Solo parpadea cuando detecta señales de vida por las zonas deshabitadas—Respondió sin importancia y Kaname se dio por servida y giró su vista al techo. Entonces las tres voltearon a verse casi analizándose y de un salto las tres llegaron hasta el monitor y lo encendieron— Es la computadora Himawari.

— ¿Y…? —Preguntó Naga incitándole a que continuara.

—Es la zona más tóxica del planeta, el aire es capaz de matar a un humano ordinario en diez días, comienzan con histeria y cambios de humor antes de enloquecer y perder la razón en lo que el cerebro pierde su oxigenación y los pulmones se van contaminándose.

— ¡Aura! —Exclamó el matrimonio— ¿Hace cuánto llegaron?

—Seis días, de seguro ya están en la histeria—Concluyó Salamandine aun observando el monitor.

— ¿Y que esperamos?

—Igualmente nos afecta a nosotros, pero en menor medida, necesitamos dragones fuertes puesto que tardaremos dos días en llegar y para eso necesitamos…

—La instrucción de la sacerdotisa—Completó Kaname.

—Exacto—Suspiró Salamandine dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla—Las cosas que tengo que hacer…—Se quejó.

.

.

— ¡Vamos Vivian, levántate! —Exclamó Ange con notables ojeras en los ojos completamente fuera de sí mientras pateaba a la infante la cual estaba irremediablemente cansada, las tres llevaban dos días completos sin dormir después de haber visto lo más traumatizante de sus vidas. Tal vez no durmieron quinientos años como Hilda habia dicho en sarcasmo pero si estaban quinientos años en el futuro. Ellas tres eran las únicas humanas en todo el planeta, el mundo había quedado extinguido después de una séptima guerra mundial donde una sustancia llamada Dracolinium se dispersó por todo el planeta acabando con la vida.

Tanto como Ange como Hilda habían visto los cuerpos en descomposición y ahora la primera estaba empecinada en encontrar cualquier tipo de vida que no fueran ellas, entrando cada vez más en desesperación al no encontrar ni siquiera una araña a medio morir.

—Déjalo ya Ange, estamos cansadas, necesitamos descansar y tú también—Le dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro la cual fue retirada de inmediato por la rubia.

— ¡Cállate! —Impuso.

— ¡Cálmate carajo! —Ordenó ganándose una bofetada por parte de la antigua princesa.

—Dije que te callaras, capitana de mierda—Espetó mientras Hilda aun parpadeaba sorprendida de la acción, dicha cachetada junto a sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido.

—Así es, soy TU capitana así que YO te ORDENO que vayas a dormir.

—Tú siempre con ese complejo de superioridad. "Renuncia a tu antigua vida" " "Cálmate" "Cállate" "Cúbrete"—Arremedó las ordenes que recordaba—Siempre forzándome a hacer las cosas, eres igual a esa estúpida mujer, siempre queriéndome usar ¿tú tambien quieres que participe en el LIBERTAS? ¿Me vas a hacer liberar a las estúpidas NORMA?

—Tienes razón—Se escuchó la voz de Hilda bastante más grave de lo que debería mientras reía amargamente y esto Ange lo notó finalmente callándose, calmándose y cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir—Semejante mierda de persona que soy, preocupándome por ti, protegiéndote de Zola, de Jill e incluso de ti, perdóname princesa—Se reverenció—Cuando mi madre me rechaza y me remplaza por una humana que si usa mana tú me hacer ver que hay algo más que muerte y destrucción y lo mandas a la mierda, me rindo, así de simple, me rindo—Dijo caminando lo más lejos de las unidades que pudo.

Esa noche Hilda no regresó al improvisado refugio en el que habían estado desde que despertaron. A la mañana siguiente regresó pero no le dirigió la palabra a la rubia charlando con la dragona pasando de Ange olímpicamente. Las cosas no mejoraron en el transcurso del día y fue cuando al llegar la noche que cuando la pelirroja estaba por abandonar el refugio de nuevo Ange le detuvo por el brazo.

—Ya basta, no soporto estar así contigo—Dijo Ange ante la mirada consternada de la pelirroja. Después de un momento de silencio pronunció aquello que tanto le costaba pero sabía que debía hacerlo…—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, perdóname por todo lo que te dije.

—Quien lo diría… sabes disculparte—Dijo con sorna tratando de picarla pero con ver la cara avergonzada de la antigua princesa del imperio Misurugi decidió igualmente disculparse—Igual fue mi culpa, no he sido muy comprensiva contigo.

— ¿Bromeas verdad? —Dijo incrédula—Fuera de Ersha y Momoka eres quien más me ayuda.

—Pero no quien más te comprende.

— ¿Quieres pelear verdad?

—Las peleas son geniales.

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó Ange con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Sip—aseguró mientras la abrazaba—Porque de ahí vienen las reconciliaciones.

—Vamos a dormir, está haciendo cada vez más frío.

—Concuerdo.

De ahí se fueron acostar y al día siguiente a pesar de que Ange y Hilda habían hecho las paces (y por consiguiente también Vivian) la rubia seguía en cierta manera histérica y Vivian cada vez más cansada pero por extraño que pareciera seguía igual. Ange siguió explorando y Hilda trataba de encontrar alguna manera de hacer reaccionar aunque fuera a su unidad pero no encontró nada, y esas cosas estaban demasiado pesadas como para poder cargarlas.

Estornudó sintiendo como el frío aumentaba cada vez más hasta que finalmente empezó a caer.

—Genial, simplemente genial—Murmuró mientras se sacudía tratando de evitar el frío hasta que llegó Ange emocionada (como no la había visto en días) encima de Vivian.

— ¡Hilda, encontré algo increíble!

—Ah mira, déjame lo anoto—Remarcó mientras seguía sacudiéndose, haciendo un puchero Ange la cargó y la subió encima de Vivian y partieron llegando a un edificio que recitaba algo en un idioma que no entendían pero de seguro era algo así como una posada—Esto es…

— ¡Es asombroso! —Exclamó—Ya tenemos techo, camas y baños—Ange aún no cabía en su felicidad, así dejara de ser Angelise ciertas costumbres como princesa no desaparecían.

—Pero no hay luz—Agregó la pelirroja después de abrir la cabina de electricidad matando la emoción de la rubia. En respuesta al ver su cara de decepción se rascó la cabeza y miró a Vivian.

— ¿Puedes dar otro viaje?

— _"No hay problema"_

—Entonces vamos—Dijo subiéndose a su espalda—Ange, tú te quedas aquí.

—Pero…

—Pero nada…

.

.

Después de un par de horas ya las tres estaban bañadas y en el caso de Ange y Hilda con batas. Vivian se había ido a dormir a la habitación de al lado ocupando toda la habitación dejando a la dupla rojiza-dorada junta, un gran inconveniente para la Kalheer. Ella lo sabía bien, estaba sintiendo cosas más allá por la princesa, claro que con todo el ajetreo que se habían traído no había siquiera tenido tiempo para reflexionar, pero ahora llenas de paz sin presión alguna todo había cambiado… es por eso que sus palabras el día anterior le habían herido más de lo que debieron, es verdad que lo que le dijo Ange fue hiriente pero Hilda también había exagerado; pero a diferencia suya, Hilda no pensaba disculparse.

—Gracias Hilda—La rubia le sacó de sus pensamientos obligándole a mirarla a través de la cama—A pesar de nuestra _rara_ relación… Sé que puedo contar contigo, no sé cómo me aguantas, me altero rápido, soy terca y me asusto con todo, contrario a ti.

—Yo era igual que tú, Ange—Respondió mientras se sentaba—Con el tiempo te acostumbras a tanta masacre—Se encogió de hombros— vivimos lo mismo pero tú en mayor medida.

—No todo es malo, salí de una gran mentira y bueno… las conocí a ustedes.

—Creí que nos odiabas.

—Por mucho que lo diga debes de saber que no es cierto.

—Ya lo sé, por algo te llevas todos los daños de los dragones ¿No piensas decirlo nunca?

—No sirve de nada—Se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama—solo sé que ahora no debo preocuparme por las peleas, el Villkiss nos liberó… de un mundo… de peleas…—Dijo entrecortadamente mientras cerraba los ojos cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Hilda le miró enternecida mientras acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla y removiendo algunos cabellos de sus ojos mirando sus párpados cerrados. Le observó hasta que sintió que la respiración de Ange ya era lo suficientemente acompasada y su sueño demasiado profundo para levantarse a apagar las luces y abrir la puerta con el propósito de dejarle sola musitando un suave "descansa" siendo detenida por la misma Ange.

— ¿Así de simple te vas?

— ¡¿Si-Sigues despierta?! —Preguntó sorprendida.

— ¿No piensas hacerme nada?

— ¿C-Cómo q-qué?

—Sé que te gusto, Hilda.

— ¡Y-y-y-y n-no l-l-o ni-ni-niego! —Exclamó—Es solo que…

—Qué…

—No quiero tener nada contigo… por ahora—Respondió causando la consternación en la cara de Ange—Quiero decir… vamos a regresar a ese mundo de peleas, tú misma lo has dicho cientos de veces en estos días, prefiero esperar a que nosotras mismas logremos esta paz en la que estamos ahora o morir en el intento. No quiero arriesgarme a que este sentimiento crezca sin control y me sensibilice al punto de no poder pensar correctamente.

— ¿Estás segura de que ese sentimiento crecería? —Preguntó mientras se desataba el listón que mantenía la bata completamente cerrada— ¿Qué te dice que no es solo lujuria o deseo? Nunca has amado.

—Tú tampoco has amado ni sentido deseo—Respondió mientras daba dos pasos delante al tiempo que Ange se alzaba de la cama.

—No hay manera de que me ames, es decir, ¡Mírame!

—Eres hermosa—Fue lo único que dijo dando dos pasos más.

—He matado humanos, dragones, normas… estoy manchada de sangre.

—Yo he hecho lo mismo… no solo estoy manchada de sangre, mi alma está sumida en la oscuridad y mis ojos han observado la muerte tantas veces como he parpadeado—Respondió y esta vez no solo Hilda acortó la distancia, Ange también—Yo no merezco amor.

—Tienes razón—Dijo pero sonaba completamente falso—Quieres destruir el mundo ¿qué clase de loca eres?

—Una que intenta no querer a una chica impredecible, quisquillosa y defectuosa…

—Sí que estás mal, esa relación no funcionaría, sería demasiado explosiva—la distancia ya era corta, posó sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica pelirroja de mayor altura y está posaba las suyas sobre sus hombros—En especial con tu gran _"amabilidad"_

—Eso debería decir yo…—bromeó acortando la distancia entre los rostros de ambas—No eres conocida por tu amabilidad.

—Te estás contradiciendo…

—Otro defecto más a la lista…—agregó ya perdida en los ojos rojizos de Ange—…y estoy tan loca que aún quiero seguir intentando… ¿me dejarías?

—Eso depende

— ¿De qué?

—De lo que me hagas sentir con tu próxima acción—Agregó cerrando los ojos.

Hilda igualmente cerró los ojos acortando cada vez más la distancia con la rubia, sintiendo su cálido aliento rozar con su nariz, el aroma que emanaban los labios de su adorada princesa le estaba enloqueciendo, pero nisiquiera logró juntarlos cuando la pared se rompió dejando ver un enorme dragón de color negro con dos mujeres encima del mismo.

— ¿Ustedes enviaron la señal de ayuda? —Preguntó una castaña de ojos ámbar vestida de verde con una lanza en su mano.

— ¡¿DRA-DRAGON?! —Gritaron sorprendidas de lo que veían, todo lo anterior había quedado completamente olvidado.

—Bienvenidos a la verdadera tierra, falsos ciudadanos—Dijo la chica de cabellos violeta con mechones rosados, ojos igualmente de ojos ámbar y vestida de azul marino y negro con dos sables en su espalda.

* * *

 **Me pregunto si esto dejará a Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi frustrada por no dejar que Hilda y Ange se dieran su besito.**

 **Y nadie me dio sugerencias ¬¬ (que quede claro para esa personita que ya sabe quien es, no haré que Salako secuestre a Ange) así que espero que de aqui a que suba el otro me den o tardaré más de lo normal porque no se me ocurre como hacer la interacción Ange-Salako-Hilda**

 **Y sin más que decir me despido no sin antes darles una ecuacion que a diferencia de las que dan el el colegio, esta si sirve:**

 **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**

 **Ahora sí, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto :D**


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescrituraca del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 15]

Fueron horas volando, casi podrían jurar que fue un día entero de no ser porque no tenían ninguna manera de saber la hora. Una vez que aquellas chicas tan extrañas junto a los DRAGON los encontraron les obligaron a entrar a una caja de almacén (tal cual fueran objetos) y de ahí lo supieron otra cosa más que estaban volando. Debido a la velocidad exagerada con la que volaban cara una se había puesto en una esquina tratando de no golpearse, aunque igualmente la cara de Hilda estaba casi tan roja como su cabello. Por su lado, Vivian solo observaba la incomodidad latente entre las chicas a las que admiraba.

Ange solo miraba detenidamente el suelo, para pasar por el techo finalizar en Hilda y finalmente repetir el proceso, poco a poco se sentía de alguna manera más aliviada, podría ser a que por fin encontró vida, a saber, pero de verdad ella no tenía idea alguna. Fue después de pasadas dos horas que tanto Vivian como Ange comenzaron a tener un sueño impresionante cayendo en brazos de Morfeo, ante la mirada lavanda de la pelirroja, la cual solamente se ponía a pensar en el beso que casi le otorgaba a la rubia y a la vez de esa civilización que al parecer tenía un trato con los dragones. Vio las pequeñas alas y la cola, de seguro se relacionaba con Vivian de alguna manera.

—Hemos llegado, ya salgan—Ordenó la chica de cabellos violeta con mechas rosadas con una mirada fría y a pesar que la chica castaña de vestimenta verde tambien tenía un temple similar a la chica de los sables, a pesar de que los amenazaba con su guardaña se veía en su mirada de alguna manera divertida.

Hilda asintió a las palabras de la chica mientras sacudía a las otras chicas las cuales se veían en extremo cansadas mientras que esta se veía como si nada, ganándose una mirada completamente descarada por parte de una mujer de cabellos corto color naranja con unas gafas de aviador vestida de blanco.

—La sacerdotisa las verá, por aquí—volvió a hablar la chica al momento en que Vivian caía inconsciente, producto de un dardo furtivo de la misma mujer que segundos antes miraba a la capitana de la primera tropa.

— ¿Qué le hicieron a Vivian? —Preguntaron ambas chicas con hostilidad poniéndose en guardia pero al notar que estaban rodeadas y recordar que les habían quitado sus armas les hizo calmarse.

—Eso lo sabrán dentro de poco—Respondió igualmente la chica mientras Hilda chasqueaba la lengua y Ange notaba por fin los imponentes Para-Mail de color verde esmeralda y azul índigo que les habían atacado una semana antes.

Avanzaron mascullando entre dientes cosas que solo cada una sabrá mientras avanzaban sintiendo el filo de las soldados rozar débilmente sus espaldas caminando un montón de escaleras arriba observando como cargaban a Vivian y se la llevaban a algún lugar desconocido. Entraron a una gran sala de meditación, en donde una alfombra de color rojo indicaba el camino a la sacerdotisa la cual se ocultaba detrás de un telar que gracias a las linternas de gas y antorchas en las paredes dejaba ver su sombra. A lado de ese telar se veían igualmente cuatro telares más por lado.

—Les hemos traído—Informó la castaña.

—Dos mujeres de otro mundo…—Se escuchó una voz algo aniñada—…De ojos carmesí y de cabellos fuego—Ambas chicas apretaron la vista al ver que resaltaban el color rojo sobre cualquier cosa—Digan su nombre—Demandó.

—Deberías decir tu nombre antes de pedir el de los demás—Exclamó Hilda causando varios sonidos de asombro por parte de las demás mujeres en la habitación y dos risillas, una provino de la chica castaña detrás de Ange mientras que la otra provino del telar al lado derecho de la sacerdotisa.

— ¡¿Cómo osas insultar a la sacerdotisa?! —Preguntó la chica de azul en reclamo a la pelirroja obteniendo una mirada la fiera de la misma. Le importaba una mierda el título de la persona que pidió nombre. Ante este notorio comportamiento la chica aun inidentificada para ellas sacó ambos sables lista para atacarla.

—Atreve a usar esas espadas—Retó Ange observando que su mirada era pura, no había cargado con la vida de nadie como ellas si lo habían hecho.

—No hemos abierto una singularidad—La voz de la sacerdotisa calmó el ambiente— ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?

Ninguna pudo responder esa pregunta… ni las que vinieron… Ante el desespero de no ser escuchadas Ange estalló de prisa.

— ¡Silencio! —Ante esto ahora igualmente la castaña se puso en guardia al igual que la peli-violeta— ¡¿Qué se creen que no tenemos preguntas?! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos en dónde estamos, en qué año estamos y quien carajos son ustedes!

—Tampoco sabemos qué clase de artimaña es esta ni cómo llegamos aquí, estábamos en medio del mar y aparecimos aquí. No sabemos nada de este lugar, no sabemos nada de ustedes…

—Tienen demasiadas energías—Una voz bastante suave, afable y pícara a la vez interrumpió el contra-argumento de la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba ver su figura a través del pilar—Tú en especial—Señaló a la pelirroja dirigiéndole la misma mirada que aquella extraña mujer de cabellos naranja le había dedicado minutos antes.

— ¡Tú eres…! —Exclamó la rubia de inmediato al ver aquel largo y bien acomodado cabello azabache junto a esos vibrantes ojos azulados.

—Descendiente directa del progenitor Aura, antigua hija de la familia Sylphis ahora princesa de la familia de la familia de Freyja. Teniente Guardián, Salamandine—Se reverenció aunque quedó bastante claro para las normas que era una burla—Veo que igualmente ya conocen a mis camaradas, igualmente tenientes guardián, Naga, Kaname—señaló a la chica de verde y azul respectivamente.

Sin embargo solo la miró sin mover ningún músculo y sin mediar palabra alguna, simplemente apretaba sus puños y la mandíbula lo más fuerte que podía recordando sus últimas palabras. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir esa tal Aura? ¿Qué era Aura para empezar? El que se la volviera a encontrar en una situación en la cual no tenía la ventaja le molestaba, le irritaba, le enfermaba, le volvía loca y eso obviamente no le gustaba.

—Bienvenidas a la verdadera tierra, gente falsa de la falsa tierra. NORMA.

— ¿Les conoce? —Preguntó una de las demás chicas en los telares mientras Salamandine sentía la mirada penetrante de la sacerdotisa.

—Son ellas—Fue lo único que dijo, algunas entendieron, otras (como nuestras protagonistas) no entendieron por lo que Salamandine vio necesario aclarar de que hablaba—La chica de cabello cual fuego es la capitana del disuelto ejército de las norma—Las mencionadas alzaron la ceja ¿el arsenal se había disuelto? —Mientras que la chica de ojos carmín es la conductora del Villkiss.

—En ese caso son demasiado peligrosas—Señaló una.

—No podemos dejar que vivan—Objetó la otra.

—Hagan como quieran—Hilda se encogió de hombros—Estamos acostumbradas a que alguien quiera ejecutarnos.

—Aunque yo estoy bastante segura de que no podrán someter a ninguna de las dos—Terminó Ange con la mirada completamente determinada a atacar si intentaban atacarlas y se notaba que Hilda haría lo mismo que la rubia.

—Por favor esperen un momento—Habló Salamandine deteniendo el alboroto que las palabras de la dupla habían causado mientras caminaba a paso calmado a donde estaban las chicas en donde vio a una de sus superiores que estaba a punto de dar la orden de que las atacaran—Estas chicas son demasiado valiosas, sería bastante beneficioso que permitan que viva hasta que desvelen los secretos tanto de sus máquinas como sus tácticas y fuerzas. Por favor permítanme encargarme de sus vidas—Pidió aunque bien sabían que eran puras formalidades, Salamandine igualmente lo haría, le dieran el permiso o no.

En el Aurora las cosas no iban bastante bien, casi un mes desde que Ange y Hilda habían desaparecido y sus fuerzas se redujeron significativamente, la diferencia es que esta vez no había manera alguna de rastrearlas. No sabían a donde pudieron irse, y esto suponiendo que el ataque que Embryo les había lanzado no las hubiera hecho polvo.

Las novatas habían tenido que aprender a montar los Para-Mail que habían sobrevivido en la masacre al Arsenal y Rosalie había tenido que aprender a liderar, cosa que no era lo suyo, no tenía madera de líder, eso se lo dejaba a Hilda, incluso a Chris.

Oh Chris…

Rosalie suspiró sacando otro fragmento de su alma en ello. Lloró hasta que sus lágrimas se terminaron y cuando por fin logra comprender que su amada Chris no volvería ella volvía, y no solo volvía, volvía con su enemiga. Todas aquellas a quienes habían dado por muertas volvían a atacarlas, no sabía si era venganza o que en realidad no fueran ellas, pero sin duda le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser el haber sido traicionada por Chris, quien era la persona que se podía decir amaba, Ersha, aquella que había sido como una madre y por último, pero no menos importante, Salia, aquella que les había liderado cuando se necesitó y les otorgaba una fiera lealtad.

¿Qué pasó?

Rosalie no sabía que pasaba, había vivido muchas cosas en menos de un mes, por ejemplo descubrir que su comandante era una princesa al igual que Ange e igualmente descubrir que ahora eran parte de una operación llamada "Libertas" la cual tenía como objetivo liberarlas. Ahora se preguntaba si hacía bien.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —Preguntó en la soledad de su habitación sin recibir respuesta alguna.

* * *

—Ya pueden retirarse—Dijo Salamandine amablemente mientras se giraba hacia Kanade y Naga en una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo, la sacerdotisa se cuidó de que fuera la más lejana a Salamandine y su estudio, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la habitación de Kaname y Naga.

—Pe-Pero…—Trato de objetar Naga pero al ver la mirada de Salamandine miró a su esposa en busca de apoyo el cual no recibió, por lo que junto a Kaname asintió para después dejar la habitación.

—Que celda tan ostentosa—Masculló Ange una vez la pareja dejó la habitación

—No pienso tratarlas como prisioneros—Objetó obteniendo exclamaciones sorprendidas de las normas—Podrán ver a la hija de Sylphis una vez que la atendamos, igualmente nos encargaremos de arreglar sus máquinas—Comenzó a caminar directo a la parte vacía de la habitación que bien podría servir para meditar, tomar el té o cualquier otra cosa—Por aquí por favor—Indicó.

Salamandine abrió el armario sacando un tarro de agua y un par de vasos tan grandes que podrían pasar por platos ya. Sirvió cierta cantidad de agua cada uno para después llenarlo de hierbas y mezclarlos cuidadosamente con la fuerza suficiente como para demolerlos. Hilda y Ange recibieron cada vaso con evidente desconfianza y no fue Ange incapaz de retener la pregunta.

— ¿Qué nos estás dando?

—Deben estar exhaustas, esto les sentará bien.

—No lo creo—Respondió Hilda pero igualmente tomando el té—Estoy igual que siempre, aunque si bien esta noche no dormí durante el viaje ya estoy acostumbrada.

—Es bastante interesante que digas eso—Sonrio pícara causando una pequeña incomodidad en la pelirroja, pero igualmente no dejaría que eso interviniera con lo que tenía planeado.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Salamandine?

—Lo que desees, Hilda-dono—Pareciera como si hubiera degustado su nombre, nuevamente la oji-lavanda sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse.

— ¿Ésta de verdad es la tierra?

—Correcto.

— ¿Y qué son ustedes?

—Humanos.

—Nosotras venimos de la tierra y nosotras somos humanas.

—Todos nos reconocemos distinto siendo la misma cosa—Respondió Salamandine—Las tres somos mujeres, pero yo me llamo Salamandine, tú te llamas Hilda y tú te llamas Ange—Señaló a las normas—Las tres somos mujeres pero a mí me reconocen como DRAGON y a ustedes como norma.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir? —Preguntó con cautela mientras Ange bebía del té escuchando atentamente la interacción entre esas dos.

—Hay dos tierras y la suya es una Tierra en un universo paralelo al nuestro—Reveló causando que Ange se atragantara con el té y Hilda frunciera el ceño—Gran parte de los humanos dejó este planeta y emigró a una Tierra en un universo distinto.

— ¿Y por qué harían eso? —Se dignó Ange a preguntar.

— ¿Qué no lo vieron en las ruinas?

—Guerra y contaminación—Respondió Hilda bajando la mirada al suelo.

—Si hay dos tierras y ustedes son humanos—Dijo Ange con cautela dándole el último sorbo a su té arrojando el vaso hacia la pared rompiéndolo en pedazos tomando uno del suelo y rápidamente estrellándolo contra la pared tomando un gran fragmento del vidrio con cuidado utilizándolo como navaja contra el blanquecino cuello de la princesa dragón pero esta no se inmutó en lo absoluto— Eso quiere decir que podemos volver ¿verdad?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió ferozmente dejando ver las caras preocupadas y amenazantes de Naga y Kaname.

—Acérquense más y la mato—Amenazó la antigua princesa del Imperio Misurugi.

—Sabía que debimos ejecutarlas, par de salvajes—Externó Naga aun con sus sables enfundados en dirección a la rubia.

— ¡Suelta a la princesa o de lo contrario esta chica morirá! —Amenazó Kaname posando el filo de su guardaña cerca del cuello de la antigua Kalheer Schlievogt tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó Hilda encarnando la ceja

—Inténtalo a ver si puedes—Retó—Es más fácil acabar con toda una plaga de cucarachas que terminar con ella.

—Sigo aquí princesa defectuosa—Se quejó molesta mientras las guardianas apretaban aún más sus armas con impotencia.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer al volver? —Preguntó Salamandine la cual pasaba como si nada de la situación en la que se encontraba—Simplemente volverás a montar máquinas para matar a los tuyos, y ambas están cansadas de eso, ¿no es así?

—Calla—Siseó entre dientes la rubia.

—Una tierra falsa, personas falsas y batallas falsas. Un falso amor que sostiene una falsa utopía—Miró atentamente las reacciones de la pelirroja para después clavar su mirada en Ange—No sabes absolutamente nada.

—Me cansé—Se escuchó la voz de Hilda la cual de un codazo en el estómago de Kaname logro que esta aflojara su agarre liberándose de ella de un giró de manera tan elegante que casi parecía un baile. Naga inmediatamente se fue hacia ella creando una danza perfecta de espadas la cual fue rota cuando Hilda logró romper el balance con uno de los vidrios rotos de Ange y quitarle ambas espadas dejando a la chica en el suelo con la castaña amenazándole con su guardaña.

—Te mostraré la verdad—Dijo Salamandine una vez más calmando el ambiente (y la batalla campal que estaba por desatarse) poniéndose de pie caminando a la puerta abierta.

— ¡O-Oye!

—Naga, Kaname, monten guardia—Ordenó como pocas veces solía hacer—Aunque si ella quisiera irse podría hacerlo, creo que solo con Kaname estaría bien, pero luego te quejas de que te quedas sola—Bromeó lanzándole una última mirada a Naga partiendo con Ange detrás de ella. Ambas pudieron escuchar las risas de Kaname y Hilda mientras Naga quería matar a la reencarnación de Aura.

.

.

En las profundidades del mar residía el Aurora, el submarino que albergaba a las únicas combatientes del fallido LIBERTAS fue brutalmente sacado de balance gracias a unos torpedos lanzados desde aire. Jill suspiró, las habían encontrado de nuevo, otra batalla se desencadenaría y no estaban del todo seguras si lograrían vencer esta vez.

Necesitaban encontrar algun rastro de Ange, Hilda y Vivian lo más rápido posible o de lo contrario entre Salia, Ersha y Chris les destrozarían en el próximo encuentro.

.

.

— ¿Aquí igualmente hay un pilar del amanecer? —Preguntó Ange una vez que el dragón que la transportaba junto a Salamandine aterrizó sobre los restos del roto pilar.

—Nosotras le llamamos "Torre de Aura"—Contesto girándose hacia ella—Solía ser una instalación de regularización de dracunium

— ¿Dracunium? —Preguntó la rubia al desconocer el término, igualmente le sonaba de algo.

—El dracunium es una partícula de súper simetría extremadamente poderosa descubierta a finales del siglo XXII. Se suponía que traería la luz al mundo pero fue utilizado para la guerra al instante—Respondió mientras iban bajando cada vez más profundo en la torre—La contaminación, los conflictos éticos y la pobreza nunca quedó resuelto y la sociedad humana se derrumbó. La mayor parte de los humanos desilusionados buscaron otra tierra.

—Ya me habías dicho eso—Le dijo Ange con cierto toque de arrogancia, Salamandine sonrío.

—Lo que quedaba de la humanidad tomó una decisión para sobrevivir en la Tierra desolada y eso fue recrear sus propios cuerpos y adaptarse al medioambiente.

— ¿En qué sentido los recrearon? —Preguntó la rubia mientras miraba detenidamente su figura, no veía ninguna anormalidad en ella y tampoco lo vio en las otras chicas, aunque bien Vivian podía transformarse en dragón ¿estarían relacionadas de alguna manera?

—Recreamos nuestro sistema ecológico y modificamos nuestra genética, antes se le conocía como eugenesia.

— ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

—Aquí residía Aura—dijo simple tomando de la mano de la antigua princesa enlazando sus dedos. La rubia no tuvo tiempo de reclamar puesto que la luz dorada le invadió cegándola un instante. Abrió los ojos sorprendida ante lo que sus ojos presenciaron.

Un monumental dragón de color blanco se alzaba imperioso con sus alas extendidas brillando un carmesí tan fuerte como la joya que yacía en la frente de su acompañante princesa, sintiendo sus ojos de verde esmeralda atravesarle el alma, como si mirara aquellas miradas severas que su madre le daba, brillaba el dorado de sus cuernos y el contorno de sus alas en un dorado imposible de imitar con pinturas y un brillante lavanda sobresalía de su cuello como si fuera una cristal amatista al igual que del inicio de sus alas, su larga cola se menó y un fuerte alarido fue soltado.

—Aura es el gran progenitor que modificó su propio cuerpo para adaptarse al mundo contaminado—Continuó hablando la pelinegra observando detalladamente la sorpresa en la rubia, podía verlo, podía ver la imponente figura de Aura frente a ella, cosa que nadie más que ella podía hacer, cada vez se hacía más innegable para la oji-azul que la oji-roja era su segunda mitad—Ustedes lo llamarían el primer dragón.

La ilusión del hipnotizante verde le dejaba ver cómo fue la evolución de esa humanidad mientras las palabras de Salamandine le arrullaban. El calor de sus manos le hacía sentir una indescifrable paz que le impedía alterarse al ver cómo fue que los hombres se transformaban en aquellos enormes dragones a los que mataban y limpiaban el mundo, ingiriendo los fragmentos de dracunium la cual cambiaba de color según su grado de toxicidad, siendo el azul/transparente el menos tóxico pasando por el jade, el carmesí y el lavanda como más tóxico y siendo este el único que no ingerían dejando muchas partes desatendidas pero igualmente gran parte del planeta era habitable a estas alturas.

Hubiera caido por completo en el sueño de no ser porque la imagen se interrumpió al tiempo que dejó de sentir aquel calor en su mano.

—Pero Aura ya no está aquí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Se la llevó la misma persona que descubrió el dracunium y creo los Para-Mail que fue el destructor del mundo y creador del nuevo, el culpable de todo… Embryo—Recitó.

— ¡¿Embryo…?!—Soltó sorprendida recordando a aquel hombre tan extravagante por qué estaban allí.

—Dime qué clase de poder controla su mundo

—La luz de mana

—Ahora dime cuál es su energía

—No tiene… se crea infinitamente…—Se cortó al final observando a la princesa dragón bastante sorprendida negándose a creer lo que su mente quería formular.

—La utopía creada por la luz de mana proviene del dracunium de Aura siendo su pilar principal. La energía se agota rápidamente y debe reabastecerse…—Salamandine apretó los puños con notable ira—Para eso se matan a los dragones, para extraerle el dracunium cristalizado para proveérselo a Aura… Para eso pelean, esa es la verdad de su guerra…

—No es verdad.

—Nuestra gente es asesinada para mantener la energía de su mundo, les arrancan el corazón y les extraen el dracunium cristalizado—Alzó la voz sintiéndose cada vez más molesta, ella nunca se enojaba ni perdía el temple pero con Ange allí era otra cosa— ¿Ya logras entender a qué me refería con la tierra falsa, los humanos falsos y las batallas falsas? ¿Aun así piensas regresar? —En este punto ya no sabía que le molestaba realmente.

—Por supuesto—Respondió pero se escuchó cierto temblor en su voz—Así todo sea cierto ese es mi mundo, el de Hilda y el de Vivian.

—Yo no estaría segura de eso.

—Eso me importa una mierda, yo me voy—negó con la cabeza—No, NOSOTRAS TRES nos vamos.

—Me obligas a detenerlas, no pienso dejar que maten a más de los míos, que obligues a una de las míos a matar a su propia raza.

—Me importa una mierda que Vivian sea una de ustedes, ella creció con nosotros ella regresará con nosotras y no nos detendrás tan fácilmente—Ange se puso en guardia tratando de utilizar todavía se fragmento de vidrio como navaja y pelear contra Salamandine, la cual mostró su cola de dragón y le dio un fuerte golpe que le obligó a soltar su "arma" para después extender sus alas, las cuales habían estado siempre ocultas bajo su larga cabellera— ¡Ahora ya muestras tus intenciones, bruja lagarto!

La rubia se lanzó sobre la pelinegra tratando de darle un puño limpio el cual fue esquivado fácilmente por ésta al levitar sobre ella y aparecer detrás de ella tomando fuertemente su muñeca inmovilizándola por detrás.

—No pienso matarte, soy bastante diferente de ti, pero ten por seguro que estamos conectadas de alguna forma.

— ¡¿Crees que quiero tener algo que me relacione contigo después de que tú y tu Para-Mail arrasaron con el Arsenal?!

—Eso solo era la prueba de inicialización del Ryushinki, las NORMA son una gran amenaza para recuperar a Aura—Respondió dejándole ir.

— ¡¿Cuántas personas crees que murieron?! —Reclamó lanzándose de nuevo contra la pelinegra.

—No pediré tu perdón—Le volvió a esquivar quedando levitando casi un metro más alto que la rubia—Fue una decisión que debí tomar para proteger a mi pueblo— ¿No habrías tomado la misma decisión en mi situación… Princesa Angelise?

— ¿Cómo es que…?

—Sé más de ti, de Hilda-dono y de "Vivian" más de lo que crees—a la rubia no le pasó por alto el cómo hablaba de la pequeña, ya estaba asumido que Vivian era parte de su civilización también pero que pronunciara dicho nombre con burla le hacía inquirir que había algo más—Pero no todo el mérito es mío… Lizardia me habló mucho te ti—Agregó con la espalda firme en su mano izquierda y ante la mirada confundida de la chica decidió agregar una cosa más: — ¿La reconocerías si la llamara Riza Randog?

— ¿Riza… es una de ustedes? —Preguntó incrédula recordando a la mujer de cabellos plata y ojos dorados que hacía de guardiana de su hermano.

—Es una informante…—Tomó aire y un brillo de malicia brotó en sus ojos—…Al igual que tu padre.

— ¡¿Te crees que soy estúpida?! —Perdió el temple corriendo hacia donde estaba Salamandine tratando de asestarle una patada pero está se alzó aún más sobre el aire atrapando su pierna y dándole una vuelta para estrellarla en golpe seco contra el suelo. Presionando fuertemente contra su cuello con su propia pierna hasta dejarla inconsciente.

.

.

— ¿Está con la aldea? —Preguntó una voz masculina a través de una pantalla de maná.

—Así es…—Respondió una mujer de cabellos plata y ojos dorados—Está en custodia de la princesa.

Se escuchó un suspiro pesado por parte del hombre.

—Un día de estos me volveré loco, solo espero que Salamandine no hable más de la cuenta.

—No se preocupe, sabe medirse.

— ¿Podrías darme un tiempo aproximado para su regreso?

—Lo siento, pero ahora mis comunicaciones están demasiado limitadas, Embryo está demasiado alerta y las chicas del Arsenal son las mejores soldados que he visto.

— ¿Mejor que tu princesa?

—Ella no es un soldado.

—Pues actúa como uno.

—Ese no es mi problema

—Como digas—Dijo el hombre después de unas risas cortando la llamada. Por su lado la mujer miró cuidadosamente los alrededores y comenzó a andar dentro del castillo del Imperio Misurugi.

* * *

Una sala de hospital al estilo de la era arcaica sonaban varios gritos y exclamaciones lo cual fue complementado con un asustado grito por parte de Ange, la cual despertaba en una cama del lugar con Vivian frente a ella vestida con los ropajes típicos de todas las mujeres que habían visto en esa Tierra.

— ¡Ah! ¡Me asustaste! —Exclamó Vivian.

— ¿Vivian? —La rubia esta que no selo creía ¿Qué acaso había dormido por días? ¿Qué diablos le había hecho esa mujer? Esos sueños extraños que tenía de niña volvieron y le persiguieron en todo su lapsus de sueño, la diferencia es que ahora recordaba nítidamente cada imagen, cada palabra, cada acción… cada persona.

— ¡Hola! —Saludo alegremente la pequeña sacudiendo la mano con alegría sin ninguna paleta en la boca ya.

— ¿Volviste a ser humana? —Cuestionó.

— ¡Hora de las adivinanzas! ¿Cómo volví a ser humana? —Preguntó extendiendo sus brazos haciéndose referencia a sí misma, fue entonces que Ange pudo notar que ahora tenía una nueva liga en el cabello.

—Pues…

— ¡Buu! —Exclamó juguetona mientras hacia una cruz con sus brazos— ¡Incorrecto! La respuesta es…—rompió la cruz extendiendo su brazo dispuesta a responder hasta que su cara se tornó en conflicto y su dedo índice se posó en su frente—…Esto… ¿cuál era la respuesta? —Preguntó a la mujer que veía tras ella. Ange pudo reconocerla como aquella que le lanzó el dardo tranquilizador a la niña frente a ella.

—Ajusté el factor regulador del gen de tipo D—Le dijo—Debería poder mantener su forma humana sin necesidad de medicinas, aunque bien sus alas y su cola se repondrán eventualmente.

—Eso mismo—Dijo Vivian alegremente.

— ¿Te duele algo? —Preguntó la mujer de cabellos naranja a la rubia, la cual se acarició discretamente la muñeca por la que la pelinegra le había sorprendido.

—No realmente—Y no mentía, no dolía, pero se sentía cierta suavidad que antes no tenía.

—Me alegra saber que Salamandine-sama

— ¿Con cuidado? —Preguntó escéptica—Casi me mata.

—No eres la única que casi muere…—Soltó Vivian pero fue opacada por todos los gritos y exclamaciones del otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —Preguntó Ange, con las pocas horas que llevaban allí podían concluir la gente era bastante tranquila ¿Qué las tenía gritando como locas?

—Ah pues verás…—Vivian se rascó la mejilla nerviosa mientras la doctora ponía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Aléjense de mí por piedad! —Ange distinguió perfectamente la voz que gritó aquello— ¡Déjenme en paz carajo! ¡No pienso dejar que me hagan nada! ¡Suéltenme coño!—Y aquel sofisticado lenguaje no hacía más que reforzar su teoría.

Se levantó de la cama inmediatamente y corrió a la habitación de al lado realmente preocupada de lo que pudieran estar haciéndole a Hilda ¿y si la estaban torturando? Hilda era una chica bastante fuerte y para que gritara tales cosas… Sin embargo lo que encontró al abrir la puerta fue la escena más extraña que alguna vez experimentó en su vida.

La capitana del Arsenal estaba tirada sobre el suelo con cinco chicas encima de ella y otras dos (que se veía que tenían pinta de enfermeras) se encontraban con las alas extendidas tratando de arrastras a la pelirroja con todo y chicas. Había un montón de utensilios médicos tirados en el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Preguntó con la ceja alzada observando como la pelirroja se paralizaba.

—Eh… ¿medimos la temperatura del suelo? —Cuestionó Hilda, era más que obvio que mentía.

—Ah… enserio ¿y que tal? —Preguntó Ange aguantándose la risa de la cara de conflicto que ponía la chica de ojos lavanda y que en cierta manera se veía tierna.

—Pues normal… temperatura ambiente… no mayor a los… em ¿20 grados centígrados?

— ¡Atrápenla! —Exclamó la mujer de cabellos naranja y al segundo siguiente las chicas que levitaban tomaron a Hilda poniéndola de cabeza sobre una cama y atándole las muñecas con grilletes, Ange solo podía preguntarse si había ingerido una clase de droga y ahora estaba alucinando.

— ¿Todavía no logran ponerle la inyección? —Preguntó Kaname apareciendo por la puerta viéndose sorprendida.

— ¡Nunca la viste en el Arsenal! —Exclamó Vivian divertida mientras la pelirroja se retorcía evitando el piquete de la aguja— Maggy jamás fue capaz de ponerle una sola vacuna, no sé cómo es que nunca se enfermó.

—Ha de tener muy buenos anticuerpos—Concluyó la castaña pensativa.

—Alguien podría explicarme de verdad, ¿qué está pasando?

—Verá señorita—Dijo la doctora que había atendido a Vivian con la inyección en mano olvidándose momentáneamente de que iba a hacer—La zona en la que ustedes estuvieron era una zona altamente tóxica en donde se rodea el dracunium amatista en estado gaseoso, de no ser porque llegaron Kaname-san y Naga-san ustedes estarían muertas en este instante.

Ange se sorprendió, ¿las habían salvado? ¿Cómo iban a morir?

—Ni siquiera nuestros dragones más fuertes sobreviven a más de diez días allí, creo que Sala-chan te lo dijo, el color púrpura de dracunium es el más venenoso—Continuó Kaname, Ange asintió—El té que les dio elimina la sustancia del cuerpo pero al parecer Hilda-chan—la rubia frunció el ceño ligeramente molesta de la confidencialidad con la que le llamó a su ¿amiga? ¿Enemiga? Pasando por completo del hecho de lo que la princesa dragón había hecho por ella—Es completamente inmune al dracunium, por lo que pensamos hacer una vacuna con su sangre para que se puedan habitar esas tierras en un futuro.

—De hecho, si lo que dijo Mi es cierto, el que esta chica no tuviera vacunas no mató sus anticuerpos—Y mientras la doctora reflexionaba las tres noma (si es que aún se puede definir a Vivian como una) se preguntaban quién era Mi.

— ¿Tanto espectáculo por una aguja? —Preguntó Ange incrédula, la imagen que tenía de la pelirroja se acababa de ir al caño— Mientras a mí me daban la paliza de mi vida ¿tu huyes de una aguja?

— ¡No lo entiendes princesa defectuosa! ¡Es una aguja dentro de mí! ¡Y me sacarán sangre! ¡SANGRE!

— ¿Y…? No es como si no hubieras sangrado antes.

—Pero Ange…—Se quejó Hilda y la aludida sonrió perversamente tomando la inyección de la doctora.

— ¿Necesito un título para inyectar? —Preguntó Ange.

—No realmente—Respondió la doctora, obviamente era falso pero de verdad llevaban horas contra la resistencia de la norma y si la otra norma podía solucionarles el problema ¿qué mejor?

—En ese casó…—Tomo la inyección y se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja.

—Oye Ange espera… sé que tuvimos nuestros altercados, lamento haber metido bragas en tu motor, mandar a Chris y Rosalie a molestarte… cortar tu uniforme… cambiar tu pudin por uno podrido

— ¡¿Fuiste tú?!

—Calmemos las tensiones Angelise-sana…—De verdad la pelirroja no quería esa inyección—…Si esto es una venganza porque intenté besarte ayer podemos zanjarlo, si quiere puedo fingir que no me gusta…

—Ah con que sí… Si no fuera por mí no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada y te vas al pasillo.

— ¡¿Mejor no?! ¡El pasillo es completamente sensual! —Se escucharon sonidos por parte de todas las ahí presentes y Hilda supo que había hecho mal—Sé delicada por favor…

—No prometo nada…

Todo el pueblo pudo escuchar el grito de dolor de Hilda.

* * *

—Eres mala—Reclamó Hilda sobando gran parte de su brazo, se notaba como comenzaba formarse un moretón.

—Eso te pasa por patán…—Respondió Ange mientras se lavaba las manos.

—No me gustan las inyecciones, preferiría cualquier cosa menos que me piquen.

— ¿Qué reviva Zola?

—Tampoco exageres.

—Aunque quien diría que la capitana es una cobarde en cuanto las inyecciones.

— ¿Y…? Salia hace cosplay y nadie le dice nada.

— ¡¿Lo sabes?! —Preguntó sorprendida.

—Todo el cuartel lo sabe…—se encogió de hombros.

— ¡Salia estuvo a punto de matarme por eso!

—Por idiota, le hubieras dicho desde el principio que su "secreto" estaba a salvo contigo.

—Muy experta ¿no?

—Una vez hice cosplay con ella—le restó importancia y sintió que Ange se lanzaba hacia ella— ¡Epa! Andas con ganas de pelear hoy ¿tanto te afecto que esa mujer lagarto te ganó?

— ¡Cállate! —en ese instante comenzaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¿Se divierten? —Preguntó Salamandine entrando a escena junto con Kaname y Naga además de su madre, Lamia.

—Bastante diría yo…—Dijo Hilda con Ange encima suyo intercalando miradas un tanto competitivas con la princesa y de curiosidad acerca de la mujer tan parecida a Vivian junto a ella.

—Lamia-sama, es ella—Habló Naga rompiendo la creciente tensión mientras con la mirada señalaba a chica—Lo confirmamos de todas las maneras posibles, no hay duda, es tu hija.

Hilda se lo esperaba pero igualmente quedó en estado de shock al ser revelada tal información.

—La hija perdida de Sylphis… Mi—Terminó Salamandine mientras Ange y Hilda se separaban una de la otra.

La mujer se lanzó en brazos murmurando "Mi" demasiadas veces a lo que Vivian decía que su nombre era Vivian y a pesar de que trataba de alejarse de la mujer, ésta con la debida delicadeza le explicó que ella era su madre, aunque el hecho de que la chica había crecido sin madre alguna (y lo más parecido fue Ersha por cierto tiempo) le hacía bastante inocente en el tema. El matrimonio estaba casi con las lágrimas fuera mientras que, como era de esperar, Ange no pudo mantenerse callada.

— ¿Es la madre de Vivian? —Preguntó.

—Sí, igualmente es mi madre—Respondió Salamandine. Las normas terminaron con la boca en perfecta 'o' ¿Cuántas cosas más descubrirían ese día? ¿Cuántas norma más tendrían hermanos perdidos? Primero fue Hilda, ahora Vivian, ¿Quién seguía? ¿Chris? —Se perdió en su mundo buscando a nuestro padre, supongo que cayó en el Arsenal y alguien de allí le atendió por buena voluntad de eso ya hacen trece años…

—Pero si Vivian tiene doce años—Objetó Hilda con la mirada confusa, Salamandine rio ligeramente, la pelirroja se puso en guardia para lo que le fuera a decir.

—Nosotros tenemos cinco años más de los que aparentamos…

— ¡¿Quééé?! —Exclamaron las tres.

—Mi—Señaló a Vivian—Tiene en realidad diecisiete años.

— ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Ange.

—Tengo veintiuno—Respondió Salamandine, la cual parecía que tenía 16 al igual que Ange y Hilda estalló en carcajadas.

— ¡Eres la más pequeña del grupo princesa! —Exclamó Hilda con burla ganándose un golpe por parte de la misma.

—No te quejes si te vuelvo a pinchar—Y se hizo el silencio.

—Preparen un festival—Les dijo Salamandine a sus amigas Naga y Kaname con notable alegría—Se debe celebrar que una de nosotras ha vuelto después de trece años.

.

.

Cuando la noche cayó todo el pueblo quedó reunido en la torre de Aura, conocida tambien como el pilar del amanecer, todos tenían linternas flotantes en sus manos celebrando justamente, que había regresado otra de las suyas, pero igualmente por el conocimiento de la vida de la oji-azul para todos, se celebraba el regreso de la segunda princesa… por decirlo de alguna manera.

Las exclamaciones de admiración por Salamandine resonaban a cada rato, tanto que Hilda sentía que ya le daba jaqueca de escuchar tanto ese nombre, era demasiado largo para recordarlo bien, mejor le diría "princesa dragón" o algo de ese estilo.

Ange escuchaba atentamente las bellas palabras que Salamandine le dirigía a su pueblo observando con atención sus movimientos no pudiendo evitar observar lo parecida que era con su "antiguo yo" y eso le despertaba sensaciones desconocidas. Al igual que hace unas horas, las palabras de la princesa le arrullaban y por las luces creadas allí parecía el escenario perfecto para permanecer una eternidad. La duda quedaba en si quería permanecer allí sola o en compañía. Observó fijamente a la pelirroja a su lado y después a la princesa frente suyo.

No sabía que quería en un futuro, y prefería seguir así, sin planear nada y disfrutar el presente que vivía junto a Hilda, y Vivian, ya llegaría el momento en el que se reencontraría con Momoka, su padre y Tusk y cuando pasará ya tendría claro lo que deseaba.

* * *

 **Carajo, quedó super largo... espero que lo disfruten porque ni yo sé de donde quedó tan largo, es noche y mañana tengo que ir al colegio así que no diré nada más que...**

 **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**

 **Nos vemos pronto :D**


	17. Capítulo 16

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescrituraca del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 16]

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y algo de fastidio cuando la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara. Se levantó de la cama estirándose y sacando un largo bostezo caminando en estado de zombie a través de la inmensa habitación notando de nuevo, que estaba en el mundo de los dragones y como dichos dragones surcaban por todo el cielo. Cuando cerró la enorme puerta que dejaba ver el balcón notó una flor de color celeste en un florero obligándole a fruncir el ceño al instante.

"No pienso tratarlos como prisioneros"

"Aprender de ustedes es el deseo de Salamandine-sama"

Fueron las frases soltadas por la princesa dragón y una de sus sirvientes, Kaname, si no recordaba mal.

— ¿Qué demonios pretenden al decirnos eso? —Masculló con molestia mientras doblaba dispuesta a regresar a la cama chocando con una masa humana más pequeña que la suya.

— ¡¿Qué demonios Hilda?! —Reclamó la chica, Ange, mientras se sentaba sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡Lo mismo preguntaría yo princesa defectuosa! —Masculló Hilda con los ojos cerrados debido al dolor en su barbilla y la nariz, maldita la diferencia de alturas, si la rubia estuviera un par de centímetros más alta seguro que le dolía menos.

— ¡Nada más encontramos gente y te vuelves insoportable! —Se quejó cruzada de brazos realzando más su busto— Me dan ganas de encerrarte, así eres más agradable.

—Y tú en presencia de otros te vuelves dócil—Se quejó abriendo los ojos cerrándolos al instante sonrojándose a una velocidad impresionante— ¿Te me quitas de encima? —Preguntó dado a que Ange se encontraba sentada sobre su vientre impidiéndole pararse.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Ange…

—Tienes la bata floja y pues… tus pechos…

—Eres una pervertida—No sonaba a reproche como muchas veces le dijo a su hermano, sino un tono juguetón.

—Un poco pero es que…

— ¿Qué?

—Crecieron…—Y ante esta declaración la pelirroja se puso aún más roja que su cabello mientras que la rubia se dibujó una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Y te gustan?

— ¡¿Pero qué demo-?! ¡Ange! —Exclamó sintiendo como la mencionada acercaba su rostro, y aunque pareciera imposible, se sonrojó más—A-Aléjate…

— ¿Realmente quieres eso? —Preguntó con burla con su rostro peligrosamente cerca del de la capitana de la primera tropa.

—Yo…—Ya completamente hipnotizada bajo el efecto de la conductora del Villkiss. De nuevo la situación de hace un par de días se repetía, acorralada por la rubia con solo un roce de sentir esos que tanto anhelaba tocar, sabía que la chica no cerraba el espacio porque le estaba dejando dar el paso final. Fue por esto que Hilda dudaba, se lo había dicho, no quería que ese sentimiento creciera y no le dejara pensar correctamente cuando más lo necesitaba, pero esos labios… esos labios la estaban enloqueciendo—Yo…

—Buenos días…—La voz animada de su anfitriona, Salamandine bajó su ánimo mirándoles sorprendida mientras el rostro de Ange se tornaba igualmente rojo—Ah vaya… así que ustedes también están en pleno apareamiento matutino—Dijo con una sonrisa ante la incomodidad visible de las NORMA—Adelante, continúen.

—Quítate de encima—La de ojos lavanda remarcó cada sílaba aunque bien Ange ya tenía la intención de hacerlo así que cumplió su orden inmediatamente— ¡Y tú! —Señaló a la azabache molesta sin tener claro el por qué— Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta.

—Llevo dos años intentando convencerla de lo mismo—Le secundó Naga visiblemente molesta mientras Kaname se sonrojaba, Hilda no tuvo que atar muchos cabos.

—Y yo llevo siete años tratando de convencerte de limpiar tu pieza—Le respondió Salamandine de igual humor—Y tanto ustedes como ellas necesitan aprender que si las puertas tienen cerrojo es por algo.

—Cállate—Le dijeron Ange y Kaname bastante rojas.

* * *

Suspiró con pesar como había hecho tantas veces en las últimas semanas, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo, era ya el cuarto y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, su pieza estaba inundada con el olor a tabaco. Le importaba un reverendo carajo lo mucho que Maggy y Jurai la regañaran alegando que estaba jodiendo su salud y que le daría cáncer, ahora de verdad prefería eso a seguir así.

—Vaya mierda de vida—Murmuró con rabia antes de inhalar del cigarro sin permitirle al humo abandonar sus pulmones.

Sus ojos grisáceos miraron con atención el brazo mecánico que le recordaba dia a día su peor fracaso pero al mismo tiempo su mayor anhelo. Ella lo sabía bien, no era la libertad era el tacto de una persona en especial. Una persona que por más que lo negara le hacía sentir tantas cosas que le aterraba perderle y ahora lo había hecho, parcialmente. Si bien ya no estaba a su lado ni podía acariciar su rostro y escuchar como muchas veces le decía que le quería sin jamás responder; esa persona seguía viva, pero ahora tenía muy claro el objetivo de que estaba detrás de su vida, y ahí estaba, escondiéndose como cobarde.

—Jill…—Llamó Maggy—Jurai tiene nuevas noticias, al parecer ya sabe en dónde están Ange y Hilda.

— ¿Y…?

—Quiere que estés en la reunión—La azabache chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya voy—Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y pisaba el cigarrillo aun sin acabar y pasar a un lado de la pelirroja la cual le miraba de pies a cabeza— ¿Tú no vienes?

—En un segundo—Respondió y cuando la comandante dejó el lugar se permitió suspirar—Sí que te ha afectado su deserción… ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó al aire cerrando la habitación observando por última vez el collar que reposaba en la habitación.

.

.

—Vivian—Saludó Hilda mientras Ange veía con recelo a la princesa azabache a su lado.

— ¡Buenos días chicas! —Saludó con entusiasmo con la boca cubierta con arroz.

—Salamandine, ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Lamia, la cual reposaba a lado de la chica.

—Tuve una mañana interesante—Dijo con risa mal contenida— ¿Ustedes durmieron?

—A decir verdad me quedé toda la noche hablando con Mi.

—Pero no crean que tengo sueño—Dijo Vivian de inmediato al reconocer lo que su pelirroja amiga estaba por decir.

—Me recuerda a alguien—Dijo Naga con un atisbo de molestia haciendo referencia a su princesa.

—Y la manera en la que eres rencorosa igualmente me recuerda a alguien—Dijo Hilda con la mirada señalando a Ange la cual le miró con molestia.

—Tú mejor cállate—Le dijo la antigua princesa del imperio Misurugi.

—Mejor dejémonos eso de lado y siéntense—Dijo Lamia a lo que sus hijas asintieron.

— ¿perdón? —Interrogó Ange.

—Tomaremos el desayuno—Respondió Salamandine y con algo de duda y desconfianza la dupla de norma se sentaron en el lado contrario de la mesa, solo ellas dos—Adelante, coman con confianza—Les dijo mientras degustaba la comida.

—Como digas—Soltó Ange tomando un poco de clara de huevo con los palillos de manera un poco inexperta ya que esas cosas jamás se utilizaron en su mundo.

— ¿Es de tu gusto? —Preguntó la azabache al ver la cara de disfrute de la rubia.

—Está muy bueno—Reconoció con una sonrisa mientras se servía más—Mucho mejor que la comida de aquel lugar en el que estábamos per…—No pudo terminar su frase debido a un muy fuerte codazo por parte de la pelirroja.

—Princesa idiota, ¿Cómo puedes comer sin más? ¿Y si está envenenado o algo?

—No creo que lo esté, mira todas ellas están comiendo—Reclamó con dolor evidente en su voz, no se había medido para nada en ese golpe.

—Pero todas ellas son dragones, ¿Quién dice que no puede ser tóxico para nosotras? —Iba a seguir sus argumentos de no ser por qué su estómago empezó a gruñir demandando comida.

—Te recomiendo comer antes de que se enfríe—Le dijo Salamandine con un poco de burla ante el sonrojo inmenso de Hilda comenzando a servir su plato un poco de pescado e igualmente tomar con un poco de inexperiencia los palillos y el pescado mojándolo un poco con salsa sorprendiéndose del increíble sabor que tenía— ¿te gustó?

—Ersha cocina mejor…—Murmuró entre dientes.

.

.

— ¿Irán a tu casa? —Preguntó Ange con algo de duda a Salamandine.

—Mamá quiere enseñarle el lugar en el que crecimos—Le respondió la azabache.

—Y yo también quiero verlo—Le dijo Vivian— ¿Puedo?

—Yo no soy tu madre—Le respondió Ange un poco incómoda.

—Pero si mi figura de autoridad.

—Esa es Hilda, ¿no ves que es capitana?

—Hilda….

—Haz lo que quieras—Respondió ella igualmente incómoda.

— ¡En ese caso nos vemos! —Se despidió de ellas abrazando a su madre para que ella las hiciera volar con sus largas y fuertes alas del color de su cabello.

—De acuerdo, ya tuve suficiente de esta farsa—Dijo Ange girándose hacia su anfitriona— ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas hacer con nosotras?

—Dicen que no puedes pelear con el estómago vacío. ¿Comiste bien? —Ange Asintió con un poco de duda—En ese caso nos vamos…—Respondió tomando a la rubia entre sus brazos comenzando a volar.

— ¡Hey! —Le reclamó Hilda para después ser cargada por Kaname quedando solamente Naga la cual acribillaba a su esposa y a la pelirroja con la mirada.

* * *

 _Un hombre castaño de ojos lavanda se encontraba frente a un hombre alto de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. El castaño se encontraba yaciente en el suelo con la respiración bastante pesada y serias heridas en el cuerpo._

— _Mono estúpido, ¿De verdad creíste que podrías ganarme?_ — _Le dijo el rubio con arrogancia_ — _Me encantaría dejarte vivo para que veas como esto por lo que luchas se irá al caño pero sé que lograrías prevenirles._

 _—Aun muerto podré prevenirles de ti_ — _Escupió con ira._

 _—Estás en tu lecho de muerte Kalheer y no te queda nada—Respondió con calma—Es verdad que tu hijo logró escapar y que tu hija promete grandes cosas a futuro como NORMA pero ellos se enfrentarán… se matarán entre sí._

 _— ¿Con que propósito? —Preguntó._

 _—Venganza…—Le dijo—…Arrebataste de mi lado la única mujer que llegué amar._

 _— ¿Alektra? —Ante la mención del nombre el rubio le pateó repetidas veces._

 _—La sangre de Los Kalheer se derramará entre sí… Nada evitará ese cruel destino…_

Despertó completamente exaltado. Sostuvo su rostro con sus manos y notó como estaba sudando. ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? ¿O recuerdo? Esos sin dudas eran Embryo y Albert, su padre.

—Muchacho, enhorabuena, has despertado—La cálida voz de Jurai le recibió.

— ¿Jurai-san? —Preguntó con duda observando— ¿Estamos en la Aurora?

—Desde hace dos semanas.

— ¿Qué pasó con Ange? —Preguntó de inmediato— ¿El ataque de Embryo le alcanzó?

—No, pero tampoco está aquí

— ¿Entonces?

—Está en la dimensión de los dragones junto con Hilda.

—Cierto Hilda… Vivian también ¿cierto? —Jurai asintió y el de ojos lavanda suspiró aliviado.

—Dime una cosa chico.

—Adelante…

—Tú quieres a mi hija, ¿verdad?

Después de un glorioso sonrojo por parte del joven, enfocando su mirada fijamente en la azulada del hombre pronunció con toda la seguridad en él: —Más de lo que debería.

* * *

— ¿Ésta de verdad es una instalación de hace quinientos años? —Preguntó Hilda recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Salamandine.

—Está muy bien conservada—Acotó Ange.

—La princesa lo reconstruyó por sí misma—Dijo Naga ante la sorpresa de las NORMA y el ceño fruncido de Kaname—Salamandine-sama usó su inteligencia para estudiar el viejo mundo, inclusive restauró muchos artefactos del mundo moderno, las unidades del Ryuu-Shin-Ki…—No pudo seguir hablando debido a un fuerte codazo proporcionado por su esposa.

—Ya comprendimos tu punto…

— ¿Ya ves que no es bonito?

— ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí? —Preguntó Hilda pasando completamente del matrimonio posando una mirada desafiante sobre la azabache.

— ¿Pelearán a nuestro lado? —Preguntó Salamandine y al ver la confusión en la pelirroja decidió explicarse mejor—De seguro Ange ya de lo dijo, nuestro objetivo es rescatar a Aura y recuperar el equilibrio y estabilidad que perdimos por culpa de Embryo, quien fue quien nos robó a Aura y también les ha hecho pelear y trazó un futuro sangriento para ti—Hizo hincapié a la pelirroja y a su medio hermano—Si logramos vencerlo ambas ganan su libertad a todo aquello.

Ange comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante las palabras pronunciadas por la princesa.

—Tú también quieres utilizarnos a tu antojo, como soldados. Ni pienses que te dejaremos hacerlo.

—Habla por ti—Señaló con su mirada azulada a la pelirroja la cual estaba en silencio.

— ¿No puedes estarlo considerando enserio? —Hilda no contestó— ¡Hilda!

—Ambas son bienes bastante valiosos…—Continuó la azabache.

— ¡Eso es una estupidez! Nosotras no…

—Te lo repito, habla por ti—Hilda estaba sospechosamente callada, lo cual ya estaba preocupando a Ange ¿No podía preferir las falacias de aquella tipa a la verdad que ella le ofrecía? —Aunque bien ya sabía que esto pasaría, por eso las traje aquí. Competiremos.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para decidir su futuro. Si gano serán de mi propiedad. Si ganan las dejaré regresar.

—Esclavitud o libertad, gánensela con sus propias manos ¿eh? —Por fin Hilda pronuncio palabra—Me caes cada vez mejor. Te lo diré una vez—Dijo con una sonrisa—Yo no soy dueña de mi destino y yo voy hacia donde Ange va—Tomó de la mano de la aludida—Así que una vez que te hagamos trizas vendrás con nosotras.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntaron tanto Ange como Salamandine.

—Porque el intercambio no es justo, apostamos nuestra libertad, pero no la tuya.

Salamandine rio de buena gana mientras Naga y Kaname intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

—Me parece perfecto—Ahora el matrimonio estaba pálido—De todas formas no me vencerás.

— ¿Quieres intentar? —Preguntó Hilda estirando su mano la cual Salamandine estrechó con rapidez, si bien Ange no estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando, las guardianes de la princesa sí que lo estaban, la guerra no era por sus libertades, la guerra era por esa rubia.

Después de cuatro horas de intensas competencias que consistieron en un partido de Tenis el cual terminó en empate entre Hilda y Salamandine así como un juego de béisbol que quedó en empate por parte de ambas princesas y carreras en GO-CARS la cual fue ganada por la princesa dragón (puesto que ninguna de las norma había tocado esas cosas en su vida), un juego de golf el cual terminó en triunfo definitivo para Hilda y un juego de Ping-Pong donde Ange consiguió su victoria junto un juego de máquinas donde Salamandine igualó sus victorias y un juego de ajedrez en el que tanto la azabache como la pelirroja debieron renunciar debido a que se alargó demasiado el tiempo ya ambas quedaron en tablas cerca de siete veces se decidía todo en un juego de flexibilidad en el que las tres reposaban sobre un tapete blanco con círculos de colores azul-verde-amarillo-rojo donde un tablero automático que era accionado por el matrimonio dragón les decían a cada una que parte del cuerpo debían mover y en dónde moverlas.

—Hilda-chan, mano derecha al amarillo—Dijo Kaname la cual estaba reconsiderando el llamarle así. Las demás chicas en el salón querían matarla por el mote tan cariñoso, a excepción de la aludida.

—Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba—Dijo Salamandine.

— ¿Ahora de qué demonios hablas? —Preguntó Ange con un toque de exasperación.

—Hasta ahora nadie más había sido capaz de pelear a mi nivel ni dejarme en tablas en los juegos de destreza.

—Salamandine-sama, pie izquierdo, rojo—Indicó Naga recibiendo la mirada asesina de todas en la sala a excepción de la mencionada.

—Y por eso, lo estoy disfrutando—Terminó mientras enrollaba su cola y le daba un ligero empuje a la pelirroja la cual estaba con medio cuerpo debajo del suyo tratando de tirarla pero su terquedad no le permitió lograr su objetivo.

— ¡Maldita idiota! —Le exclamó Hilda tratando de alzarse arrebatándole el balance pero con que esta usara su cola como soporte y sus alas para darle equilibrio fue suficiente— ¡Oye eso es trampa! —Y apenas terminó de decir eso la rubia había mordido la cola de la azabache la cual soltó un bastante sugerente gemido el cual hizo sonrojarse a todas las ahí presentes pero debido a que estaban todas enlazadas terminaron cayendo una encima de la otra.

Era bastante gracioso de ver ya que quedaron como si fuera un sándwich con la pelirroja debajo soportando el peso de las otras dos con la cabeza enterrada en los pechos de la rubia mientras que esa terminó con la cola de la princesa dragón en su boca y una de sus manos sujetando una de las alas de la misma mientras que la azabache se quejaba del dolor de cómo eran estiradas sus extremidades por la princesa del Imperio Misurugi.

— ¡Morder mi cola si es trampa! —Reclamó a la rubia la cual reía a carcajadas con los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Pero tampoco es para que llores! —Le dijo Hilda tambien explotando en risas.

—Eso ya lo sé pero…—No pudo terminar su argumento debido a que también terminó riendo con las NORMA.

—Sala-chan se está riendo…

—…de manera aún más brillante que antes—Completó Naga la frase de Kaname igualmente sorprendida, tal vez si era su destino juntarse.

.

.

—El liderazgo no me importa—Le dijo Ange ante la frase que Salamandine le había dicho antes—Ni Embryo ni Aura tienen nada que ver conmigo.

—Te equivocas—Le dijo Hilda sorprendiéndolas a ambas, no solo por el hecho de que ya estaba cambiándose—Tienen mucho que ver.

— ¿Tú como lo sabes? —Preguntó Salamandine con los ojos abiertos.

—Deja de decir tonterías—Le reprochó Ange mortalmente seria pero fue ignorada por la pelirroja.

—Embryo va tras de ti y yo voy tras de él—Le respondió a la rubia—Y todo comienza por Aura, la madre de este mundo—Señaló con la mirada a la oji-azul—Y una parte clave no gastaría su tiempo en cosas tan simples como juegos ni mucho menos en dos chicas cualquiera de su dimensión enemiga—Era obvio el por qué no incluyó a Vivian—Lo más probable es que yo esté de más, pero para que te haya tratado, te haya protegido de su mayor autoridad y al mismo tiempo te ofreciera tres veces combatir a su lado indica que realmente están conectadas de alguna manera, como ella te lo dijo. Así que dínoslo de una vez princesita, ¿Qué nos ocultas?

Ante esta pregunta ambas regaderas fueron cerradas y ambas chicas miraron incrédulas todo el poder de deducción de la pelirroja.

—Estoy yendo en contra de las órdenes que me impusieron pero aun así lo haré—Dijo Salamandine tomando una muda de ropa mientras que Ange tomaba su uniforme de Mail-Raider—Te dije antes que soy la reencarnación de la madre Aura pero no te dije que hay una segunda reencarnación, y dicha reencarnación eres tú—Dijo dejándolas a ambas norma estupefactas.

—Me estás jodiendo—Le dijo Ange pero Salamandine negó con la cabeza, al segundo siguiente la rubia ya se había lanzado sobre ella— ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Sólo quieres usarme como arma y te inventas estas chorradas!

— ¡Estaba destinado desde un principio que nos encontráramos! —Le gritó la azabache de vuelta mientras la pelirroja trataba de quitársela de encima— ¡Fue por eso todas aquellas imágenes explotaron en cuanto nos vimos por primera vez! ¡Te he soñado toda mi vida y te de seguro tú también!

— ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Todo lo que has dicho hasta ahora es una farsa!

— ¡Ange cálmate carajo! —Le gritó Hilda mientras jalaba a su compañera lejos de la princesa, la cual estaba a un paso de sentir las blanquecinas manos de Ange sobre su cuello.

— ¡Tú también eres parte de esto!

— ¡Escucha las sandeces que dices! ¡Estoy tan sorprendida como tú de todo lo que ha pasado! —Al segundo siguiente empezó a sentir todos los golpes que Ange soltaba tratando de liberarse de su agarre pero no la dejaría, aún no lo habían escuchado todo.

— ¡Todo fue planeado por Aura! —Le recriminó Salamandine— ¡Que condujeras el Villkiss, que tu padre fuera nuestro informante, que Riza te condicionara para la batalla sin que te dieses cuenta, que…! —No pudo terminar ya que Angelise había dejado a Hilda sin aire y ahora la estaba dejando a ella alzada contra la pared con sus manos en su cuello pero debió soltarla debido a un fuerte temblor y sin siquiera recuperar el aire la princesa dejo el baño observando la tormenta que se estaba desatando afuera teniendo como epicentro la torre de Aura.

Hilda y Ange le siguieron de inmediato y grande fue la sorpresa de ésta última al ver el estadio de Earia en dónde debería de estar la torre. Por su lado Salamandine sintió que perdió el pulso ya que se veía como una poderosa oleada de materialización destruía todo a la redonda y tanto su hermana como su madre estaban demasiado cerca de ahí, después de todo, allí estaba su casa.

— ¡Enryugo! —Exclamó ella y al segundo siguiente la piedra filosofal en su frente brilló materializando a su Ragna-Mail el cual también montó al instante—Kaname, avisa a la sacerdotisa de la situación, Naga, llévatelas—Les ordenó y estás rápidamente acataron la orden y sin decir nada la azabache las dejó.

Ange sentía como su ira crecía mientras fue arrastrada al castillo en el que residían esa mañana pero Hilda no tardó absolutamente nada en correr hacia su Para-Mail y montarlo.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —El grito de Ange desconcentró a Naga la cual había invocado a Hekiryugo y Soryugo al tiempo en el que Kaname había regresado.

—Voy a ayudar a Vivian y a todo el que pueda.

— ¡No es tu asunto! —Le reclamó Naga.

—Lo es, porque Vivian es mi amiga—Respondió mirando a la rubia de sus suspiros—Y la que sale lastimada es gente inocente—Y dicho esto la pelirroja encendió al Arquebus y partió lo más rápido que pudo y casi comprendiendo el mensaje la rubia hizo lo mismo con el Villkiss mientras Naga y Kaname abordaron a Soryugo y Hekiryugo respectivamente partiendo al epicentro del problema, lugar al que Salamandine ya había llegado.

— ¡Este lugar es peligroso! ¡Escapen al templo! —Ordenó destruyendo los restos de los edificios que amenazaban con acabar con la vida de sus familiares.

— ¡Salamandine! —Gritó Lamia con preocupación.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Yo estaré bien! —Confiando en esas palabras Lamia abrazó a Vivian y voló lo más rápido que pudo en dirección contraria. Mientras tanto Salamandine apretaba los ojos viendo como el viento y los temblores no dejaban avanzar mucho a sus pueblerinas las cuales terminaban atrapadas en la fusión entre mundos que estaba ocurriendo. Los gritos se reproducían una y otra vez en sus oídos de los agonizantes últimos momentos.

Con impotencia veía como sus ataques eran neutralizados sin esfuerzo alguno y cada vez más se hundía en la desesperación y a pesar de que le fue ordenado renunciar y dejarle todo a los dragones ella sabía que no podrían hacer nada contra eso, es verdad que Enryugo junto al Villkiss eran las claves para recuperar a Aura pero lo que la sacerdotisa ofrecía era sacrificar vidas cual carnicero. Ella no podía abandonar a su gente, de verdad que no podía.

Escuchó unos disparos provenientes de un rifle de asalto y se topó como la unidad de Hilda habia acabado la vida de todas aquellas que habían quedado atrapadas en la fusión ahorrándoles sufrimiento y al mismo tiempo recogiendo en su Para-Mail a aquellas que estaban a punto de quedar atrapadas dejando que su unidad se dañara más y al segundo siguiente el Villkiss se había posado frente a ella destruyendo uno de los tantos autos utilizados en el deporte de Earia.

— ¿Qué demonios haces ahí parada, Salamandoriru? —Preguntó con enojo.

— ¡Ange!

—Tenemos asuntos pendientes pero dime ahora qué está pasando.

—Es Embryo. Él controla el tiempo y el espacio y cuando los fusiona estos quedan destruidos todos quedan bajo a las rocas, usando al Villkiss destruyó el mundo así una vez.

— ¡Vivian está allí abajo! —Exclamó Ange presa igualmente de la desesperación al ver como uno de los coches de Earia estaba encima de su madre mientras que Vivian lloraba tratando de quitarle el pesado auto de encima mientras que la fusión se acercaba cada vez más pero para su fortuna vio como Hilda se acercaba al lugar.

— ¡Mi! —La azabache perdió el control y trató de ir por ella pero de nuevo Ange se puso frente a ella.

—Tendrás que confiar en Hilda, lo importante es detener esta cosa o mucha gente morirá a lo estúpido hoy. ¿Qué podemos hacer Salamando?

—Si no sabemos el origen no podemos hacer nada…—Dijo con impotencia mientras seguía tratando de detener la fusión parcialmente para que Hilda pudiera llegar con su madre y con su hermana.

—Podemos usar esa cosa, el rayo que destruyó el Arsenal…

—Imposible—Le respondió al instante—El cañón de convergencia de espacio-tiempo no solo destruirá la cuidad, sino también todo el templo.

—Pues usa 30% menos de poder—Le dijo la rubia ya exasperada.

—Ajustarlo no es tan fácil y mucho menos tan rápido.

—Entonces contrarréstalo con el rayo de Ange como pasó en el Arsenal—La voz de Hilda se escuchó agitada a través de los intercomunicadores y si bien la princesa se preguntó cómo obtuvo su frecuencia eso no era importante, debía explicarles que usar el cañón no era ninguna alternativa—No tienes que preocuparte por dañar a alguien, acabo de recoger a tu madre y a Vivian y tus amigas ya recogieron a las demás.

— ¡No podemos usar ese rayo!

— ¡No hay otra opción! ¡Actúa como la princesa que eres! —Le regañó Hilda y eso le hizo entrar en razón y pensar con la cabeza fría.

—Entendido…—Y con esto dicho las tres unidades se alejaron lo más que pudieron en dirección al templo mientras la suave y dulce voz de Salamandine comenzó a resonar mientras entonaba los versos de la canción del viento y con esto la piedra filosofal en la frente de la oji-azul comenzó a brillas mientras le daba a la unidad la permitía el acceso al cañón de convergencia espacio-tiempo

Al mismo tiempo el Villkiss tomó su forma de asalto al tiempo en el que comenzaba a entonar los versos de la canción de la estrella. Ambas unidades brillaron en un intenso dorado y los cañones de convergencia comenzaron a centellar, preparándose para brillar en su máximo esplendor más el Villkiss no pudo brillar. Al momento en el que Salamandine disparó el cañón izquierdo del Villkiss explotó.

— ¡Ange!

— ¡No dejes de cantar! —Le ordenó al instante.

— ¡Si no le te levantas ahora terminarás siendo parte del cañón también!

— ¡Eso ya lo sé! —Le gritó de vuelta—Mierda… ¡¿Por qué ahora?! —Le reclamó a su unidad— ¡Ya destruiste este mundo una vez ¿no es verdad?! ¡Demuéstralo entonces, Villkiss! —Ordenó y una vez más el Para-Mail brilló y con una velocidad increíble recompuso el brazo que le faltaba y se reparó por sí mismo expulsando el cañón de nuevo chocando con el que fue expulsado por Salamandine creando un blanco resplandor que envolvió el lugar por unos minutos y cuando este se fue estaban ambas unidades frente a frente y las reencarnaciones de Aura se abrazaban fieramente encima en el suelo en medio de sus unidades.

— ¡Lo logramos, Ange, lo logramos! —Exclamó Salamandine con alegría.

— Ya lo veo, Salamandra, ya lo veo—Le devolvía el abrazo y de un segundo a otro los labios de Salamandine le habían robado un fugaz beso—Salamandrina…

—Mi gente está a salvo, gracias a ti.

—Todos hicimos nuestra parte—Le dijo con una sonrisa aunque todavía un poco sonrojada por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

—A decir verdad no pensé que esa canción nos ayudaría… La canción que cantabas fue la que usó Embryo para destruir el mundo. ¿De dónde la aprendiste?

La mirada carmesí de Ange miró como Hilda se alejaba de Vivian y Lamia (las cuales se reconfortaban por medio de un fuerte abrazo) en su dirección.

—Mi madre me la enseñó. Dijo que iluminaría mi camino sin importar las circunstancias.

—Lo mismo nos dijo Aura a nosotros, cuando nos enseñó la canción—Le respondió amigablemente rompiendo el abrazo para después reverenciarse frente a la rubia—Lamento haberles dicho a ti y a Hilda-dono que serían de mi propiedad—Dijo poniéndose derecha y al segundo siguiente sintiendo como un peso se colgaba de su cuello, era Hilda la cual dejó caer su peso sobre su brazo al cual pasaba alrededor de su cuello.

—Intenta disculparte cuando yo esté presente, yo también merezco la disculpa ¿no? —Dijo Hilda con un toque bromista.

—Me avergüenzo de mi falta de madurez—Dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento.

—Pasado pisado—Restó Hilda importancia mientras Ange veía a ambas chicas con una sonrisa—Lo importante ahora es desalojar el lugar, la batalla decisiva está por comenzar y este lugar es muy vulnerable.

— ¿Y qué sugieres?

—Que hagan la vacuna con mi sangre lo más rápido posible y vayan a los lados deshabitados a los que Embryo jamás atacará y dejar aquí solo a los combatientes.

—Deberán sacarte más sangre.

—Que hagan lo que quieran.

— ¿Maduraste en un solo día, norma engreída? —Preguntó Ange con burla.

—Por lo menos más que tú, princesa defectuosa—le sacó la lengua—Me parece que le debes a tu contraparte una disculpa por casi matarla.

—Eh… yo…

—Pasado pisado—La azabache imitó la frase de la pelirroja con una sonrisa sincera— ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con una amistad?

—Pues Salamandenden es demasiado largo…

—Sin contar que lo dijiste mal—Masculló Salamandine entre dientes.

—Te dejaré ser mi amiga si me dejas llamarte Salako…

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Hilda con ligeros (pero bastante visibles) celos.

—Entonces… ¿puedo llamarte Anko?

—Eso no pensarlo—Dijeron ambas norma sincronizadas.

* * *

 **Yo se que Villkiss se partió de la risa con el sandwich y chilló de la emoción con el beso (pico más bien) entre Salako y Ange. Amame (?)**

 **Y mensaje para Pika-Anime, revisa tu bandeja de mensajes :D**

 **Sin más los dejo con mi caraterística ecuación...**

 **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**

 **Nos vemos pronto :D**


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescrituraca del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 17]

Se dejó caer con pesadez en la cama cerrando fuertemente los ojos dejando que la luz de la luna rebotara en sus ojos permitiéndole dejar su vista en completa oscuridad una vez más, pero a diferencia de aquella vez no cerraba los ojos porque estuviera abandonando el mundo.

—Embryo-sama…—Murmuró con devoción el nombre de aquel hombre que le había devuelto la vida, literalmente.

Cuando el disparo de aquellos humanos que habían saqueado el Arsenal dió directo en su cabeza se debilitó al instante y gracias a que estaba en movimiento no le dio en el punto exacto para matarla al instante, cosa que hubiera preferido, puesto que perdió el control de su unidad y ésta chocó y explotó y al no poder moverse cómo era debido quedó atrapada en la explosión pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir siete minutos más. Escuchó la voz de Rosalie diciéndole que regresaría por ella pero no lo hizo.

Ella la abandonó a su suerte.

Abrió sus orbes lavanda con brusquedad tomando lo primero que tuvo a la mano (lo cual fue almohada) y lo estrelló contra la puerta, o eso debería de pasar porque al último instante la puerta se abrió y un hombre alto de largos cabellos rubios y ojos verdosos vestido de un traje de una tonalidad verde más oscura, entró y la almohada le llegó directo al rostro.

— ¡Embryo-sama! —Exclamó con miedo— ¡¿Qu-Qué hace aquí?!

—Dije que volvería a que termináramos de leer el libro que me recomendaste, después me tocaría a mí que leyeras algo de mi recomendación.

—No… ¡Digo sí…! Digo…—La sonrisa del hombre fue melodiosa ante sus oídos y la hizo sonrojarse.

—Tranquila, Chris…—Murmuró su nombre con cautela, en un susurro casi seductor pero que denotaba amistad más que nada— ¿Quieres comenzar tú o comienzo de nuevo yo? —Preguntó mientras sacaba el libro de interior de su saco.

— ¿Le molestaría comenzar usted esta ocasión? —Preguntó ella y Embryo frunció el ceño.

—No realmente, pero me gusta mucho tu voz y escucharte hablar—Dijo él mientras que abría dicho libro en las últimas quince páginas y ella sólo bajó la mirada hacia sus pies rebosantes en el suelo mientras recordaba cómo esas mismas fueron pronunciadas por Rosalie la primera vez que estuvieron sin compañía de Hilda o de Zola e igualmente cada que se encontraban a solas y Chris le leía alguna obra durante las noches y uno que otro relato corto en las mañanas.

—Entonces, ésta noche comenzaré yo…—Dijo repitiendo el final de aquella escena tan repetida en su vida pero ahora se sentía diferente, porque lo decía una persona diferente y se lo dedicaba a una persona diferente porque ahora era alguien más a quien le sonreía, era alguien más quien la consideraba valerosa, era alguien más quien era su amigo, pero eso sí, él jamás sería su amante.

* * *

—Quién lo diría, aquí tambien existen las manzanas—Dijo Hilda con visible alegría mientras tomaba una de un árbol y jugueteaba ella con sus manos.

—Bueno es un mundo paralelo al nuestro, se supone que todo existe—Respondió Ange.

—El dracunium no existe en nuestro mundo y el Arsenal no existe aquí—Le dijo mientras mordía esa manzana con verdadero gusto en ella.

—Tienes un extraño fetiche con las manzanas—Le dijo Ange con una pizca de burla.

—Las manzanas son el amor de mi vida.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sip, tendremos arbolitos juntos y un huerto como hogar.

—Estás loca.

—No más que tú.

Se hizo un silencio el cual fue roto por la rubia.

— ¿Me la harás?

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —Preguntó Hilda sonrojada tratando de digerir bien el trozo de manzana que no quería seguir su curso por la laringe.

—La tarta—Respondió Ange alzando la ceja.

—Yo… ah… eh… ¿sí? —Respondió dudosa—Sólo necesito unas cuantas cosas, solo veamos si existen todas…

— ¿Qué tanto buscas? —Hilda se atragantó por segunda vez al sentir a la princesa dragón detrás de ella.

—Harina, margarina, sal, huevos, trigo nuez, azúcar… un horno y por supuesto, manzanas—Respondió ella y la sonrisa de Salamandine le reconfortó un poco.

—No nos subestimes—Dijo ella en burla mientras la tomaba de la mano y la comenzaba a guiar a través del pueblo dándole la mejor selección de cada cosa.

— ¿Y podrás hacerlo con una sola mano? —Preguntó Ange haciendo hincapié a la mano vendada de Hilda una vez que estaban en la cocina del templo.

—No pero tú me ayudarás—Señaló la venda en la mano contraria de la rubia.

— ¡¿Eh…?! ¡Pero si jamás he tocado una cocina!

La pelirroja tomó la mano vendada de Ange y la hizo tocar la pared.

—Listo, ya has tocado una cocina, ahora me ayudarás—Antes de que la rubia replicara ella agregó: —Que por tu culpa estamos así—Señaló sus manos.

—Tú comenzaste…

— ¿Y quién me lanzó a un acantilado?

— ¿Y quién me clavó una navaja?

— ¡Cálmense por Aura! —Exclamó Salamandine aunque de verdad se estaba pasando de lo más lindo— Parecen un par niñas que molestan al que les gusta.

—Bueno no está muy alejado de la realidad…—Murmuró Hilda pero la princesa no la escuchó.

— ¿Y si te ayuda Salako? —Preguntó Ange mirando a la azabache, la pelirroja se lo pensó por unos momentos y al ver que la princesa no tendría ningún problema decidió aceptar.

—Dale, pero pondrás atención a cómo se hace para que la siguiente tú me hagas la tarta a mí.

—Trato hecho—Dijo Ange con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba frente la barra y Salamandine se posaba a un lado de Hilda.

— ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Comencemos con…

.

.

Cuando la noche cayó una pequeña fiesta se hizo presente en los alrededores del templo, los pescados y alguna carne parecida al res eran freídas en una asador. Vivian se encontraba sirviendo mientras que Ange platicaba amenamente con su madre y a su vez madre de Salamandine, la cual le daba su agradecimiento a lo que la rubia sólo respondió llamando a la princesa dragón correctamente por su nombre, era una lástima que no estuviera allí para escucharlo, al contrario, le armaba compañía a la norma de cabellos pelirrojos.

— ¿Ya te has decidido? —Preguntó la azabache con una sonrisa desafiante la cual la pelirroja correspondió.

—No me subestimes princesita—Le guiñó el ojo mientras clavaba el bolígrafo en el centro de la pluma y juntaba una de las esquinas y comenzó a trazar un círculo.

—Increíble…

—Me toca a mí—Dijo Hilda mientras le daba la vuelta a la hoja de papel y dibujaba un cuadrado con nueve puntos—Quiero que con cuatro trazos pases por todos los puntos sin repetir ni despegar el rotulador.

Fueron cerca de cuarenta segundos en los que Salamandine, después de observar fijamente la hoja destapó el marcador y trazó algo parecido a una paleta triangular.

—Bueno, tardaste un poco más que yo pero me has demostrado que tienes una mentalidad bastante abierta—Le dijo Hilda mientras hacia la hoja un bollo de papel.

—Y tú con mi reto me has demostrado que sabes buscar alternativas eficaces bajo presión.

—En eso me especializo—Respondió Hilda con cierto toque de… ¿coquetería?

—Oh… ¿enserio? —Respondió Salamandine en el mismo tono mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja—Te reto a que me alejes de ti sin contacto física y con solo un gesto o una sea palabra.

Hilda vio por detrás de Salamandine y sonrió.

—No habrá contacto físico, te lo aseguro—Le dijo mientras se acercaba más a ella y un carraspeo la sacó de su enfrascada ¿competencia de cerebros? — ¿Cómo estás Ange?

—No mejor que tú supongo—Dijo frunciendo el ceño observando atentamente al par de chicas con la tarta que recientemente habían hecho las aludidas, tres platos y un cuchillo.

—Bien jugado Hilda-dono—Admitió Salamandine su derrota con una sonrisa ya a dos metros de la mencionada.

— ¿No pensarás usar esa cosa en mí de nuevo, verdad? —Preguntó la pelirroja un poco temerosa.

—En ti no, pero sí para ti—Respondió mientras se sentaba en medio de ambas haciendo que la princesa dragón tomara la charola y con paciencia partió la tarta (que aunque no fue un corte bastante excepcional era bastante aceptable) en tres trozos y lo sirvió a cada una.

— ¿Nos has dejado la receta? —Preguntó Salamandine, dicho platillo era completamente desconocido en aquel lugar por lo que tuvieron que hacer más de una tarta y las chicas quedaron cautivadas, aunque igualmente ellas se quedaron con la primera tarta, aquella que dejó la cocina del templo hecha un desastre.

—La dejé con Kaname, aunque también confío en tu memoria en caso de que se pierda, y en caso de que eso ocurra vendré a visitarte y la recreamos.

— ¿Visitarme? —Preguntó Salamandine confundida a la pelirroja pasando ligeramente de largo de la rubia.

—Mañana cuando abran la singularidad… partiremos—Respondió—Hay poca gente valiosa que nos espera.

—Podríamos terminar peleando de nuevo—Acotó Salamandine con un poco de tristeza, Kaname y Naga las cuales estaban unos escalones más arriba se miraron entre sí, un poco incrédulas de que en solo dos semanas esas tres chicas se hubieran encariñado lo suficiente.

—Yo ya no pienso pelear con ustedes.

—Lo mismo digo—Apoyó Ange mirando fijamente los orbes azules de la princesa—No pelearemos contra ustedes ni con nadie más, si llegan a necesitar ayuda pueden incluso a llegar a contar conmigo.

—E igualmente conmigo—Aportó Hilda.

Sin repentino aviso Salamandine las abrazo a ambas, Hilda se tensó un poco ya que no estaba acostumbrada a los abrazos mientras que Ange le respondió enseguida.

—Cuiden de Mi—Habló de Vivian ya que era obvio que se iría con ellas, tenían una vida juntas después de todo y Salamandine ya lo había aceptado.

—Eso no es necesario que lo pidas—Dijeron ambas frotando la espalda y las alas de la princesa.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a dispersarse dando paso al amanecer. Ersha no había dormido realmente bien y aquel sentimiento que le sofocaba el pecho y no le dejaba respirar estaba cada vez más fuerte, sentía como si hubiera cometido una traición y más temprano que tarde lo pagaría.

La peli-rosa tomó con cuidado el anillo con un diamante de color naranja y lo observó fijamente por unos cuantos minutos mientras su mente viajaba al vacío. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

—Ersha…—La voz de Embryo le llamó y más por reflejo que por querer, se giró hacia él.

—Embryo-sama…

—Tu duda me entristece—Dijo el mientras le tomaba con delicadeza el anillo y lo colocaba en su dedo como la primera vez.

—Lo siento mucho—Respondió ella bajando la mirada—Simplemente nunca estuve en una sesión de tortura.

Claramente no era ella quien estuvo como víctima en aquella sesión, ella fue la victimaria y las imágenes que permanecían en su cabeza serían difíciles de borrar.

—Pero créame, estoy lista para lo que viene.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—Le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano y con un poco de lentitud la guiaba a la cabina de control en donde residían cinco unidades con diseño bastante parecido al Villkiss solo que de un color negro, uno con detalles naranjas, otro con detalles verdes, uno con detalles celestes, otro con detalles rosados y por último uno con detalles amarillos.

Con lentitud tomó lugar en la unidad de detalles anaranjados, ese era su color después de todo. Acarició los controles de la cabina y antes de encender el motor se quitó una pulsera rojiza con dorado y la enredó sobre uno de los volantes, esa pulsera sería el soporte que le dejaría seguir por el camino que había escogido, era su mantra, su pilar.

El amanecer se cernió sobre lo alto y supo que ya era el momento de partir. Encendió su unidad y partió en una formación triangular al lado derecho de su líder, Salia mientras que Chris se encontraba a su izquierda y las otras dos chicas que le habían ayudado a proteger la sección B cuando el Arsenal fue atacado por los humanos, Tania e Irma, se posaban detrás de ellas finalizando con la formación.

Después de diez minutos volando a la máxima velocidad vio como una singularidad comenzaba a abrirse y cómo de esta salían los dragones. Era la primera vez que veía abrirse una singularidad tan de cerca, y eso le había dejado sin palabras.

Quien comenzó el ataque fue Salia, la cual sin piedad alguna, al igual que Chris, comenzó a disparar de uno a uno conforme salían, era más que claro que desquitaban todo ese coraje y toda esa rabia que almacenaban con aquellos seres mitológicos de los cuales le fue retirada la venda de los ojos por el mismo Embryo, aunque si bien había veces en las que dudaba de sus palabras, por ahora decidió creer ciegamente en ellas y por tanto disparó por primera vez, matando al instante un grandioso dragón el cual emitió un rugido intenso antes de caer al mar en estado de agonía.

Observó igualmente otros cinco Para-Mail salir en rescate de dichos dragones, quiso negarse lo que era evidente pero no hubo manera alguna de seguirlo negando cuando el Ragna-Mail que había destruido la mitad del Arsenal fue defendido de aquella manera tan magistral que solo Ange junto al Villkiss podían realizar.

 _—Lo sabía… Eres tú_ —La rabia en la voz de Salia sonó aún más a través de los comunicadores.

Después de un breve duelo entre Salia y Ange así como el que Ersha sostuvo con quien innegablemente era Hilda, en dónde los dragones aprovecharon para retirarse, fue que la peli-azul formó esa frase.

Cambiando su unidad al modo de vuelo quitó la máscara de su casco que polarizaba su vidrio protector por fuera, dejando ver su rostro ante Ange.

— ¿Por qué?

—Salia…—Exclamó con sorpresa mientras que la unidad de Hilda se posaba detrás de ella sin cambiar su modo de asalto esperando algun ataque venidero— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Aquí soy yo quien hace las preguntas—Reclamó con fiereza.

—De verdad son ustedes, Ange-chan, Hilda-chan—Dijo Ersha acercándose a ambas unidades junto con Chris, era un bastante amargo encuentro lo sabía, pero no se esperó para nada lo que pasó al instante siguiente.

Con estupefacción la cabina de Hilda se abrió dejándola ver junto a otra persona que le heló la sangre a la chica de cabellos rosas.

—Chris…

—Ersha…—Su voz era la misma, sus ojos eran los mismos, sus ropas eran distintas pero esa chica definitivamente era aquella que ella vio morir en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué pelean junto a los dragones? —Preguntó Salia con bastante veneno en su voz, ¿qué tanto habían cambiado? No pudo responderse esa pregunta debido a que la voz de Embryo le dio una bastante específica orden—Tenemos como orden detenerte, son demasiadas las preguntas las que debes de responder.

Desde su lugar Salamandine observaba la persecución que sostenía Ange con tres de sus antiguas camaradas mientras que otras dos reclutas iban por Hilda tratando de ayudar a sus superioras con la orden de su señor. Se sintió patética. No tenía ninguna manera de ayudarlas y ellas en cierta manera se habían sacrificado para poder protegerles para cumplir su objetivo el cual consistía en rescatar a Aura de Embryo, lo único que pudo hacer fue otorgarle el arma de Enryugo cuando observó como el Villkiss se había quedado sin municiones y ahora, con la evacuación terminada y la singularidad cerrándose fue detenida por sus leales amigas de cometer alguna tontería y ponerse en riesgo.

Era una pieza clave, sí. Era la reencarnación de Aura, sí. Deseaba ayudarles, sí. Podía hacer algo, sí.

Fue por esto que, sin pensar nada, tomó el arma de Soryugo gritando el nombre de la pelirroja con todas sus fuerzas y lanzándolo en el momento justo en el que el Arquebus se había quedado sin municiones y comenzaba a ser perseguido por Tania e Irma. Con su mirada llena de tristeza e impotencia la singularidad se cerró una vez que murmuró el nombre de ambas chicas poniendo toda su fe en que su madre Aura las ayudaría a salir de esa.

Ange sabía de lo fuertes y capaces que eran cada una de sus compañeras y si bien la única que había logrado hacerle competencia fue Hilda nunca desprestigió el poder de Salia, Chris y Ersha. Ellas eran excepcionales a su manera, de lo contrario no hubieran formado parte de la primera tropa, todas ellas tenían lo que a la otra le faltaba y ahora que estaban divididas no quería imaginarse de lo mucho que habían batallado quienes permanecían con Jill porque era obvio que Embryo estaba detrás de todo y de que posiblemente se habían enfrentado antes.

Cuando sintió como las tres mujeres se clavaron a su unidad inmovilizándola supo que debía hacer algo pronto, y por primera vez desde el último mes, sin depender de Hilda. Trató de juntar los brazos del Villkiss para romper aquellas fuertes cuerdas pero la tensión que creaban Chris y Ersha se lo impidieron.

—Se terminó, Ange—Dijo Salia con severidad mientras se dejaba ver apuntándole con su rifle de asalto.

Ange mordió con impotencia su labio inferior mientras la desesperación podía cada vez más con ella. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora?

— ¡A volar! —La voz alegre de Vivian les llamó la atención a todas puesto que de un segundo a otro una de las cuerdas de tensión explotó gracias a la misma la cual volaba con unas alas similares a las de aquellas chicas DRAGON que se había infiltrado cuando la dupla rubia/rojiza estaba exiliada, cosa que las dejó boquiabiertas.

— ¡Vivian! —Exclamó Ersha con sorpresa, no solo de verla con vida, sino igualmente con rasgos de dragón.

— ¡Imposible! —Gritó Chris viéndose obligada a soltar a Ange una vez ue Hilda le lanzó un bastante certero disparo de aquel cañón de convergencia que la princesa dragón le había lanzado en el último minuto. Vivian estaba muerta, Embryo se los había asegurado, Ersha había sostenido el cuerpo en sus brazos. O aquello era una farsa o su salvador les había mentido.

En su forma de vuelo, el Arquebus volaba cerca de la última cuerda de tensión contra la más temeraria de todas ellas, Salia. Cuando Vivian trató de dispararle ya dentro de la unidad, con ambas alas ofuscadas, la ahora líder de los caballeros le disparó directo en la parte trasera de la palma de la mano obligándole a soltar el arma y por un segundo Ersha estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre su líder hasta que la pulsera que había enrolado ahí le recordaba el motivo de su actuar y lloró amargamente cuando Salia le ordenó repetir la formación _"Shining Rose Triangle"_ con la cual habían sometido a la rubia antes de aquella intervención pero ahora no les resultó tan perfecto cómo la primera vez gracias a la constante participación de la pelirroja. ¿Qué había pasado con Tania e Irma? No hubo explosiones así que de seguro no las había matado.

Cuando los orbes miel de Salia observaron cómo ambas unidades habian sido derrotadas con las mismas cuerdas de tensión que tenían igualmente sus unidades maldijo a la pelirroja mil y un veces. El lema de ella era que la inteligencia siempre sobrepasaba cualquier fuerza y nadie ahí era, por lo menos capaz, de igualar a Hilda en ese aspecto. Tenían que hacer algo, y rápido.

— ¿Por qué tanta demora queridas mías? —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todas las mujeres allí presentes al escuchar la voz de Embryo y mirarlo en su Ragna-Mail tranquilo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja la cual no le quitaba el ojo de encima así como Vivian mantenía un ojo alerta sobre Ersha. Las cosas se complicaban aún más.

Era momento de volar.

El duelo sin duda era inevitable, pero por el momento no debía culminarse.

Al momento en el que Ersha y Chris se prepararon una vez más para atar a la rubia y su unidad, Hilda le prohibió terminantemente a Vivian abandonar el Arquebus de nuevo mientras se lanzaba hacia Embryo, acto que fue correspondido. El Villkiss brilló de nuevo en celeste y justo en el momento en el que las puntas de gancho estaban por clavarse en el duro metal del Villkiss y justo al tiempo en el que Embryo comenzó a entonar los versos de Towagatari mientras que Hilda recargaba el cañón de convergencia con la mayor energía posible… ambas unidades se evaporaron sin dejar rastro alguno.

El silencio reinó antes de ue fuera quebrantado por una sonrisa un tanto psicótica por parte de Embryo.

.

.

Cuando, tanto Ange como Hilda y como Vivian, fueron conscientes de lo que había pasado no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y se llevaron un bastante mal aterrizaje sobre el destruido Arsenal. El orgullo de la rubia no le dejaba agradecerle a las chicas frente a ella las cuales asaban sus pescados sobre la fogata en completo silencio.

—Esto es un desastre…

—Tranquila, seguro que las demás están bien—Trató de consolar Vivian.

—O con Embryo…—Agregó Hilda—No sé cuál de los dos panoramas es peor.

Ange sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, no podía romperse en ese momento, no debía pero… sí que le había dolido saber que tres de sus compañeras (si es que Rosalie no estaba igual con ellas) estaban de parte de aquel hombre que había creado todo un mundo que en realidad era una distopía disfrazada de utopía, estaban de parte del hombre que había sido el verdadero culpable de que mataran a su madre, el verdadero culpable de que las norma fueran rechazadas, el culpable de que millones de personas y dragones murieran en vano, el culpable de que ahora estuviera allí, a punto de verse rota y vacía si no fuera por aquel tan cálido y protector abrazo que le otorgó Hilda aun con toda su tosquedad.

—El peor panorama de todos es que nos dejemos caer aquí—Le dijo Hilda mientras frotaba su espalda y dejaba que Ange se rompiera en llanto en su hombro. Vivian decidió darles su espacio y exploró lo que pudo encontrándose con unos pocos repuestos para las municiones y algunas pistas de lo que había pasado en algunas partes.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer Hilda? ¿Qué es lo correcto? —Preguntó viéndose frágil por primera vez ante la pelirroja.

—No lo sé—Suspiró mientras seguía frotando su brazo tratando de aliviarla.

— ¿Hay algo que sea real?

—Tú y yo lo somos—Respondió.

— ¿Tus sentimientos también lo son?

—Lo son—Le dijo con una sonrisa y depositó un beso en su frente—Eso es algo que jamás será mentira—La abrazó una vez más y debajo de ese cielo ennegrecido en donde la luna estaba oculta en donde sólo se escuchaba la brisa del mar, Ange permitió demostrar todos sus miedos y debilidades mientras que Hilda fue su pilar por primera (y posiblemente no por única) vez.

* * *

 **Nos acercamos a la recta final... comienza la acción, comienzan las batallas, se revelan más traiciones, el romance y la comedia son dejados de lado, las partes más fuertes aparecerán... Dios, estamos llegando a mi parte favorita de la historia, porque de una vez les advierto, si bien habrán ciertas escenas bastante similares al anime, la batalla final y el descenlace no serán iguales, es más podríamos decir que del capítulo 19 este fic se desliga casi en su totalidad del final origina (que pienso que fue allí en donde todo comenzo a irse al carajo...)**

 **¿Algun otro trauma que te haya dejado aparte de la torta, Villkiss?**

 **Y mensaje para Pika-Anime, de nuevo, revisa tu bandeja de mensajes :D**

 **Sin más los dejo con esta característica ecuación...**

 **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**

 **Nos vemos pronto :D**


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una rdieescrituraca del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 18]

Cuando Ange despertó al dia siguiente entre los brazos de la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír. Bastante difícil de creer que esa mujer tan tosca pudiera ser demasiado adorable al momento de dormir y solo podía adjudicarle eso a la paz qe parecía experimentar en sus sueños.

Su primer instinto fue pararse y dirigirse a las duchas hasta que recordó el estado del Arsenal y cayó en cuenta de que bañarse con el agua de mar no sería una muy buena idea. Se sentó en una la puerta principal y suspiró.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Pelear contra los dragones no tenía ningún sentido ya que según pudo entender igualmente eran su familia e igualmente era su princesa al ser una mitad de la madre Aura, la cual era su deber rescatar, pero sin duda Salamandine no le había forzado de ninguna manera a quedarse y ayudarla con el rescate, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sola y realmente admiraba eso. ¿Qué causa debería de apoyar? Solo quedaba el LIBERTAS junto la operación rescate de Aura y si bien había entendido el cumplimiento de esta última completaba la primera.

—Que complicado… ¿qué es lo correcto?

— ¿A ti desde cuando te importa hacer lo correcto? —Ange se sobresaltó ante esa pregunta girándose para ver a Hilda y Vivian las cuales se veían recién levantadas.

—Estoy confundida ¿sí? —Se defendió y cruzó los brazos—De la nada veo que todo es una farsa y que Ersha, Chris y Salia están del lado de Embryo.

La mirada lavanda de Hilda señaló a Vivian la cual agachó la mirada ante la mención de la peli-rosa; la rubia inmediatamente se mordió la lengua. Antes de que alguna de las tres decidiera romper el silencio unas siluetas algo difusas comenzaron a verse mientras el sol comenzaba a salir.

— ¿Qué carajo es eso? —Preguntó Hilda sintiendo un muy fuerte dolor en su brazo, quien lo diría, esa chica tan dura que era la rubia era bastante miedosa con ciertas cosas.

— ¿Monstruos marinos? —Preguntó Vivian con duda mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el frente.

— ¡¿C-Cómo?!

—Ange…—Hilda trató de tranquilizarle cuando distinguió un mechón anaranjado salir de una de (ahora que observaba bien) máscaras de buceo, claro que le salió el tiro por la culata cuando una de las figuras, la más pequeña de todas, se abalanzó a abrazar a la antigua princesa, era obvio quien era pero la pelirroja disfrutaría del miedo de la rubia aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

Naga y Kaname se vieron con preocupación mientras escuchaban varias cosas romperse dentro de la habitación de la princesa.

— ¿Deberíamos tocar? —Preguntó Kaname a la peli-violeta.

— ¿Lo crees conveniente? —Devolvió la pregunta mientras que ambas miraban la puerta con cierto temor. Antes de que decidieran hacer algo la puerta se abrió por sí sola mostrando a su princesa con el cabello bastante despeinado, la ropa bastante fuera de lugar, la mirada dilatada y una cortada en su mano. — ¿Debo preguntar?

—No…—Respondió Salamandine.

—Iré por unas gasas—Dijo Kaname dejando al par de chicas altas a solas.

—Habla…—Exigió Naga.

—No puedo ocultarte nada ¿cierto?

—Por algo soy tu amiga—Se quedaron en silencio—Es por esas chicas ¿no?

—Las abandoné, les fallé, las dejé expuestas y yo de verdad—Todo lo que estaba por decir fue interrumpido por una bofetada que le brindó su guardiana— ¡Naga!

—Cálmate ¿quieres? —Le dijo acariciando la mejilla que había golpeado—Ellas te han demostrado que no son inútiles, estarán bien, deberías preocuparte por tu gente y por la sacerdotisa, no le agradó para nada que hayas regalado los cañones.

—No me importa, diseñaré otros inclusive mejorados—Restó importancia y entonces Naga lo supo cuando su mirada anaranjada se topó con la azulada. A Salamandine le importaba muy poco Aura, le importaban muy poco los Dragones, le importaba una reverenda mierda todo, solo estaban Ange y Hilda dentro de esa cabecita, la batalla contra Embryo continuaría pero esa batalla ya no sería por Aura, sería por Ange, sería por Hilda, sería por todas las cosas que el rubio les había hecho.

Cualquiera diría que Salamandine se había obsesionado con esas dos pero solo Naga pudo darse cuenta de que en realidad se había enamorado, con una fuerza demasiado irreal, con una fuerza que dictaba la profecía, la diferencia radicaba en que Salamandine no se había enamorado de su contraparte, se había enamorado tanto de su contraparte como de su acompañante, la teniente de las Norma, Himelda Hildegart Kalheer Schlievogt y Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi.

—Salamandine, no me interesa mucho realmente lo que planeas hacer, pero debes saber que cuentas conmigo y sé que Kaname dirá lo mismo.

La azabache se vio bastante sorprendida de la confesión de su amiga, pero después de una ligera asimilación la abrazó.

—Gracias.

—Te quiero.

—Yo igual.

Aunque fuera un poco, Naga se encargaría de que su amiga fuera feliz, así desafiara el destino que se le había impuesto.

.

.

Ersha se sentía bastante confundida. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el árbol en el que vigilaba muy bien a sus niñas y volvió a mirar la pulsera que había llevado siempre con anhelo. Vivian se la habia regalado un par de años atrás en el Festa, en el cual había un puesto que te retaba hacer las cosas por ti mismo, incluso las ligas que Vivian había utilizado se las había regalado en respuesta a la pulsera. Vivian… sus pensamientos siempre terminaban con esa joven.

Recordaba como aquel fatídico día en el que fueron bombardeadas, el día en el que las comunicaciones cayeron, cómo batalló para proteger a aquellas niñas que jugaban alegremente en eso momento. Se dirigió con rapidez a la enfermería una vez que logró despejarles el camino a Tania e Irma, las cuales le ayudaron a protegerlas, les ordenó ir a la zona de pilotaje y buscar apoyo mientras que ella iría a la enfermería a tratar de rescatar a Vivian. Ersha llevaba aproximadamente once años dentro del Arsenal, once años en los cuales supo que Jill era lo suficientemente frívola como para dejar que una niña de once años entrara a la primera línea de batalla, lo suficientemente frívola como para dejar morir a unas cuentas heridas por más fuertes y valerosas que estas fueran.

Ersha fue egoísta y decidió ir por Vivian y escapar, nunca esperó encontrar su cuerpo completamente calcinado junto con más niñas en condiciones deplorables, gritó, lloró, trató de revivirlas de alguna manera milagrosa pero como era obvio, no lo logró. Abrazó el cuerpo de su querida Vivian y lloró sacando toda su alma, sintió que quería morir, le había fallado a la persona que más quería, no estuvo cuando le necesito y ahora pagaba, deseaba mínimo lograr eximirse, pero no hallaba la manera, fue entonces cuando _él_ apareció.

Embryo entro con su característica elegancia a la habitación y le prometió que podía ayudarla, pero que a cambio necesitaba su ayuda. En un principio le miró con escepticismo pero cuando este pasó su mano por la frente sangrante de la niña, de posiblemente cinco años, y regresarla de la muerte comprendió que quien estaba frente a ella era el salvador. El destino le daba una oportunidad de salvarse y salvar a las almas inocentes de ese mundo tan infernal.

Aceptó el trato de aquel hombre y éste, con toda la paciencia que podía emanar, las revivió de una a una, pero, cuando llegó al cuerpo que seguía abrazando hizo una cara de conflicto para después mirarle con profunda tristeza, disculpándose casi de rodillas puesto que a ella no la podría revivir, bueno sí podía, pero solo su consciencia, por tanto su cuerpo quedaría inmóvil y lo único que sentiría sería dolor. Con dolor, Ersha tuvo que dejar atrás a Vivian tomando la liga que le había regalado.

Embryo le salvó, pero ahora, sentía como si aquel salvador le hubiera engañado.

Vivian apareció junto con Ange y con Hilda, y si bien ésta Vivian tenía alas y cola de reptil debía de ser auténtica, no podía ser ninguna clase de ilusión puesto que la dupla de las prodigio del Arsenal la protegían y luchaban a su lado, tenía que ser auténtica, ¿pero por qué su cambio? ¿Por qué estaban las tres del lado de los dragones cuando ellos estaban destruyendo la paz? ¿Por qué protegieron a los dragones que no dejaban que su mundo continuara en paz? ¿Por qué parecía como si los dragones no fueran el enemigo? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba luchando con el bando equivocado?

—Ersha, aquí estás—La voz de Salia le sacó de sus cavilaciones, se veía mojada y entonces notó como en su entorno caía lluvia, ¿tanto se había perdido dentro de sí? — ¿Por qué no has entrado?

—No me había percatado de la lluvia—Respondió con sinceridad—Y abandonar este árbol no parece ninguna buena idea para ambas.

—Sigues impactada por lo de Vivian ¿verdad?

—No han pasado siquiera veinticuatro horas y me gustaría saber qué demonios pasó con esas tres para que cambiaran de bando.

—Algo similar con nosotras—Respondió encogiéndose de hombros—Las convencieron con palabras bonitas y por idiotas no notaron que están del bando equivocado.

—Hilda es todo menos tonta—Respondió Ersha en defensa—No haría nada que no fuera conveniente, Vivian confía ciegamente en ella y Ange no es fácil de persuadir.

— ¿Qué me intentas decir? —Preguntó Salia.

—Que hay una pieza clave en las historias que nos han contado, una pieza tan esencial que podría cambiar nuestra opinión, algo tan importante que tanto Jill como Embryo-sama tienen miedo de contarnos pero sin embargo, los dragones se lo dijeron cuando las encontraron.

—Estás alucinando, Embryo-sama no oculta nada, él nos salvó ¿recuerdas?

—Yo lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así, y tú tampoco puedes dejar de pensar en Jill—Atacó con fiereza—Logramos desprendernos de todo, pero ¿de verdad vale la pena lo que seguimos?

La bofetada que le otorgó Salia fue tan fuerte que retumbó en medio de la lluvia y volteó la cabeza de la peli-rosa en 180 grados.

—No vuelvas a insinuar algo similar—Le reprendió con veneno en su voz antes de abandonarla a su suerte y correr dentro del castillo.

Ersha se quedó un momento inmóvil observando la partida de la chica de cabellos índigo. Merecía ese golpe, y aun así sintió como una parte de su interior se liberaba.

.

.

— ¿Puedes creerlo? —Preguntó Ange—Soy la reencarnación de un ser mitológico.

—Me pregunto porque no dijiste nada de eso en la reunión—Respondió Tusk sentado enfrente de Ange, había extrañado sentirla cerca.

—Porque afectaría demasiado la decisión que quisieran tomar—Respondió simple.

Ange, Hilda y Vivian fueron sorprendidas cuando fueron inmiscuidas en el Aurora, el mayor cuartel en cuanto la operación del LIBERTAS. Se encontraron con una milésima parte del poderoso Arsenal, solo estaban Jill, Jazmine, Maggy una bastante ebria y decepcionante Emma Bronson junto con las tres chicas que siempre se encontraban en el panel del control, junto con Zhao Mei, Tusk, obviamente, Jurai y para su alivio, estaban Rosalie junto con un equipo de aproximadamente veinte novatas en donde cinco de ellas se encargaban de la enfermería (ya que parecía como si Maggy se hubiera convertido en la sirvienta personal de Emma), tres de ellas ayudaban en lo que podían a Zhao mientras que las demás eran lideradas por Rosalie y se turnaban las pocas unidades que quedaron.

— ¿Piensas ir con los dragones en caso de que las negociaciones fallen? —Preguntó preocupado el chico.

Hace apenas un par de horas Ange convocó una reunión urgente con su comandante para aliarse con los dragones, revelando que el Villkiss podía atravesar las dimensiones sin abrir un portal, cosa que el castaño consideraba que fue un error. Las negociaciones quedaron estancadas y al día siguiente, Jill les daría su última palabra.

—El éxito de los dragones marca el fin de la guerra, inclusive nos beneficia a nosotras—Respondió con sinceridad, estaba convencida de eso, así como estaba convencida de que si quería realmente pelear a lado de alguien, era al lado de Salamandine con Hilda cubriéndoles las espaldas, solo en ellas dos confiaba, obviamente incluyendo a Momoka, pero ella no pintaba nada en esa situación.

Le dolía decirlo, pero no confiaba del todo en su padre. Desde aquella vez en la que rescató de morir en la horca se dio cuenta de que de todo lo que sabía de su padre, poco era real, en lo que Hilda le enseñaba lo que era el Libertas, le mostró también que su padre era el co-fundador de dicha operación mientras que su fundador principal era un tal "Arau" del cual no se sabía nada. Fue por eso que, desde que pudo juntar varios hilos concordó en que su padre, no era de fiar, lo que ocultaba era grande y con lo poco que hablaba era fácil saber que ni siquiera Jill o cualquiera más de allí lo sabía. De lo contrario Jill no estaría tan desesperada en un fallido libertas.

—Ange—Tomó de su mano y la mencionada se sintió incómoda ante el contacto—Si bien sabes, mi papel es ser el Caballero del Villkiss me considero únicamente tu Caballero Protector. Por eso debo decirte que, cualquiera que sea tu decisión yo la apoyaré y te seguiré hasta el fin. No importa qué.

—Gracias—Dijo al sentir la veracidad en sus palabras pero incomoda ante la intensidad de las palabras que le transmitía.

—Iré a dormir, nos vemos mañana, te ayudaré con la reunión.

—Como digas, igual necesito dormir un poco.

El castaño dejó la habitación y se recargó en la puerta soltando un suspiro, sentía como si se hubiera declarado y de alguna manera, rechazado. Su mirada lavanda se clavó en los conductos de aire maquilando alguna clase de plan B, no confiaba en lo que fuera que Alektra fuera a decir el día anterior, conocía el significado de aquel escalofrío la espalda. Algo realmente fuerte estaba por suceder.

—No sé qué estás planeando—La temeraria voz de su media hermana lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se apoyaba en la pared de la habitación contigua con los brazos cruzados—Pero por tu bien, espero que sea algo bueno.

—Hilda, ¿Cuánto confías en mí? —Preguntó Tusk.

—Lo suficiente—Respondió Hilda alzando la ceja.

—Entonces necesito que sigas lo que tengo trazado para proteger a Ange—Le dijo con seriedad que fue correspondida al instante por la Kalheer.

— ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que funcione?

—92%

— ¿Qué debo hacer? —Preguntó con un suspiro cansado.

—Lo sabrás en su momento—Le dijo dándose la media vuelta y caminando hacia donde estaban las unidades de Para-Mail.

—Oye, Tusk—Ante el llamado, el mencionado giró a verla deteniendo momentáneamente su caminar—Tal vez te interese saberlo, a Ange no le van los hombres—Le guiñó el ojo mientras entraba a la habitación que le correspondía.

— ¡¿Qu-Qué?! —Exclamó sonrojado ante la implicación de dicha frase mientras continuaba su caminata, aun sabiendo eso seguiría con su plan, sus sentimientos por la antigua princesa eran más fuertes que su destrozado orgullo.

* * *

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo suspirando por tercera vez esa noche. Las cosas estaban llegando a su clímax, lo sabía, sufriría una traición y ya estaba casi seguro de quien lo haría, así como también sabía las próximas acciones de su vieja amante, Maria Alektra von Levenherz. No costaría nada y por fin disfrutaría de su nueva obsesión, Angelise.

Tomó el intercomunicador que conectaba con uno de sus juguetes, Salia, y le dio una orden, dirigirse a las coordenadas 87º 94.67º (que era más probable que la princesa emergiera durante los próximos días) y le trajera a Ange como objeto de interrogación. No necesitaba mucho para ocultar su interés en la rubia, puesto que estaban todas tan vacías que creían ciegamente en él, aferrándose en un intento desesperado de escapar de la realidad y él sabía cómo manipular todo eso.

No por nada era el creador.

.

.

La mañana funesta marcó la que posiblemente sería la última rebelión. Cuando la comandante reveló que su verdadera intención era utilizar a los dragones como anzuelo Ange se reveló de inmediato, no pelearía por algo así, además de que, como había remarcado Hilda, esa táctica no ayudaría en nada, desperdiciaban vidas para matar algo inmortal, porque Hilda y Tusk lo sabían, el cuerpo de Embryo que veían no era el real, si él realmente los había creado a todos, era indudable que tomara ciertas precauciones sabiendo que sus "experimentos fallidos" las norma, así como los pocos que se sublevaban a él, estaban detrás de su vida.

El brazo mecánico levantó a Ange del cuello y tanto como Hilda como Tusk intentaron separarlas pero fueron neutralizados fácilmente la comandante, apenas la pelirroja se preparaba para embestirla con su navaja un gas comenzó a salir de las ventilas.

—Has cambiado Alektra—Dijo Tusk mientras dejaba que Ange se apoyara en ella con las únicas dos mascarillas que llevó.

— ¡¿El caballero del Villkiss se opone al LIBERTAS?!

—Yo no soy el Caballero del Villkiss. Soy el caballero de Ange.

—Ese idiota—Dijo Hilda resistiéndose al efecto neuroléptico del gas—La querías para ti solo ¿verdad?

Se tapó con su cauda la entrada de más gas en ella así como los demás presentes en la habitación, necesitaba neutralizar el efecto del gas de alguna manera y Jill le dio una forma, aunque sabía bien que había otra. Cuando la comandante dejó la habitación persiguiendo con dificultad a los fugados Hilda sacó de su bolsillo uno de los cuatros pequeños frascos del té que Salamandine les había preparado, si podía disuadir cualquier efecto venenoso del dracunium seguramente un gas neuroléptico no sería nada.

.

.

Cuando Hilda junto con Jurai lograron llegar a las cabinas en donde residían los Para-Mail la batalla de ideales de las princesas había terminado. Su comandante yacía en el piso y cuando el antiguo rey declaró la derrota de la comandante, la pelirroja comprendió cuál sería su papel a desempeñar. Maldijo a su medio hermano mil y un veces, se la jugó bien. Ange podría culparla de traidora pero posteriormente una nueva verdad se destaparía frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —Preguntó Jurai a su hija.

—Lo mismo que ustedes planeaban en un principio—Miró a la pelirroja con un atisbo de decepción, la misma le correspondió con una sonrisa triste.

—Ange, cuídate—Le dijo con anhelo, la rubia sonrió. No juzgaría las acciones de la teniente, confiaría en ella, la confianza que había ganado con ella, así como el lazo que habían formado le decía que su compañera hacía lo correcto.

—Lo mismo te digo—le dijo con una sonrisa—Te debo una tarta ¿recuerdas? —Le guio el ojo comenzando a volar.

Con Tusk y Vivian detrás de ella, la última estaba por estimular al Villkiss para que volara de no ser por los dispararon provenientes de otras tres unidades cruzándose de inmediato con ellos, eran sus antiguas compañeras, y de nuevo, la batalla se incitaba a concluir.

* * *

Les dejo esto antes de retirarme porque si pude actualizar Seducción, ambas versiones de "¡¿Pero qué carajos...?!" Y "Overture" en este fin de semana la re-escritura de Cross Ange no podía quedarse atrás. ;)

Y aprovechando si alguien le las notas del autor les voy a dar dos pequeños anuncios.

1.-Si bien el anime tiene 25 episodios, este fic tendrá de 26-30 más el epílogo, lo digo de una vez porque sentí el capítulo 25 demasiado apresurado y dije: "si se desliga por completo, ¡qué se desligue bien!" Y es que si vieron bien, cambie dos aspectos muy significativos de este capítulo por tanto el desenlace va a cambiar y para que quede natural sobre pasare los 25, pero nos los 30 :D

2.-Este viernes salgo de vacaciones así que ya no tendrán que esperar mucho para el siguiente capítulo, mi inspiración de esta re-escritura crece ya que de verdad siento que el des enlace será demasiado épico, ya van cinco veces que lo imagino todo y estoy ansiosa por estribirlo ^*^

Eso sería todo, Pika-anime ya sabe que debe ver su bandeja y Villkiss ya sabe por dónde mandarme sus traumas xP

Reviews=Autor Contento=Más Capítulos


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una rdieescrituraca del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 19]

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo que conducía a la salida del enorme palacio que había sido su refugio por los últimos dos meses. Su mente de nuevo divagó hacia lo que había acontecido horas antes.

Embryo les había ordenado ir tras el Aurora, así su ubicación exacta fuera desconocida. Chris, junto con un poco de ayuda que le brindó Ersha, tuvo que realizar un tanteo bastante exacto en el inmenso mar que rodeaba al mundo, por suerte todo había salido bien. La orden principal que la chica de cabellos platino y ojos lavanda recibió fue destruir por completo el refugio de las norma, pero dicha orden fue cambiada por su mismo salvador una vez que informaron de la intervención de Ange y Vivian.

Chris no era tonta, podía ser realmente permisiva pero no porque fuera idiota. Chris era de las pocas personas que sabían que sabía que la mayor debilidad de su peli-rosada amiga (que muchas veces fungió como madre) era Vivian, aquella chica que era indiscutiblemente un dragón. Chris se preguntaba cómo es que Ersha todavía no caía en cuenta de ese detalle, claramente ni siquiera la misma Vivian lo sabía, y si bien su metamorfosis fue olvidada por los constantes bombardeos, con el simple hecho de que aquellas alas desprendieran de su cuerpo debería ser más que suficiente prueba, lo que igualmente le llevó a pensar que aquellas infiltradas hace medio año eran dragones, inclusive ahora tenía más sentido que dragones aparecieran en el momento justo para rescatarlas.

Chris era una persona muy inteligente, que su inteligencia fuera opacada por la inteligencia superdotada de Hilda era otra cosa. Igualmente era fuerte, que fuera opacada por el talento innato de Ange era otra cosa. Era valiente, pero el hecho de que Rosalie le protegiera y le hiciera sentir segura hacían de eso algo difícil de creer. Una de las razones por las que apreciaba a Ersha y a Vivian era porque ellas ignoraban todo acerca de todas y veían lo que realmente era un "todo", por eso apreciaba tener a Ersha junto a ella en ese difícil momento en el que tenía que combatir a muerte contra Rosalie, una de las personas más importantes en su vida, pero le sabía mal el saber que estaba enfrentando a Ersha contra Vivian de la misma manera con la que se enfrentaba a Rosalie y no sabía si serían capaces de resistir.

No tardaba mucho a que una de las dos cediera y cambiara de bando, podía ser tanto que Ersha regresara con las NORMA o fuera con los dragones, como podía ser que Vivian se cambiara al bando de Embryo, la posibilidad de que ambas cosas pasasen eran iguales.

Dejando sus preocupaciones de lado se sentó sobre el mismo árbol que solía frecuentar y sacó de su bolsa un libro bastante viejo, pero que llevaba a todos lados. Acarició con anhelo la portada del mismo y recordó que ese libro, que si bien no era la gran cosa, era su preferido por la simple razón de que ese libro le fue obsequiado por Rosalie y Hilda en su cumpleaños número nueve con todos los ahorros de ambas. Embryo siempre les decía que debían abandonar por sí mismas su vieja vida para poder seguir, pero Chris había notado que él era lo suficientemente egocéntrico como para creer que solo por él lo harían. La peli-plata debía de admitir que Embryo era un gran amigo pero sus constantes ausencias dejaban un hueco, hueco que era llenado con viejas vivencias, y Chris sabía que no era la única que pasaba por eso, pero si era la que lo ocultaba más.

Chris había otorgado su completa lealtad a aquel hombre, Ersha había dado su lealtad voluntariamente a fuerzas mientras que Salia se aferraba a un hombre que le hacía creer que la amaba, Chris sabía de los sentimientos que Salia había guardado por cinco años hacia su comandante, así como sabía los sentimientos de la misma comandante y los sentimientos de Embryo, Ange era su obsesión, no Salia, no Ersha no ella, ella era su amiga y Ersha eran sus herramientas, y al mismo tiempo, una manera de complacerla a ella, su amiga.

— _Chris, Ange ha escapado, es posible que pase por dónde estés, atrápala_ —Ordenó Salia a través de su intercomunicador, se notaba agitada, seguramente estuvo corriendo.

—Haré lo que pueda—Respondió cerrando sus líneas de conversación. Al diablo, hasta que no terminara el capítulo 4, no pensaba en ir a buscarla. Tenía toda la calma que necesitaba en ese momento y escuchar como las niñas de Ersha jugaba y correteaban le fue en cierta manera relajante.

— ¡Miren todas, es la señorita Ange! —Exclamó una de ellas y una sonrisa se posó sobre sus labios mientras continuaban su lectura. ¿Quién diría que sería tan fácil?

— ¡Es verdad! —Exclamó otra de ellas mientras las demás hacían varios sonidos de sorpresa— ¿Cuándo fue que llegó?

— ¿Se unirá a la fuerza con las demás señoritas y mamá? —Preguntó la más pequeña, y antes de que se diera cuenta terminó rodeada por las niñas.

—Vaya, vaya, así que atraparon a Ange-chan—La voz de Ersha le recibió despues de haber llamado a Salia—Sí que tienen talento.

—Ersha…—Se notaba que Ange seguía incrédula de verlas una a una en el palacio, vistiendo otro uniforme y sirviendo a alguien más, como igualmente se notaba la especial preocupación que la rubia tenía por la peli-rosa por cierta personita en específico.

Disuadida por las niñas, Ange terminó sentada en la misma mesa en la que Ersha tomaba el té mientras que las demás infantes dibujaban todo lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

— ¿Podrías creer que todas ellas estaban muertas… y que Embryo-sama les devolvio a la vida? —Chris pudo escuchar desde su lugar las exclamaciones de sorpresa de la princesa y su sirvienta.

—Pero eso es algo imposible incluso con la luz de mana—Argumentó Momoka ante la declaración de la peli-rosa.

—Embryo-sama nos prometió que haría un mundo en el que pudiéramos vivir libres de miedo, y yo decidí cooperar con eso—Chris cerró los ojos con pesadez, Ersha de nuevo estaba repitiéndose su mantra—Haré lo que sea para protegerlas, así sea masacrar humanos o matarte…

—Ersha-san…—Murmuró Momoka con sorpresa.

— ¿Incluso matarías a Vivian? —Los ojos borgoña de Ange miraron con frialdad como las cuencas de la oji-jade se abrían para mirarla con sorpresa ante la pregunta realizada. La antigua princesa sabía que no respondería, Chris sabía que no respondería, Ersha era incapaz de afirmar eso. Para su buena fortuna, fue librada de responder gracias a que una de las niñas cayó fuertemente contra el piso.

—Oh no, esto es terrible—Esa manera de excusarse de Ersha era la más desesperante de las que Chris recordaba, fue por eso que decidió guardar el libro en la bolsa de siempre y sacar el que Embryo amablemente le prestó para leer.

—Vámonos Momoka, debemos de encontrar a Embryo lo más rápido posible.

— ¿Te ayudo con eso? —Preguntó la chica de cabellos plata revelando su ubicación a la chica de cabellos oro.

—Chris…—Su nombre igualmente fue mencionado con sorpresa, no era dificil imaginar con quien le había relacionado.

.

.

 _—Qué débil. No eres nada comparada con Salako—Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona una vez que le arrojó sobre la cama dejándole completamente desarmada—Y si fueras la mitad de lo inteligente que Hilda sabrías que no pensaba seguirte desde un principio—Viró su cabeza hacia la peli-morada sirvienta—Vamos Momoka—Y dicho esto salió corriendo sin que ella fuera capaz de seguirla._

Apretó la mandíbula con enojo bastante mal disimulado. Siempre la estaban comparando, ¿por qué no comprendían que ella era diferente? ¿Y quién era _Salako_ para empezar?

— _Salia. Encontré a Ange, la llevo conmigo a donde está Embryo-sama._ —Escuchó la voz de Chris y los pequeños murmullos que soltaba la mencionada.

—Entendido—Le respondió mientras avanzaba con Tania e Irma en dirección a la biblioteca. Era generalmente a esa hora en la que su amado salvador solía leer tranquilamente privado de todos.

Cuando pasó por la puerta del lugar se encontró con un panorama tan confuso como lo encontró Ange. Se encontraba la misma con el mismo vestido que ella misma había dejado en su habitación, el cabello ligeramente más alborotado mirando a la que indudablemente era su hermana menor: Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi, la cual se encontraba con el rostro escondido entre sus manos llorando y gritando por su príncipe, Embryo, para ser más preciso.

— ¡Te he encontrado, Ange!

—Cuanto escándalo—Se escuchó a Embryo una vez que Ange levanto su pistola contra ellas—Les agradecería que bajaran la voz mientras leo—El hombre rubio de ojos jade les miraba desde el piso superior de la biblioteca con Chris a su lado y la rubia pudo notar que tenía en su mano el mismo libro que le había visto a Chris mientras caminaban.

—Embryo…—Dijo su nombre casi rayando con el desprecio contemplando como ese hombre había cambiado a su antojo todo el panorama como si se tratara de un dibujo.

* * *

—Capturaron a Ange, Vivian y Tusk están perdidos gracias a una estúpida huida armada—Soltó Jill con fastidio recostada en una cama de hospital en la que Maggy atendía la cortada en su pierna mientras que Jazmine se recargaba con desgano sobre la pared y Jurai a su lado se veía pensativo—Qué ridiculez.

—Fue gracias a ellos que la nave no se hundió. Salia y las demás venían directamente por nosotros.

—No me importa—El cómo alzó la comandante la voz dejaba entrever lo contrario, en especial para quienes la conocían de más tiempo—No podemos completar el LIBERTAS sin el Villkiss, por eso no podíamos dejar que Ange se fuera—Se notaba cada vez más el enojo de la azabache al notar que nada le salía como lo había planeado—Tampoco puedo creer que el chico nos traicionara—Escupió con rabia mientras golpeaba la pared con el metal de su brazo.

—Era algo lógico si consideramos que no has sido del todo amable con el—Le recalcó Jurai mientras que Maggy solo le atendía en silencio.

—Debí haber entrenado a Ange para que fuera más leal…—Se lamentó.

—Tú querías una marioneta, y no pensaba dejar que hicieras de mi hija tu juguete—Le señaló el castaño y detrás de la puerta, Hilda jalaba a Rosalie en rumbo a la habitación que ambas compartían ahora, ya habían escuchado lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué se piensa esa princesa defectuosa? —Preguntó Rosalie dejándose caer sobre la cama—Solo volvió para causar problemas. Siempre es así…

—Ella tenía una razón para dejar la nave—Defendió Hilda tomando un poco de agua mientras reflexionaba en el peligro en el que podría estar la nave ahora que Ange no estaba.

Lo más probable es que Salia, Ersha y Chris estuvieran rastreándoles y ahora mismo, estaban indefensos. Igualmente no se saltó el tener que felicitar aunque sea un poco a Tusk. El chico sabía perfectamente que quien más influencia tenía en la nave era ella y que si él se quedaba junto con ella las cosas irían de mal en peor; el plan del castaño era simplemente ir con Ange y pedir ayuda a Salamandine mientras que ella corregía las cosas en el Aurora, Hilda ya sabía que, muy irónicamente, solo podía confiar en Rosalie puesto que los demás se movían por sus propios intereses y solo pensaban usar a los demás para sus fines, mientras que de Jurai no se podía saber absolutamente nada.

Pero viéndolo por otro lado, el condenado de su hermano le había dejado con la parte más difícil, la cual sería hacerse del control de la Aurora, sin contar que al muy idiota le quitaron a Ange frente a sus narices, pero ya no podía hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho.

— ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? —La voz de Rosalie le sacó de sus cavilaciones—No se puede continuar con el LIBERTAS sin el Villkiss, ¿verdad? —La pelirroja se preguntó si era conveniente explicarle a la chica de ojos zafiro que el LIBERTAS nunca estuvo más lejos de ocurrir que en ese momento, apreciaba a la chica lo suficiente como para tenerla de imbécil.

—En ese caso tendremos que rescatar a Ange—Se lo diría, pero una vez que lograra rescatar a Ange de las manos de Embryo, de lo contrario sabía que lo que menos tendría de Rosalie sería su cooperación.

Vaya ironía, cada vez entendía más a Jill.

.

.

— ¿Qué piensas conseguir al matarme? —Pregunta capciosa que le fue a soltada a Ange por el que consideraba su enemigo.

Una vez que Embryo se la había llevado tranquilamente, frente a todas sus guerreras, le había mostrado al dragón tan majestuoso del que, se supone, había reencarnado. Aura. Toda la majestuosidad que vio en ese dragón agitando sus alas y rugiendo en todo su esplendor quedó destruida cuando le vio encerrado en una cabina, lleno de inyecciones y completamente inconsciente. Siguiendo lo poco que podía creer tomó la pistola que le había robado a Salia y le disparó, no una, ni dos, sino tres veces, y aun así el hombre volvía a aparecer ante ella con esa sonrisa tan altanera y su actitud tan arrogante.

—Destruir tu mundo y liberar a las NORMA—Respondió de inmediato, dudando ligeramente de sus palabras. Esa era un promesa que había hecho con Hilda en un momento de ira y de la cual se estaba olvidando poco a poco, ¿realmente estaba luchando por ese objetivo? ¿Por qué estaba luchando?

— ¿Por qué? ¿Las NORMA realmente quieren ser libres? —Preguntó girándose ante ella, sacando su mano izquierda de su bolsillo para comenzar a orar—Es cierto que no tiene un lugar en donde estar si no pueden usar mana, pero en lugar de eso, tienen la oportunidad de enfrentar a los dragones. Todo lo que la gente necesita para vivir en paz es un lugar y un papel que cumplir.

La vista de Ange comenzó a nublarse y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, ¿y si lo que decía era cierto? Ella no tenía ningún papel que desempeñar y había rechazado los dos papeles que le habían ofrecido, el ser guerrera y el ser líder. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a aumentar y el arma que sostenía en sus manos fue bajada dos veces.

—Pensar y vivir por si solo es una gran carga para una persona.

— ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —Preguntó temeraria con la poca fuerza que residía en su ser. La voz de aquel hombre le estaba arrullando para sumergirse en un sueño— ¡¿Qué diablos me hiciste?! —Gritó levantando el arma una vez más luchando contra el calor que comenzaba a aumentar en su cuerpo. A pesar de que disparó contra él, su puntería falló gracias a ese calor descomunal que comenzaba a nublar su juicio, su cabeza estaba empezando a martillear ¿Cuánto más sería capaz de soportar?

—Tus impulsos destructivos vienen del nerviosismo. Te robaron, engañaron y traicionaron una y otra vez. Ni siquiera sabes a donde ir

— ¡Ca-Cállate! —Eso era mentira, lo era ¿verdad? Aun había algo real en su vida, aún quedaba algo que no era un fraude, ella lo sabía, pero… ¿qué era?

—Por eso tienes miedo y sacas las garras—Siguió hablando, su fuerza le seguía abandonando—Puedo liberarte de tu nerviosismo. Amor, paz mental, confianza, amistad, pertenencia, todo lo que quieras puedo dártelo. Acéptame y abandona todo lo que das.

La mente de Ange quedó quebrada. Los recuerdos de la tortura que pasó por su hermana, el trauma de saber que había matado a dos niñas inocentes, el saber que sin cuestionarle nada la metieron en una guerra como la pieza principal, que no la veían más que como una herramienta para usar al Villkiss, todo eso fue lo que pasó por su mente. ¿Por qué quería continuar con aquel ciclo de muerte y dolor? ¿Qué demonios le daba la cordura suficiente como para seguir? ¿De quién era esa molestosa voz que le insultaba? ¿Por qué no se ofendía, porque quería sonreír al escuchar esa voz?

Embryo sonrió con complacencia cuando, lentamente, Ange asintió a su petición. Con pasos lentos se acercó a la chica, y con delicadeza propia de un príncipe desabrochó el cierre del vestido y lo dejó caer.

—Abandona igualmente todo lo que llevas—Hizo hincapié al arma que llevaba al tiempo que la desnudaba, sorprendiéndose de que aún no cedía del todo, su mano temblaba al sujetar la pistola, era claro que luchaba por soltarla o no. Decidió que debía actuar con calma, ya la tenía frente a él, Ange ya era suya—Cabellos dorados y ojos llameantes—Conforme dijo eso su mano pasó de su cabello y se dejó caer hasta su barbilla—Labios claros y piel tersa—Su dedo pulgar acarició sus labios para después bajar y acariciar su pecho y apretar ligeramente sus pezones—Firmes y grandes pechos con un tono rosado.

El pequeño jadeo que brotó de la rubia le emocionó, solo había una palabra para definir a esa mujer. Hermosa, simplemente hermosa, ni siquiera Venus o Afrodita se le comparaban en lo más mínimo, y ante su siguiente acción tan bella mujer cedería ante él.

Subiendo de nuevo su mano a su barbilla acarició su cabello una vez más mientras que por su mano contraria se aferraba al hombro, y con toda la paciencia que abundaba en su ser se acercó con la intención de darle un beso, pero ese beso no sería en los labios como cualquier mono estúpido haría. El mostraría el afecto que ella deseaba tener, le mostraría esa protección que necesitaba.

Con suave lentitud Embryo posó sus labios sobre la blanquecina frente de Ange.

Grave error.

Todos los recuerdos que se había esforzado por sepultar retornaron con esa acción. Las palabras llenas de cariño y protección que Hilda le había brindado, la solidaridad y la amistad que Salamandine le había ofrecido, la seguridad que su padre le brindó miles de ocasiones, las risas que le otorgó Vivian, la amistad tan rara que llevaba con Tusk. Todo.

Un último disparo se dejó oír del arma de Ange y una vez más el cuerpo del hombre rubio cayó al suelo. De nueva cuenta Embryo apareció detrás de ella, pero viéndose mas sorprendido que nunca, ahora de verdad que habia sido disuadido por completo, ¿Que clase de artimaña habia usado la rubia?

— ¿Dármelo todo? —Pregunto con ironía mientras escupía los zapatos de brillante charol negro del regulador del mundo—Yo no soy tan superficial como para que me den las cosas a cambio de nada, y no me importa que seas Dios, El Regulador o lo que sea, me importa una reverenda mierda ¡Te matare y destruire este horrendo mundo que has creado!

Los ojos jade del creador se abrieron con sorpresa mientras que sus labios se tornaban en una, cada vez mas visible, sonrisa. Era Ange la mujer por la que había esperado mil años, era Ange la nueva mujer que ocuparía su corazon, y esta vez no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara, ni mucho menos permitiría que otro mono estupido de la descendencia Kalheer se hiciera con lo suyo. Le habían arrebatado a Alektra en un descuido, pero no dejaría que le arrebataran a Ange, primero destruiria el mundo, a los humanos, a las NORMA, a cualquier ser vivo, se haría exclavo de la misma Aura y recorrería el infierno las veces que fueran necesarias.

Porque él, El Creador, El regulador de todas las cosas, considerado como Dios para algunos, el gran Embryo había decidido que la princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi era su mujer, seria nada mas que su diosa, su esposa.

* * *

 ** _Debo decirlo, ODIOS ESCRIBIR EN FANFICTION EN MI CELULAR. Los comandos rápidos no funcionan y es 3 veces más lento que mi computador, sin contar que para guardar los documentos es un jodido lío, pero bueno, todo por ustedes por qué los quiero mucho._**

 ** _A decir verdad, trate de no meter mucho de Ange y Embryo porque si se dan cuenta, es el mismo jodido cieno todos los putos capítulos de todos los días, así que se los digo de una vez, en capítulo siguiente solo aparecerán una vez y será en la escena final, no más. Tal vez meta a Salía, Chris o Ersha pero a Ange y Embryo definitivamente no, me tienen hasta las pelotas que no tengo._**

 ** _Pero bueno, este espacio no es solo para quejarme, igualmente es para darle la bienvenida a tokha que se ha dado el tiempo de leerme y agregarme a favoritos e igualmente darle a Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi la solución de sus problemas..._**

 ** _si sientes que 1 review no alcanza deja uno por los capítulos que liste (si leíste 2 caps deja 2 rews) y no importa si son mega Biblias, las leeré igual._**

 ** _De una vez les pido disculpas por los posibles dedazos o frases fuera de sentido que pueda haber dejado mi teléfono (así como posibles cambios de nombres) les juro que es la última vez que actualizo desde mi celular...¡LO ODIOOOOO!_**

 ** _Ya sin más que decir les recuerdo que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos_**


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original**_

* * *

[Capítulo 20]

Observó con aburrimiento los reclamos que Jill le hacía a Tusk. El castaño junto con Vivian, habían llegado hace un par de horas y la primera acción de su comandante fue encerrarlos a ambos en el par de celdas que no podían faltar en las instalaciones de las norma.

— ¡Tú acabaste con el LIBERTAS! ¡¿Cómo osas traicionarnos, caballero de Villkiss?! —Reclamó en un grito.

— ¡Ange no es tu herramienta! —Los fríos y calculadores ojos de la pelirroja miraron de arriba abajo a su medio hermano mientras que la mirada azulada del antiguo rey los recorría a ambos. El castaño fue arrojado contra la pared y su espalda se dio un golpe seco.

—Sin el Villkiss no podemos vencer a Embryo—Su mirada grisácea se giró hacia la pelirroja y le tomó del cuello, tomándole desprevenida y lanzándole a la celda junto con el castaño—Fue su padre quien nos enseñó eso, y ustedes lo echaron todo a perder—Escupió con veneno—Son unos hijos bastardos, fruto de un engaño después de todo.

—El LIBERTAS aún no ha acabado—le dijo Hilda poniéndose y encarando a Jill de frente, si la única manera de llegar a ella era por ese movimiento fallido, lo utilizaría. Movería toda pieza necesaria para terminar con todo de una vez—Debemos ir por Ange.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo si apenas tuvimos a capacidad para escapar? —Le respondió la azabache y fue allí en donde la pelirroja notó que su comandante no quería rescatar a la rubia—No tiene ningún caso ir por ella…—Su mirada se bajó oscurecida por una clase de coraje retenido—No sigue mis órdenes y Embryo está empecinado con ella. Terminará haciendo lo mismo que hizo Salia.

—Ange no es Salia—Habló Tusk.

—Iremos al Arsenal—Ignoró por completo al muchacho mientras que sacaba un cigarro y lo encendía—Les diré nuestro plan de acción después de reaprovisionarnos. Eso es todo—Dijo mientras abandonaba la celda de Tusk con Hilda detrás de ella.

Los ojos lavanda de la Kalheer se entrecerraron con una mirada aún más fría con su comandante, y por alguna extraña razón, Jurai sonrió al notar el análisis exhaustivo que la capitana estaba realizando sobre su comandante; pero es que Hilda ya sabía que no había absolutamente nada en el Arsenal, lo habían explorado ella y Vivian antes de abordar. Todo pintaba a ser una trampa, ¿pero que podría hacer una mujer contra todo un ejército? Hilda debía de reconocer que Jill tenía muchísima más experiencia que cualquiera ahí, y según los diarios de Zola y Albert, había tenido contacto directo con Embryo, contacto que ya había comprobado y del que sabía que había secuelas.

Jill les iba a traicionar, eso estaba claro. Tenía que ponerse un paso adelante y prevenir a la tripulación, pero era su palabra contra la de la comandante cuando seguía siendo vista por la mayoría como una desertora. Caminó con lentitud para abandonar a su medio hermano y a la hermana menor de Salamandine con Rosalie, Jurai y Zhao Mei detrás.

¡Eso era!

La princesa dragón podía ser de ayuda, más no conocía manera alguna de comunicarse, pero estaba segura de que ella vendría ayudarles en cuanto pudiera; debía esperar, y ella odiaba esperar. Necesitaba acelerar las cosas, pero no hallaba una manera de hacerlo sin que nada le explotara en la cara y el hecho de saber el peligro potencial que representaba el rubio le hacían desesperarse. Estaba preocupada por Ange, y demasiado.

Arriesgándolo todo curveó los dedos de su mano derecha y chasqueó la lengua mientras negaba cuando pasó frente a la celda de Vivian. Rezaba a Aura que todo saliera bien. Se dirigió al comedor y después de juguetear con su comida (para finalmente tirarla) fue a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama, la cual estaba conveniente alado de la de Rosalie.

Jurai ya le estaba preocupando, la manera tan inusual que tenía para reaccionar a las situaciones que planteaban le hacía desconfiar cada vez más y junto el hecho de que ni se había inmutado cuando secuestraron a su hija, le daba cierto remordimiento y sabia el porqué. Se estaba cumpliendo lo que tanto había temido. Sus sentimientos por aquella princesa defectuosa estaban creciendo de la manera en la que no quería que lo hicieran y pensar con la cabeza fría le era cada vez más difícil. Se estaba volviendo idiota, y todo por culpa de esa rubia.

—Rosalie…—Dejó salir el nombre de su compañera con sorpresa al sentirla encima de ella escabullida entre sus sábanas.

—Está bien—Le dijo mientras que su delicada mano acariciaba su mentón—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo—Dicho esto sus labios tocaron con los suyos en un beso apasionado que correspondió pero no con la misma intensidad que había hecho años atrás. Sentía que estaba fallando consigo misma, que se estaba vaciando, y no quería eso. No quería nada.

—Lo siento—Le dijo una vez terminado el beso mientras se giraba a encarar a su compañera—No estoy de humor—Medio año atrás no hubiera dudado al ver a la peli-naranja lista para ella.

— ¿Volverás a irte? —Preguntó con tristeza y ahí Hilda lo vio. Rosalie tenía terror de quedarse sola. Desde siempre Hilda había sabido que Chris y Rosalie habían tenido una conexión especial, ninguna podía declararse enamorada ya que nunca experimentaron ningún tipo de amor que no fuera el fraternal, no sabían nada del amor, y la Kalheer no estaba mucho mejor.

—Tengo que ayudar a Ange—Le dijo con seriedad—Si la comandante no piensa hacerlo, yo sí—Y ahí Rosalie lo supo, Hilda estaba abandonando su fría fachada—Prometí que siempre estaría allí para ella, le prometí a Sala que cuidaría de ella y de Vivian. Prometimos que destruiríamos este mundo… que seríamos libres.

—Estás bastante enamorada da Ange—Le dijo la oji-azul con una sonrisa.

—No es verdad—Negó Hilda de inmediato pero Rosalie siguió sonriendo.

—Se te nota. Nos conocemos desde hace nueve años—Le dijo burlona y la pelirroja agachó la mirada. La peli-naranja se rió y se giró con su capitán— ¿Sabes? —Estamos iguales.

— ¿Qué dices? —Preguntó rápidamente exaltada malinterpretando sus palabras.

—No puedo estar sin Chris—Le dijo entendiendo sus pensamientos mientras que sus ojos se empañaban—Ambas la vimos, siempre asustadiza y débil. Sentí que debía protegerla, ser su caballero de armadura reluciente, pero ella… es muy fuerte sin mí—Las lágrimas finalmente afloraron en ella mientras se abrazaba a su vieja amiga con fuerza, después de tanto tiempo podía desahogarse. La oji-lavanda le abrazó con ternura y acarició sus cabellos—Debí regresar por ella en cuanto su unidad estalló, pero lo di todo por perdido. Le fallé Hilda, le fallé. Soy de lo peor, y ahora que la perdí de la peor manera posible me di cuenta que soy yo quien realmente la necesita. Sé que el dolor en mi pecho es por amor. La amo y estoy vacía sin ella, soy una idiota, una perdedora… una…

—Basta—Le cortó Hilda con voz autoritaria—No te menosprecies así. Eres grande y lo sabes. Ambas lo son. Lo sé—Le regaño rompiendo el abrazo—Y tampoco soy yo quien debe escuchar todo esto, ve y díselo a Chris, es ella quien debe saberlo.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga? Está reacia a escucharme.

—Pues haremos que te escuche—Le dijo simple poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole su mano—Haremos que el estúpido de Embryo y la cascarrabias de Chris nos escuchen.

No hubo más respuesta que Rosalie lanzándose a abrazar a Hilda con bastantes fuerzas. Quería creer que ella hacía lo correcto y que ella le llevaría al final de ese ciclo de infinito dolor.

.

.

Salamandine observó como la lluvia caía borrando cada rastro de pisadas que dejaron sus pueblerinos. Después de la emboscada que habían sufrido a manos de Embryo y Lizardia (aunque se negaba a creer que ésta última los traicionara) había sido ordenada, me manera inmediata, la evacuación de población a las zonas deshabitadas. Recordaba que había puesto a la doctora trabajar arduamente y sus ojos tambien dejaban ver unas ojeras remarcadas. Sabía que todo estaba fuera de control y que la batalla final se avecinaba. Agradecía a Hilda mil veces dentro de su mente el que les haya otorgado la mejor defensa contra los aires tóxicos y agradecía aún más a Ange por proteger a los suyos y pelear su batalla cuando le dijo que desistiera.

Frunció el ceño. Sabía que Ange no estaba bien. Normalmente cuando quisiera saber de ella simplemente tenía que cerrar los ojos en pose de meditación e imaginar su cara en su mente, e inmediatamente la veía. Exceptuando claro, cuando estaban en un mismo espacio tiempo o cuando se encontraba en un área de humanos falsos, y era eso lo que le preocupaba. Si Ange estuviera en su mundo lo sabría enseguida, la piedra jade en su estudio estaba apagada y el escalofrío que sentía en ella cuando estaba cerca se había desaparecido. Ange no regresaría con los humanos falsos, los detestaba, debió de ser obligada, y la única persona capaz de eso era Embryo.

Se encontraba perdida. Naga y Kaname habían estado monitoreando la evacuación y la sacerdotisa no hacía más que exigirle una solución, pero no podía darle solución alguna cuando estaban tan cortos, necesitaban ayuda y en las únicas personas en las que confiaba era en aquella dupla NORMA. Aun recordaba las lágrimas de su madre al dejarla, cuando le hizo prometer que ella y Mi regresarían con ella a salvo; no estaba muy segura de sí lo lograrían, pero no podría soportar que su madre se rompiera frente a ella.

—Mi… ¿dónde estás? ¡Dame una señal! —Pidió a la nada tratando de comunicarse con su hermana pero era inútil. Su conexión espiritual con ella no era tan grande como para poder localizarla en donde fuera, a menos que estuviera agonizando y prefería desconocer su paradero a saber que estaba agonizando.

Se aterró cuando escuchó la voz de Mi. ¡¿De verdad estaba agonizando?!

 _— ¡Siento que me quedaré sorda! ¡Haz que se calle Hilda! —_ Escuchó una voz femenina aguda.

— _Necesito que… ¡mierda!_ —La voz altanera e inconfundible de Hilda sonó y sintió su corazón brincar al escucharla aunque todo sonido se cortó por unos instantes— _¡Mira, por más que nos lastime debemos dejar que Vivian siga cantando! ¡Sala! Si me estás escuchando… ¡ve y bótate por el acantilado más cercano por hacerme sufrir así! ¡Tu hermana canta igual que un dragón agonizante!_

— _¡¿Vivian tiene hermana?!_ —Se escuchó a la voz femenina de antes con una masculina bastante sorprendidos.

— _¡A callar!_ —Salamandine tuvo el impulso de reír— _¡Ange fue capturada por Embryo y se encuentra en la torre de Aura de este mundo, se llama el pilar del amanecer!_ —Al instante la azabache supo a qué lugar se estaba refiriendo, al Imperio Misurugi— _¡Iremos por ella dentro de dos días, necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡Las verdaderas coordenadas junto con la hora en la que partiremos las dejé grabadas en mi habitación, confío en que hallarás una manera de verlas! ¡Vivian ya cállate joder!_

Salamandine quedó en silencio ante lo que acababa de pasar. ¿De verdad sería tan fácil? Corrió con rapidez a donde se encontraba guardada su bola de cristal que era capaz de detectar a aquellas personas con Dracunium en donde quiera que estuvieran. La imagen se notaba borrosa y en un principio buscó a Mi, la encontró junto con una mujer de cabellos naranjas y ojos azules montando guardia, pero le urgía saber las coordenadas del imperio Misurugi, necesitaba ver a Hilda… necesitaba…

¡La vio! Estaba corriendo junto con un joven de su edad, de cabellos castaños y ojos lavanda tan profundos como los suyos. Tenían rasgos bastante similares, ¿sería él el hermano del que habló vagamente? Pero su alegría y emoción se trastornaron ¿Por qué podía ver a la pelirroja? Estudió su sangre, no había ni una pizca de Dracunium, al contrario, lo repelía al instante. ¿Acaso había creado una conexión espiritual?

Miró a la pelirroja mover unas cuantas cosas en un panel de control de lo que posiblemente sería su cuartel mientras que el castaño dispersaba varias bombas de gas (posiblemente neuroléptico) a través de las ventilas, en dirección de lo que parecía su zona de despeje. Subiendo a las ventilas, con ayuda del castaño, prácticamente volaron a la zona de pilotaje en donde estaban su hermana junto con aquella joven haciendo guardia. Una mujer mayor, de aproximadamente veinticinco años como mínimo caminaba en estado de trance, su pierna estaba vendada y llevaba el mismo uniforme que llevaban Hilda y Ange cuando se conocieron solo que en color púrpura.

— ¿Piensas reunirte con Embryo-sama? —Preguntó Hilda y ante la mención de ese nombre vio a la mujer y al chico tensarse sintiendo una implacable ira al saber que ese hombre estaba presente en todo—Hablas dormida ¿lo sabías? ¡Traidora asquerosa! —Escupió con ira y al segundo siguiente la azabache, sin mediar palabra, le apuntó y disparó con la pequeña pistola e igualmente al joven. Ambos se vieron obligados a esconderse y recargar sus armas.

— ¡Oye! Dime qué demonios está pasando—Exigió la mujer de cabellos naranja, y vio por primera vez la mirada de su hermana llena de seriedad.

—Que tenía razón, como siempre—Dijo con fastidio—Te lo explicaré con más detalle en un rato, ahora debemos detenerla—ordenó dejando ver su liderazgo, y a pesar de que no era el momento, la princesa dragón no pudo evitar admirar a la chica.

La pelirroja lanzó disparos a una unidad de color anaranjado, su hermana se vio resentida al notar que unidad era, pero la azabache no se explicaba el porqué.

— ¡Ni pienses que te dejaré! —Exclamó la peli-naranja igualmente disparando cuando la pelirroja se vio obligada a ocultarse debido a que había gastado el cartucho y la mujer de ojos grises le comenzó a disparar. En reacción la mujer igualmente le disparó y en ese instante Mi se lanzó sobre ella –gracias a la velocidad que le otorgaban por sus alas– arrojándola al suelo y al mismo tiempo haciéndole soltar su arma.

Desesperada por no tener ninguna manera de defenderse corrió hacia el arma lanzando a la peli-rosa al suelo, en ese momento notó como cayó al suelo debido por un mareo y observó a los cuatro atacantes beber un sorbo de uno de los frascos que le había dado a la pelirroja. Qué manera de usar su té, como un anticuerpo capaz de reducir el efecto de un gas neuroléptico sin necesidad de mascarillas.

— ¡¿Malditos que han hecho?! —Se quejó la azabache mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

— ¡Lo que debemos hacer, Alektra! —Habló el joven lanzando un gancho con el propósito de atar a la mujer y someterla, pero ésta, con una voluntad de hierro tomó el gancho y jaló de el con el propósito de desbalancearlo, más en ese momento Mi se volvió a arrojar sobre ella al tiempo en el que Hilda le disparó en los vendajes que tenía en la pierna. Salamandine lo llamaría "jugar sucio" pero sabía que a Hilda no le interesaba eso.

Los cuatro le apuntaban directamente con sus armas haciéndole preguntarse a Salamandine si es que MI sería capaz de matar a un humano en apariencia. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a tres mecánicas y una mujer de avanzada edad mientras que por los altoparlantes se escuchó una voz masculina que hizo que se les erizaran los cabellos. Era la voz del padre de Ange, y a su vez, su informante pero más que nada, el verdadero rey de los dragones.

No había más que decir, con permiso de sus superiores o no, en dos días ella partiría a donde estaba Ange. No dejaría que terminara siendo manipulada como aquella mujer.

* * *

El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era insoportable ya. Habían sido semanas en las que había estado de la misma manera, colgada recibiendo latigazos no solo de un látigo de cuero, sino igualmente de zanjir. Una derivación de látigo que estaba hecho de cadenas y con el flagrum nogayo que tenía más de un lazo con piedras afiladas en cada uno.

Su piel estaba desgarrada y sentía como las cortadas le comenzaban a cicatrizar para que después se las volvieran abrir. La comida se la lanzaban en la cara y debía pelear contra el peso que sujetaban sus alas y al mismo tiempo la cadena que le suspendía casi dos metros sobre el suelo para poder tomarla. Su dignidad estaba perdida. Su cuerpo desnudo y ahora lleno de cicatrices fue exhibido a todos en el palacio, exceptuando claro, a aquellas niñas norma. La mujer peli-rosa lo había prohibido, así como también le había provisionado comida decente y agua cada vez que podía. Nunca pensó que cambiar su nombre a Riza Randog por una orden de espionaje por parte de su rey le traería esas consecuencias. Aunque en parte era su culpa, era fieramente devota a sus creencias y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba como estaba: Recibiendo tortura diaria con el fin de que se uniera a Embryo.

Sintió cu cuerpo caía contra el suelo y siendo sujetada por unos pequeños brazos. ¿Ya era tiempo de que se moviera a otra sala de tortura? Tal parecía que no.

Su cuerpo fue recostado con delicadeza y los pesos en sus alas y en sus pies fueron removidos. Un pedazo de tela pasó por su cara y por su cuerpo, la estaban tratando. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? Quiso abrir sus ojos pero no podía, estaba muy débil, no había comido ni bebido nada en dos días. Y como si esa persona pudiera leer sus pensamientos le extendió con cuidado agua, inclusive inclinó su cabeza y le ayudó a beber con toda la cautela del mundo. Dudaba seriamente que se tratara de aquella noble mujer, pero… ¿Quién más le trataría de ese modo?

— ¿Por qué me ayudas? —Preguntó con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir intentando abrir los ojos y mirar a su salvador o salvadora.

—No he podido perdonar lo que tú y Julio-sama le hicieron a Angelise-sama—Sintió su cuerpo congelarse, sus ojos se dorados se abrieron con sorpresa y con dificultad miraron a la que consideraba su senpai a pesar de que fuera nueve años menor que ella, puesto que le había enseñado todo acerca de sus deberes como sirviente y guardián en la realeza. Se sintió decepcionada de sí misma—Así que es tu deber disculparte con Angelise-sama, no pienso dejar que mueras antes de hacerlo.

La sonrisa que la joven quinceañera de ojos miel y cabellos púrpura le brindó le calmo todos los demonios internos que llegara a poseer. Supo al ver la amielada mirada que se cargaba que estaba mintiendo, que en realidad sí le había perdonado, pero que no deseaba ponerle las cosas fáciles. Era bastante difícil el pensar que podría sonreír, pero lo estaba haciendo, no importaba si era un acto reflejo o estaba feliz de su situación por lo mas mierdosa que fuera. A pesar de las heridas, el dolor, la humillación y degradación que había sufrido se sentía feliz de poder estar en los brazos de aquella chica, siendo atendida de la mejor manera posible según la situación. Pero fue entonces que su sonrisa decayó y la conciencia le golpeó.

Momoka no la estaba buscando a ella.

Momoka busca a Ange y su acto de bondad muy seguramente fue algo que no pudo evitar. Lo más probable es que la haya encontrado y haya sentido lastima por ella.

Suspiró.

—Bajo tierra, en el ala oeste del palacio en el refugio de la familia real—Dijo de la nada confundiendo a la peli-morada—Ahí es el único sitio que consideraría que Embryo pudo haberse llevado a tu princesa.

—También es tu princesa y tú también sigues siendo mi compañera, ¿lo sabías? —Preguntó con la misma sonrisa mientras que le hacía a su brazo abrazarse a sus hombros mientras se ponía de pie—Sé que estás muy débil, pero necesitaré que hagas todo lo posible para ayudarte. No pienso dejarte aquí.

— ¿Y a dónde piensas llevarme? —Preguno con pesar. Su mirada se oscureció al pensar que no tenía a dónde ir, se sentía desolada.

—Primero irás a esconderte en la habitación de Angelise-sama. Nadie pensaría que estás allí. Cuando logre rescatar a Angelise-sama iré por ti—Lizardia supo que Momoka estaba mintiendo de nuevo, no iría por ella. Embryo sabría de inmediato que su juguete escapó y en su afán de huír, ella quedaría abandonada, pero no podía destruir esa ilusión optimista de la criada, no quería, se negaba a hacerlo. Fue por esto que simplemente asintió y caminó lo más rápido que podía hacia dónde Momoka le dijo, no había tiempo como para perderlo; pero por lo menos si ella no podía escapar, Lizardia se aseguraría de que Momoka lo hiciera, así le costara la vida.

.

.

Cuando Momoka por fin logró dar con Angelise la encontró en unas condiciones deplorables para la mujer tan fuerte que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Aunque si bien no se comparaban con las que encontró a Riza, si eran deprimentes. Era como si el hombre rubio que se hacía llamar a sí mismo regulador tuviera el fetiche de tener a las mujeres desnudas. La legítima dueña del imperio estaba sentada contra la pared, respirando con dificultad aferrándose a una pequeña caja, y frente a ella reposaba la antigua capitana de la ya disuelta primera tropa completamente inconsciente.

— ¡Angelise-sama! —Exclamó, no sabía si en sorpresa o entusiasmo.

—Momoka—Su voz dejó entrever anhelo. El corazón de la sirvienta se encogió.

—Le ayudaré a vestirse—Dijo con un toque nostálgico mientras que le quitaba a la ahora comandante de las fuerzas de Embryo sus ropas, sorprendiendo a la rubia con esta acción.

— ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

—Me corrompió la mejor del negocio—Le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

Fue nada el tiempo que invirtieron en vestir a Ange, y también fue nada el tiempo en el que Momoka le explicó cómo dio con ella y que había pasado con Riza. Cosa que no pudo sino enternecer a la antigua princesa, sin duda el corazón lleno de bondad que poseía su sirvienta era todo un tesoro, aunque Ange no estaba para nada segura de poder ayudarla, y estaba más que segura que Riza igualmente sabía que eso era imposible.

Aprovechando la falta de vigilancia, Momoka y Ange se dirigieron a la salida del imperio siguiendo la mayor cantidad de atajos posibles. Ange se apoyaba por completo en Momoka mientras que ésta miraba repetidamente a la torre en la que se ubicaba su pieza. No era nada difícil saber que pensaba, pero el hecho de que experimentara todas las sensaciones –gracias al regulador– le había dejado tan exhausta que no se explicaba cómo es que seguía consciente y con su voluntad aún intacta.

— ¿A donde crees que vas Ange-chan? —La mencionada se mordió el labio con frustración. La situación era la misma a la de antes, frente a Ersha y Chris completamente desprotegida, sin nadie que le ayudara, Hilda no hacía milagros como tele-transportarse como el Villkiss y Salako no aparecería simplemente por rescatarla, ella era quien más atada de manos de las tres estaba.

—Embryo-sama te está buscando—Señaló Chris con frialdad y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Un milagro, eso es lo que ocupaba en esos momentos.

Continuó corriendo tomada de la mano de Momoka a pesar de que era inútil. Ninguna de sus viejas compañeras se apresuró a seguirla, al contrario, permanecieron quietas. Chris se asomó en la forma de vuelo de su Ragna-Mail y le apuntó con una pistola, Ange esperaba que de nuevo fuera un sedante. En ese momento un resplandor les cubrió a todas y el Villkiss posó frente a todas ellas, y finalmente alarmadas; Chris y Ersha fueron tras de ella junto con las otras dos conductoras que la segunda mitad de Aura solo conocía de vista, pero era tarde, ella ya estaba montada en su unidad. Pero para su mala suerte, el cansancio le hacía conducir peor que una novata y su velocidad no era ni una décima parte de la usual. Sus enemigas notaron esto y no dudaron en dispararle y tratar de acorralarle.

Como se alegraba de que en ese momento Salía estuviera inconsciente en lo más recóndito del castillo, pues si utilizaban de nuevo la formación que usaron para someterla aquella vez, a menos que todo fuera un anime y una fuerza descomunal le invadiera como a todos los protagonistas cliché, no podría zafarse ni en un millón de años. No supo cuánto tiempo quedó estancada en correr y esquivar, pero sabía que estaba en su límite. Chris se lanzó sobre ella y cerró los ojos esperando resignada el ataque, solo escuchó una exclamación de Momoka, quien estaba abrazada a ella desde su espalda y una voz suave junto con otra bastante sarcástica. Y al segundo siguiente solo supo que había seis unidades enfrente suyo haciéndole de escudo.

—Llegaste antes—Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a la única persona con esta voz tan bellamente castrante.

—Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlas y simplemente no lo pude evitar—Sus ojos se aguardaron, no importaba si estaba llorando, no podía contenerse.

—Que cursi eres, Salamandine—Se burló.

—Pero así me quieres, Hilda-dono—Sonrío en medio de las lagrimas que estaba derramando. Sin duda alguna Ange era la mujer más afortunada del mundo

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si, que aquí me tienen escribiendo casi a las 2AM con un dolor horrible de espalda por todas las cosas que tuve que cargar y acomodar por la mudanza que hice hace un par de días. Todavía no me adapto del todo pero dios como me alegro de tener internet. ¿No creen que merezca un review?**_

 _ **No puedo creer que incluso, prácticamente eliminando a Embryo y Ange del capítulo, haya quedado tan largo. Algo me dice que es por poner lo que me olvide de poner en el capítulo anterior y el POV tan extenso de Lizardia, algo me dice que abrí más la perspectiva del personaje y al mismo tiempo le di historia y futuro. ¿Qué piensan ustedes?**_

 _ **Si sos un verdadero fanático, sabrás que capítulo sigue: La muerte de Tusk y Momoka. De una vez les aviso que habrá muchos cambios con eso (no se preocupen, Tusk si muere) pero sé que les encantará, la escena la tengo escrita desde hace mucho (con decir que por eso nació esta re-escritura y por el final tan épico que también ya está escrito) así que a esperar por uno de los capítulos que más espere por escribir completamente.**_

 ** _Ya no diré más, simplemente les dejaré el recordatorio de que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos_**


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original.**_

* * *

[Capitulo 21]

—Salako... ¿De verdad eres tú? —Pregunto más sorprendida que nada. ¿Habría sido capaz de desafiar a sus superiores e ir por ella? El solo pensar en eso hacía que le brincara el corazón de alegría.

—Estas hecha un desastre desde la última vez que nos vimos—Respondió la princesa dragón en respuesta abriendo la video llamada en sus unidades—Y es cierto que apestas—Se quejó la azabache en tono burlón tapando su nariz con una sonrisa burlona sonrojando a la rubia y la pelirroja no pudo más que reírse mientras se colaba en la llamada.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente de saludos, hay cuatro Para-Mail aquí buscando pelea y Embryo y falta una unidad la cual podría aparecer en cualquier momento—Dijo Hila ahora sería y ambas chicas notaron como sus orbes lavanda viajaban de un lado a otro fuera de la cámara. Salako se preguntó de nuevo como es podía entrar en sus líneas—Ange, vete ya, nosotras nos encargaremos de esto.

 _— ¿Hablan enserio?_ —Pregunto escéptica, no es que dudará de sus capacidades pero sabía lo formidables que eran sus adversarios.

—Estas débil—Señaló Salako, igualmente mirándose seria—Además... ¿Ya olvidaste la paliza que te di?

Ange sonrió, sintiéndose segura por primera vez. Hizo que Momoka se aferra a ella y partió lo más rápido que su condición le permitía manejar. Viendo cómo se marchaba, las unidades de Ersha y Tania intentaron ir por ella pero Salamandine y Hilda les cortaron el paso. Sin decir nada las seis unidades se lanzaron contra las tres unidades, pasando por desapercibido que faltaba una.

Salamandine y Hilda pelearon lado a lado contra la unidad de Ersha –más que nada porque Hilda le informó a Salamandine del duro emocional que sería para su hermana pelear contra la unidad de toques anaranjados– mientras que la dupla perfecta de azul y verde que formaban Kaname y Naga estaban contra Irma, la unidad de detalles amarillos mientras que Rosalie y Vivian peleaban contra Tania, la unidad de detalles rosas.

— _Tusk, cambio de planes_ —Informó la pelirroja por el comunicador en su oído al castaño— _Ange ya no está en el castillo, será tu deber rastrearla. Huyó hacia el sureste._

— _Entendido_ —Soltó el Kalheer cambiando bruscamente su rumbo, esperaba poder alcanzarla antes que Embryo lo hiciera.

—Hilda, ¿dónde están Salia y Chris? —Pregunto Rosalie por el inter comunicador al recordar que eran cinco unidades.

—De la unidad de Salía no he visto su sombra—Confesó mientras esquivaba los disparos de Ersha—Pero Chris se supone que está aquí.

— ¡No está! —Grito Vivian aturdiendo la un poco.

— ¡Debe de estar! —Respondió Hilda con terror y notando por fin la ausencia de la peli-plata.

— _¡Rápido, vayan tras Ange!_ —Hilda fue testigo de ese tono de preocupación igual al suyo. Sus guardianas también pero se hicieron las desentendidas.

— ¿piensas pelear sola contra estos monstruos? —Pregunto Rosalie angustiada por la chica, no la conocía para nada pero sí a sus contrincantes.

Salamandine ya estaba para responder y Naga para reclamar pero Hilda les interrumpió.

—Te lo encargo...—La chica de ojos lavanda se maldijo, tácticamente estaba mejor pelear entre ellas seis contra tres pero su preocupación por Ange no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Tenía que asegurarse por ella misma que la antigua princesa estaba bien. Tecleo algunas cosas en su unidad y las líneas de las chicas dragón soltaron un pitido—Cuando decidan que todo está resuelto vayan aquí—Le dijo a la princesa con un tono que la misma pudo identificar igualmente como preocupación. Ella también le preocupaba.

— _Entendido_ —Acató las órdenes de la capitana y esta, junto con sus compañeras, huyeron rápidamente a donde creían que estaba el Villkiss. Como era de esperarse, la fuerza de Embryo intentó ir por ellas pero entre las tres dragonas fue suficiente para contenerlas. La ventaja que tenían las chicas dragón es que gracias a la pelirroja ya sabían un poco de sus patrones y su manera de pelear mientras que ellas eran completas desconocidas, además de que sus armas eran más potentes y durables.

.

.

Ange se encargó de mandar el mensaje que Momoka le pidió. Después de explicarle cómo conocía a la princesa y como estaba relacionado con Riza, la sirviente casi le ordenó avisarle a la princesa del estado de Riza y en donde la había dejado. Conociendo a Salako lo suficiente, sabía que iría por Riza.

Sonrío con tranquilidad pero sin disminuir la velocidad de su unidad. Confiaba en que las chicas se harían cargo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento desde que las dejo. Su cuerpo se sería frío y un constante reloj hacia cuenta regresiva. Tenía miedo, ese sentir era una especie de alarma que le avisaba cuando alguien moriría. Había tenido ese sentimiento de pánico cuando antes de que su madre se sacrificara, antes de que Miranda y Coco murieran, antes de que Julio muriera y lo había sentido cuando Embryo había disparado hacia la unidad de Hilda después de haber acabado con su hermano.

— ¡Ange, cuidado! —Reconoció la voz de Vivian y sintió una energía acercarse a ella, le habían disparado. ¿Pero quién?

Apenas pudo deslumbrar un rato verdoso y una unidad negra de toques igualmente verdes. Si no se equivocaba, era de Chris. Su anillo brillo y el Villkiss brillo de nuevo en rojizo como aquella vez que su cólera le invadió para ir por su hermano, pero debido a toda su fatiga no tuvo el mismo efecto, porque si bien su unidad no explotó, tampoco fue de capaz de resistir tanta energía y se apagó, haciéndole caer desde más de cien metros de altura.

— ¡No te dejaré escapar! —Escucho la fría voz de la chica peli-plateada.

Usando sus conocimientos de aviación manejo sobre la caída libre y aterrizó sobre un río. Lo último que logró escuchar fue a Momoka gritar su nombre y unos cuantos disparos. Sonrío por última vez antes de caer en la inconsciencia aun pese a sus miedos.

Quería creer que todo estaría bien.

.

.

Rosalie enfocó sus orbes azulados en Chris con frialdad. Estaba consciente de que la chica era ahora capaz de matar, pero igualmente se negaba a hacerle daño alguno, esa podría ser su perdición y tanto la oji-azul como la oji-lavanda lo sabían.

— _Apártense_ —Demandó la chica de las trenzas con un exceso de frialdad— _Me llevaré a_ _Ange_.

—Ni pienses que te dejaré hacerlo, así que lárgate de una vez—Respondió Hilda en el mismo tono.

Chris se rió ante las palabras de Hilda.

— _Claro... a ella siempre la ayudas ¡mientras que a mí me abandonas!_ —Reclamó con bastante ira contenida mientras que les disparaba del cañón de manera bastante rápida sin dejarles manera de contra-atacar.

— ¡Te dije que te largaras! —Gritó la pelirroja de vuelta mientras esquivaba los disparos con suma maestría acercándose con su antigua compañera y el filo del cañón que Salamandine le había otorgado colisionó con la espada que tenía equipada Chris debido a que su unidad era prácticamente una réplica del Villkiss— ¿De verdad piensas que puedes ganarme?

— _Tú nunca cambias ¿verdad?_ —Preguntó con el mismo tono de ira contenida al tiempo que hacía a su unidad dar un giro y liberarse de la colisión que mantenía con su antigua capitana, intentando darle un certero disparo, pero fue esquivado por el Arquebus e igualmente le respondió— _Siempre me has considerado un títere inútil ¿no_ _es así?_

— ¿Disculpa? —Siempre habían estado protegiéndola, intentaban que ella no perdiera su humanidad y así recordar lo bello que es vivir. ¿Qué reclamaba ahora?

— _No soy la misma persona de antes_ —Aseguró y ambas unidades tomaron sus distancias. Quedando Hilda frente a Vivian y Rosalie y Chris unos cuantos metros delante— _Si se meten en mi camino... Las mataré..._ —Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron con incredulidad, ya lo había asimilado por sí misma, pero aun así, el escucharlo de los labios de la misma Chris...

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y endureció su mirada. Haría hasta lo imposible para hablar con su amada Chris, así fuera molerla a golpes y obligarla a escucharla. Solo por ese instante se obligaría a esconder los sentimientos de su corazón y centrarse en su deber, ¡Dios! Cómo envidiaba la facilidad con la que Ange, Hilda, Salia y Jill –y ahora Chris– podían hacer eso.

—Te reto a intentarlo—Masculló Rosalie con enojo, no hacia Chris, sino a la situación, a Embryo y a ella misma por provocarla. Pasando por completo de Hilda fue directa por la peli-plata, mientras que la Kalheer avisaba a Tusk, de manera rápida el estado del Villkiss.

* * *

—No podemos pelear ahora—Se resignó Salamandine después de casi media hora igual, ella junto con Kaname y Naga habían estado en un constante tira y afloja con las NORMA. Eran fuertes, y sabían adaptarse a la situación. Ellas todavía tenían el factor sorpresa pero ellas eran bravas, en especial aquella mujer de la unidad de detalles naranjas—Nos retiramos, Kaname, Naga.

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó el matrimonio de inmediato, estaban seguras que de seguir así un poco más podrían vencer, tendrían tres problemas menos. La balanza poco a poco estaba inclinándose hacia ellas.

—No podemos pelear con nuestras fuerzas actuales—Les dijo solemne sin dejar lugar a protestas—Debemos retirarnos y reagruparnos—Observando el mensaje algo tosco que había recibido por parte de su complementaria decidió amplificar su voz y hacer que se escuchara por el castillo—Lizardia, espero que me escuches. Vienes con nosotras—Hizo una pausa—No te preguntaré lo que te pasó, pero si lamentas haber dejado que tantos compañeros murieran pelearás por salvar a tantos más como puedas.

Por cada palabra que soltaba su princesa, Lizardia caminaba con dificultad al balcón de la habitación, observando como las tres unidades de Ragna-Mail giraban esperando a que saliera y se anclara a ellas para partir lo más rápido posible. Sus alas dolían, pero sabía que aun debía hacer un último esfuerzo para poder estar en paz con ella misma. Las extendió completamente y voló. Apenas llevó dos metros para poder equilibrarse (por la práctica que había perdido) una bala le perforó el ala derecha haciéndole caer. Sus ojos dorados observaron a la hija menor de su Rey preguntándose qué le depararía el destino a aquella pobre niña antes de cerrarse. Su cuerpo y su mente ya habían sido llevados al máximo.

Para buena fortuna de Lizardia, Naga logró atraparla y montarla dentro de su unidad. Yendo rápidamente a donde estaba su princesa la cual le estaba evitando que las tres Norma se le acercaran.

— ¡No escaparán! —Exclamó Tania pero Ersha le cortó el paso. Había leído entre líneas lo que la chica de la unidad rojiza le había querido decir.

—No las persigan, es una orden—Demandó puesto a que ella era la teniente y estaba a cargo justo ahora dado a que Salia estaba desaparecida.

.

.

Aceleró su paso lo más que pudo. Si analizaba bien las acciones de Embryo, lo más seguro era que el rubio ya estuviera buscando a la antigua princesa del imperio Misurugi. Si se sacaba ese lado tan analítico y calculador que poseía su padre, era más que claro lo fácil que le resultaba al regulador encontrar a Ange tomando en cuenta que él había creado ese mundo de mana, y por consiguiente a todos los humanos, y tampoco debía de olvidar que la mayor devota a la antigua princesa era Momoka, la cual era una usuario de mana.

Podían llamarlo loco o en maduro, si ninguna idea de lo que es realmente amar. Pero por más que lo cuestionaran sabía que sus sentimientos por Ange eran reales. Todo nacido por un accidente causado por su media hermana, un accidente que le devolvió la luz de su existencia. En su memoria estaban fijos los recuerdos causados por Embryo, tanto la muerte de sus padres a mano suya, como la muerte de su amante igualmente a mano suya. Desde muy temprana edad se le había informado de muchas cosas, pero su padre olvidó mencionar una de las cosas más importantes y eso era que había nacido como fruto de un engaño.

Fue por eso que las palabras de Jill no le hirieron, porque eran verdad. Acababa de enfrentar la muerte de su más grande amor, el que creyó que sería el único, hasta que claro, llego Ange. Sin que esta chica lo supiera, le ayudo demasiado a ver lo que había algo más que solo guerra, lo que le hizo ganarse un gran afecto de su parte. Cuando se volvieron a ver, cuando regresaron al arsenal, supo que esos sentimientos de afecto podrían transformarse en amor, bastante ilógico y sin sentido si alguien que no fuera él lo escuchaba; pero él sabía que era así, él tenía la certeza que era así. Y cuando ella se ausentó junto con su hermana en una dimensión paralela para él en la desconocida, ya no le queda ninguna duda de que sus sentimientos habían crecido sin igual.

Por todo esto y más, Tusk se encargaría de que Ange viviera, y no importaba si cumplía con el LIBERTAS o no, para Tusk su vida era lo más importante.

Aceleró aún más, sentía que ya estaba cerca. Siguiendo el rastro que dejaron las pisadas de Ange y de Momoka –así como el moño desprendido del uniforme de esta última– con el auto dañado en el centro de la ciudad, junto con todas aquellos humanos inconscientes, y con lo poco que conocía a Ange, ya podía deducir en donde estaba, o mínimo hacia que rumbo había tomado.

Logró divisar su rubia cabeza corriendo hacia la azotea de un edificio, mientras que tomaba de la mano a Momoka y golpeaba a aquellos humanos una y otra vez tratando de escapar. Pensó que lo más adecuado sería esperarle en el techo, para después finalmente escapar a la aurora era refugiarse en las olas del océano; pero sin duda jamás esperó encontrarse con Embryo esperando por Ange, aunque sin duda debe imaginárselo, después de todo él era capaz de manipular el tiempo y el espacio a su antojo. No escuchó absolutamente nada de lo que dijo, pero vio la cara de Ange transformarse en un terror absoluto, por lo que no dudo y disparó desde su unidad tratando de crear una brecha entre ellos.

— ¡Ange! —Gritó haciendo que ella y Momoka voltearan a verle.

— ¡Tusk! —Respondió igual con alegría y el castaño sintió como si su corazón brincara de la emoción al saberse importante para ella, pero su cerebro le obligó a recordar su situación y al mismo tiempo, miró el brillo en sus ojos carmesí, era un brillo esperanzado. No era un brillo de añoranza como el que le había visto dirigirle a su hermana desde la primera vez que se vieron.

—Perdona por llegar tarde—Se disculpó mientras se bajaba de su unidad ya estática sobre el suelo—Suban y váyanse de aquí—Les ordeno sin dejar espacio a duda mientras que les otorgaba los googles que le ayudaban a pilotear sin tener ningún problema en su vista.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Preguntó Ange angustiada mientras que tomaba sus googles.

—Tengo varios asuntos pendientes con él—Respondió mirando a su derecha a Embryo el cual se recargaba relajadamente sobre uno de los pilares de la pequeña torre de observación que había ahí— ¡Rápido! —Le ordenó a su amada mientras que casi la obligaba a subir.

La rubia no esperó nada más y se montó sobre la unidad de Tusk mientras que éste tomaba de una daga que tenía guardada en su chaleco y se giraba hacia el creador.

—Te atreves a separarnos—Remarcó cada palabra con ira contenida que el terrorista pudo apreciar con facilidad—Los Kalheer siempre terminan siendo una molestia.

—Nunca he entendido tu odio hacia mi familia. Ni tampoco pienso hacerlo—Le respondió—Yo soy Tusk Kalheer, hijo del Caballero del Villkiss Ishtvan Albert Kalheer y la Mail Raider Lena Stayes—Recitó mientras que se ponía en guardia y comenzaba a correr hacia su némesis— ¡Soy el último de los Antiguos, el hermano de la comandante de las normas y caballero de Ange!

Embryo materializó una espada en su mano derecha y se preparó para embestir el ataque de su maldecido, pero al último segundo el hijo de su némesis lanzó una bomba de luz que le cegó por completo, y antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió la daga del Kalheer clavándose en su espalda en un punto vital. Su cuerpo fue arrojado con brutalidad al suelo pero no sintió dolor alguno puesto que al segundo siguiente ya estaba varios metros detrás de él.

El rubio jamás moriría por mano de un Kalheer y menos en aquella dimensión tan burda. Cuando Tusk le lanzó dos estrellas afiladas no tuvo problemas en hacerlas rebotar, pero al momento de hacerlo el gancho que el oji-lavanda solía usar se clavó en su muñeca. El oji-jade solo sonrió con sorna. Era el vivo reflejo de su padre. Y por el lado de las normas las cosas tampoco pintaban de maravilla.

Chris resultó ser más fuerte de lo que parecía y tanto Vivian como Rosalie se seguían negando a dañarle. De la primera era obvio el porqué, pero sentía cierta compasión por Rosalie y en la situación en la que estaba, por más que su amiga de ojos azules quisiera ir en serio por ella no lo haría si no tenía un intensivo demasiado fuerte. Hilda ya se estaba cansando de lidiar prácticamente sola y tanto Ange como Salamandine le tenían crispada.

— _¡Hilda! ¡Encontré a Ange!_ —Llamó por el intercomunicador— _¡Por favor protégela!_ —Rogó mientras que jalaba de la cuerda con la que tenía anclado a Embryo y detenía las embestidas de la espada de Embryo.

 _— ¡¿Qué pasó con el Villkiss?!_ —Preguntó Hilda, no preocupada por la unidad en sí, sino por lo desprotegida que estaba la rubia sin ella.

— _Se ha hundido bajo el agua._ _No es posible que podamos recuperarla ahora_ —Respondió y la pelirroja pudo escuchar unos cuantos jadeos de su medio hermano y el blandir de metales y después solo hubo estática.

— _¡Tusk!_ —Llamó en reflejo pero sabía que era inútil. Si por lo menos le hubiera dicho en dónde estaba... ¡Un momento! La única manera en la que Ange pudiera seguir huyendo sería por la unidad de Tusk, eso quería decir que podía rastrearla, ya no tenía por qué llamar a su hermano un idiota. Mordió con fuerza su labio y se preparó para la orden que estaba a punto de dar— _Todas las unidades retírense. Nos reuniremos con Ange y partiremos a la Aurora._

— ¡Entendido! —Acataron las Norma de inmediato tomando forma de vuelo y volando hacia el oeste, que era por donde la pelirroja había recibido la señal de la unidad de Tusk e igualmente se acercaba a las coordenadas que la había dado a la princesa dragón. Ahora esperaba que fuera capaz de regresar.

— ¡No dejaré que escapen! —Declaró Chris con firmeza mientras que las seguía pero sin deshacer su forma de asalto. Su arma ya estaba recargándose teniendo como fijo objetivo el Para-Mail de color amarillo perteneciente a Rosalie; y desde ahí todo pasó en cámara lenta para la Kalheer pero a su vez demasiado rápido como para poder reaccionar.

Marika, una de las Mail-Raider novatas había aparecido de la nada y disparó directo a Chris evitando que soltara el ataque tan mortal que se dirigía a Rosalie. La chica que admiraba, su confiable maestra. Pasó por un lado suyo murmullando que venía a cubrirlas, pero apenas se giraron vieron la espada de la unidad de Chris dirigirse a toda velocidad contra la chica castaña y de ojos verdes. No pasó nada y la espada pasó por la mitad de su cuerpo y de la unidad. Su cara había quedado marcada con el dolor y la sorpresa. La sangre voló rápidamente manchando la unidad y la espada mientras que su cuerpo se separaba por el viento y la gravedad, pero no duró nada el tiempo en el que Vivian y las demás vieron esa escena tan traumática, puesto que al segundo siguiente el Para-Mail celestino de Marika explotó.

La risa de Chris sonó fuerte y clara. Rosalie sintió su ira acumularse.

— ¡Chris maldita! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas sacando por fin su arma más confiable, y al tiempo la más amenazante, puesto que no era una pistola o un misil. Era una espada que requería contacto directo por las dos hojas que desprendían de sus costados que le otorgaban una forma de cruz. Voló con gran velocidad hacia la peli-plata la cual ya le estaba esperando.

Alzó su arma con toda la fuerza posible al tiempo en el que la sirviente de Embryo le apuntó y preparaba a su unidad para jalar el gatillo. Hilda no sabía si angustiarse o alegrarse de que Rosalie finalmente fuera en serio mientras que Vivian deseaba que esa pesadilla terminara, que ya no tuviera que ver a gente tan unida entre sí pelear a muerte y ver a gente inocente, como Marika, morir por algo que ella consideraba estúpido.

Pero fue en ese justo momento en el que un disparo –por un cañón que Hilda conocía bastante bien– les interrumpió una vez más. Tres unidades, de colores rojo azul y verde se acercaban a ellas.

— _¡Salasala-san!_ —Exclamó Vivian alegre de ver a su hermana, a pesar de que no pudiera recordar su nombre completo.

— _Es "Salamandine", Mi_ —Dijo con paciencia pero mirando fríamente a Chris sintiéndose mal consigo misma. Si tan solo hubiera podido llegar un poco antes...

La chica de cabellos plateados logró asimilar unas cosas, y si aquellas unidades estaban allí significaba que sus compañeras habían sido derrotadas, y viéndose ahora seis contra una decidió retirarse. Había dado todo de sí en poner a las tres a raya y el hecho de que todas le siguieran teniendo algo de cariño les había impedido ir completamente en serio, pero con aquellas tres todo cambiaba, soltó un chasquido y tomó su espada (la cual se manchaba con la sangre de la vida que había tomado) y salió rápidamente de allí en dirección al castillo.

— ¡Alto allí Chris! —Exclamó Rosalie de inmediato más pendiente en la aludida que en la situación en la que se encontraban.

— ¡Calma Rosalie! —Ordenó Vivian poniéndose delante de ella, reaccionando antes que todas, y mirándose realmente enfadada por primera vez.

La peli-naranja comenzó a sacar su frustración por medio de maldiciones al tiempo en el que las chicas dragón bajaban la mirada. La chica azabache alternaba su mirada entre las normas y los dragones, pero sin duda había algo que tenían que hacer primero.

—Ve—Le dijo a la ahora comandante.

—Vivian, estás a cargo—Dijo Hilda escuetamente abandonando el lugar lo más rápido que podía hacia dónde señalaba la señal de Tusk estaba estática.

* * *

—Ange...—Embryo saboreó el nombre pronunciado mientras se acercaba a la chica con una sonrisa un tanto cínica—Incluso enfadada continuas siendo hermosa, dime por qué me rechazas tanto—Demandó con una más que falsa amabilidad, se notaba un claro deje de enojo en su voz— ¿Es acaso por ese estúpido Kalheer? —Apareció detrás de ella sometiéndole por el brazo, bastante furioso.

Ange sabía que la rabia de Embryo había llegado ya a un nivel jamás visto. Así como sabía que no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarlo. Lo habían subestimado por completo.

Se sintió como una tonta al recordar que tanto Hilda como Tusk lo habían descrito como alguien invencible, y aún así ella había cometido el error de bajar su velocidad y descender un poco, completamente segura de que nuca la encontraría. Joder, incluso el mismo Embryo le había dicho que tener a Momoka a su lado sería su perdición, pero ella jamás espero que realmente hablara en serio.

Minutos atrás, se encontraba inmensamente feliz al notar que estaban cerca del mar, y por ende, más cerca del Aurora, más cerca de las Norma, más cerca de Hilda. El sol se estaba poniendo y finalmente la calma estaba llegando a ella. Estaba segura de que todos estaban viendo, ponía su fe ciega en ellos. Más sin aviso alguno Momoka se aferró aún más a ella, al principio lo tomó como que ella estaba igualmente feliz, más al momento en el que le sujetó las muñecas con una fuerza nada usual en ella, obligándole a bajar a la última azotea en la Costa notando a un hombre de traje verde fue que lo entendió todo.

Una cuerda se enroló en el barandal al momento en que el mismo Embryo recibió un disparo en la muñeca con la sujetaba a Ange, antes de que a la misma se le pasara por la cabeza responder esa absurda pregunta.

—Más bien yo diría que es culpa de ambos hermanos Kalheer—sonó una voz femenina encima de Embryo, ahí estaba Hilda elevada a solo unos cuantos metros mientras que Tusk se dejaba ver en la baranda. Hubo una mirada de complicidad entre los chicos de ojos lavandas, ya ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación.

Embryo chasqueó los dedos y al instante ya estaba Momoka empuñando de manera torpe una katana –que el rubio había materializado momentos antes– atacando a Tusk, al momento en el que el negro para-mail de Embryo atacaba a Hilda, pero ésta ya estaba preparada. Los ojos carmesí observaron con horror como poco a poco los movimientos de la sirvienta fueron haciéndose más rápidos y certeros. El castaño ya era incapaz de esquivarlos, y soltó un pequeño grito al momento en el que el hombre cayó rendido al suelo al tiempo en el que el para-mail de la pelirroja explotaba, pero por suerte la misma logró salir al momento exacto aunque varias explosiones le alcanzaron y su brazo derecho quedó bastante herido y varias quemaduras se dejaron ver en su piel.

Hilda ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de incorporarse cuando su medio hermano fue lanzado contra ella, quedando ambos atrapados en los tan rápidos y letales ataques que les lanzaba Momoka.

—Aumenté su habilidad física al máximo—dijo Embryo con un sonrisa sosteniendo de nuevo a Ange la cual aún se encontraba bastante debilitada mientras que su Ragna-Mail se iba por donde había venido. Ya no era necesaria—Observa el fin glorioso del clan Kalheer—dijo contento mirando a los hermanos—Yo le dije a su padre que su sangre se derramaría—esto fue dirigido al par de hermanos.

— Detente...—suplicó Ange— ¡Detente Momoka!

—No gastes tus energías, ella no desobedecerá las órdenes de su creador.

— ¡Te equivocas! ¡Momoka es mi sirvienta!

Embryo solo rió soberbio ante la tosudez de su futura esposa.

— ¡Momoka! ¡Momoka! —Aún con esos gritos, la chica de ojos miel seguía sin reaccionar y lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a bajar por el rostro de Ange, se negaba a que todo tuviera un desenlace tan patético— ¡Momoka! ¡MOMOOOKKKAAA!

Uno a uno los recuerdos a su lado pasaron por su mente, desde su huida unas cuantas horas atrás, hasta su reencuentro en el Arsenal después de conocer a Salamandine, su huida al imperio Misurugi, cuando Momoka apareció en el Arsenal, cuando eran niñas y jugaban en el patio. Todo y nada. Un segundo, un minuto, una hora todo pudo ser. El agarre en su muñeca se aflojó sintiendo la rabia de Embryo aumentar para después escuchar algo que le congeló el corazón

— Hilda-san, Tusk-san, por favor cuiden de Angelise-sama—Aparentemente había recuperado a Momoka para volverla a perder. El tono que había identificado en su voz era uno de sacrificio, el mismo tono que había utilizado su madre— ¡Huya Angelise-sama! —La peli-morada se giró dispuesta a arremeter contra el hombre de traje que estaba lo suficientemente desconcertado para que Ange pudiera escapar de sus manos mientras corría en dirección contraria.

Aquel hombre considerado como Dios disparó justo al corazón de la peli-morada pero nada más que un sonido metálico sonó y ésta continuó corriendo, y utilizando el mismo mana de Embryo había creado, le encajó la katana en el estómago, ensuciando sus ropas con la sangre sucia de aquel hombre, para segundos despues ser arrollada por un auto materializado de la nada por el rubio en un último intento de apagar la llamarada en la única creación suya capaz de revelársele, arrollando no sólo a Momoka, sino al mismo Embryo también.

—Momoka... ¡Momoka! —Ange no podía creer lo que veía— ¡Momoka! —gritó su nombre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Tusk se encargó de cargar a Ange sin pronunciar sonido alguno aprovechando que el rubio aún no había vuelto a materializar su cuerpo.

— ¡Tusk, Hilda, POR FAVOR! ¡MOMOKA! —cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el asiento del curioso modelo de para-mail que el castaño solía usar, el mismo recibió un disparo directo del revolver de Embryo.

—Vaya, vaya, me han sorprendido, sin duda esto es mucho más entretenido que el espectáculo que tenía planeado—Los tres notaron el cambio tan radical en las emociones de aquel hombre, definitivamente estaba loco.

—Embryo...—pronunciaron los hermanos con ira, sabiendo que se refería al duelo que debía darse entre ellos de no ser porque Ange, de alguna manera, había logrado unirlos.

— ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer todo esto?! ¡NO solo Momoka, tambien a Tusk y a Hilda! —la rubia igualmente poseía ira contra aquel hombre, que era igualmente responsable de la muerte de su madre al crear a gente tan estupida y al crear a las Norma. Pero antes de que Ange pudiera pronunciar algo más, fue encadenada por la pelirroja al vehículo al tiempo en el que ponía unas coordenadas de llegada y bloqueaba el acceso.

—Tienes que vivir Ange—dijo Tusk llamando la atención de su mirada, haciendo que lo viera a él y no a la pelirroja.

— ¿Acaso tú...? —Ange lo había sospechado pero se había negado.

—Nos verás de nuevo. Te lo prometo—Respondió él con una sonrisa, sabía que sería la última que le dirigiría a su amor secreto, ya no tan secreto.

—No ¡No lo hagan por favor! —alternó su mirada entre ambos y fue callada por los labios del castaño.

—Cuando regrese quiero la tarta de manzana que me llevas prometiendo, Princesa Defectuosa—Ange le miro inmediatamente, hace tiempo que no le llamaba de esa manera y quería llorar al reconocer un tono de despedida en ella.

Las lágrimas emergieron rápidamente de la chica de ojos borgoña cuando sintio como el para-mail se encendía y comenzaba a elevarse.

— ¡Hilda! ¡Hilda! —su voz sonó a pesar de lo rápido que avanzó, pero ella le ignoró completamente, apretando el labio reprimiendo las ganas de llorar tomando de las cuerdas de tensión que el castaño tenía colgando de su lado izquierdo.

— ¿A dónde la mandaste? —pregunto Tusk exhausto e igualmente triste al saber que su vida se agotaba.

—Al arbusto al que fuiste a orinar—contestó ella y ambos rieron hasta que sintieron los disparos provenientes de Embryo.

—Esclavos...—les disparó de nuevo.

Los hermanos Kalheer cruzaron la mirada en complicidad una vez más antes de sonreírse en un atisbo de cariño.

—A pesar de todo te quiero hermanito—Dijo sacando la navaja que tenía guardada en su uniforme y clavándola en donde estaba la bala del revólver del regulador y sacarla. Obviamente el rubio no se quedó quieto y le disparó de vuelta pero Tusk se interpuso con su cuerpo

—Lo mismo digo hermanita—Sonrió escupiendo un poco de sangre,era un hombre comun, se iba debilitando.

— ¡Ya deberías de entender una cosa! —exclamó Hilda poniéndose de pie, lanzándole al rubio la navaja obligándolo a moverse para después tomar de su pistola respondiendo sus disparos y hacer que soltara su arma. Seguido de esto tomó de las cuerdas que había tomado de Tusk para inmovilizarlo y atraerlo a la fuerza cada vez más cerca de ellos.

— ¡A Ange no le van los hombres! —Exclamó Tusk al momento que abrió su chaqueta causando una última sonrisa en la pelirroja de que el castaño usará su frase en un momento como ese. Esa sonrisa no duro nada.

Una explosión envolvió el lugar rápidamente. Tanto Hilda como Tusk sabían que eso no mataría a Embryo, pero sin duda ya no había forma de que pudiera rastrear a Ange.

Habían hecho la mejor distracción de todas.

Ange miró como el lugar se envolvió por las llamas sintiendo sus ojos aguadarse rápidamente. Su corazón estaba roto y le estaba costando respirar correctamente, había visto morir a tres personas más frente a sus ojos, aún cuando se juró que nada así pasaría de nuevo. Hilda, Tusk y Momoka eran muy importantes para ella a su manera. No podía creerlo.

Sentía como si su vida se apagase, como si la hubiesen hundido en la soledad. Como si le hubieran arrebatado gran parte de su su fortaleza, su miedo previo era ese, el perder a alguien, y ahora no encontraba nada más que hacer que llorar. Estaban muertos ¡muertos! No había duda alguna ahora. No le quedaba nada ¡¿Porque tenía que seguir luchando?! ¡¿Porque no pudo quedarse con Embryo y evitar esa tragedua?! ¡¿Por qué...?! ¡¿Por qué sentía que la habían matado a ella también?!

Tan ensimismada se encontró Ange en su tristeza, e igualmente lo suficientemente lejos como para notar el destello púrpura que se dio solo por una décima de segundo antes de ser opacado por el humo.

* * *

 _ **Primera vez que actualizo en wattpad antes que en fanfiction, pero ustedes entenderán que por la hora me quitaron el computador y tuve que seguir en el celular, y es 10'000 veces más fácil de escribir en WP que FF en un móvil. A pesar de que dije que ya no actualizaría en el móvil (pero de verdad estaba que me moría si no subía esto) jejeje quién diría.**_

 _ **Como sea... Si se dan cuenta traté de poner varios puntos de vista a la vez para tratar de sobrecargar la emoción, son libres de decirme si les gusto esa reciba o si prefieren que no la use a la hora de escribir las demás batallas que se vienen. Mi persona de verdad que necesita saber qué opinan de este capítulo (más concretamente el final) sí que de verdad háganme saber su opinión.**_

 ** _Dos saludos muy especiales a tokha chan (espero volver a hacerte la guardia), Aldmagali (lo sé, hasta yo me emociono al escribirlo, espero que este capítulo también te guste) y Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi (si es que sigues viva)_**

 ** _Ya ahora solo les recuerdo que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos_**


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original.**_

* * *

[Capitulo 22]

Fue cerca de la media noche cuando el para-mail en que Ange viajaba se detuvo, su destino: La guarida en la que Tusk y Ange se conocieron. Apenas y el aparato tocó tierra, la esposa que Hilda le había impuesto se rompió.

— ¿Por qué esta todo tan maltratado? —Pregunto viendo la cama un desastre, algunas botellas rotas y un inmundo olor a alcohol— ¿Qué paso aquí? —Se preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, pero al recordar el motivo por el que estaba allí, así como las personas que jamás volverían, rompió en llanto.

Cada vez que Ange volvía de cada misión Momoka le sonreía y con su voz le decía "Buen trabajo Angelise-sama" seguido de algun insulto cariñoso de Hilda, gracias a Tusk habia podido ver a su padre de nuevo. Tantas cosas que apreciaba y que ya no tendría, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de dirigirles un "adiós" o un falso "hasta pronto" solo sabía que por culpa de Embryo los tres se habían ido para siempre. Habia perdido al que (a su muy extraña manera) era su mejor amigo, había perdido a su jefa de sirvientas que era a su vez su mejor amiga y casi su hermana, la que siempre se había ocupado de ella. Y sobre todo había perdido a quien sin duda podría considerar como amor de su vida, era verdad que ahora su corazón estaba confundido gracias a ella y a la princesa dragón ni tampoco habia pensado en conseguir pareja pero recordando los momentos a solas y las sensaciones, junto a lo que había pasado, podía notar que si decidiera estar con alguien toda la vida sería por ella.

Ange se derrumbó en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma sacando toda la tristeza que albergaba en su interior en manera de llanto.

.

.

—La voz de los DRAGONES interfiere con el mana y enloquece a los humanos. Por eso solo las NORMA podían pelear contra nosotros—informaba Lizardia a Maggy y Emma en la cama del hospital junto a la última.

Hace unas cuantas horas que habían llegado a la Aurora, en donde la peli-plata fue atendida de inmediato por las heridas que cargaba. Del tratado de su ala se habían encargado Kaname y Naga. Salamandine por su lado, se había encerrado en la habitación que le habían otorgado después de cantar para sacar a la oficial del mismo trance en el que Momoka había entrado cuando atacó a Tusk y Hilda.

— ¡No dice nada de eso en ninguna parte! —reclamó Emma observando los informes con su mana al momento que Maggy suspiraba, ahora comprendía como es que Zola se sentía cuando se trataba de Hilberta y de Lena. Incluso ahora se preguntaba. Si Zola estuviera viva… ¿seguiría queriendo a la madre de Hilda a pesar de que rechazó cruelmente a su hija a costa de lo que acaban de descubrir?

—Este mundo está lleno de mentiras—miro fijamente a la peli-verde—Pero las NORMA eran seres que podían destruir el mana y por tanto habrían expuesto todas esas mentiras.

—Ahora entiendo porque le discriminación y el aislamiento—concluyó Maggy.

—Los humanos fueron programados para despreciar a las NORMA casi por instinto—Dijo Lizardia.

— ¡Entonces solo somos títeres! —gritó la peli-verde.

—Están sus excepciones, como Tusk, Momoka y tú por ejemplo—le dijo y la doctora junto a la agente se sonrojaron.

El momento agradable no duró mucho puesto que la pantalla de Mana de Emma se rompió y esta gritó en agonía.

— ¡Emma! —exclamo la pelirroja preocupada.

—Asi que ya ha comenzado.

* * *

— ¿Qué has dicho? —Preguntó Jill con incredulidad ante lo que Jazmine le había informado. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, le seguían informando de la situación en respeto a todo lo que una vez fue.

—Chris derribó al Villkiss y mato a una de las novatas—Los ojos azulados de la vendedora observaron a su vieja camarada y antigua comandante con pena. Las cosas realmente se habían distorsionado, y la azabache solamente apartaba la mirada al escritorio en el escritorio que estaba frente a ella—Las tropas de Embryo son excelentes. Sus soldados y su _comandante_ …

— ¿Qué me intentas decir? —Preguntó la oji-gris ante el tono que empleo su vieja amiga con el último título.

—Que si hubieras sido más amable con Salia, no se habría convertido en nuestra enemiga—Le contestó poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a la puerta.

— ¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?! —Alektra saltó de inmediato encarando a la mujer de cabellos verde/amarillentos con palpable enojo— ¡Eras tú y Maggy quienes me alejaban de ella! —Le gritó de inmediato con una mirada más dura que el acero, pero aun así la vendedora no cedió un centímetro

—Porque lo único que hacías era dañarla—Le dijo en defensa, dejando a la azabache sin palabras, sabía que era verdad. Jazmine, simplemente le dejó ahí parada y abrió la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla no pudo evitar exponer la última verdad—Ella también te quería más que a nada, pero dudo que ahora quiera siquiera verte.

Las cuencas de Jill se abrieron al máximo ante lo dicho.

Pateó con fuerza el escritorio ya aventó la silla lo más fuerte que pudo hacia el frente, haciéndola volar en pedazos al hacerla chocar contra la pared. Apretó los dientes con ira y un instinto asesino se acrecentó en su interior. Todo era indudablemente la culpa de Embryo.

Fue Embryo quien le manipuló contadas veces en sus recuerdos, fue Embryo quien apagó su vida, fue Embryo quien le arrebató la única manera de revivirse. Jill… Alektra… no importaba el nombre, seguía siendo la misma mujer caprichosa y temperamental que negaba sus errores… seguía siendo la misma mujer orgullosa y testaruda que se negaba a amar a alguien más que a sí misma… seguía siendo la misma idiota ingenua que creía que las cosas eran tan fácil como pensarlas… Seguía siendo una cobarde, y por tanto, no sería ella quien cerraría todo.

Se dejó caer sobre el piso, y al igual que una niña escondió su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Cerró los ojos y recordó los pocos momentos llenos de azúcar en los que Salia y ella estaban presentes. Recordó cómo la chica de coletas le dijo que la vengaría, recordó cómo dijo que quería ser como ella, recordó como la admiración y el cariño por una subordinada le enloquecieron. Recordó el sentimiento cálido que le hizo sentirse viva de nuevo, un cálido sentimiento que no se comparaba con el que sintió alguna vez cuando conoció a Albert. Pues este sentimiento era aún más fuerte. La deserción de Salia le causaba un retortijón en el estómago y le causaba un dolor incomparable en el pecho que le dificultaba hasta las cosas más sencillas y cotidianas, nada que ver con lo que sintió con el rechazo del padre de Tusk.

Se negaba a llamarlo amor. Su corazón estaba lo suficientemente ennegrecido como para aceptar esa clase de tonterías, su sentido común le negaba perder la cordura. Lo que esta mujer no sabía es que su cordura mandó al carajo a su sentido común, y este a su vez obligó a su corazón latir con aun más fuerza por la luz que había perdido.

.

.

Sus ojos verdosos observaron la lluvia caer mientras se recargaba en la baranda del enorme balcón que conformaba la habitación de Salia. Salia por su lado, estaba sentaba a un lado de ella, ocultando su cara entre sus rodillas, sintiendo las gotas de agua golpear su espalda al igual que la mujer peli-rosada.

—Ersha, Salia—Chris salió preocupada al verlas exponerse de esa forma, en especial la peli-azul. Había pasado un día desde que Ange había escapado y Salia había sido fuertemente castigada por Embryo— ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?

—Nada…—Respondió Ersha—Simplemente pensaba mientras le hacía compañía a Salia—La mencionada lazó la cara mostrando su labio partido, con la marca de un puñetazo y el ojo con el ojo morado. La chica de cabellos plateados había notado que estaba tratando de confundir sus lágrimas con la lluvia, una técnica que ella había usado los primeros días que llegó al castillo—Pronto partiré…—Declaró sin más.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? —Preguntó Salia, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

—No lo sé—Dijo, más las otras dos norma sabían que mentía. De ellas cinco, Ersha era la única que no estaba realmente convencida con los ideales de su salvador, de ellas cinco, era Ersha la única que aún tenía un lugar a donde volver, y después de que Embryo se negara a revivir a las niñas que hicieron que ella lo siguiera en primero lugar, estaba libre de ataduras para volver—Esas niñas lo eran todo para mí.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron ligeramente al comprenderlo por fin.

Embryo le manipuló todo el tiempo, aprovechándose de que era una mujer vacía y superficial que creyó que no tenía nada en el mundo, hasta que pudo reencontrarse con Vivian. Claro… Embryo le hizo creer que lo más importante para ella se había perdido y le obligó a renunciar a ello, e hizo lo mismo con las demás. Llenó el corazón de Chris, la chica más noble del universo, de odio puro hacia la persona que más amaba. Llenó el roto corazón de Salia con un falso amor al que ella se aferraba creyendo que sería el único que podía amarla.

— ¿Todo esto les parece bien? —Les preguntó—Tener que matar a Rosalie-chan o a Jill-sama.

Observó a ambas chicas tensarse. Salia de nuevo escondió su cara entre sus rodillas y no pronunció palabra alguna. Por su lado, Chris apretó los dientes mirándola con desesperación.

—Estoy deseando hacerlo—Ersha vio en los rosados ojos de la peli-plata la gran mentira que estaba soltando, muy a su pesar ella era incapaz de realmente lastimar a la peli-naranja y viceversa. Solo se estaba engañando a sí misma, hundida en el más profundo abismo gracias a aquel que se decía a sí mismo su salvador, y estaba segura de que lo mismo iba para la peli-azul.

—Ya veo—Las observó con tristeza entrando de nuevo a la habitación de su comandante, para después salir en dirección al pasillo.

Salia y Chris sabían que esa sería la última vez que verían a Ersha de esa forma.

.

.

—Agua…—finalmente Ange se había cansado de tanto llorar, aunque igualmente la fiebre que le había dado había influido.

Con paso torpe se dirigió al pequeño escritorio más con lo débil que se encontraba cayó y tropezó no solo con los diarios de Zola y Albert, igualmente con el diario de Tusk y el de Hilda.

 _No importa lo que haga la soledad me va a enloquecer. Mi amada Irisa igualmente murio, no hayo un sentido en mi vida. La gente no puede vivir sola._

—Tusk…

 _Hoy una chica ha llegado a la playa con el Villkiss. Es muy violenta y no atiende razones pero… me recuerda mucho a Irisa._

 _Hoy Ange se fue, por ella vino una chica pelirroja que se me hizo familiar de alguna manera. No encuentro la grabadora de mi padre será que la he perdido._

 _Esa chica se llamaba Himelda Hildegart Kalheer Schlievogt, es una norma, la primera hija de mi padre, aunque según me ha dicho nacimos exactamente al mismo tiempo. Ya sé el nombre de esa mujer tan amable que nos cuidaba a mí y a mi madre, Zola. Son demasiadas emociones en un dia, incluso me emborraché._

 _Al parecer nuestro mayor aliado era el padre de Ange, vi un lado en ella completamente diferente en ella, uno que podria darle esperanza a cualquiera. Por eso juro que siempre la protegeré, así sea en silencio._

—Siempre me protegiste—se lamentó llorando, siempre había hecho todo lo posible, pero ahora…

 _Hoy día dejo este lugar, mi presencia es requerida a un lado de Ange y sobre todo a un lado de mi hermana. Ahora seré su mayor apoyo. Aunque no sé si lo hago por el Libertas o por mi cuenta._

—Hilda…—igualmente lloro por la pelirroja—Momoka… vuelvan—pidió cediendo al llanto de nuevo—No me dejen sola… Sin ustedes yo no podría…—lloró aún más fuerte mientras su mirada se clavaba en la pistola del traje que llevaba puesto.

Observo la cantidad de balas, solo una quedaba, quito el seguro y la cargó, apuntó a su barbilla y comenzó a llorar, su mano temblaba, el miedo a perder la vida que tiene todo ser humano le dificultaba su tarea. Apretó con más fuerza el mango… más nunca el gatillo.

Lanzó el arma lo más lejos que pudo y se derrumbó por segunda ocasión, como aquella vez que por fin comprendió que su madre estaba muerta y que por más que lo quisiera no la recuperaría. Su madre, Tusk, Momoka y Hilda habían muerto para protegerla, no podía destruir lo que ellos tanto habían protegido: su propia vida.

El dolor llegó a un punto en el que ya era insoportable, cada vez que su mente relacionara la más mínima cosa los recuerdos venían a ella y no podía lidiar con los mismos. Llorar, es lo único que podía hacer, por más patética que se viera necesitaba descargar toda la tristeza, despejar la amargura para conservar los buenos momentos, pero era tan dificil, fueron las tres personas más importantes que le quedaban quienes la dejaron sola, sin la oportunidad de abrazarlos aunque fuera una vez más.

—Que patético…—se lamentó viendo el amanecer, arropada con una manta en la orilla del precipicio. El mar le tranquilizaba y le recordaba ese aroma tan peculiar de Hilda gracias a los entrenamientos en el Arsenal—Ni siquiera puedo suicidarme—Observo con calma como salía el sol—Que bello.

— _Es más bello ver cómo te partes la madre_

La voz burlona de la norma hizo efecto en su cabeza, no supo si reír o llorar ante la broma de aquel atesorado momento.

—Estúpida—se quejó— ¿Cómo esperas que logremos destruir el mundo si no estás aquí? Estas rompiendo tu promesa maldita imbécil—reclamó como si estuviera junto ella.

Observo de nuevo el amanecer, es sol estaba ya más alto pero no brillaba en todo su esplendor, una sombra arruinada su brillo. Justo como ella sentía su vida en ese momento, el mal presagio se iría, tardaría mucho pero al final parecería como si no hubiera pasado nada.

— ¿Para-mail? —pregunto al identificar la sombra que arruinaba su bello amanecer. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie por ahora.

Pudo ver como el para-mail iba a gran velocidad pero muy mal manejado ¿De verdad creerían que una simple novata podría llevarla de regreso? El para-mail logro deslumbrarse de color plata y la figura se le hizo aún más familiar.

— ¡¿Villkiss?!

El Villkiss aterrizo de manera bastante abrupta sobre la arena de la bahía, y fue cuando sus agudos ojos lograron visualizar un matiz rojizo, que finalmente corrió como loca a su unidad, incluso pensó saltar para llegar más rápido pero la razón –que aparentemente se había ido de vacaciones los últimos dos días– le impidió hacerlo.

Cuando logró llegar pudo ver que el aparato estaba vacío.

— ¡Imposible! —exclamó tocando el Villkiss—No puedo llegar solo, mis ojos no pudieron haberme engañado.

—No creo que tu vista sea tan mala como la mía—se escuchó una voz quejumbrosa que hizo que volteará casi de inmediato—Quiero decir, no está la tarta de manzana que te dije que me hicieras… Princesa defectuosa.

— ¿Hilda? —Preguntó con duda, no podía creerlo, era imposible, ella estaba justo a un lado del epicentro de la explosión, pero ahí estaba, tenía varias heridas sin tratar (y algunas ligeramente tratadas) con unas cuantas quemaduras en su brazo derecho y viva…

¡VIVA!

— ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Cómo…?

—No entiendo porque tanto alboroto por el Villkiss, es más lento que un para-mail promedio y es bastante dificil de manejar—dijo haciendo alusión a como había llegado hasta ahí mientras le daba un par de palmadas a la unidad—Y sigo sin entender en dónde está mi tarta.

—No te la hice ¿de acuerdo? —trato de sonar molesta pero las lágrimas de alegría salieron de inmediato.

—Oe, no llores tampoco es para tanto—dijo Hilda restándole importancia con su tono mezquino usual recibiendo una bofetada por parte de Ange— ¡¿Que fue eso Ita-hime?! —Reclamó con una mano acariciándose la mejilla mientras que con el dedo menique de la misma acariciaba la magullada que tenía cerca del puente de la nariz.

— ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llore por ti?! ¡Fueron dos días, DÍAS, D-Í-A-S!—Deletreó con enojo.

—Ya, ya, perdón, perdón—dijo acariciando la cabeza de la antigua princesa viendo lo frágil que estaba, pero ésta nuevamente la abofeteó—Sígueme, te enseñaré algo—le tomo de la mano y suavemente le guio al refugio que Ange no había pisado desde la noche anterior, aunque la misma observaba que la pelirroja caminaba con algo de dificultad y se acariciaba la cara. Genial ahora se sentía culpable de haberle pegado.

Eso. No. Era. Justo.

—Me imagino que por quien más lloraste fue por ella ¿no? —Hilda señalo a la chica durmiente en la cama.

— ¡Momoka! —gritó su nombre sorprendida.

—Está bastante herida, de seguro ha de tener algo roto, pero dentro de poco estará bien.

— ¿Ahora sos médica? —pregunto con claro sarcasmo.

—Una vez dejé asi a todo el escuadrón—se alzó de hombros—Está bastante cansada, a decir verdad yo igual, fueron casi dos días conduciendo aquí sin parar.

— ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¿Qué hay de Tusk? —Pregunto. Hilda guardó silencio.

—Tusk… no pudo salvarse…—dijo después de un tiempo—…La bomba estaba adherida debajo de su ropa, su cuerpo fue carbonizado al momento de la explosión, lo único que quedó de él fue el para-mail que te llevaste.

— Tú estabas justo a un lado de él, ¿Cómo es que continuas con vida? —No era reproche pero no encontraba ningún sentido de la lógica.

Hilda lo pensó detenidamente antes de responder.

—Tú me salvaste—respondió.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Fumaste algo?!

—No, no—dijo riendo ante la cara de Ange— ¿Recuerdas como terminamos en la dimensión de la princesa dragón?

—El Villkiss nos llevó.

— ¿Y cómo nos llevó?

—No lo sé, solo quería que no te pasara nada, nos mandó para allá—entonces Ange cayó en cuenta de la respuesta— ¡¿El Villkiss te salvó?!

—Llegue en él ¿no? —Pregunto en burla—A decir verdad pensé que iba a morir. Tenía mi mente preparada para eso, cerré los ojos y sentía como todo ardía; y el dolor… no se acababa como te lo pintan en las novelas que nos leía Chris. Sentí caer sobre mi cara y mi espalda dolía como el demonio y mi brazo ardía como el infierno…—Recién Ange cayó en cuenta de que las protecciones de su brazo derecho no estaban—Abrí los ojos y estaba Momoka encima de mí, bastante cansada y débil tratando de reanimarme. Estábamos sobre la cabina del Villkiss apenas conscientes. Caímos rendidas y vine lo más rápido que pude hacia acá.

— ¿Por qué?

—El bastardo de Embryo te está buscando

— ¿Sabe de la existencia de este lugar?

—Posiblemente… si sabe en exactitud de cuál de todos los arbustos en los que orino Tusk estamos.

— ¿Qué?

—Larga… muy larga historia…

—Tenemos tiempo…

—No creo… Salamandine no tardará en venir.

— ¿Sabe que estamos aquí?

—Siempre lo supo. Tal vez te quiso dar privacidad o tiempo de luto ¿Qué voy a saber? No soy ella.

—Eso lo tengo claro—sonrió elevándose un poco para besar los labios de la pelirroja sorprendiéndola.

— ¡A-Ange! —Exclamó completamente causando una risa rasposa debido al llanto que había tenido anteriormente.

—Vamos a hacer algo con esas heridas—Demandó con una sonrisa mientras que la tomaba de la mano obligándola a entrar al refugio del difunto Tusk, ignorando las protestas de la media hermana de éste por el dolor que le causó su acción.

.

.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama que le habían brindado, a un lado de la norma llamada Rosalie. No necesitaba usar más de dos neuronas, para determinar que esa cama era de Hilda, su presencia estaba presente hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Aspiró el aroma de la pelirroja dejando a su cuerpo relajarse como si la pelirroja realmente estuviera allí. Habían sido demasiadas emociones con las que Salamandine había tenido que lidiar en tan poco tiempo.

No tuvo momento de alegrarse o sorprenderse siquiera, cuando Embryo le informó de manera poco cuidadosa –por medio de la oficial– que había saltado una vieja deuda con los Kalheer, no le tomó nada asociar con eso una posible muerte de la pelirroja, pues el mismo regulador masculló que aún muertos, los malditos ojos lavanda se aseguraban de joderlo, y que exigía que le devolvieran a Ange. Pero igualmente Kaname, Naga y ella no tardaron en sorprender a los demás cuando, por inercia, se arrodillaron ante Jurai y lo llamaron su Rey. Era algo que les dejó a todas mudas, Jurai se vio algo molesto, y entre las tres explicarían con atención los detalles una vez que Ange regresara, ella igualmente debía de enterarse de la realidad de su linaje.

— ¿De verdad habrás muerto? —Preguntó con su mirada azulada fija en el techo—Quisiera verte…—Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y dibujar la cara de la Kalheer en su cabeza.

Una vez pudo verla, se preguntaba si ahora podría verla, estando en el mismo mundo, y con la posibilidad de que Hilda estuviera muerta. Y que la señal de la unidad de la pelirroja hubiera desaparecida solo ayudaba a reafirmar eso, y siguiendo la señal del automóvil de Tusk, podía asegurar que la rubia era quien estaba montada en él.

— ¿Debería ir por ti… Ange? —Se preguntó. No les había dicho a los demás que sabía el paradero de la rubia, solo les había dicho de que tenía la seguridad de que volvería, porque sabía que lo haría, pero que por ahora necesitaba su espacio, Si Hilda y Tusk realmente habían muerto, debería suponer un golpe duro para la princesa del imperio Misurugi.

.

.

—D-Duele ¡Duele! —Se quejó Hilda de inmediato al sentir como Ange envolvía su mano quemada

—Calla, que tus quemaduras son muy leves, apenas y pasan al segundo grado—Le dijo Ange en reclamo.

—Es que no eres nada delicada—Respondió en el mismo tono de reclamo mientras que hacía muecas del dolor una vez que la rubia apretó su mano— ¡Eso lo hiciste apropósito!

—Por quejica.

—Cuanto amor…—Dijo con evidente sarcasmo sonrojando a la oji-roja.

—Idiota—Murmuró causando la sonrisa de la oji-lavanda—Ya solo quedan las heridas de tu cara—sus ojos observaron atentamente la ligera cortada en el puente de la nariz y la sangre seca en la parte derecha de su frente. Ahora que lo analizaba, la mayoría de sus heridas eran en el lado derecho, exceptuando el torniquete improvisado con el vestido de Momoka en su pierna izquierda. Había rastros de una navaja y una bala.

—Creo que por ahora estaré bien, además pronto regresaremos al Aurora y allí Maggy me atenderá apropiadamente—Ante el reclamo que estaba por venir de su princesa defectuosa decidió agregar algo más—Aunque capaz y solo me pone benditas en la cara y una venda en la pierna para después mandarme a la mierda—Dijo en tono burlesco.

Ange se quedó en completo silencio y Hilda se extrañó al no recibir reacción alguna, normalmente la chica ya hubiera saltado de cualquier manera, o por lo menos se hubiera reído de su desgracia.

— ¿Ange?

—Yo realmente pensé que habías muerto—Dijo—Me puse muy triste y sentía como si quisiera morir.

—Por favor dime que no lo intentaste—Interrumpió obligando a su contraria observarla directamente a los ojos, pero ella no respondió y solo apartó la mirada—Ange…

—Sé que fue algo estúpido—Se adelantó al regaño de la pelirroja—Pero ponte en mi lugar—Se abrazó a ella—Si hubieras pensado que yo estaba muerta y que no pudiste hacer absolutamente nada…

—Primero, yo nunca te dejaría sola. Segunda, antes me muero yo. Tercera…—Hizo una pausa aferrándose más a la rubia—…en dado caso de que eso pasara… te vengaría.

— ¿Sabes que te has vuelto a contradecir? —Pregunto Ange burlona alzando el rostro pero sin soltar el abrazo—Me dejaste sola dos días.

— ¡Dios! Estás peor que con lo del sostén—Exclamó dramáticamente— ¿Me lo piensas reclamar toda la vida?

—Por supuesto—Dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¿Y puedo hacer algo?

—No

—Me lo suponía.

Ambas estallaron en risas, disfrutando de su pequeño momento de paz. ¿Qué mejor que la compañía de la otra en esos momentos? Como desearían que el momento fuera eterno, o por lo menos inmortalizarlo.

El silencio cayó, y con ello un sonrojo en ambas chicas. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Era como si se vieran por primera vez, y era cómo si faltara algo, y sabían el qué: el beso.

Hilda se vio hecha un manojo de nervios y Ange un tanto torpe. A decir verdad, se podría considerar que sería el primer beso en el que la rubia daba su consentimiento, y esta vez no era robado, ni accidente ni juego. Ahora se entregaba un sentimiento que ambas estaban temerosas de aceptar, un sentimiento más caótico que pacífico. ¿Realmente estaban listas para eso? No lo sabrían hasta intentarlo.

Ange se inclinó hacia arriba y comenzó acercar su rostro al de Hilda, ésta a su vez cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de la rubia el cual seguía sin llegar.

—No pienses que voy a hacerlo todo yo—Dijo contra sus labios—Toma algo de iniciativa.

—No piensas dejármela fácil, ¿verdad? —Acercó sus labios un poco más.

—No

—Ya decía—Soltó una ligera risilla y al segundo siguiente, Ange solo sabía que tenía a una pelirroja de 163cm y dieciocho años de edad encima suyo.

— ¿Es enserio? —Preguntó al notar que Hilda se había quedado dormida con una gota en la cabeza—Supongo que aún no es momento…—Rio un poco decepcionada, pero contenta de que su comandante estaba viva.

* * *

 _—Los engranes del destino comienzan a girar al igual que un reloj, y hasta que su tiempo no llegue, no serán detenidos._

 _— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó a la voz tan dulce y cálida que sonaba en su mente._

 _—Un blanco y un negro necesitan de un gris para poder operar. La fuerza ocupa un sentimiento y ese sentimiento necesita una razón._

 _— ¿Algún motivo en especial por el que me estés contando esto? —Preguntó con hastío._

 _—Aquel lugar que necesitabas encontrar fue encontrado hace cientos de años atrás. Tu papel quedó decidido desde el primer instante de la creación._

 _— ¡Habla claro maldita sea!_

 _—Una fuerza, un sentimiento y una razón. La razón que se necesita es la que te mantiene… No pude otorgarte muchas cualidades como a mis hijas, pero te he dado mi inteligencia y mi sentido común, tu voluntad es fuerte y sé que podrás con todo._

 _— ¡Deja de joder, y dime ya quien putas eres! —habló con exaspero— ¡No pienso dejar que alguien trate de tomar control sobre mi como hicieron con los demás!_

 _—Yo no pienso utilizarte—Dijo la voz con calma y amabilidad—Y si me preguntas quien soy… Pues soy Aura._

* * *

 _ **Ya es oficial, Tusk, oficialmente está muerto. Pika-anime, ya podés comenzar con la fiesta, dame la dirección para dársela al taxi.**_

 _ **Perdonen si sienten este capítulo como relleno pero bueno... ya ni modo, debía escribirse, creo... yo solo quería incluir la escena final (les reto a adivinar con quien habla Aura) y esa escena solo quedaba para cerrar un capítulo. Aunque igualmente debía aclarar que el único que murio es Tusk ¿y que mejor manera que esta? Igualmente debía medio explicar como chuchas es que Hilda si sobrevivió y ya saben como sobrevivió Momoka por la sartén y por un escudo de mana al momento de caer, así que meh~~**_ ** _Aunque el como sobrevivió Hilda no es del todo cierto... hay algo más que ella desconoce (y que empecé a poner desde el capítulo 15) y tiene que ver con la última escena, mierda ya les ayudé demasiado... bueno, servirá para que me carcoman con el mimsterio muajajajajaaja que malota que soy xDxDxDxD_**

 _ **Igualmente pido disculpa si se esperaban una escena un poco más comprometedora entre esas dos, pero siento que sería apresurar todo sin sentido (cosa que hicieron en el anime) y como dije en la narración, no creo que ni Ange ni Hilda estén listas para afrontar el amor todavía.**_

 _ **Ange: Mejor ya di que no sabes con quien dejarme.**_

 _ **Ehhh... Apenas iba a decirlo...**_

 _ **Ange: ¡Pues dilo ya!**_

 _ **¡Hilda! ponle bozal a tu princesa.**_

 _ **-aparece Hilda salvaje y se lleva a Ange como costal de papas-**_

 _ **Ejem... como decía... Pues no sé con quien dejar a Ange y no quiero amarrarla del todo con Hilda así que hay de cuatro:**_

 _ **1.-Todo queda en un "veremos"  
2.-Ange se queda con Hilda  
3.-Ange se queda con Salako  
4.-Esto termina en trío**_

 ** _Ultimamente le apuesto a la 4 ¿que hay de ustedes? ¿como quisieran que termine el romance con esas tres chicas? Trato de concentrarme más en las relaciones de Chris/Rosalie y Alektra/Salia si se dan cuenta... y al mismo tiempo aumentar el misterio de Jurai y de Aura... no por algo hago lo que hago jajajajaja_**

 ** _Y ya despidiéndome con un saludo y una dedicatoria muy especial a tokha chan (por siempre dejar sus bellos comentarios que me hacen muy feliz)_** ** _solo les recuerdo que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos_**


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original.**_

* * *

[Capitulo 23]

Se levantó sobresaltada del sueño que había tenido, simplemente no podía ser posible, y esperaba que no fuera una de las visiones que solía tener.

— Oye ¿Estás bien? —Su mirada azulada se topó con una aún más azulada que la suya. Una mujer de cabellos naranja, su compañera de habitación la veía preocupada.

—Eh... Si, si...—Afirmó distraídamente mientras se recostaba de nuevo— ¿Qué hora es?

—Las once de la noche, ya todos recién estamos ocupando las camas.

—Ah~~ me quede dormida—Se lamentó, y al mismo tiempo se extrañó de que no la despertaran, eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando se acostó, mínimo cuatro y treinta cuando se durmió.

—Te veías perturbada y tus amigas me dijeron que no te despertara.

—Gracias...—Agradeció avergonzada—Y buenas noches para ti, Rosalie.

—Eso espero princesita... —masculló mientras se giraba dándole la espalda.

Salamandine observó el techo temerosa de su propia mente. Su mente inmediatamente le trajo aquel horrendo paisaje.

A una Ange desnuda llorando mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de cierta pelirroja la cual parecía dormida, pero el tono de su piel, con la herida tan mortal en su abdomen y el llanto desgarrador de la rubia dejaba más que claro que estaba muerta. Su imagen se encontraba en Enryugo observándolo todo igualmente con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que el cuerpo de Embryo se veía riendo triunfante mientras que varias unidades de Para-Mail luchaban a su espalda, y frente a ella, Aura yacía encerrada en una cúpula mientras que los mundos se fusionaban. No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían o gritaban, más que los sonidos de agonía de los millones de personas en ambos mundos sintiendo su vida acabar.

Salamandine no se explicaba el porque, pero sentía como ella se desfallecía en aquel escenario, sentía como su ser de quedaba sin esperanza y veía todo como perdido. Ni siquiera la canción que le enseño Aura podría salvarle de todo aquello. Y lo que más le asustó de todo aquello, que al soñar con la pelirroja que supuestamente estaba muerta, le advirtió dos cosas. Primeramente que la pelirroja no estaba muerta, y segundo, que había muy altas probabilidades de que aquello fuera una visión, y lamentablemente para ese caso, sus visiones siempre se cumplían.

Salamandine no durmió en lo que quedó de la noche, pero estaba segura de que al día siguiente rendiría gracias a las siete horas de sueño que logró tomar antes de esa pesadilla.

.

.

Comió en silencio lo que Momoka le había preparado. Se sentía algo incomoda la situación desde que Hilda y ella se levantaron, esto sin contar aquel sueño tan frustrante que tuvo. Posiblemente era por el miedo que tenía y se negaba a aceptar por perder a la Kalheer, pero ese sueño le estaba carcomiendo. Ange estaba segura que normalmente su contraria ya se habría dado cuenta de que algo le atormentaba y le hubiera preguntado, sin embargo, parecía como si la pelirroja hubiera entrado en un trance al momento de despertarse, un trance en medio de sus propios pensamientos. Seguramente eran las posibles estrategias a seguir, a saber, no era ella, al igual que en su sueño, simplemente no era ella.

Detrás de la espalda de una protectora norma pelirroja de ojos lavanda, observaba como la misma se enfrentaba contra el regulador, Embryo, mientras que ella no podía hacer nada más que observar, su cuerpo estaba paralizado y estaba segura de que el rubio narcisista no tenía nada que ver en esa ocasión. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y Ange sentía como su pecho se apretaba cada vez más impidiéndole respirar. Solo podía clasificarse ese sueño como pesadilla, como un reflejo de su propio miedo, pero entonces, ¿porque aparecían casi todas allí?

Reconoció la unidad de Salia y de Chris peleando contra unas réplicas de las suyas, así como a Salako peleando contra la unidad de Embryo tratando de acercarse a Aura.

El sueño terminó con ella abrazando al cuerpo inerte de Hilda llorando y sacando de nuevo su alma en ello. Hilda murmuró unas cuantas cosas que no pudo escuchar antes de rendirse por completo al deseo de la muerte, y mirado con rabia como Embryo se reía y se mofaba de la pelirroja, el Villkiss volvió a materializarse y justo cuando iba a subir en el Hilda le sacudió desesperadamente tratando de despertarla. Según lo explicado por Momoka, había estado gritando entre sueños y no habían podido despertarla por más que lo habían intentado.

Hilda le miró con preocupación pero no soltó palabra alguna, y seguía sin hacerlo.

—Ya es tiempo de regresar...—Dijo Hilda sorprendiéndole la seriedad con la que dijo aquello—...Ya escapamos lo suficiente, es hora de afrontarlo todo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó moleta ante la seriedad y frialdad mostrada, nunca fue así.

—No me pasa nada—Si claro, y ahora debía creerle—Más importante aún, debemos llegar al Aurora cuanto antes.

— ¿Por qué?

—La batalla final está por comenzar y debemos alistarnos, todo debe acabar ya...

—Mi pregunta no iba dirigida a eso—Le dijo Ange aprisionando a la pelirroja entre sus brazos.

—Suéltame—Ordenó y ante la mirada tan penetrante que usó, la rubia no tuvo otra que ceder—Como sabes el Arquebus ya es historia y el modelo de Tusk no me sirve ni para jugar a las carreritas. Según sé su madre era Mail-Raider junto con Jill, y revisando entre las cosas de mi hermanito—Ange notó el tono molesto de la pelirroja al usar ese término—Descubrí que aquí hay un Para-Mail escondido, por lo tanto usare ese.

—Cuanta confianza.

—Nadie vendrá a reclamarme—Ange sintió un trago de amargura entrar por su garganta—Ahora, tú vienes conmigo—Demandó tomando de la mano de Ange.

—Con cuidado—Reclamó la de ojos borgoña, algo definitivamente había pasado con Hilda antes de que ella se levantaba.

* * *

—Cuando los mundos se fusionen, todos moriremos—Explicó Jurai a las normas combatientes mientras que las dragonas allí presentes aclaraban las pequeñas dudas de las mail-raiders.

—Aura debe recuperarse antes de que la fusión espacial se complete—Hablo Salamandine inclinándose ante el castaño, el cual con un asentimiento le cedió la palabra—Embryo la utiliza como fuente de energía y una vez terminada la fusión piensa destruirla con el canto de la estrella, lo cual rompería el balance con las dimensiones restantes.

— ¿No se supone que Aura solo es el dios de su mundo? —Remarcó Rosalie con algo de desconfianza con las miradas de sus kouhai sobre ella.

—Aura es el balance en muchas formas—Respondió Salamandine—Es en nuestro mundo en el único en el que se manifiesta abiertamente, mientras que en otros mundos está solamente de manera omnipotente y omnipresente. Recibe muchos nombres, pero Aura es el único regulador. Lo que Embryo hace es solamente tratar de sustituirle consigo mismo.

— ¿Y cómo has llegado tú a esa conclusión? —Preguntó Jill (la cual seguía siendo informada de la situación) notando la pequeña sonrisa de orgullo que se posó en los labios de Jurai.

—Simple deducción mi señora—Inevitablemente Jazmine, Maggy, Emma, Rosalie y Vivian estallaron en risas. La princesa dragón no lo sabía, pero actuó exactamente igual que su comandante ausente. Es verdad, si Hilda había muerto, ¿quién las mandará ahora? La azabache les había asegurado que la Kalheer estaba viva, pero no había podido demostrárselos.

—Tenemos una señal desconocida—Hablo una de las chicas de las cabinas de control. ¿Sería posible...?

—Acéptenla y póngala en altavoz, por favor—Ordenó amablemente, más Jazmine le secundó la orden ya que la princesa no tenía autoridad allí.

— ¿Aurora, me escuchan? —Salamadine sintió su corazón acelerarse al escuchar la voz de su contraparte—Pido permiso para aterrizar.

—Concedido—Aprobó Jazmine, y en ese instante el Aurora comenzó a Ascender para recibir la unidad de Ange, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a otra unidad de color rosada junto a ella.

— ¿Lena? —Soltó Maggy y Jill sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Esta última decidió que ya tenía suficiente y avanzó a su muy sofisticada celda. Ella vio a Lena morir, así que en esa unidad o estaban alguno de los hermanos Kalheer o ambos hermanos en todo caso, después de todo Momoka no sabía montar un Para-Mail y Ange no se tomaría la molestia enseñarle a volar solo para regresar pudiendo llevársela en su cabina.

— ¡Hilda-dono! —Exclamó Salamandine de inmediato con alegría al divisar la cabellera rojiza de la piloto de aquella unidad.

— ¡Ange! —Vivian igualmente mostró su alegría mientras se lanzaba contra la mencionada en un muy fuerte abrazo, su hermana fue un poco más recatada y se limitó a acariciar ligeramente el brazo lastimado de la comandante.

—No creí que volvería a ver la unidad de Lena—Dijo Maggy con una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

—Y yo no pensé en ver una unidad exactamente igual al Arquebus—Respondió Hilda—Pero definitivamente el rosa no va con nosotras—Resopló haciendo notar el uniforme de Mail-Raider que estaba usando la rubia.

—Es increíble que aun pueda volar—Soltó Jazmine.

— ¿Pero qué demonios con esas heridas? —Soltó la pelirroja mayor al ver la condición de la chica de dieciocho.

— Fuera de eso, ¡¿En dónde demonios estaban?! —Preguntó Rosalie.

—Eso ya no importa—Dijo Ange—Lo importante es que estamos aquí.

—Vaya, Momoka-san—La oficial Emma Bronson entró a la zona de despegue viéndose notablemente mejor comparada con la última vez, comenzando con el hecho de que se encontraba sobria—Es bueno saber que estás a salvo.

—Oficial Bronson... dejó de beber—Fue lo que pronunció con una mezcla de asombro y alegría.

—No puedo beber ahora—Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas al recordar el lastre que fue durante el último tiempo. Nadie lo notó pero una sonrisa de orgullo en posó en los labios de su médica—No después de ser miembro activo del LIBERTAS. Ahora sé la verdad detrás de los humanos y el mana, y aunque me siento avergonzada de mis actos, espero poder ayudarles todo lo posible.

Eso sin duda fue una sorpresa para las recién llegadas, pero aún les quedaba una más. Los ojos carmesí de Ange se centraron en una unidad negra de detalles anaranjados, y sin siquiera articular palabra Vivian habló.

—Ersha regresó—Nada competiría con esa sonrisa tan radiante que portaba la pequeña dragona—Dijo que había despertado.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó la rubia igualmente sorprendida, eran demasiadas cosas que asimilar.

—Has de estar muy contenta por eso—Dijo Hilda con sonrisa pícara a la pequeña, la cual asintio vigorosamente.

—Sí. Hubieras visto—Agitó levemente los brazos en muestra de excitación—En plena lluvia su unidad llegó con un sostén blanco en la punta, era de encaje y muy bonito, nunca se lo había visto.

— ¿Y por qué usó un sostén? —Preguntaron tanto Hilda como Ange alzando la ceja.

—No tenía una bandera—La voz de la peli-rosa les hizo girarse a ambas, notando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hay muchas cosas de las que no te has enterado...—La voz de Salamandine salió en un susurro en la oreja de Ange, y en respuesta, ésta saltó de su lugar más roja que un tomate bien maduro mientras se tapaba su oreja.

— ¡Salako! —Soltó en tono de reclamo, Hilda no pudo hacer más que reírse.

—La gente de Aura ha formado oficialmente una alianza con las Norma—Le informó un poco seria alternando su azulada mirada entre Ange y Hilda— ¿Qué piensan hacer al respecto?

—Unirnos, ¿no es obvio? —Preguntó Ange en son de burla.

—Ya era tiempo a decir verdad—Hilda se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa.

— ¿Para salvar nuestros mundos? —Preguntó Salamandine ofreciendo su mano a la rubia.

—No—Dijo Ange—Es simplemente que no pienso dejar que ese pervertido haga lo que quiera con el mundo—Dicho esto estrechó su mano con la princesa, siendo secundada por una leve sonrisa de la Kalheer, más con este acto, la mirada de la antigua princesa del Imperio Misurugi no pudo evitar notar a la antigua guardiana de su hermano vistiendo las mismas ropas que las guardianas de la reencarnación de Aura, Kaname y Naga, solamente que con el color vino en lo que sería esa versión tan extravagante de la yukata, con las mangas de sus manos en color negro, como la peli-violeta—Riza...

La mujer de cabellos plata y ojos amarillentos agachó la cabeza con vergüenza, y fue entonces cuando las demás se dieron cuenta de que por ese momento no debían hablar.

—Momoka me lo contó todo... de cómo le dijiste en donde estaba—Le dijo acercándose a ella a paso cauteloso—Así que ahora es asunto nuestro el matar a ese hombre.

—Angelise-sama...—Su nombre salió de su boca con devoción. Lo que ella había hecho era algo que no cualquiera perdonaría, no por lo menos sin saber realmente su motivo, como lo hacía su rey. Salamandine, Momoka y Vivian sonrieron ante ese gesto tan compasivo, y el lugar quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de que la rubia retomara la palabra de aquella escena tan amena.

—Hilda, ¿dónde está la comandante? —Preguntó con algo de seriedad que fue rota por el sonrojo de la mencionada, con las risas de Rosalie y Salamandine de fondo mientras que Hilda se rascaba la mejilla algo avergonzada.

—Olvide de decirte que yo soy la comandante ahora—Respondió desviando la mirada.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Jill? —Preguntó.

—Eso algo que te explicaremos después de que ustedes dos—Señalo Jurai a ambas chicas —realmente se informen de todo.

— ¿Hay algo más que necesitamos saber? —Preguntó Hilda mirando al castaño, ¿finalmente desvelaría sus misterios?

—Demasiadas cosas—Señaló el castaño, serio como pocas veces—Estábamos esperando por ustedes específicamente para poder comentarlo con todas.

—Entonces adelante—Cedió la pelirroja.

—Vayamos al aula de conferencias, sirve que tratamos tus heridas—Demandó Maggy con una palmada en la espalda de la comandante, que si bien no fue fuerte ni mal intencionado, hizo que la oji-lavanda se contrajera del dolor con unas cuantas muecas—Y que sea rápido, estás peor de lo que te ves...—La chica solo sonrio con pena en respuesta—...Emma, necesito que me traigas el paquete de mi habitación.

—Iré enseguida...—Dijo la chica de cabellos verdosos, saliendo del lugar mientras que las demás de nuevo se dirigían a la sala.

De manera detallada, pero a su vez breve, les explicaron a las recién llegadas el plan de Embryo, así como sus consecuencias y respondieron las dudas antes planteadas, pero sin duda cuando las chicas decidieron que habían escuchado lo suficiente, Rosalie les hizo detenerse con una simple pregunta.

— ¿Ahora nos explicarán porque en cuanto lo vieron a usted, estas... chicas, se reverenciaron ante usted? Es decir, nunca vi a Momoka reverenciarse ante usted una vez

Jurai suspiró con algo de cansancio, y Hilda ignoró momentáneamente el dolor causado por las atenciones de su médica completamente concentrada en el hombre.

—Angelise e Himelda ya lo saben—La pelirroja se sorprendió fuertemente al saber que aquel hombre sabía su verdadero nombre, así como los demás se sorprendieron por escuchar el verdadero nombre de su comandante—Pero Aura dividió su consciencia en dos partes que ayudarían a rescatar su cuerpo para restaurar el equilibrio—Dijo—En el mundo de los dragones se quedó esta profecía y se dedicaron por años a buscar ambas partes, sabiendo que se sabría por el color de sus ojos los cuales representaban el bien y el mal...—Ange quedó sorprendida ante esta confesión—...Si lo han notado, todas las chicas dragón tienen los ojos amarillos, naranjas o rayando el miel, muy rara vez se tienen ojos verdes y estos son solo los descendientes directos de los primeros seres humanos.

— ¿A dónde nos lleva todo esto? —Preguntó de nuevo la chica de cabellos naranja.

—No comas ansia, Rosalie—Le dijo la pelirroja menor.

—Salamandine es la única persona en la primera tierra de ojos azulados, y la piedra filosofal en su frente de color rojizo le identifican como los sentimientos de Aura, ella se considera la primera reencarnación—suspiró de nuevo al saber las reacciones de las escuchas al saber lo que seguía—La segunda reencarnación nunca fue hallada, porque no estaba en ese mundo, estaba en este mundo. Angelise es la segunda reencarnación, sus ojos rojizos y la piedra filosofal verde en su anillo le identifican como la fuerza de Aura.

— ¡¿Quééé?! —Saltaron todas exceptuando a Ange y a Hilda, puesto que ellos ya lo sabían por boca de Salamandine.

—El señor Jurai, aquí presente—Naga tomó la palabra con respeto—Es conocido por todas ustedes como el rey del imperio Misurugi, pero a decir verdad es el Rey de los Dragones.

—Desde nuestra creación, son pocos los que pueden escuchar la voluntad de Aura, solamente están la sacerdotisa, Ange y yo—Tomó la palabra Salamandine antes de que alguna articulara palabra alguna, pero ninguna notó como el ceño de Hilda se frunció ante esas palabras—Pero el señor Jurai fue escogido como nuestro rey por voluntad realmente divina, fue elegido directamente por Aura.

—Yo soy su más fiel siervo—Dijo el castaño—Yo soy el único que puede hablar perfectamente con ella y yo soy el único por el cual ella ha podido manifestarse. Antes de ser raptada ella me encomendó una misión, la cual fue cuidar de su fuerza y hacerla florecer—Los ojos de Ange comenzaron a empañarse en ira, si lo analizaba concretamente, tenía sentido él porque estaba tan preparada para todas esas cosas—Pero no podía dejar desabastecida a mi gente, usando a Lizardia como lazo me comunicaba y recreaba todos los escenarios para que a las norma se les diera el papel que tuvieron hasta hace poco.

Los puños de Ange se presionaron aún más fuerte contra ella, sus nudillos estaban blancos y había comenzado a temblar.

—El origen del Libertas era que, secundado por los dragones, Aura regresara a su Lugar. Ayudado por los terroristas como Albert—Hilda se tensó ante el nombre de su padre—Fue que el movimiento fue fundado, pero entonces mi hija nació, y supe que, lastimosamente, mi hija era la ficha faltante de todo. Sophia y yo la entrenamos de manera inconsciente, hasta llegar al ahora.

— ¡¿Todo lo nuestro fue una mentira?! —Explotó Ange.

—No hija—Respondió—Si bien, Sophia era una tapadera para poder permanecer aquí, me enamoré de ella y el tenerte a ti y a tus hermanos fue algo genuino. Nunca quise meterte en esto pero no quedó otra opción, tenía un deber que cumplir y lastimosamente tú eras parte de él—Se lamentó—Yo nunca quise que vinieras al Arsenal, sino que a tus dieciocho años informarte de todo y hacerlas participar a Salamandine y a ti lo menor posible. Pero las cosas se salieron de control con Julio, con Sylvia, con Embryo, con Salamandine, con la sacerdotisa, contigo... que simplemente todo se me escapó de las manos.

—Yo despreciaba a las norma, yo...

—Despreciabas a Embryo, lo sigues despreciando. Es la naturaleza que Aura sembró en ti.

Ange se quedó realmente impactada ante todo, y que decir de las demás, y de Jill en su habitación. Todas intuían que Jurai escondía algo, pero nunca imaginaron que fuera de esa magnitud.

—Mi papel fue reducido al de un simple espectador, y ustedes...—Su mirada azulada pasó de Ange a Sala pasando brevemente por Hilda, y ésta lo notó—Fueron obligadas a tomar el papel que les fue encomendado desde el principio. De verdad lo lamento, yo no quería esto.

—Necesito... pensar. —Dijo Ange mientras se ponia de pie—Y asimilar todo esto...—Murmuró saliendo de la habitación, Hilda estaba por seguirla pero un apretón en su hombro por parte de Maggy le hicieron desistir por un instante, de verdad que necesitaba atenderse. Mandándole una mirada suplicante, Salamandine le sonrió comprensiva y salió de la habitación.

Superado el pequeño momento de shock, poco a poco, las demás fueron abandonando la habitacion en dirección a las suyas propias, comer, reestablecerse o cualquier cosa que les sirviera para despejar su mente. De verdad seguían impresionadas al saber cómo dos hombres habían moldeado dos mundos por completo. Embryo les había creado, pero Jurai les había controlado haciéndoles creer que el rubio era el responsable de todo.

Con una mirada lanzada por el rey a sus súbditos, Lizardia, Naga y Kaname, ellas igualmente dejaron el lugar.

—No te preocupes por lo demás Maggy, yo le atenderé—Dijo Jurai a la médico, y ésta comprendiendo esa mirada tan imponente, como las que Alektra solía darle, supo que debía obedecerle, por lo que pasándole sus instrumentos ante una mirada confusa de la comandante, dejó la habitación junto a las chicas dragón—Himelda Hildegart Kalheer Schlievogt, hay algo más que necesito hablar exclusivamente contigo.

* * *

—Me alegra que regresaras—Le dijo Jill a Ange, cual estaba de pie a un lado de Salamandine.

Unas horas después de la charla que Jurai había sostenido con las norma (y la charla que aun sostenía con Hilda) Ange había decidido ir a hablar con su antigua comandante. Había un par de cosas que necesitaba decirle con respecto a Salia, y le importaba un carajo si se negaba a escucharla, era algo que necesitaba oír.

—Bueno, fue gracias a los demás—Respondió secamente mirando de reojo a su contraparte.

— ¿Y ahora has venido a burlarte? —Preguntó mientras aspiraba de su cigarro.

—Me alegro de que estés consciente de que has hecho algo que merece burla—Respondió, pues entre Vivian y Salako le habían explicado cómo es que Hilda terminó de comandante y cómo fue que sucedieron las cosas con Alektra tiempo atrás—Pero supongo que no podías pregonar que Embryo te habia violado.

— ¿Quieres pelear? —Preguntó poniéndose de pie de inmediato, en respuesta Salamandine puso su mano sobre el mango de su katana, no se fiaba ni un pelo de esa esa mujer, y aunque sabía que Ange sabría manejarlo, no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento que surgía en ella cuando sentía que la rubia podía estar en peligro. Por más mínimo que fuese.

—Quiero que me digas como matar a Embryo—Le dijo demandante.

—Cada vez que muere cambia de lugar con una entidad múltiple en un espacio indefinido. Eso fue lo que nos dijo Jurai-sama—Secundó Salamandine igualmente seria.

—Y recuerdo que varias veces dijiste que el Villkiss era lo único que podía vencerlo—Presionó Ange. Jill endureció la mirada y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones

—Su verdadero cuerpo está en alguna parte de ese espacio indefinido al que no puedo llegar—Respondió—Solo ustedes conocen la canción y Ange liberó al Villkiss.

—Entiendo...—Soltó la rubia en voz baja— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te quedarás escondida aquí?

—Es Hilda quien está al mando.

— ¡No seas imbécil! ¿Cuántas vidas crees que destruiste por tu venganza? —Le cuestionó tomándole del cuello de su gabardina enfrentando su mirada con la de la primera princesa norma.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? —Igualmente cuestionó con una sonrisa sarcástica—Fracasé con mi revolución y mi venganza, ¿qué más podía hacer? —Ni bien acabó su pregunta terminó en el suelo por un puñetazo por parte de su recluta.

—Dejándote guiar por un deseo de venganza destruiste un esquema completo. Sé que escuchaste todo lo que dijo mi padre y por ende lo sabes—Le dijo con enojo siendo al instante contenida de hacer algo más por parte de la oji-azul. Fue entonces cuando decidió que la plática debía acabar, pero antes debía decir lo que había venido a decir en primer lugar—Salia fue quien me liberó, y es miserable ver cómo trata de obsesionarse con Embryo para olvidarse de ti.

— ¿Quién te crees tú para hablar? —Preguntó apretando los dientes.

—No dejaré que niegues tu responsabilidad, Alektra Maria von Levenherz—Dijo abriendo la puerta con Sala siguiéndole el paso. La mirada de ambas chicas se encontraron con Hilda y Jurai en el pasillo, y tras decir unas cuantas cosas, la puerta finalmente se cerró dejando a Jill en el mismo lugar.

Su cigarrillo se consumió por completo sin que le diera otra calada. No sabría definir con quien estaba molesta realmente, si con Ange por decirle esas cosas, con Salia por haberle traicionado o consigo mismo, por saber que lo que le dijo la hija de Jurai era cierto, y que todo no se causó por un sentimiento de venganza como afirmaba Ange, sino por un miedo que iba más allá, el miedo de amar a alguien que era bastantes años menor y para variar, de su mismo género. A estas alturas ya era imposible negarlo, estaba enamorada de esa idiota.

.

.

— ¿Ha sido algo importante... lo que te ha dicho nuestro Rey? —Preguntó Salamandine con algo de duda. Hilda le miró, y la azabache pudo notar que su mirada no era la misma, era como si estuviera cargando algo demasiado pesado y demasiado oscuro.

—No te preocupes por eso—chasqueó la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada al suelo—Yo no creo que sea importante o necesario que lo sepas, y en caso de que lo sea te lo diré, no lo dudes—Le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, que la chica notó.

—No sonrías si no quieres hacerlo.

—Perdona...—Se disculpó de manera torpe recibiendo un abrazo de su contraria—Sala...

—No digas nada, sólo quédate así—Pidió Salamandine y Hilda lo acató. El contacto entre ambas fue bastante duradero, cuando se dieron cuenta la alerta había sonado, pero pérdidas en el calor de sus cuerpos y el aroma tan dulce que destilaban los cabellos de la otra, junto con las caricias que otorgaban a los mismos con los párpados cerrados, simplemente disfrutando, el tiempo decidió detenerse para ellas solo un poco y el peligro eminente de la fusión que se estaba realizando les recordó su realidad.

—De-debemos irnos...—Soltó de manera torpe y alto avergonzada tratando de mirarla a los ojos.

—Lo sé—Dijo separándose un poco de ella pero sin romper el abrazo.

—Deberías soltarme...

—Debería...

—Sala...—Soltó su nombre con suplica, no quería que la vinieran a regañar, era la comandante y que la regañaran sería ciertamente humillante.

—Si cierra un momento los ojos la dejaré ir Hilda-dono.

—Como digas—Soltó insegura cerrando sus ojos. Fueron dos segundos en los que espero expectante lo que fuera, imagino de verdad cualquier cosa, como que le clavara su katana o que la empujara para luego salir corriendo, esto último era más posible de que pasara analizando su comportamiento y su personalidad juguetona. Lo que de verdad nunca esperó, fue que tuviera que abrir sus ojos por la increíble sorpresa de sentir como su cara era inclinada unos cuantos grados arriba por un sabor bastante dulce en sus labios. De todo lo que su mente juguetona le hizo imaginar, que los labios de la princesa dragón fueran prensados contra los suyos, fue lo único que nunca pasó por allí.

Tanta fue la impresión que se quedó congelada aún cuando la azabache había roto el contacto. Solamente reaccionó cuando vio a la chica alejarse corriendo entre risas, en dirección a la zona de Para-Mails.

— ¡H-Hey! ¡Ven acá! —Exclamó corriendo tras la princesa, olvidándose momentáneamente de lo que fuera que estresara su mente. Salamandine lo vio, sus ojos brillaron un momento y su seriedad desapareció.

Objetivo cumplido con éxito.

.

.

Sus ojos grisáceos seguían observando el llano suelo bajo sus pies con un sentimiento de impotencia. Su mandíbula seguía siendo apretada y sus manos seguían hechas un puño. Desde su habitación estaba siendo informada de todo lo que sucedía. Ange le había dicho que no dejaría que abandonara su responsabilidad, pero igualmente parecía que Maggy y Jazmine estaban esperando por ella, aun después de todo.

Sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas –no sabía si de ira, impotencia, tristeza o todo combinado– y su mente le trajo cientos de recuerdos. Comenzando con sus cuatro años cuando fue internada en el Arsenal, desechada por su familia al saberse norma. Estaba segura que solo duró cuatro años en el palacio de los Levenherz por qué no hallaban una manera de deshacerse de ella sin armar un escándalo que podría destruir su imagen, pero daba lo mismo, a pesar de todo consideraba el Arsenal como lo mejor que le había pasado, así hubiera perdido un brazo y así hubiera sido drenada.

¿Por qué? ¿Era masoquista? Para nada. Todos aquellos que la vieron antes de perder su brazo podían atestiguar la maravillosa persona que fue: caritativa, amable y cariñosa, no por nada fue increíblemente admirada, aunque eso también se debía a que podía pilotear el Villkiss. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso había comenzado con todo. El co-fundador del Libertas había dicho que aquella máquina tan poderosa solo podría manipularse por sangre real y una ayuda "monetaria", ahora se sentía tonta por creerle. El Villkiss solo podía ser operado por Ange, pero para calmar las exigencias de sus seguidores se encargó de preparar el recibimiento de Ange, nunca esperó que las tornas se giraran así.

El Villkiss siempre había sido idolatrado por las Norma, más después del fallido LIBERTAS, todo quedó sepultado, siendo los únicos testigos de todo Maggy, Jazmine, Jurai, Tusk, Salia y ella. Salia siempre tan curiosa...

Sus labios no pudieron evitar sonreír. Salia la había apoyado en todo momento, aun después de perder su brazo y romper su persona por culpa de Embryo. Después de todo el asunto con Albert, Hilberta y Zola, Embryo le vino como anillo al dedo, pero el recuerdo de Salia, aquel que nunca perdió, le hizo ver lo mal que estaba, y justo en ese momento, Albert, al igual que un fantasma del pasado, re apareció y le ayudó a salir. Tuvo que ceder su capricho y dejar ir a Lena y a Tusk, y aún así Salia permaneció allí. Ayudándole con esa bondad y esa calidez que emanaba por sí misma y que le ayudaba a reaccionar. Por desgracia –por qué si, era una desgracia– desarrolló sentimientos afectuosos, cosa que no entendía dado a que jamás en toda su larga vida sintió algún tipo de atracción por mujeres, y menos aún tan pequeñas. Jazmine y Maggy jamás le juzgaron hasta el momento en el que notaron el daño irreparable que causó, y del que ahora se arrepentía.

Lastimosamente Jazmine tenía razón, lo único que le hacía a Salia era daño.

Después de despedazarse y vaciarse, veía un mundo diferente y una manera retorcida de demostrar amor: rompiendo, vaciando y humillando a ese ser querido. Fue ella misma quien mató a esa tan adorable Salia dejando esa mujer tan vacía, la cual se aferraba al mismo hombre al que ella se aferró años atrás, y por el cual le dañó. Jazmine le alejó lo más posible de Salia sin que era notara el cambio, haciéndola comandante, esa era la verdad tras su título, y ahora, simplemente no podía soportar todo ese boncho de sentimientos que había tratado de sepultar.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez y miro su mano metálica, ¿qué podría hacer el remplazo de lo que alguna vez fue?

Observo por la pantalla frente a ella, como la unidad de Embryo junto con las de Salia, Chris, Tania e Irma, se alzaban imponentes frente al pilar del amanecer del Imperio Misurugi.

¿Qué lograría hacer una mala copia?

.

.

Ange, Hilda y Rosalie, junto con Kaname, Naga y Salamandine avanzaban de frente esperando por la colisión que se darían contra Embryo, Chris, Salia, Tania e Irma.

Con una perfecta sincronización, Naga y Kaname dejaron libre el camino a su princesa para que fuera en busca de su madre Aura, dejándoles a ambas enfrentándose contra Tania e Irma, puesto que sabían que las otras dos Norma tenían asuntos pendientes con sus nuevas compañeras de combate, pero había algo que ignoraban y de lo que Hilda estaba dolorosamente consciente.

 _—Ange..._ —Llamó a través del intercomunicador— _...Debes ir tras la princesa dragón de inmediato_ —ordenó— _No importa lo que pase, quiero que vayas tras ella y hagas lo mismo que hicieron aquella vez... Canten juntas..._

—Pero...

 _—Te lo estoy ordenando como tú comandante_ —Ordenó con frialdad— _Cuando acabe con Embryo iré m con ustedes. Salia te atacará pero ya pedí ayuda a Vivian, no tardará en ayudarte._

—Hilda...

 _— ¡Hazme caso mierda!_ —Ange quedó en ligero estado catatónico al escuchar ese tono de voz tan indescifrable en la pelirroja. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Hilda...—Volvió a llamar.

 _—Cuando esto acabe, espero que ahora si me hagas mi tarta_ — ¿por qué le estaba sonando de nuevo a despedida? — _Tranquila, yo no moriré aquí y menos a manos de este idiota._

—Lo que te espera cuando esto acabe son un par de golpes.

 _— ¿Y un beso?_

—También...—Una risa algo forzada en ambas salió antes de que la rubia le dejara. Como bien dijo la pelirroja, Salia le atacó inmediatamente, pero ella se encargó de pelear al mismo tiempo en el que avanzaba al pilar.

Parecía que todo acababa, pero en realidad, nada estaba comenzando.

.

.

Una explosión sacudió él área de vuelo del Arsenal y Zhao Mei estuvo a punto de ser consumida de ella, de no ser por la mujer que le abrazó y le lanzó consigo mismos, bastante lejos.

—Jill...—Mencionó su nombre con sorpresa al notarle de nuevo vestida con su ropa de Mail-raider y una mirada bastante renovada.

—Lamento haberte mostrado un lado tan patético de mi—Se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada mientras que se ponía de pie. Inmediatamente la puerta fue abierta por Jurai, el cual le veía con seriedad.

— ¿Piensas irte? —Preguntó con frialdad.

—Pienso acabar con todo y terminar con nuestro libertas...

—Maggy sigue bastante molesta contigo, más te vale regresar y escuchar palabra por palabra todo lo que te va a decir.

—Dale...—Acordó con una sonrisa condescendiente

—Espero lo cumplas—Finalizó con una sonrisa mientras que encendía el canal de su intercomunicador—Jazmine, abre la compuerta.

 _— ¿Piensas salir?_ —Preguntó.

—Digamos que sí...

— _¿Es Jill?_

—No, es la princesa Alektra...—Tras un sonido de aprobación, el aire se empezó a filtrar gracias a que la compuerta estaba siendo abierta. Montando en el Ragna-Mail, anteriormente propiedad de Ersha, dejó el Aurora, con el firme deseo de no sólo regresar,porque definitivamente lo haría, pero regresaría con Salia.

Logró escuchar algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa y admiración por parte de Vivian y las conductoras novatas cuando dejó relucir su habilidad y su experiencia al neutralizar la mitad de los platillos en unos cuantos segundos. No era por llamarlo egocentrismo, pero comparado con el Villkiss, estas unidades no eran igual de complejas de utilizar, y así estuvieran hechos del mismo material, esta copia barata no se comparaba con esa majestuosa unidad.

Siguiendo las señales del radar, voló hacia donde se ubicaban el Villkiss y esa unidad identificada como "UTRS" que sin duda debía de ser Salia, era más seguro que Rosalie ya estaría con Chris, y según alcanzó a escuchar, Hilda se enfrentaba contra Embryo, ¿en qué pensaba esa niña? ¿Ser una distracción o realmente pensaba matarlo así de fácil? No. Hilda era, por lejos, la persona más inteligente que había conocido –y que conocería– en su vida. Había aprendido ya que todo lo que veías y pensabas de ella era exactamente lo que quería, de alguna manera lograba manipular las mentes de todos sin margen de error.

No pudo pensar más en su sucesora, ni elogiarla más, así fuera de manera mental, porque su visión enfocó inmediatamente en el Villkiss y la copia de Ragna-Mail asignada para Salia. No hubo que decir más, y acelerando, se interpuso en el ataque que lanzó aquella joven que ella misma había destruido por un retorcido amor. Le neutralizó y alejó en un instante, pudo escuchar la sorpresa de ambas y como la peli-azul murmuraba su nombre con un tono indescifrable, una rara combinación de repudio y añoranza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Alektra? —Preguntó en el mismo tono de repudio y añoranza, tratando de remarcar en qué bando estaba, lo que había dicho la segunda mitad de Aura era cierto, ya podía comprobarlo, al tiempo en el que se mofaba de Jazmine y todo lo que le había dicho en días anteriores.

Si Salía quería seguir con ese jueguillo tonto, pues bien. Jill, Alektra, da lo mismo como le llamen, ambas personas eran falsas, ambas personas eran expertas en ese tipo de juegos.

—Escuche que te volviste la comandante de las fuerzas de Embryo—Respondió dejando ver su cara abriendo la cabina—Y debo decirlo, me decepcionas, Salia.

* * *

 _ **Dios santo me van a odiar, de verdad que me van a odiar. Juntando los votos de aquí con los de wattpad, el resultado final de la encuesta de con quién queda Ange es...**_

 _ **Mandar todo a la mierda y revivir a Tusk de manera ridícula para que se quede con Ange y destruir todo lo que construí en 23 episodios.**_

 _ **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO ES CIERTO, SOLO LOS ESTOY TROLLEANDO, NO HARÉ LA MISMA BOLUDEZ QUE HIZO SUNRISE. No es necesario anunciar que ganó el trío de manera unánime (gracias a tokha chan, Aldmagali, shiroikari, Nijiro-kun Guest más los comentarios de wattpad y yo misma) Yo estaba pensando en un trío desde un principio pueden preguntarle a Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi, pero no me decidía de si les iba a gustar, pero ahora que estoy segura, tuvieron su mini-pizca de FanSevice de AngexSala, SalaxHilda y AngexHilda XD**_

 _ **Creo yo que no es necesario especificar con quién hablaba Aura el capítulo anterior pero si aún no lo pillan pues relean el capítulo y busquen las referencias tan poco sutiles que deje.**_

 _ **Ahora yo sé que se han de preguntar de que mi*rda hablaba Hilda con Jurai, pero debo decirles que eso no se revelara hasta el capítulo 26 porque si ya notaron, serán más capítulos que el anime original (25) no superará los 30, de eso si estoy segura, pero es que ya van más de 6k de palabras y apenas están comenzando las batallas, y para ponerle la suficiente carga emocional que quiero, capaz y el siguiente capítulo se centra exclusivamente en la batalla de Chris y Rosalie y el intento fallido de liberar a Aura, y el siguiente va de Alektra y Salia enlazado con el interno fallido de liberar a Aura del capítulo anterior a ese, luego va el secuestro de Ange, la agonía de Hilda y Salamandine y la tortura de Ange (puto spoiler nivel dios xP) y el final súpermegahiper épico que es tan largo que capaz y lo divido del cual no haré ningún spoiler, pero que se que me odiaran por la división del capítulo por largo**_

 _ **No sé como le hace tokha chan para ser siempre la primera en comentar, pero aquí ya tiene su saludo habitual :D junto con**_ _ **Aldmagali, shiroikari, Nijiro-kun y Guest (nada mas por el trio comentan ¿verdad?) Y si Nijiro, te mando saludos, ya no sacaste tu corazón en vano xD**_

 _ **Y bueno, me despido ya casi a las 4 am (se está volviendo costumbre, lo siento Nijiro-kun), nos vemos y aunque no creo necesario decirlo ya a estas a alturas porque es obviedad y motivación para actualizar pero igual no los dejo sin antes recordarles que...**_

 _ **Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos**_


	25. Capítulo 24

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original.**_

* * *

[Capitulo 24]

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees Salia? —Preguntó con ese tono tan usual en ella.

— ¿A que has venido? —Salia le respondió con otra pregunta sin dejar espacio abierto, con sus ojos miel completamente atentos en la azabache.

— Para ver a mi hombre, ¿para qué más? —Preguntó con soberbia— ¿No lo sabías? Fui la amante de Embryo, fue a él quien entregué mi brazo por amor...—La peli-azul se quedó muda ante esa declaración tan implícitamente explícita—Así que muévete.

— ¡Ya no creeré nada de lo que me digas! —Dijo firme negándose a creer que fue su salvador quien dañó a la persona que más quiso en un pasado— ¡Soy el caballero de Embryo-sama, capitana de los caballeros Diamond Rose! ¡No dejaré que vayas con él!

— ¿Escuchaste bien, Ange? —Preguntó a la rubia detrás de ella—Parece que dejará que vayas con Aura.

—Entonces eso es lo que haré—Se escuchó la voz contenta de la segunda parte de Aura pasando a toda velocidad por un lado de la capitana de Embryo.

— _¡Alto allí Ange!_ —Se escuchó la voz molesta e Salia por el alto-parlante de su unidad mientras que apuntaba hacia donde estaba la unidad, pero Jill fue más rápida y se posó frente a ella con el cañón de su unidad listo para igualmente disparar.

— ¿No pensabas pelear contra mí? —Preguntó con un tono especial para molestarla.

—Te mataré si te metes en mi camino, Alektra—Respondió de inmediato.

—Te reto a intentarlo—Desafió lanzando el primer disparo que fue contrarrestado por el de la menor, quedando ambas blandiendo las espadas de sus Ragna-Mail tratando de vencer a la otra de un solo movimiento, aunque ambas mujeres sabían que, muy en su interior, no deseaban enfrentarse, y esperaban que la otra se rindiera antes de crear un daño realmente irreparable.

.

.

La fusión espacial estaba al 63% y había doce unidades acercándose al Aurora a las diez en punto mientras que el interferómetro de ondas gravitacionales supero los 30 TeV, y si bien Vivian y las novatas se habían encargado de las doce unidades en un segundo aparecieron otras cinco a las dos en punto.

Para bien o para mal, Hilda recibía toda esta información quisiera o no, ya fuera recordatorio de la situación o una manera de pensar mejor sus acciones. Vivian se había disculpado por no poder ayudar a Ange, más se había enterado de la salida de su vieja comandante que había servido como remplazo de la dragona y mirando al hombre enfrente suyo, supo que de alguna manera el creaba las flotas que abordaban al Aurora, esas unidades no dejarían de aparecer, aunque era más bien probable que dichas unidades estuvieran computarizadas, pero quedaba la incógnita de con que las controlaba.

Hilda estaba consciente de que al liberar a Aura todo ese asunto quedaría zanjado, pero debía admitir que esa sería una tarea bastante complicada teniendo el número justo de combatientes. Salamandine le había dicho que la fusión espacial debilitaba sus habilidades en cuanto abrir un portal lo suficientemente grande y por el tiempo necesario, por lo tanto ella había hecho que Jurai tratara por su cuenta abrirlo, por algo era el siervo de Aura ¿no? Que lo demostrara.

—No puedes evitar el fin del mundo, tus intentos son patéticos—Le dijo Embryo esquivando de nuevo uno de sus ataques, decir que estaban peleando de igual a igual sería una mentira, era claro que el rubio era bastante superior y que solo se mofaba de ella; pero igualmente el rubio tenía un temperamento bastante fácil de alterar, por lo que solo bastó con mencionar a Ange, a Tusk y a su padre para que se olvidara parcialmente de la primera.

—Más bien yo diría que tú eres el patético—Le respondió manteniendo esa fachada socarrona—Mira que jugar a ser un Dios, pareciera como si continuaras siendo un niño.

—Qué mujer más despreciable, igual a los tuyos. Honestamente odio a los Kalheer—Le respondió, pero la pelirroja por más que buscaba seguía sin hallar la causa del odio de aquel hombre—Y es una lástima que una mujer tan fuerte, inteligente y capaz como tú pertenezca a ese linaje—Se lamentó mientras retrocedía un poco y se lanzaba de nuevo con su espada hacia el Arquebus de Lena— ¡Por eso me llevaré a Ange a mi nuevo mundo libre de una escoria como tú!

Hilda soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho por aquel hombre.

—Como si ella se dejara arrastrar así de simple—Comentó con burla.

—Una belleza que no debe ser manchada con la elegancia de un animal salvaje. Valdrá la pena domarla—Soltó aun con esa voz calma, pero con un toque de acidez, la Kalheer notó que lo estaba empezando a sacar de sus cabales—Tu en cambio jamás habrías sido capaz de verla enloquecer, no en el lado más puro. Ange no se dejaría arrastrar por la inmoralidad.

—Creeme que sé de qué hablas—Le dijo contrariando un poco al hombre del traje—Y a diferencia tuya yo no necesité torturarla, fui yo la torturada. Ange es violenta y creeme que sobrepasa los límites de lo temperamental, pero sonríe, se enfada y llora; eso es lo que la hace la mujer más linda que jamás existirá, sostengo mi punto, eres un hombre patético al querer domarla—Terminó aprovechando la estupefacción del hombre para asestarle un golpe a su unidad, pero al instante terminó siendo empujada por el mismo.

—Igual a tu padre, queriendo arrebatarme a la mujer que amo, pero esta vez no se repetirá.

—No me comprares con Albert Ishtvan Kalheer—Le respondió escupiendo el nombre—Él era un idiota, fue Alektra quien te dejó por voluntad, ¿y sabes por qué? Por la chica que hace de tu comandante de caballeros.

— ¿De qué estás...? —Fue allí cuando pudo ver un hueco en la defensa de Embryo, estaba cabreándose, y por ende, perdiendo su calma y su razonamiento, solo un poco más y podría dañarlo seriamente.

—Sé muchas más cosas de las que crees—Se aseguró de mandarle mentalmente las gracias a Jurai—Por tanto debo informarte una cosa. Yo he besado a Ange, yo realmente la vi enloquecer, soy yo a quien ella llama entre sueños, soy yo quien está destinada a estar junto a ella—Verdad a medias, estaba tentando su suerte y sabía si la mitad de las cosas que dijo eran suposiciones, pero claro, Embryo no sabía eso, y por ende era más fácil de creerlo.

— ¿Insultas a mi esposa con semejantes mentiras? —Preguntó apretando la mandíbula.

—No miento, si la besas podrás comprobar la finura de sus labios, el sabor tan dulce que deja en ti y con tu mano comprobar la piel de seda que conforma su cara—Fue entonces cuando se acercó a la unidad de su némesis y alzó el filo del cañón que usaba— ¡Fue mi recuerdo el que no le dejó ceder ante ti! —Le gritó y para cuando el rubio reaccionó el filo e incrustó en su unidad. Sintiendo su brazo izquierdo a medio caer, su unidad se rodeó de una luz verdosa parecida al mana, pero que no lo era, ya que hizo a Hilda rebotar unos metros de él.

—Bastarda...—Siseó con rencor— ¡Borraré tu existencia de todos los universos! —Proclamó con verdadera determinación, pero para su mala suerte, el brazo izquierdo de su unidad todavía no operaba bien y su odio hacía sus movimientos más torpes e impulsivos, dándole cierta ventaja a comandante de las Norma.

Había cedido a sus instintos.

Despues de todo, seguía siendo humano.

.

.

Sus ojos azulados se encontraron por un momento con los rosados de Chris por una fracción de segundo y pudo notar entonces un enorme dolor, aún más gigante que el suyo.

—Que débil—Se mofó la peli-plata deteniendo fácilmente sus disparos con su escudo— ¿De verdad piensas que puedes matarme? No me hagas reír.

—La muerte de Marika será todo un desperdicio si no te mato—Recitó su mantra, la motivación que tenía para matarlo, pero sus ojos no podían soportar la mentira que sostenía. Estaba sufriendo, no quería dañar a Chris, no quería matarla, pero debía hacerlo. Estaban en bandos separados. Chris había matado a su kouhai. Chris realmente estaba intentando matarla, o por lo menos eso es lo que la peli-naranja quería creer. Puede que su voz no estuviera quebrada como la suya, pero sus ojos también estaban a punto de empañarse por las lágrimas.

— ¡Es culpa suya por dejarse matar! —Mentira. Era culpa suya, solo suya—La oprimieron y utilizaron por ser débil y ella solo pagó por su debilidad—No hablaba de Marika, lo sabía.

— ¡Nunca fuiste débil! ¡La débil siempre fui yo! —Le gritó con las lágrimas bajando libremente por sus mejillas, estaba rompiéndose su corazón cada vez más, ante cada palabra, ante cada reclamo, ante cada ataque, ante cada embestida— ¡Era yo quien te necesitaba!

— ¡Mientes! —Gritó firme, y notó Rosalie entonces, como fue que su voz se quebró ligeramente— ¡Mientes! —Gritó con dolor acercándose a su antigua compañera tratando de dar una estocada mortal— ¡Mientes! ¡Es por eso que Embryo-kun me hizo fuerte!

Rosalie le esquivó a duras y apenas y aprovechó para realizar un contra-ataque, el cual para su mala fortuna fue esquivado.

No, Chris no esquivó ese ataque.

La realidad es que Rosalie, por más que lo intentara no podía asestarle ni un solo ataque por una simple razón...

Cada vez que estaba a punto de realizar su ataque cambiaba el rumbo.

Era inútil, no podría vencer a Chris ni vengar a Marika. El amor que sentía por la peli-plata era mucho mayor que el rencor obtenido por la muerte de esta última. Su objetivo ya no era vencerla, su objetivo ya no era el Libertas, su objetivo ya no era rescatar a Aura. Su principal objetivo era tomar a esa mujer entre sus brazos sin importar el precio.

Podrían llamarla traidora, pero nadie en su situación la juzgaría.

Ya era hora de terminar con todo.

Se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y apaciguó su respiración aprovechando el pequeño descanso de unos segundos que su contraria le había brindado.

—Chris...—Llamó con súplica...

Al mismo tiempo dos Ragna-Mail se enfrentaban con verdadera fuerza, con verdadero sentimiento, con verdaderas ganas de destruirse. Sus cañones habían quedado vacíos y lo único que les quedaba eran sus espadas y sus mismos brazos y piernas mecánicas para destruirse.

Alektra y Salia blandían sus espadas una vez más tratando de llegar seriamente lastimar a la otra. Ambas tenían firmemente establecido que de ese encuentro solo una surcaría los cielos victoriosa. Salia deseaba firmemente terminar con la existencia de aquella mujer que le había mentido y utilizado por años, aquella mujer que la había destruido por completo por algun motivo que solo ella sabría y que seguramente era ególatra. Alektra simplemente deseaba una cosa, descargar sus frustraciones y sus miedos, y en cuanto hiciera a la peli-azul le daría un par de bofetadas y le haría entrar en razón, porque si bien seguía intentándolo, sus palabras ahora se resbalaban cual rio sobre roca.

—El Ragna-Mail y el emblema de caballero no es lo que te hace fuerte, Salia—Le escuchó decir.

—Embryo-sama me lo dio todo—Le dijo, sintiendo como comenzaba a perder la razón, varios sentimientos estaban agolpándose en ella y se la hacía cada vez más difícil concentrarse, solo una cosa le era clara, mataría a Alektra—Amor, fuerza, ¡todo!

— ¿Amor? —Cuestionó con burla y soltando una pequeña risa que le exasperó, odiaba esa risa, la odiaba, llena de arrogancia y superioridad—Ese hombre no ama a nadie, solo ilusiona a la gente y los engaña para manipularlos a su antojo. Despierta de una vez Salia.

Lo sabía. Carajo que ya lo sabía, ¿pero que más podia hacer? ¿Qué más le quedaba? Estaba sola, nadie le amaba realmente, pero tener a alguien que pudiera siquiera fingirlo para hacerla feliz, tener a alguien que veía algo valioso en ella como para rebajarse a esas cosas era lo máximo que podía anhelar. Apretó la mandíbula y los controles de su unidad más de lo necesario, tanto que incuso le dolió. Ella no poseía un anillo. Ella no era de la realeza. Ella no sabía una canción. Por más que lo intentara ella jamás sería elegida por el Villkiss, por Alektra ni por nadie. No era más que un patético intento de persona.

— ¡Te dije que no creeré nada de lo que me digas! —Gritó con furia lanzándose de inmediato contra su viejo primer amor, un amargo recuerdo de su patética existencia. La prueba irrefutable de lo inútil que era para los demás. Sus espadas se blandieron una y otra vez, chocando con fuerza, dejando saltar chispas y a su vez mostrando un bello espectáculo para el regulador, que aun en su posición lo veía todo, cosa que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse un poco ante las constantes provocaciones de la hija de su némesis— ¡Eres tú quien me utilizaba! —Reclamó con tristeza, enojo e ira, una de las peores combinaciones de emociones, las cuales quedaron libres al momento en el que sus lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

A la mierda el deber de Embryo. Su mente proclamaba una sola cosa: la sangre de Alektra Maria von Levenherz.

— ¡Ya no necesito nada de ti Alektra! —Le gritó vaciando todo su ser y sintiendo su voz ronca, golpeando con tanta fuerza el metal de la unidad de la azabache que una hubo una pequeña repercusión en sí misma. Su brazo le reclamó el movimiento tan fuerte y repentino, y así como rompió el escudo de la mencionada Alektra, parte de su unidad igualmente resultó dañada.

Así se destruyera con ella, Salia terminaría con Alektra.

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte Salia—Elogió con un tono que podria pasar por dulce cuando parte de la pierna de su Ragna-Mail quedó destruida en una explosión junto con parte de la espada de la aludida.

* * *

Salamandine llegó al pilar del amanecer, y si bien su rostro se iluminó al ver a Aura, tuvo que volver a su máscara de seriedad rara vez vista al recordar su objetivo. No solamente su pueblo dependía de ella, sino igualmente las norma que se encontraban peleando y haciendo tiempo para que liberara a la verdadera reguladora de todas las cosas. A Aura.

Trató de romper con el cristal que la encerraba pero grande su sorpresa al notar la energía electromagnética que le protegía. Necesito únicamente el disparar de su cañón y el blandir del metal de su unidad para saber que únicamente el cañón de convergencia espacio-tiempo lograría romperlo. Debía cantar, pero la enorme cantidad de platillos que se dirigieron hacia ella no le daban el tiempo ni la concentración suficiente.

No supo el tiempo que pasó peleando contra esas cosas, pero cada vez que acababa con una horda, otra completamente nueva aparecía. Necesitaba una forma de poder contrarrestarlas y estuvo a punto de llamar al Aurora, o a Hilda en su defecto, pero tuvo que contenerse y confiar en que pronto Ange o alguien más vendría a ayudarla, por el momento debía resistir, pero tampoco era de acero, a diferencia suya, esas máquinas no se cansaban, y de prolongar mucho el enfrentamiento con esas cosas, terminaría innegablemente derrotada.

— ¿Por qué demonios te tomas tanto tiempo con estos juguetes? —La voz de su salvación vino de Ange quien bajaba con tranquilidad, y no necesito verla para imaginarse su ceño fruncido.

—Llegas tarde Ange—Le reclamó cuando Enryugo y Villkiss quedaron espalda contra espalda.

— ¿Eh? —Soltó de inmediato ante el tono de voz.

—Ahora por eso te encargas tú de los "juguetes"—Demandó, y aunque no era el momento, por alguna extraña y bizarra razón, Ange se sintió al igual que su padre cuando era regañado/sometido por su madre.

— ¿Y mientras tanto tú que vas a hacer? —Preguntó conforme la azabache se alejaba.

—Pienso cantar...— Cantar... Eso se relacionaba con algo que le había dicho Hilda al separarse de ella, ¿pero que era?

— ¡¿Piensas disparar eso?! —Preguntó al instante.

—Es la única manera de rescatar a Aura.

— ¿Y no vas a dañarla también?

—No te preocupes, le dispararé con un 30% menos de poder—Ahora fue Ange quien no necesitó ver a Salako para imaginarse como le guiñaba el ojo con la voz tan juguetona que le caracterizaba.

— ¡Entonces hazlo de una vez!

La melodiosa voz de Salamandine no solo fue escuchada por Ange, fue igualmente escuchada por Naga y Kaname así como el resto de los combatientes en aquel lugar le escucharon. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Hilda y el ceño de Embryo se frunció. El portal por fin había logrado ser abierto un par de minutos atrás y los dragones habían cambiado las tornas, Embryo se estaba viendo en desventaja y poco faltaba para que Ange se sumara con su canto de la estrella terminando de una vez por todas con ese martirio. Sintiéndose con un poco más de confianza se alistó para arremeter con todo contra Embryo, pero al momento de intentarlo, este alzó la mano y cuatro unidades se interpusieron en su camino. Del impulso que llevaba, y con la velocidad que se dieron las cosas se llevó por delante la unidad negra de detalles rosas.

— ¡Tania! —Fue el grito que soltó la que indudablemente era Irma, así como desde sus respectivas posiciones, Alektra y Rosalie dejaron escapar los nombres de sus combatientes con preocupación. Siendo la primera quien estaba un poco más cerca del lugar voló a toda prisa a donde estaba la peli-azul, la cual estaba en estado de shock gritando por Embryo.

Por alguna razón incomprendida para las usuarias de Ragna-Mail y las Normas combatientes, exceptuando a Hilda y Jurai, tres dragones acudieron en defensa de la pelirroja cuando Irma se lanzó sobre ella, más la inteligente chica de ojos lavandas se percató de que no podían controlar sus unidades.

—Ustedes me darán algo de tiempo—Declaró el hombre oji-verde con descaro volando con una velocidad únicamente comparable con Enryugo y el Villkiss hacia el Pilar del Amanecer. Sus ojos lavanda observaron con preocupación el quiebre emocional que había tenido su vieja amiga de la infancia, gritando y despotricando contra todo. Los tres dragones que le protegieron de Irma fueron reducidos a nada por Chris y antes de que quedara presa de alguno de sus ataques de ira, su arma había quedado destruida en el ataque de Irma, más la suerte le sonrió de nuevo y un arma nueva se posó en sus manos, fue entonces cuando notó que se debía a Rosalie quien había llegado justo a tiempo. Al parecer ahora sería cosa de ambas neutralizar a Chris, aunque honestamente había una cosa que le preocupaba más.

La canción de Salamandine había acabado y Ange jamás se unió con su canto. Por tanto Aura jamás salió en su esplendor como era el plan. El plan había fracasado y el tiempo estaba por agotárseles, y el monitor en su unidad se lo recordaba con un muy preocupante anuncio:

 _La fusión espacial está completa en un 87%_

* * *

 ** _Una cosa es segura, se quedaron con la tensión de saber que Aura no es liberada y la fusión sigue avanzando, así como me odian por haberle cortado allí. Otra cosa que es segura es que a partir de aquí, ustedes comenzarán odiarme al final de cada capítulo (solo quedan 3/4 +Epílogo) porque no tienen ni una idea de todo lo que les tengo preparado._**

 ** _Pero como no soy mala persona tratare de traerles la continuación durante el lunes o el miércoles. En pocas palabras, seguiré escribiendo el capítulo 25 :D y si notaron al final si junte las batallas Chris/Rosalie y Alektra/Salia en un solo capítulo, aunque siento que esta última se llevó el protagonismo del capítulo. Por lo que en el siguiente abarcare más a Chris y Rosalie con un poco de las chicas en el Auria y al mismo tiempo establecer lo de Embryo/Alektra/Ange, también pondré un poco más de lo que Jurai habló con Hilda (aunque todavía no pondré el punto clave) y Dios, yo sola me estoy emocionando XD_**

 ** _Déjenme sus opiniones ya saben que siempre son bienvenidas y si se preguntan de dónde me sale tanta cosa, es de escuchar "Towagatari ~El Ragna~" la versión completa de la canción de Ange y Salako que es mi fuente de inspiración desde el capítulo anterior._**

 ** _Y respondiendo a todos aquellos que se procuraron de mis "pocas horas de sueño" debo decirles que no tienen nada de preocuparse. Para mí ya es completamente normal dormirse de madrugada y despertarme a las 2-4 de la tarde xD. Duermo lo necesario, pero no en las horas convencionales XD, claro esto hasta el 22 que regresó al colegio y hablando de... Está por cumplirse 1 año desde que escribí el prólogo de esta cosa que no creí que tendría tantos seguidores, recuerdo que solo quería un final más épico y un final Yuri así que no se asusten, pase lo que pase en los siguientes capítulos recuerden una cosa, Ange terminará con Yuri por parte de su pelirroja sensual y su troll de ojos azules :3 como decía Chespirito "Todo está fríamente calculado"..._**

 ** _Y ya no los torturo más y continuaré escribiendo el capítulo 25 (hasta que venga mi padre a quitarme el computador) mando mis saludos a todos aquellos que comentaron el capítulo anterior, a todos aquellos que le están empezando dar favorito y seguir y aquellos lectores fantasma que hacen que esta historia ya tenga 2'000 visitas, los quiero mucho (ando nostálgica ahora) Aunque si quieren motivarme para leer el capítulo 25 cuanto antes solo recuerden que..._**

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos_**


	26. Capítulo 25

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original.**_

* * *

[Capitulo 25]

Los ataques mecánicos de aquellos platillos habían logrado atravesar el campo de fuerza y debido a esto el Aurora había perdido altitud, y cayó estrepitosamente sobre el agua. El primer motor había quedado detenido y quedaron como blanco fácil y la singularidad todavía no había podido ser abierta. Los bloques 2, 3 y 7 quedaron atravesados con el impacto y varias combatientes habían caido heridas o inconscientes. Rápidamente Maggy y Momoka se apresuraron a atenderlas dado a que eran las únicas dos especializadas en el lugar, las otras médicas novatas no estaban preparadas para atender en situaciones como esas.

— ¡Perdimos el campo de partículas! —Informó Emma con miedo.

—Los cañones antiaéreos no responden—Contribuyó Ersha al estrés de Hilda y Salamandine, ya que todo lo que decían seguía escuchándose por los intercomunicadores que tenían todas en sus orejas.

— _Por un carajo…_ —Se escuchó a la pelirroja mascullar entre dientes.

— _Mei, ¿puedes arreglarlo?_ —Preguntó Jazmine a la pequeña mecánica.

— _Déjamelo a mí, estará listo en quince minutos_ —Fue la respuesta de otra de las prodigio del Arsenal.

—Cuento contigo—Respondió la mayor, lamentablemente no quedaba más que esperar.

Fuera de la Aurora se encontraban Vivian y sus subordinadas tratando de defender su unidad de asalto en un momento tan crucial. Lamentablemente Mary, la menor de ellas, se había quedado sin municiones y varios ataques venideros le llegaban del frente. Creyendo que con la pequeña daga de su unidad sería suficiente, trató de hacerle frente a los platillos de las unidades, pero para su buena suerte todos los platillos fueron destruidos de una gracias a un cañonazo por parte de una unidad anaranjada bastante blindada.

— _Parece que llegué a tiempo_ —Se escuchó una cálida voz.

— _¡Ersha!_ —Saltó Vivian de inmediato, no era el momento, pero se sentía feliz de tener a la mujer cerca. Fue en ese momento en que otra dulce voz comenzó a sonar, la hermosa voz de su hermana mayor entonaba el canto de la madre Aura, la canción del viento. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a verse como las singularidades comenzaron a dibujarse pero todavía no podían abrirse. La singularidad había avanzado en un 84% y el motor de la Aurora estaba casi reparado.

Dentro de la misma Aurora, Momoka había cometido la valentía de ir a las partes dañadas con el motivo de ir por los vendajes, analgésicos, gasas, y demás elementos necesarios para las normas heridas, ya fuera de combate. Varias partes del Aurora ya eran extremadamente peligrosas e inestables, más por suerte no eran las partes esenciales para el funcionamiento de la unidad; y si bien el rápido actuar de Ersha había ayudado a regular la situación, las novatas ya estaban en su límite de cansancio, y mientras tanto Jurai reposaba tratando de crear una conexión concreta con la sacerdotisa y abrir de una vez por todas las singularidades.

— _¡Vivi-chan, llévatelas de aquí!_ —La voz de Ersha resonó mientras que dejaba los cañones de su espalda inactivos, solamente con el cañón en su derecha haciendo de carnada contra las unidades de Embryo, al mismo momento en el que la singularidad comenzaba a abrirse.

— _¡Ersha!_ —La reacción de Vivian fue inmediata, su cara se contrajo y su voz dejó salir su pánico. Viendo como la peli-rosa se alejaba en un santiamén, se olvidó lo que le había encomendado segundos atrás, aunque bien las chicas pudieron entender la situación y no significaron un obstáculo para la dragona, quien de inmediato se lanzó contra la oji-verde, notando con horror como no podría llegar a tiempo, notando como los platillos se estaban incrustando en la unidad anaranjada, destrozando su pierna y encajándose en su pecho— _¡EEERRRSSSHHHAAAAAA!_ —Gritó de manera desgarradora lanzando la daga de su unidad (la cual era un diseño similar a la de Rosalie) rompiendo cuatro platillos de una, haciendo que la mayor abriera la cabina y se lanzara en caída libre siendo atrapada por la menor.

Un potente rugido hizo temblar hasta el mismo mar y cientos de dragones se dejaron ver, feroces y determinados a salvar a su creadora.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Ersha una vez que Vivian abrió su cabina y le dejó entrar recibiéndole con un muy profundo abrazo.

—El campo gravitacional se debilitó por la fusión espacio-tiempo, logrando así que pudiera abrirse la singularidad—La voz de Jurai les devolvió a todas a la realidad. Dentro del Aurora el castaño abría los ojos y se incorporaba mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

— _¿Me escuchan? Ciudadanos falsos… No, norma_ —El hombre sonrió al notar como la estática en pantalla se disolvía dejando ver a la sacerdotisa— _Soy la sacerdotisa de Aura, Aura Midgardia_ —Los ojos de la peli-plata y ojos dorados se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como efectivamente su rey había podido contactar con ella y como cientos de sus camaradas salían en su defensa— _El pueblo de Aura apoyará su nave_.

Seguido de esto todos los platillos quedaron reducidos a nada cuando un dragón de la misma clase gravitatoria que habían enfrentado antes, los hizo caer a todos contra el suelo con ese campo de gravedad que la aumentaba cerca de veinte veces. Por su lado, otros dos dragones de clase voladora, fuertes como los que secundaban a sus camaradas gravitatorios se posaron rodeando la Aurora. Ya era definitivo que nada tocaría esa nave. La confianza era visible en ellas una vez más gracias tambien por la dulce voz de Salamandine y el canto que ya había cesado, y fue por un momento, el que la fusión espacial ya estuviera en un alarmante 87% les preocupó menos.

Lamentablemente esa bella sensación les duró una fracción de segundos, pues al tiempo en el que Aurora ascendía, los dragones que habían ido a resguardar a las Mail-Raiders fueron cayendo como fichas de dominó.

Vivian y Ersha se permitieron agudizar su vista y notar con horror, como era Chris la responsable de esto, y secundado por las exclamaciones y sonidos de angustia por parte de Hilda y Rosalie, que notaron que estaba pasando por un quiebre emocional diez veces peor que la mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos jade cuando creyó que Vivian había muerto y notó la traición de su salvador. Con descaro el falso regulador partió con la unidad que había usado antes (ahora comandada por Jill) siguiéndole de cerca.

— _¡Detente Chris!_ —Ordenó Hilda, aunque era más que obvio que la mencionada no le haría caso.

— _¡Aléjate! ¡Muere!_ —Demandó fuera de sí disparando y creando un pequeño enfrentamiento con la pelirroja, puesto que por su lado, Rosalie estaba completamente paralizada. Se desmoronaría de seguir así, y Chris perecería en su propia oscuridad, y no quería eso… si de verdad ya no había salvación entonces ella…

Ella se hundiría con la peli-plata.

— ¿Qué esperabas? —Preguntó Hilda dejando el filo de su arma blandirse contra la espada de Chris— ¿De verdad creíste que alguien que dice ser tu amigo desde el inicio en realidad lo es? ¡Te dejaste engañar idiota! —Escupió con amargura, recordando esa extraña amistad que habían sostenido por años, en donde las tres se habían equivocado y agrietado ese lazo, todo por no hablar como se debía y callar lo malo pretendiendo que no existía.

— ¡Fuiste tú quien me engañó, me utilizó y pisoteó! —Echó en cara las palabras que la pelirroja le había dicho después de regresar al Arsenal mientras trataba de darle con su espada más, hábilmente, la pelirroja retrocedió— Nunca fuimos amigas, nunca fui más que una herramienta para que sobrevivieras.

La espada de Chris volvió a blandirse contra el arma de Hilda, la cual comenzaba a curvearse.

—Tan ingenua e inocente… Nunca te diste cuenta que siempre fuiste nuestra prioridad—Se sinceró la pelirroja con algo de arrogancia, ya había notado el actuar de su amiga oji-azul y estaba segura de que ya estaba lista para ejecutar lo que fuera que tuviera en mente—Eras quien ayudaba a que permaneciéramos con nuestra humanidad y nuestros sentimientos. Eras y sigues siendo lo más valioso para nosotras, Chris.

—Mientes—Se aferró la aludida con rabia tomando impulso para ir con la pelirroja— ¡Ustedes me abandonaron! —Gritó con la voz quebrada y sus lágrimas fluyendo al igual que las de Rosalie, dirigiéndose con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pelirroja, más la unidad amarilla, correspondiente a su antigua amante se interpuso.

— ¡Yo jamás te abandoné! —Le dijo Rosalie con convicción, pero igualmente con su voz quebrada. Hilda retrocedió y se defendió de algunos platillos, que aunque eran pocos, seguían llegando. Sus espadas chocaron y la peli-naranja supo que su hora estaba llegando.

—Ambas se burlaban siempre de mí, sabiendo que me dolía…—Soltó con cada vez menos ira y más tristeza. Ambas chicas ya estaban en su quiebre, Rosalie no sabía cómo es que todavía podían seguir resistiendo—…Sabiendo que sufría…—La culpabilidad asechó a la dupla rojiza/anaranjada, pues sabían a qué se refería, a aquellos tiempos de la infancia en el que ambas solían humillarle con el simple propósito de que Zola no fuera por ella, y al mismo tiempo evitar que las otras chicas siguieran golpeándola alegando que esa "perdedora" era de "su propiedad".

—No haces más que quejarte, ¡ya basta de eso zorra llorona! —Le reclamó Hilda sujetándose de su espalda, recibiendo varios golpes y cortes de la chica, pero al mismo tiempo logrando abrir su cabina por la fuerza.

— ¡Exacto! ¡¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo si nunca decías nada?! —Trató Rosalie de excusarse dando su última fuerza de voluntad en acercarse a su amada Chris, la cual tenía la misma expresión de dolor en su rostro tapada por el casco que utilizaba, más ella ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber la cara que ponía. Estaba herida, le temía y le tenía desconfianza, le quería perdonar pero todo ese tumulto de opciones negativas y las manipulaciones de Embryo se lo impedían, pero ahora completamente rota, sus barreras se habían ido.

Hilda era una idiota.

Chris era una idiota.

Rosalie era un idiota.

Las tres eran unas completas idiotas que no supieron expresarse adecuadamente y que ahora sufrían por su misma mano.

— ¡Yo solo soy una idiota que lo hizo todo por ti! —Gritó cambiando la forma de su unidad de combate a vuelo con la intención de ir más rápido a esa abertura.

— ¡No te me acerques! —Demandó quitándose a la pelirroja de encima y estando libre disparando a Rosalie dañando el motor de su unidad, pero aun así la chica se forzó a avanzar aún más para después abandonarla y saltar hacia la peli-plata.

— ¡Chris! —Sacó el último fragmento de su alma reteniéndola en un desesperado abrazo antes de caer ambas en caída libre.

— ¡Suéltame! Estamos cayendo—Suplicó con su última barrera débil.

—No me importa, moriré contigo—Le dijo con convicción dejando su cabeza fuera del hombro de su contraria y besando sus labios, por última vez—No puedo vivir sin ti.

—Mientes…—Soltó llorando.

—Te amo Chris…—Igualmente lloró mientras soltaba esas palabras.

—Me abandonaste…

— ¡Nunca te abandoné! ¡Por favor creeme! ¡Yo nunca te abandonaría! —Rosa versus azul se encontraron. Sus corazones estaban expuestos y por fin latiendo a un mismo compás. La muerte estaba cerca y no tenía caso seguir mintiendo—Soy la única que conoce la talla de su sostén, la parte en donde te gusta más y el sitio en donde escondes tus cosas ¡Soy la única que lo sabe todo de ti y tu eres la única que lo sabe todo de mí!

—Rosalie…—Soltó su nombre con adoración, con la misma cantidad de sentimientos que estaba recibiendo de la aludida.

— ¡Déjame estar contigo hasta nuestra muerte! ¡No me sigas alejando por favor Chris! —Rogó y sus labios fueron atrapados por la mencionada por un segundo y ambas se abrazaron con mucha más fuerza aceptando la eminente muerte, más el destino les sonrió una vez más y cayeron sobre las manos de la unidad de Lena piloteada por Hilda, a la cual le valió reverenda mierda el dejar sin alas a la unidad con tal de poder rescatar lo único bueno que había quedado de Zola, su amistad con ese par de tórtolas testarudas—Lo siento, lo siento Lo lamento de todo corazón, Chris…—Lloró encima de ella.

—No te perdonaré hasta que me compres un nuevo broche…—Le dijo con la voz apagada haciendo memoria a aquellos tiempos en los que Rosalie cometía fallos en esa relación amorosa tan complicada que compartían y ésta le dotaba de inmensos regalos y cartas de disculpas.

— ¡Te compraré el mejor de todos! —Dijo con felicidad al notar la intención de su contraria mientras que se alzaba.

— ¿Dejarás de hacer trampa con los videojuegos?

—Por supuesto…

— ¿Me dejarás bañarme primero?

—Sí

— ¿Así haya hecho algo que no puedo remediar? —Recordó con amargura las muertes que había provocado, escurriéndose por debajo de la peli-naranja y sentándose.

—Honraremos sus memorias por siempre—Dijo imitando su acción, pero a su vez acercándose más a ella.

—Vaya idiotas, el mundo se está acabando… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —Preguntó con resignación.

—Por fin en paz ¿verdad? —Preguntó Hilda saliendo de la maltrecha unidad con las vendas de su frente rojas, seguramente la herida se le había abierto de nuevo con una sonrisa cansada.

— ¡Estaba por decir eso! —Le dijo de inmediato con las mejillas sonrojadas pasando por alto las heridas de su amiga y camarada cuando su amaba Chris comenzó a llorar de nuevo, siendo abrazada al instante por Rosalie. Hilda se dejó caer exhausta sobre el suelo, pero todavía en demasía preocupada. El asunto que ella consideraba más frágil estaba resuelto, pero el objetivo principal todavía distaba mucho de estar por solucionarse.

* * *

—Tu derrota está bastante cerca Embryo…—Le dijo Alektra al hombre que estaba enfrente suyo. Éste, sabiendo que era perseguido por la misma mujer que le dejó y traicionó cuando le dio una parte del amor que estaba dispuesto a darle por, ahora que se enteraba, Salia, la líder de sus caballeros. Vaya decepción, su primer amor no resultó ser más que una aberración llena de inmoralidad.

—Alektra, que sorpresa…—Dijo con evidente sarcasmo, si se había detenido era para poder deshacerse de ella y escapar junto con Ange y Aura dejando a la fusión espacial completarse.

—Piensas irte, ¿no es verdad? Abandonarás este mundo sin importar si ganas o pierdes…—Recitó calmando su voz a una que Embryo podía recordar amar en el pasado, pero aborrecer en el presente, al saber que estaba fingiendo, y eso le hacía preguntarse si había mentido con el también.

Humillado, así era como se sentía, humillado.

—Llévame contigo.

— ¿Qué dices? —Debía estar bromeando, queria atraparle por sorpresa. Sus ojos demostraban un odio puro, y el haber notado antes la preocupación de aquella fémina asquerosa por la chica que era de SU propiedad cuando escapaba le preparaban para cualquier cosa, así que le seguiría el juego, quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar— ¿A qué viene todo esto? —Preguntó con evidente desconfianza, desarmado frente su unidad, mirando como la azabache se acercaba a él.

—Por fin puedo entenderlo, yo aún te…—Su frase fue detenida por el escupir del rubio en sus pies.

—Qué lástima, no lo haré—Trató de defender su porte calmado pero las palabras de esa maldita Kalheer le seguían frescas, por una mierda, debió matarla antes de irse.

 _"No me comprares con Albert Ishtvan Kalheer. Él era un idiota, fue Alektra quien te dejó por voluntad, ¿y sabes por qué? Por la chica que hace de tu comandante de caballeros."_

— ¿Por qué? Si me amabas tanto… —Rememoró.

 _Alektra te dejó por voluntad ¿y sabes por qué? Por la chica que hace de tu comandante de caballeros._

—Yo solo te salvé, no podía quedarme viéndote añorar un amor prohibido— ¿Qué importaba Alektra? Ahora tenía a Ange, la mujer más perfecta del universo, y toda suya, mancillada, pero no por eso menos hermosa.

—Y así es como me lo arrebataste todo—Reclamó con odio y rabia reflejados en aquellos ojos grises tan bellos, más brillantes que la plata y más puros que el agua misma—Mi corazón y todo lo demás…

— ¿Y vas a matare con ese brazo? —Preguntó con burla mirando el brazo metálico estirado frente a él.

—Te equivocas, sé que no puedes morir ¿o me equivoco? —Preguntó con sorna y él sonrió con soberbia— ¡Por tanto solo haré esto! —Soltó de golpe tomándolo desprevenido, girando su muñeca y dejando salir un rayo congelador, que congeló el cuerpo del hombre en segundos—Con esto no escaparás…—Soltó ahora ella escupiendo sobre él y encendiendo su intercomunicador, dejando que la señal se escuchara en todos lados— _Aquí Alektra, he capturado a Embryo. Procederé a destruir su unidad…_ —Informó y apago el aparato, notando después con horror como el Ragna-Mail se movía por sí solo.

—Ya veo, con que éste era tu plan—Alektra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el pequeño ángel situado encima de su cabeza lanzó un rayo que le dio un golpe mortal en su costado izquierdo, bastante cerca de su estómago y al mismo tiempo evaporizando el cuerpo humano de Embryo haciéndolo consumirse en fuego para después re-aparecer en el hombro del Ragna-Mail al igual que siempre.

—No me lo creo…—Soltó con dificultad sosteniendo su sangrante herida, hincada en el suelo—Tu verdadero cuerpo…

—Hasta nunca, Alektra—Se despidió elevándose de nuevo—No necesito a una vieja mujer.

Al tiempo en el que Embryo le dejó Alektra cayó al suelo cerrando los ojos consumida por el dolor, tratando por todos los medios seguir consciente, murmurando solamente un nombre como mantra y motivación para resistir. El nombre de la persona por la que había luchado hasta el final hasta ese momento.

—Salia…

.

.

 _Aquí Alektra, he capturado a Embryo. Procederé a destruir su unidad…_

Capturado y una mierda. Hilda sabía muy bien que la única manera de vencer a Embryo no era simplemente con capturarle, especialmente porque como había informado, había capturado el cuerpo y destruiría la unidad, cuando debía ser completamente al revés.

 _—Te seré sincero Himelda._

 _—Llámeme Hilda, no me siento cómoda escuchando ese nombre._

 _— ¿Así sea el que te dieron tus padres?_

 _—Padres de los que no quiero saber nada—Respondió a Jurai con frialdad—Ahora dígame de que quiere hablar._

 _—Son varias las cosas que debes de saber, pero comenzaremos con lo más preocupante: Embryo, es sobre derrotarlo._

 _— ¿Hay algo más que debo saber? —Preguntó con la ceja alzada._

 _—Igual de impacientes Albert y tú—Reconoció—Sé que quien se enfrentará directamente a Embryo serás tú, por el simple motivo de llevar contigo la venganza de Tusk, Albert, Lena, la tuya propia y la de muchos más, así que debes tener clara una cosa—La pelirroja quedó en silencio invitándole a proseguir—Jamás podrás derrotarlo si lo enfrentas en este mundo, el utiliza el mejor de los engaños. Protegiendo su verdadero cuerpo deja que todos vayan por un cebo. Él está dividido en dos y ambas partes deben destruirse por completo simultáneamente._

 _— ¿A qué te refieres, incluso imitó a Aura con eso de repetirse en dos?_

 _El castaño negó._

 _—Gran parte de su consciencia está en su Ragna-Mail, la cual podrá disfrazar como su verdadero cuerpo, el cual está escondido en el limbo en un lugar entre las dimensiones que solamente Enryugo y Villkiss pueden alcanzar._

 _— ¿Entonces, en que pinto yo aquí? —Preguntó confundida, ¿Por qué no decirle eso a las conductoras de dichas unidades y a su vez, las reencarnaciones de Aura?_

 _—Ese es el segundo punto a tratar, el cual es más extenso…_

Miró a sus amigas confundidas, y mortificadas viendo el avance de la fusión. Chris seguramente estaba más enterada del asunto que la misma Rosalie, pero había ciertas cosas que solamente ella (junto a Jurai) sabía que le ponían en una situación bastante tensa y delicada. Pasó su mirada de la unidad todavía funcionable de Chris y en el anillo de la misma, ésta no necesito que la pelirroja hablara para comprender su mensaje.

—Toma, vuela cuanto antes…—Le extendió el anillo.

—Muchas gracias Chris…—Agradeció de corazón y sin perder tiempo voló al pilar del amanecer, no debía olvidar que el propósito de Embryo era destruir ambos mundos y crear uno nuevo con Ange como su sumisa. No desconfiaba de las habilidades de Ange ni de Salamandine, pero no honestamente estaba preocupada. Las probabilidades de que el falso regulador fuera por Ange y se escurriera como la última vez eran demasiado altas.

.

.

— ¿Qué sucede, por qué no se ha liberado y pareciera que el escudo es más fuerte ahora? —Preguntó Ange contrariada con Salamandine a un lado de ella. Los platillos habían quedado completamente neutralizados, y ambas en modo de vuelo rodeaban la cápsula en la que estaba su creadora.

—No logro comprenderlo, Aura dejó estipulado que esa canción le salvaría, la profecía quedó escrita y tu padre junto a la sacerdotisa lo han afirmado.

— ¿Será que no debiste diluir el ataque?

— _Ange, eso es imposible, el poder se liberta todo de una sola descarga. Salamandine lo dijo para que no te pusieras histérica—_ Se escuchó la voz de Hilda en ambas unidades

— ¿Tú como sabes eso? —Preguntó Salamandine ahora realmente sorprendida, ¿por qué pareciera que la pelirroja lo supiera todo?

— _Eso no es lo importante…_ —Dijo acercándose cada vez más y Ange pudo notar la unidad de Chris acercarse a ellas, lo que le hizo estar a la defensiva hasta que reconoció la inigualable manera de volar de Hilda en esa cosa— _Han hecho las cosas mal…_

 _—La profecía está incompleta, y lo que falta es crucial—Pronunció Jurai—Una de las clave es el trabajo unido de la fuerza y el sentimiento de Aura sincronizadas, pero eso no puede llegarse a lograr sin lo fundamental._

 _— ¿Y eso que es? —Preguntó Hilda temiendo la respuesta._

—Debo reconocer que esa despreciable Kalheer tiene razón—Escuchó Ange la voz de Embryo a sus espaldas, y al voltearse pudo verlo feliz de la vida sentado de piernas cruzadas leyendo tranquilamente de su libro—Remarco lo lamentable de su linaje, pero es un más lamentable verte a ti tan hermosa perdida como cordero…

— ¡Embryo! —Soltó Ange el nombre con furia disparando al hombre.

Cuando la bala dejó el arma, este instantáneamente cerró el libro y desapareció reapareciendo al frente Ange, posando una mano sobre el hombro descubierto de la rubia y volviendo a desaparecer, esta vez, con la princesa Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi.

El Villkiss comenzó a caer siendo sostenido por Salamandine y Enryugo, sintiendo por primera vez el miedo y la desesperación mientras que Hilda quedaba inmóvil. Todo había pasado en menos de un segundo y por si esto no fuera suficiente, la unidad de Chris terminó por dejarle caer en un sendero de miedo, confusión, ira, pánico, terror, desesperación y agonía cuando en letras rojas, dejaba ver como las esperanzas se estaban acabando con la más horrible y cruda verdad.

 _La fusión espacial está completa al 94%_

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Un poco satisfechos con las mini revelaciones de la plática de Jurai y Hilda? Y yo sigo sin llegar al punto clave, de verdad que soy despiada como me dijo tokha y desgraciada, malévola e hija de puta como me llamaron (por mensajería) en FF en wattpad xD. Si se han dado cuenta esto de verdad fue un lado B del capítulo anterior hasta la mitad que comenzó a avanzar dejando el secuestro de Ange... que joder... me van a odiar, no les diré porqué, pero se que me van a odiar. Van a investigar en donde vivo y me van a odiar. De una vez advierto, el capítulo no será apto para personas sensibles, porque oh dios, me van a querer matar... Nos acercamos al final así que les recuerdo que si me matan no podrán saber al final...**_

 _ **Bueno, dejando esa clase de anuncios preventivos... ¿Cómo ha quedado el capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿valió la pena la desvelada? Esper que sí, por favor haganmelo saber, así como yo les digo que posiblemente no pueda traerles el capítulo 26 este fin de semana porque va a ser mi primera comunion y van a venir varios familiares, así que me van a prohibir todo contacto con la tecnología, pero deben saber que daré mi esfuerzo para traérselos antes de eso, o sino apenas termine el evento porque si bien adoro hacerlos sufrir a ratos, tampoco es como para que los deje en agonía, así que después de un anuncio muy especial a tokha chan les recuerdo que...**_

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos_**


	27. Capítulo 26

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original.**_

* * *

[Capitulo 26]

El Aurora llegó al pilar del amanecer un par de minutos después de la desaparición de la rubia. La retirada del rubio, juntado con la protección de los dragones, los platillos destruidos y la habilidad de Zhao Mei había hecho que pudiera avanzar sin problema alguno a su objetivo original, recogiendo a Chris y Rosalie así como a las unidades de Kaname y Naga. Grande fue la sorpresa de todas las combatientes al encontrarse a las más hábiles guerreras paralizadas, con el Villkiss en los brazos de Enryugo y Hilda en el suelo con una cara todavía incrédula, llena de terror y pánico, cosa completamente inimaginable para las demás Norma. La pelirroja era tan fría, seria y calma como un glaciar ante sus ojos.

Salamandine, como pudo explicó lo que había pasado mientras que Chris, Rosalie y Momoka intentaban hacer reaccionar a la pelirroja. Por precaución todas las unidades de Para-Mail abordaron el Aurora mientras que Jazmine junto con las demás conductoras en la cabina principal, entre ellas Emma y Lizardia, resistían lo mejor que podían la fusión, la cual ya estaba en un 96.7%.

— ¡Alektra! —La preocupada exclamación proveniente de la voz de Maggy hizo que casi todos giraran en su dirección, notando como Jill estaba preocupantemente sangrando siendo sostenida por Salia, la cual era notablemente mucho más pequeña que la azabache.

— ¡Una camilla rápido! —Demandó, y de no ser por qué todos seguían en su propio estupor no recibió reclamos. Apenas Maggy se dio la media vuelta para empezar a correr, notó que Momoka ya se había adelantado, algun día le preguntaría de donde sacaba esa velocidad.

—No tiene caso…—Soltó la oji-gris con debilidad, abriendo los párpados tratando de poner una mirada imponente dejando solo ver un grito aullado de tristeza en esos mares de platino—Gastarán provisiones útiles para los demás.

—Creme que no me importa—Le dijo firme Maggy acostándola sobre la camilla y haciéndole los primeros auxilios necesarios para evitar aún más pérdida de sangre y al mismo tiempo mantenerla consciente, se preguntaba cuanto aguantaría, se notaba que había pasado mucho tiempo en ese estado y el golpe había sido en un punto vital. Las probabilidades de salvarla eran de una en un centenar, pero no se rendiría en intentarlo todo.

Al momento en que realizaba todo esto, la sirvienta de la desaparecida Ange le asistía, y al mismo tiempo ingresaba en escena Ersha con más suministros, parecía que Maggy no era la única que se resistía a la muerte de Alektra.

—Lo siento Alektra, actué de manera tan estúpida—Murmuró Salia a un lado de la vieja comandante entre lágrimas sosteniendo su mano.

—Al contrario, yo lo siento. Eres igual que yo…—Dijo Jill con una sonrisa cansada a la peli-azul parpadeando de manera cada vez más pesada—No, más bien yo te hice así…—Se lamentó—Tan seria, tan llorona y tan presuntuosa, e incluso con el mismo gusto en hombres… Eres lo más bello que pude conocer en este infierno…—Confesó acariciando con el pulgar la mano de la menor sin poder abrir nuevamente los ojos por esa acción—…lamento mucho haberme desquitado contigo cuando en realidad…

Las palabras de la mujer se cortaron de repente, la pelirroja frunció el ceño y con la ayuda de Ersha, comenzó a llevar la camilla hacia dentro, su pulso estaba débil, su respiración era lenta pero aun así lucharían por ese 0.4% de probabilidad para que sobreviviera. Salia se quebró soltando el verdadero nombre de la azabache en un grito lleno de dolor y comenzando a seguir la camilla, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dejar el área de despegue, como hicieron las mayores, un firme agarre en su antebrazo le impidió seguir avanzando. Sus ojos miel se encontraron con Hilda, la cual para sorpresa de quienes habían estado pendiente de Jill, había salid de su estado de shock.

—Te necesitamos aquí—Le dijo fríamente más Salia no pudo rebatirle nada, más la confusión de todas volvió al notar, como Hilda salía corriendo en dirección a la cabina principal. Sin pensarlo nada, Salamandine fue detrás de ella, ordenándoles (como pocas veces) a Naga y Kaname que permanecieran allí.

Cuando la oji-azul logro alcanzar a la oji-lavanda la encontró moviendo varias cosas junto con el padre de Ange y entonces las turbulencias se detuvieron. La pelirroja ya se veía exhausta, pero con incredulidad notó como la fusión espacial quedó pausada en un 98.5%. Hilda se dejó caer sobre el suelo y como si acabara de recuperar el aliento habló.

—Jurai y yo hemos hecho que toda la energía del aurora sirviera como un regularizador temporal—Dijo entre jadeos, inmediatamente la princesa se acercó a ella y notó como el sudor caía de su frente y sus ojos se notaban mucho más brillantes que antes—Tenemos solamente veinte minutos antes de que se disuelva para ir por el metrosexual ese y la princesita defectuosa…—Trató de relajar el ambiente, pero el que Salamandine notara que su cuerpo estaba hirviendo logró que esto fallara, no preguntaría que estaba pasando, porque estaba segura de que no le gustaría para nada la respuesta.

—Se encuentra entre el espacio y el tiempo. En el fin de un espacio sin calibración en un mar de tiempo imaginario—La voz de la Sacerdotisa se escuchó por toda la unidad, la cual fue reconocida al instante por las chicas en el área de despegue, pero los analíticos ojos azules de Salamandine notaron un rasgo de sorpresa e incredulidad en la misma. Seriamente… ¿Qué tantas cosas estaban pasando realmente?

.

.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se incorporó de inmediato, notando entonces la bella habitación en la que estaba con las mismas ropas que había usado cuando fue secuestrada por Salia. No quiso pensar en todo lo que podría haber pasado, sino más bien que comenzó a analizar la habitación y el ambiente; rompió la puerta y salió, un muy largo pasillo le esperaba a ser recorrido, y olvidando todo rastro de elegancia, corrió a toda velocidad a través de él, notando toda la enorme cantidad de lápidas, simplemente no podía ser posible… ¿Acaso…?

—Correcto, estamos en el Arsenal. El verdadero Arsenal—La voz masculina proveniente de Embryo hizo que sus ojos carmesí se abrieran con sorpresa. Las estrellas en el cielo azulado con la vista no de una, ni de dos, sino de decenas de planeta Tierra dejaban ver eso como algo imposible, considerando que el Arsenal que conocia estaba en la tierra que estaba amenazando con ser destruida—Fue aquí en donde comenzó todo…—Le dijo encima de su unidad de Ragna-Mail descendiendo sobre ella—…y aquí es en donde todo terminará…—Dijo dejando de bloquear todavía más la visión de la rubia, dejándole ver como ambas tierras estaban unidas casi en su totalidad, momentáneamente detenidas, con la imponente Aura encerrada en la capsula—Así que ven conmigo Ange, y mira el comienzo de nuestra nueva tierra.

—No me fastidies—Respondió corriendo hacia el interior, asustada por primera vez. Estaba en un lugar en el que era imposible llegar, esta vez Hilda y Salamandine de verdad no podrían llegar a rescatarla como habían hecho antes, por más que no quisiera aceptarlo, estaba sola y en desventaja, puesto obviamente estaban en el territorio del rubio, una Arsenal mucho más grande, y por ende más peligroso con aquella manera del hombre de aparecer en donde quisiese.

—No te molestes en correr, este no es el mismo Arsenal que conoces—Le dijo con la voz apagada, cosa que Ange notó, un escalofrío en su espalda le advertía que algo muy malo estaba por pasar—Mejor haremos algo. Te contaré una vieja historia…—Dijo observando a la rubia perderse entre los pasillos, alzando de nuevo el vuelo, al siguiente lugar en el que la chica aparecería al tiempo en el que comenzaba a hablar…

 _»La isla en que ahora ambos estamos solía ser la mejor instalación de investigación de partículas elementales del mundo. Aquí descubrí y creé muchas cosas, como la Teoría de Unificación, partículas de supersimetría y los multiversos. Nuestra incursión en el nuevo mundo inició una nueva era de descubrimientos: Las sondas dimensionales tripuladas, el Ragna-Mail. El plan original era usarlos para abrir puertas a los nuevos mundos pero debido a la aparición repentina de una inflación observable, el sistema perdió el control y la isla quedó atrapada en las fisuras entre el espacio y el tiempo. Pero eso solo fue el principio de todo._

—El tiempo quedó detenido aquí—Reveló a Ange, la cual ya estaba nuevamente frente a él, dejando su taza de té sobre la mesa en la cual reposaba tranquilamente—Es mi propio sitio, un lugar al que solo yo puedo acceder y el lugar más seguro de todos—Dijo con confianza y la rubia apretó los dientes, pues sabía que eso último era verdad, y le desesperaba.

 _»Desde comencé a usar los Ragna-Mail para influenciar a uno de los 64 mundos al azar, irónicamente tomé el más violento de todos y bastó con un simple ataque para acabar con todo y recrear a humanos mejorados, haciéndoles creer que habían vuelto a evolucionar, siendo yo el afinador que guiaría a la humanidad, increíblemente, los sobrevivientes crearon una aberración y desequilibrio del universo creando un mundo más, el mundo de los dragones. Mi deber ha sido acabar con ese mundo, pero un pájaro se niega a dejarme tomar mi lugar como salvador y el lamentable hecho de que la sociedad creada por mana haya fracasado me da la oportunidad de volverlo todo a la normalidad y tomar el lugar que me corresponde. NO hay nada que me interese de ese fracaso que no seas tú…_

Con adulación Embryo trató de acercarse por millonésima vez a aquella joven tan hermosa, mas ésta retrocedió con los puños apretados resistiendo el impulso de hacer algo estúpido, por si fuera poco estaba igualmente desarmada contra aquel peligro tan inmenso. Un lunático que destruyó el mundo de Salamandine por jugar a ser un Dios y que la misma Aura le trajera a realidad, él era simplemente un hombre demasiado arrogante.

—Eres completamente diferente… Una mujer fuerte e inteligente, digna de mí—Le dijo dando un par de pasos más hacia ella—Un ángel nacido entre las irregularidades para pasar los próximos mil años de la humanidad conmigo.

— ¡Me niego! —Exclamó de inmediato tratando de asestarle un puñetazo, más el rubio le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que le lanzó al suelo.

—No estás en posición de negarte estando únicamente nosotros dos y completamente solos, eternamente—Conforme dijo eso saboreó sus propios labios y Ange notó con miedo como la mirada de Embryo se ensombrecía igual a aquella vez.

— ¡Como si me importara! —trató de sonar dura mientras se escondía en el interior del Arsenal, debía hacer algo y debía ser inmediato.

.

.

—¿Una fisura en entre el espacio y el tiempo? —Preguntó Salamandine con escepticismo, si ese lugar realmente existe, ¿cómo llegarían allá? —Siguiendo a la pelirroja la cual iba de camino a las cabinas, halándole del brazo

—Exacto—Confirmó Hilda—Ese lugar está aislado de todos los universos y es inaccesible incluso para las singularidades, solamente el Villkiss y Enryugo pueden llegar allí—Confesó llegando con las demás Mail-raiders—El Villkiss tiene un sistema de salto espacio-tiempo activado y aunque tú creaste a Enryugo, basado solo de lo que conocías del Villkiss, cuando ambas cantaron en tu mundo las habilidades de ambas unidades quedaron compartidas, por ende, en teoría, Enryugo también puede realizar el salto y llevar a otra unidad contigo, pero para eso debe primero Villkiss realizar el salto ya que la habilidad es originalmente suya, quien igualmente puede llevarse una unidad.

—Pero hasta donde sabemos Ange es la única que puede manejarlo—Reconoció Salia con amargura.

—No—Negó la pelirroja con el anillo jade en sus manos—El Villkiss y Enryugo son las armas definitivas de las reencarnaciones de Aura, pero cualquiera puede utilizarlo, ¿recuerdas? —Preguntó retóricamente a la peli-azul recordando que ella junto con Alektra lo habían conducido antes.

—Pero de ser así solo alguna de las reencarnaciones de Aura podría desplegar una habilidad como esa, y si bien podría yo hacerlo, nadie más que yo puede utilizar a Enryugo—Contestó Salamandine—Necesitamos a Ange.

—No necesariamente—Apareció Jurai con la mirada fija en la pelirroja— ¿Quieres que lo diga yo? —Pregunto a la comandante.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —La azabache estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

—La profecía de Aura está incompleta, son en realidad tres reencarnaciones, una fuerza, un sentimiento y una razon…

—Y esa tercera parte nuestra razón…—Salamandine ya estaba comenzando a atar los cabos.

—Soy yo—Confesó Hilda con seguridad y sin espacio a duda montando el Villkiss—Y no es la primera vez que activo el salto espacio-tiempo de esta cosa…—Agregó con burla e inmediatamente la princesa dragón junto con Salia y Chris, montaron sus unidades, Kaname y Naga debían reconocer, que si solamente dos unidades podían ir debían ser las de las Norma, estaban mejor preparadas que ellas y conocían mejor a Embryo. Dejando su orgullo de lado, debían admitir que las probabilidades de una victoria eran mayores con esas cuatro.

.

.

— ¡Villkiss! ¡Villkiss! —Llamó Ange con desesperación corriendo hacia el borde del abismo. Embryo ya sentía que habían jugado suficiente al juego del gato y el ratón, ciertamente _su mujer_ ya no tenía escapatoria alguna.

—Es inútil, dejaste tu anillo—Informó lo obvio caminando con calma. Su Ragna-Mail le obstaculizaba cualquier intento de huir y la única manera de escapar de nuevo, era acercándose a él, pero en términos de fuerza física y energías, el rubio se las hacía fácil.

— ¡Bastardo! —Gritó tratando de golpearlo una vez más, pero este detuvo su pierna como si nada y redujo a partículas la tela que le vestía, obligando a Ange a cubrirse con sus brazos por la vergüenza.

—Eres bastante hermosa…—Confesó con una sonrisa un tanto psicótica— ¡pero te has dejado arrastrar por la inmoralidad! —Escupió con verdadero enojo abofeteándola una vez más— ¡Te dejaste mancillar por los asquerosos Kalheer! —Bramó, no solo recordando las palabras de la norma pelirroja, sino igualmente recordando como los labios impuros del hijo bastardo de Albert probaron los suyos antes que él. Una nueva bofetada tuvo lugar en la joven— ¡Insistes en ser una aberración y algo antinatural a lo que yo cree! —La mano del hombre tomó a Ange por los cabellos y le dio una patada directo en la barbilla dejándola caer al suelo, extendiendo su palma, haciendo que las hierbas del suelo se extendieran hasta aprisionar las piernas y brazos de la rubia la cual se sujetaba la boca de la cual comenzaba a brotar sangre—Es mi deber purificarte y regresarte al camino correcto con mi amor.

— ¡Después de presumir tanto no eres más que un pervertido! —Le gritó en ofensa recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara del hombre, el cual acariciaba su cuerpo sin pudor.

—No deberías hablarle así a tu querido esposo—Le dijo con sorna mientras que se quitaba el saco de su traje y procedía con la corbata y la camisa, mientras que las hierbas en las piernas de Ange le obligaban a abrirlas. Embryo se posicionó entre medio de ella y procedió a desprenderse de su pantalón y la ropa interior. El rostro de Ange entró en pánico, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos y su alma se dejaba arrastrar cada vez más a la perdición.

 _—La luz del comienzo brilla y brilla…_ —Cantó entre lágrimas ante la mirada emocionada de Embryo, aún quedaba un rayo de luz ¿verdad? Su madre no le había mentido… siempre quedaba un rayo de luz en la oscuridad _—…junto a la luz del final, lulalalila_

Los labios de Embryo besaron su cuello, y sus manos recorrieron su pecho. Ange continuó cantando, pero Embryo simplemente le ignoró y le trató de obligar a callarse con diversos golpes tanto a su cara como a sus brazos, su estómago, su pecho etc. El asco se hizo presente en Angelise tanto por el hombre que ahora mismo le estaba haciendo suya a la fuerza, como también se hizo presente el asco en si misma por no poder hacer nada por detenerlo. La impotencia, el miedo, es asco, todo se estaba combinado y Embryo no hacía más que verse extasiado por ella.

— ¡Detente, detente! —Suplicó ya fuera de sí al sentir como el sexo de aquel despreciable hombre se rozaba con el suyo. No deseaba eso, no deseaba perder su virginidad con él, no deseaba que pudiera proclamarla suya con todas las de haber. No quería que ese hombre le siguiera tocando— ¡Detente por favor! —Rogó pero fue ignorada.

Un fuerte grito de dolor dejó sus labios, para después ser callada por otro golpe en su barbilla por Embryo.

—No me gustan las mujeres escandalosas—Dijo con la voz fría mirando la sangre que le envolvía, Ange por fin era suya, suya, suya y enteramente suya. La embistió con fuerza haciendo oído sordo de las súplicas y peticiones de su _esposa_ profanando sus labios una y otra vez mientras que los gritos y jadeos le obligaban a hacerla callar con bofetadas y puñetazos una y otra vez, sintiendo como cada vez, su cuerpo estaba mucho más cerca de alcanzar el clímax, pero había algo que ciertamente le molestaba, y es que aunque su cuerpo le pidiera por más, Ange solo gritaba, lloraba y rogaba, no disfrutaba. Algo en su consciencia no le permitía ceder al _enorme placer_ que le estaba otorgando, y fue cuando pudo alcanzar el clímax y llenar con su esencia el interior de Ange que lo entendió.

 _—Salako… Hilda…_ —Llamó suplicante, inmorales. Aberraciones. Despreciables.

Y por la santísima mierda.

Esa estúpida y despreciable mujer tenía razón.

La furia llenó su interior y tomando a Ange de la mandíbula le obligó a encararlo. Todavía no acababa, todo su cuerpo terminaría bañado en él, todo su cuerpo sería suyo milímetro por milímetro. No quedaría rastro de la antigua Ange, ni uno solo. Ahora lo comprendía, y era gracioso el que tardara tanto en ver lo obvio.

Para poder tener a Ange, debía matarla por dentro, y eso solo se lograba matando a las dueñas de sus suspiros.

* * *

— ¡Ahora! —Exclamaron Salamandine logrando por fin activar a Villkiss y a Enryugo al mismo tiempo y logrando, con la ayuda de Hilda, abrir la fisura entre el tiempo y el espacio. Salia y Chris iban detrás de ellas, volando con un poco de dificultad por ese espacio tan inestable.

Hilda y Salamandine iban de igual a igual dirigiendo a las otras dos norma por donde debían ir. La preocupación era visible en ambas partes de Aura, tanto que no notaron algo del Villkiss, que Salia, siendo la única que había visto a esa unidad en su máximo esplendor, notó. En esos momentos Villkiss era el mismo reflejo de Aura. Su diseño había cambiado ligeramente, y al igual que en ocasiones anteriores, cambio de color, pero solamente las láminas de metal, igualmente sus ojos. Ahora que la pelirroja le había abierto los ojos sobre esa máquina tan enigmática podía ver que efectivamente El Villkiss era el arma definitiva de las partes de Aura, porque cuando Alektra había montado tal unidad, en ningún momento había brillado, pero cada vez que Ange le montaba brillaba de rojo en sus ojos, y ahora que Hilda le montaba brillaba de lavanda en sus ojos; y no era solamente eso, el blanco y el rojo junto con el negro pintaban el metal.

Salia sabía que estaba a punto de ver el verdadero y único despertar del Villkiss.

—En cuanto lleguemos, todas tomaremos direcciones distintas—Habló Hilda notando como la fisura comenzaba a abrirse dejado ver un cielo estrellado—Yo ire al oeste, Sala irá al norte, Chris al este y Salia al sur, tengan cuidado con Embryo y recuerden que la prioridad a destruir el Ragna-mail. Tenemos únicamente siete minutos antes de que el regularizador se destruya y la fusión se termine, sumando posiblemente a los últimos tres minutos que queden antes de que llegue al 100% debemos terminar esto en diez minutos.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —Cuestionó Salia de inmediato

—Eso es completamente imposible—Secundó Chris.

—Y por eso mismo no tenemos otra opción—Respondió Salamandine por ella dejándolas sin palabras, todo dependía de esa última acción—Hilda…—Llamó sorprendiéndola de que no utilizara el "dono" en su nombre lanzándole su katana—La necesitarás más que yo.

Cuando atrapó el arma entre sus manos, ambas se dirigieron una sonrisa única y exclusivamente para ellas, similar a que Ange y Hilda se habían dirigido antes de que esta última se lanzara contra Embryo junto a Tusk en un ataque suicida.

—Ange es bastante torpe en la cocina, jamás ha tocado una en su vida, así que tengo miedo de que me mate cuando me haga la tarta de manzana que me debe. ¿Podrías ayudarla con eso? —Una lágrima se dejó caer de los pozos azulados de la princesa dragón, pero se la limpió de inmediato.

—Espero que no nos vuelvan a regañar por dejar la cocina hecha un desastre—La sonrisa tan cálida se volvió una amarga y pesada cuando las cuatro unidades de Ragna-Mail salieron de la singularidad creada por Hilda y Salamandine para después ir en las direcciones antes estipuladas. Ni siquiera pasado un minuto, Hilda divisó a Ange. Mandando todo a la reverenda mierda aterrizó de golpe a un lado de ella, dejando la unidad de inmediato y corriendo a hacia la mata de cabellos rubios.

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y la razón abandonó su cuerpo. Con la cara escondida entre sus piernas, Ange se veía seriamente golpeada, y al acercarse más notó aquella blanca especia cubriendo sus cabellos, sus piernas y su lugar preciado.

—Ange…—Llamó hincándose junto a ella obligándole a verla, su ira creció mucho y la sed de sangre que surgía en ella no se comparaba a nada antes visto. Cuando sus ojos cristalinos pintados de carmesí le dejaron ver lo temerosa que estaba y la tristeza surgente en su interior, no tuvo que saber más. Intentó abrazarla y susurrar que todo estaría bien, pero la misma rubia apartó su mano de un manotazo.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No me toques! —Gritó con miedo, y notable repulsión hacia sí misma mientras corría al interior del Arsenal.

— ¡Ange, ven aquí! —Murmuró entrando al Arsenal y tratando de divisar a la rubia, recorriendo pasillo por pasillo y habitación por habitación tomando una de las mantas (por si acaso)para después llegar hasta la azotea del lugar notando a la rubia tal cual la había visto antes inconsciente sobre el suelo— ¡Ange! —Exclamó de inmediato yendo hacia ella y tapando a la rubia con la manta y limpiándole un poco antes de recibir un disparo por la espalda directo a su hombro.

—Esperaba tu visita. Nunca saben cuándo rendirse los Kalheer.

—Embryo…—Musitó su nombre con ira tomando con fuerza la empuñadura de la Katana, mirando al hombre rubio frente a ella con un revolver en una mano y una espada en la otra.

—Dime, ¿has comprobado ya lo hermosa que es mi mujer? —Remarcó el título con burla, Hilda sintió enrabiarse más, la movilidad de su brazo derecho estaba bastante limitada y no era ambidiestra, la sangre brotaba tanto de hombro como la herida en su frente, y para variar había gastado bastante energía en volar el Villkiss con maestría y al mismo tiempo, detener parcialmente la fusión espacial—No andas muy habladora ahora, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? —Provocó.

La situación era completamente inversa a la que habían sostenido la batalla anterior, ahora era Hilda quien estaba en desventaja, a punto de perder el control y el hombre se veía completamente calmo, y era ahora él quien estaba en posición de provocarla. El viscoso y pegajoso semen repugnante de Embryo, que se le había adherido cuando limpiaba a la rubia, estaba tibio todavía, y el traje del rubio estaba incompleto, solo tenía la camisa blanca y el pantalón.

Lo iba a matar, eso era seguro.

Por sus manos correría la sangre de Embryo así fuera lo último en su vida. No le perdonaría nunca el haber lastimado a Ange de esa manera.

—Estás muerto imbécil…—El rubio solo se mofó de ella riéndose a carcajadas. Hilda le disparó, más este al instante se desvaneció y reapareció justo al lado de ella, lo que definitivamente no se vio venir, fue la daga que le causó un gran corte, desde el brazo hasta el pecho.

— ¡¿Pero qué cara…?! —Soltó sorprendido, no solo de haber sido herido, sino de que no pudiera cambiar su cuerpo por otro.

—Esos trucos baratos ya no te van a salvar—Le dijo con completa ira, y por un instante Embryo sintió miedo. La navaja que le había cortado estaba rodeada de un ligero, casi imperceptible, borde lavanda— El dracunium que tanto está en tu cuerpo ahora está en tu contra, no podrás cambiar tu cuerpo nunca más, y tu Ragna-Mail ahora mismo está ocupado…

Y casi reforzando sus palabras se notaron las unidades de Salia, Chris y Salamandine batallando contra su unidad. Embryo, aun así seguía confiado y creó otras dos unidades, las réplicas de los Ragna-Mail de Salia y Chris se enfrentaron contra estas mismas, dejando a Salamandine con el segundo cuerpo de Embryo.

—Estás en mi territorio, juegas con mis reglas. La fusión está por terminarse, Aura se destruirá y Ange ya es mía—Proclamó Embryo, recibiendo otro corte, por un extraño motivo su movilidad se vio afectada, al notar el líquido verdoso con aroma a hierbas lo comprendió: veneno. Aunque en sí, no era puramente veneno, sino el último frasco de té que le quedaba a Hilda que era capaz de disolver cualquier clase de dracunium, y para complicarle aún más las cosas, notó que la sangre que salía del disparo que le había dado a la pelirroja estaba en la navaja y había entrado junto con el té, y si bien se sintió ofendido por mezclar su sangre con la de una abominación, pero éste en realidad no sabía que la sangre de la pelirroja era igualmente un repelente asesino del dracunium, y por ende solo potencializaba ese bastante improvisado "veneno".

—Creo que no me entendiste…—Le dijo entre dientes apenas aguantando el dolor que le causó la espada del falso regulador causándole una nueva herida, que fue correspondida por ella, desenfundando la espada de Salamandine y encajándosela en la pierna—…Así muera contigo, tu vida acaba hoy…

* * *

 _ **¿Siguen seguros de que no me van a matar? ¿O que no me van a odiar por la violación de Ange? Honestamente no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como es una verdadera violación pero no voy a investigar eso, soy demasiado joven para tener un trauma de esa índole. Si vieron ya revelé lo Hilda, aunque si todavía no lo pillan, lo que Jurai habló con Hilda fue lo de ser la tercera parte de Aura. Y si andan preguntándose que carajo con las palabras a medio despedida de Salako y Hilda, eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo, que si no me odian ya, pues ya no puedo esperar a como será el siguiente, que puede ser el último capítulo o el penúltimo (ya viendo de lo largo que quede decidiré si hacerlo el último o no) y que hermoso... parece que lograré acabar eso para cuando se cumpla el año desde el prólogo, 16 de Agosto... me pregunto si lo lograré... Crisis existencial...**_

 _ **Bueno, ahora me despido de tokha chan por su maravilloso/motivador/sensual/hermoso review que me da muchos ánimos de traerles la conti antes de que me ocupe con todo el asunto de mi comunion (gracias por tus felicitaciones, aunque de ser por mi jamás la hago) y si es que el destino me sonrie, mañana verán el posible capítulo final, por ahora yo solo les recuerdo que...**_

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos_**


	28. Capítulo 27 FINAL

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original.**_

* * *

Cross Ange: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones [Capitulo 27]

Salamandine peleaba de igual a igual contra la unidad de Embryo, y el saber que eran cuerpos separados y una misma consciencia no hacía más que contribuir a su estrés, pues sabía que no le cansaba al rubio controlar dos cuerpos, y por tanto es lo mismo a enfrentarse a dos personas.

— _Hilda, quiero que me digas como están las cosas por tu lado_ —Ordenó la princesa dragón a, ahora que se enteraba, segunda contra-parte.

— _Me estoy enfrentando cara a cara con este bastardo_ —Le informó asustando a Salamandine por todo el odio y rabia en su voz— _Ange está inconsciente y desnuda, este maldito abusó de ella_ —Le informó haciendo que la oji-azul entendiese todo, pero usando cada pizca de su auto-control para mantenerse calma, temple que ahora mismo la pelirroja no tenía.

— _Salia, Chris, informen sus situaciones_ —Ordenó Salamandine.

— _Enfrentar a esas cosas es más dificil de lo que pensé, son reflejos nuestros y tienen nuestras mismas habilidades, y para variar no se cansan_ —Informó Salia, puesto que solo se oían jadeos por parte de Chris.

— _Recuerden que el objetivo principal es rescatar a Aura_ —Informó Chris.

— _Con estas cosas se vuelve algo imposible y esta vez de verdad necesitamos a Ange y a Villkiss_ —Le rebatió la peli-azul— _Hilda no conoce la canción y no es la verdadera conductora del Villkiss._

— _Sala_ —Habló la pelirroja— _Te dejo a cargo de absolutamente todo, haz tu voluntad como te plazca_ —Le dijo y la mencionada sintió su pecho apretarse tortuosamente— _Quedan solamente cuatro minutos para que desaparezca el regularizador temporal y yo no podré hacer mucho después de derrotar a Embryo._

— _Acaso tu…_

— _No…_ —Le dijo rápidamente y se escuchaba como el intercomunicador era retirado de su posición— _Pero las heridas que tengo y la ausencia de Para-Mail no me harán más que un estorbo. Cumplí con mi rol como tu razón y te di la clave para liberar a Aura y dentro de pronto se la diré a Ange, no hay nada más que pueda hacer…_

— _¡Hilda!_ —Exclamó de inmediato después de escuchar la estática y bloquear el ataque venidero del Ragna-Mail del falso regulador. —Maldición—Masculló entre dientes, el tiempo se agotaba y aún quedaba mucho por hacer, ¿realmente lo lograrían?

.

.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Sus ojos no querían abrirse, sus oídos zumbaban y gran parte de su cuerpo le dolía. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Su mirada enfocó por un instante dos figuras en frente de ella. Un hombre de pantalones verdes y camisa larga blanca se posaba frente a ella con manchas de sangre en la misma camisa. Unos cuantos metros frente a él habia una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ropas igualmente rojizas, con una preocupante herida en lo que sería su hombro. Ella estaba más lastimada que él, había vendas en su cabeza y en su mano y antebrazo derecho, el cual estaba únicamente ocupando una pistola mientras que su mano izquierda portaba una katana y se veía considerablemente mejor.

Ambas personas estaban en una intensa batalla, ¿pero por qué?

Ambos se miraban enfurecidos, ¿pero por qué?

Ambos intentaban matarse, ¿por qué razón?

¿Por qué un dolor en su pecho se instalaba en ella al notar las deplorables condiciones de la mujer comparada con el hombre? ¿Por qué no quería estar cerca de él? ¿Por qué añoraba estar cerca de la mujer? ¿De quién era esa voz tan dulce y esa sonrisa tan cálida que le estaba atormentando? ¿Por qué el azulado y el lavanda que se reflejaba en ese cielo estelar se veían como los colores más hermosos del universo?

— ¡No te perdonaré! ¡Nunca te perdonaré! —Fue el grito de la mujer de cabellos rojos lanzándose de nuevo al hombre intentando asestarle un disparo, pero su brazo simplemente no se alzó y el rubio le encajó la espada en su brazo obligándole a soltar el arma, el cual cayó convenientemente frente a ella. Observo el negro profundo de aquella arma que le era bastante familiar, y el borgoña que pintaba el arma le hacía sentir un deseo destructivo apoderarse de ella.

— ¡Lo mismo digo! —Gritó de vuelta el rubio, que si bien tenía la ventaja, se movía de manera bastante torpe, como si estuviera débil. La mujer sonó un grito desgarrador que hizo que sintiera un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo, que aquel deseo destructivo creciera. Sin saber cómo fue capaz, en medio de su agonía notó como aquella mujer logró mover su brazo libre y encajar la katana en el hombro del hombre, y no solo encajarla, sino que igualmente le hizo deslizarse, pero antes de que el hombre rubio pudiera hacer lo mismo, ella le alejó con una patada a su estómago, en el que seguramente tenía una herida por toda la sangre que manchaba su camisa.

Ambos cayeron sentados sobre el suelo, pero el odio mutuo que expresaban sus ojos se negaba a desaparecer, o siquiera calmarse un poco. Con dificultad se pusieron de pie una vez más y entonces su mirada contempló como el hombre se desvanecía y aparecía varias veces soltando varios disparos contra la mujer. Algunos rebotaron por las protecciones en su vestimenta y otras por la katana, más aun así, varias balas penetraron el brazo ya lastimado y una de sus piernas, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, y de seguir así no daría el tino, pero aun así pareciera como si la chica se las arreglara para lastimarle sin mover un músculo, puesto que cada vez que el hombre reaparecía se veía más cansado y sus movimientos se volvieron más torpes.

—Atreverte a mancillas a mi esposa por esas aberraciones— ¿Una pelea por una infidelidad? ¿Por qué esa mirada lavanda se posó brevemente con ella?

—Eso debería decir yo—Le dijo con socarronería—Sabes que a menos que yo muera ella no podrá ser tuya y por eso tuviste que hacerla tuya a la fuerza…

Su cuerpo se estremeció en terror y asco… pocos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, Embryo… Embryo la había violado y ella…

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y un peso se dio de lleno contra ella. Un olor a pólvora bastante familiar recorrió sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Hilda? —Preguntó con duda.

—Todo estará bien—Susurró en voz baja poniéndose de pie de nuevo—Tu solo cierra los ojos un momento y cuando escuches tu nombre de mi una vez más, verás como todo cambiará.

Ese tono…

Ese cariño…

Esa sonrisa…

Esa angustia…

Tenía miedo… mucho miedo…

Pero a pesar de todo… ella creía en esas palabras, todo estaría bien.

.

.

— _Sabía que volverías, Salia_ —Le dijo aquella réplica de su unidad mientras blandían sus espadas.

—Hombre inteligente, he vuelto por ti—Le dijo con evidente sarcasmo—Para matarte miserable—Soltó con odio recordando la actual condición de Alektra, realmente esperaba que Maggy fuera capaz de salvarla. En un acto de maestría, se liberó del ataque y retrocedió para embestirle con más fuerza, blandiendo su espada con toda la fuerza en ella— ¡Esto es por Alektra!

 _—Que adorable eres Salia_ —Soltó con esa voz tan habitual, los ojos de ambos Ragna-Mail brillaron en verde y el ataque de la norma quedó a medio realizar—No tienes nada que hacer más que seguir mis órdenes—Seguido de esto, el brazo se bajó y con el cañón que su mismo reflejó le otorgó, apuntó hacia donde estaba Salamandine peleando contra el otro cuerpo de Embryo.

— ¡Esquívenlo! —Gritó justo al tiempo en que la Salamandine se alejó de su posición con velocidad. Chris desde su lugar tenía exactamente el mismo problema que su compañera, no podía controlar su unidad, se movía por sí sola, e igualmente había advertido a la princesa cuando fue obligada a atacarla.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa con esta cosa? —Se quejó Chris, puesto que la vez anterior no le había pasado eso, dado a que su quiebre emocional fue mucho más fuerte que el control de Embryo. Recordaba que deseaba matar, y no hizo más que intentarlo con dragones y con la misma Rosalie, la cual le estaba esperando.

— _Todos ustedes son humanos…_ —Le dijo Embryo con sorna a Salamandine mientras la veía batallar contra cuatro unidades de Ragna-Mail— _No pueden encontrar la felicidad sin mi guía_

— ¿Y por eso secuestras a una joven de dieciséis años y la violas? —Preguntó Salamandine con sorna enfrentándose de nuevo a él, notando con sorpresa como las unidades de Salia y Chris estaban haciendo de escudo contra sus réplicas— Que hombre más patético señor regulador, dime, ¿no te bastó con romper el equilibrio natural del universo llevándote a la verdadera madre?

—No eres más que un cobarde manipulador—Le echó Salia en cara al tiempo en el que su unidad se tenía, de a poco, de un brillante celeste—No pienso dejar que me sigas controlando a tu antojo…—Bramó segura de sí.

—Yo tampoco pienso dejar que sigas haciendo lo que quieras conmigo—Secundó Chris con un tono nunca antes escuchado en ella, una determinación mucho más inquebrantable de la que jamás se habia mostrado. Su unidad, respondiendo a su deseo se pintó de un verde limón, viéndose por fin liberada del control del oji-verde, destruyendo a su contrincante.

.

.

—Esta es mi vitoria, ¿algo más que decir, Kalheer? —Preguntó Embryo triunfante, tambaleándose ligeramente observando a la mujer sentada en piso sin la capacidad de ponerse de nuevo de pie. Lo único que recibió fue la estridente risa de la pelirroja enfrente suyo— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que te mofas de haber ganado, pero tu cuerpo simplemente ya no resiste el efecto neutralizador del té de Salamandine ni del gen asesino de mi sangre—Confesó. Todas las cosas que Jurai le había compartido le daban la información más que suficiente de Embryo, después de todo, siendo el siervo de Aura, el único ser omnipotente y omnipresente sabía todo del hombre que se reveló contra ella. Claro que, la idea de utilizar el té y su propia sangre le vinieron cuando él había abandonado su batalla para ir por Ange.

—Pero mírate a ti… no sobrevivirás después de toda la sangre que has perdido, y así este cuerpo muera, mientras mi Ragna-Mail no sea destruido puedo crear otro—Confesó soberbio y unas cuantas explosiones oscurecieron el cielo. Enryugo pasó ligeramente encima de ellos siguiendo al mencionado Ragna-Mail, Hilda rió de nuevo al notar a Salia y Chris acercarse junto con ella, de repente, cuatro réplicas más se dejaron ver—No importa que resistan a mi deseo, hay millones de enemigos listos para combatir.

—Te garantizo que Salamandine y Ange lograrán vencerte definitivamente—Aseguró con una sonrisa, recordando que la azabache le había mostrado el efecto de su sangre con el dracunium. La sustancia inmediatamente se alejaba de su sangre, mas después de un rato, su sangre terminaba consumiéndolo por completo y lo había vuelto a comprobar de primera mano cuando aquella luz verdosa parecida al maná, le repelió al instante y le hizo rebotar. El dracunium verde servía como fuente de energía, energía que el rubio utilizaba para cambiar su cuerpo por uno nuevo existente, y que al ser puesto en contacto con ese potente "gen asesino" que era mezcla del té y su sangre había disminuido el dracunium dentro del hombre en un 79% de una sola estocada mientras que el restante se reducía de manera gradual; cosa que hacía sus cambios imposibles y le restaba esa fuerza tan sobrenatural, además de que hacía sus movimientos más torpes y débiles, cosa que se hacía de manera más rápida cada vez que el hombre se desvanecía y reaparecía. La batalla no estaba decidida por las habilidades de cada uno, sino por la resistencia de sus cuerpos.

—Estás sola Kalheer—Dijo—Tus amigas no están más que jugando y Ange ya es _mi mujer_ , únicamente hará mi voluntad—Afirmó con confianza, una vez más comenzando a escupir sangre, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera, al su cuerpo estar constituido en un 94% de Dracunium, el neutralizador se había convertido en veneno, y al igual que Hilda, Embryo estaba en sus límites.

— ¿Muy seguro? —Preguntó alzando la mirada contra él, más en realidad, estaba mirando detrás del confiado hombre.

—Por supuesto, yo nunca pierdo. No eres más que una perdedora—Se mofó, Hilda negó con la cabeza aun con una sonrisa confiada.

—Para todo hay una primera vez—Se mofó confundiendo al rubio, estaba ya al borde de la muerte, ¿Qué más podría hacer? —Y te equivocas, no soy una perdedora—Rio con dolor igualmente escupiendo un poco de sangre por ese acto tan inapropiado—Soy la tercera parte de Aura, soy la razón que lidera sus sentimientos y su fuerza, y a su vez soy la mejor distracción de todas—Guiñó el ojo y el disparo de un arma le dio directo a Embryo en la espalda.

— ¿Ange? —Preguntó incrédulo mirando a la joven que se tapaba frente a él con una mirada de completo odio, carente de razón y guiada por sus instintos, debido a este instinto no había disparado en su cabeza, sino en lo primero que sus ojos habían divisado, su espalda. Ange disparó una vez más, pero éste utilizó de nuevo esa habilidad de tele-transportación y la bala fue a dar contra el pecho de la pelirroja, haciéndole caer en seco contra el suelo.

— ¡Hilda! —El ver como ella misma había herido a la pelirroja le devolvió brevemente a la humanidad que había perdido, corrió hacia ella pero sin soltar el arma, no estaba tan ida. La sangre salía sin piedad de su pecho y con pequeños tosidos, Ange miraba con horror como la pelirroja le iba dejando— Hilda por favor resiste, dijiste que no ibas a morir por ese imbécil—le suplicó en desesperación notando el pesado parpadear de la pelirroja.

—Pero será por tu propia mano—Bromeó, aunque esto solo hizo sentir peor a la rubia—Tranquila yo o moriré…

—Eso dices ahora…—Soltó con amargura notando como la fusión espacial entre sus mundos, que había estado brevemente pausada, comenzaba a avanzar nuevamente.

—Escucha Ange, no todo está perdido—Dijo con dificultad—Lo que falló la vez pasada fue que no cantaste junto a Salamandine, necesito que vayas con ella y canten juntas. Liberando a Aura todo acaba.

—No me jodas con eso ahora—Le reprochó llorando, se negaba a perderla, no a ella, por favor no a ella. Los ojos lavanda de Hilda se estaban apagando, su respiración era cada vez más lenta y su piel se hacía cada vez más pálida.

—Ange por un carajo, si quieres que sobreviva debes liberarla, no mentía con lo que le decía a Embryo, yo igualmente soy una parte de Aura, al estar ella liberada tus fuerzas, las de Salamandine y las mías aumentan…

—Estás mintiendo…

— ¿Por qué mentiría yo ahora? Estoy al borde de la muerte, y cuando estas por morir es imposible mentir, sacas todo lo que guardas dentro.

— ¿Y solo eso guardas? —Preguntó. Hilda negó con dificultad y aun manteniendo una sonrisa le miró lo más fijo que pudo.

—No quería aceptarlo, y temía decirlo en voz alta…—Comenzó, más lágrimas brotaron de Ange al notar su significado—…pero debo al menos admitir aunque sea una vez antes de morir… que te amo princesa Angelise… me enamoré de ti…

—Hilda…—Soltó su nombre una vez más mientras le abrazaba llorando con fuerza, el cuerpo de Embryo apareció unos metros frente a ella riéndose sádicamente, disfrutando de aquella escena, viendo como Ange se desmoronaba, y más importante, viendo como la vida de Himelda Hildegart Kalheer Schlievogt se acababa.

Perplejas de sus lugares, Salamandine, Chris y Salia notaban aquello. Lágrimas amargas bajaron por el rostro de Salamandine, todo era igual a como lo había soñado, era una visión a final de cuentas, una visión que le aterró deseando que no se hiciera realidad, mas ahora podía entender por qué nunca pudo soñar con ellas tres en una utopía. Al igual que Ange, Salamandine se desmoronó. Era más que claro que Hilda estaba muerta, pero mínimo debía actuar como ella le había pedido, como había esperado y había depositado su última esperanza. Endureció su destrozado corazón y se obligó a actuar lo más fríamente posible, como aquella chica se había caracterizado.

—Siempre gano—Se mofó Embryo cayendo sobre el suelo, no tenía las fuerzas para ponerse de pie y sus párpados se sentían pesados, el daño que esa desgraciada le había dejado era muy grave, pero ya no tenía nada más de que preocuparse, estaba muerta. Su venganza contra Albert estaba completa. La fusión estaba en un 99% y ahora su linda esposa le cuidaría, todo era perfecto. Una vez que acabara con esas cuatro patéticas conductoras su utopía verdadera sería creada, y esta vez sin errores.

—Villkiss…—Llamó Ange con ira mientras el rubio seguía mofándose de ellas en burla por la muerte de la pelirroja, y su unidad se levantó en color rojizo. Él iba a morir, definitivamente iba a morir. Sangre, deseaba la sangre de Embryo.

— _Salia, Chris…_ —Llamó por sus intercomunicadores— _Ustedes se encargarán del Ragna-Mail de Embryo. Quiero que lo lleven a la cápsula de Aura._

— _Entendido_ —Acataron ambas norma.

Ange empuñó el arma con más fuerza, cerrando los párpados de Hilda, los cuales no había alcanzado a cerrar, y dejando con delicadeza su cuerpo sobre el suelo se acercó al hombre que estaba respirando con dificultad, como si se le estuviera acabando el aire, pero eso no era suficiente. Disparó todas las balas restantes del arma sobre su cuerpo y tomando la espada de su mano, no solamente lo apuñaló, lo descuartizó igual. Abrio por placer su piel y manchó sus manos con su repugnante sangre, y a pesar de que sabía que ya estaba totalmente muerto, no cesó hasta que estuvo satisfecha.

Mirando sus manos llenas de sangre notó el brillar el jade sobre su dedo medio izquierdo, y su mirada se enfocó en Aura, la razón por la que todo había comenzado. Sin importarle ya nada más, trepó sobre el Villkiss, este se dejó ver de blanco color y los bordes rojizos, dorados y lavanda. Prácticamente era una versión motorizada del dragón que yacía atrapado en esos instantes. El uniforme de mail-raider se materializó, y ella solamente rió sin gracia al notar el blanco que le vestía. Apenas alzó vuelo, Salamandine se pasó por su lado y sin mirarse ambas comprendieron el mudo plan, el cual irónicamente parecía como si hubiera sido ya contado por la pelirroja. La mirada de Salamandine, a pesar de permanecer fría, mostraba todo el sentimiento de dolor y tristeza que estaba albergando, mientras que la mirada de Ange, tan roja brillaba e ira y odio que eran camuflados por su dolor.

 _Volamos en el viento junto a Ragna_

 _Poco a poco retrocedemos en el tiempo._

 _Siempre volamos en el viento junto a Ragna_

 _Protegidas entre sus alas…_

La voz de Salamandine nuevamente resonó por el cielo y protegidas entre los vientos, Enryugo y Villkiss volaron hacia Aura, posicionándose cada una de frente en polos opuestos del dragón. Si eso no resultaba definitivamente sería el fin de todo. Los dragones podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de Salamandine, su última esperanza estaba siendo lanzada…

 _La luz del comienzo, brilla y brilla_

 _Junto a la luz del final, lulalalila._

 _Quien está atrapado es Ragna en ese reloj de arena,_

 _Tan eterno como mi lulalalila._

En el Aurora la voz de Ange fue igualmente escuchada, y una súplica fue igualmente lanzada. Querían vivir, querían vivir en paz. Querían fuera esas batallas, querían cesar con ese control tan absurdo, querían libertad. Ange se había convertido en la esperanza de aquel falso mundo en donde lo único que podían considerarse humanos eran las Norma.

 _Los suspiros de miles de millones de vidas_

 _Caen y se convierten en estrellas,_

 _En el arco de la vida y de la muerte._

 _Es mucho más suave que las burbujas y la espuma._

La vida y la muerte, lo único que compartían todos los seres humanos, incluso uno tan despreciable como Embryo. La vida era un momento agridulce que todos disfrutaban, quizá por masoquistas, pero la muerte solo era algo dulce y suave que marcaba el final al ciclo de dolor y sufrimiento.

 _Cantaré... (Cantaré...) Cantaré... (Cantaré...)_

 _A Aura nuestros deseos._

 _Mas fuerte... (Más fuerte) Más fuerte (Más fuerte)_

 _Que el cielo de brillante oro_

 _Y será eterno..._

Las voces de ambas chicas se juntaron y sus unidades comenzaron a brillar en oro. Incrédulas Salia y Chris observaban esto mientras trataban de acorralar a Embryo, el cual estaba debilitado debido a la pérdida de su cuerpo principal, y en su arrogancia preparaba uno nuevo. El hombre era un hueso duro de roer, más aun así poco a poco, lograrían su objetivo. El cielo en los ojos de Salamandine y brillante oro que eran los cabellos de Angelise comenzaban a mezclarse, nada podía salir mal ya ¿verdad?

 _Ah~ Somos la encarnación de las manos de Aura_

 _El nuevo viento en mi corazón_

 _Me da un amanecer en un mundo nuevo..._

La voz de Salamandine resonó una vez más en solitario, estaba dejando su verdad. La verdad que ellas tres habían compartido, y la verdad por la que Hilda se había sacrificado por ellas. ¿Un nuevo viento en su corazón? Su corazón estaba destrozado en mil pedazos distintos y estaba siendo ahogado por el mar de su tristeza. ¿Cuántas vidas se habían sacrificado? ¿Cuántos habían sufrido? ¿Qué tan lejos habían llegado todos por ese amanecer?

 _Solo puedo cantar a Ragna_

 _Con voz suave_

 _"Kururi, Kururi" y "Lulalalila"_

Tal cual recitó Ange, solo podía cantar, el deseo de venganza en su interior gritaba por la muerte, pero aun así se apaciguaba cantando a Ragna, a Aura, a su supuesta salvación, a la supuesta tarea predestinada. Lo maldecía, lo maldecía. ¿Por qué debía cantar con suavidad? ¿Por qué debía cantar palabras dulces? ¿Por qué debía cantar algo completamente opuesto a lo que sentía?

 _Con una blanca espuma (Te estas acabando)_

 _Y la furia de un árbol con plumas (los ojos de dios)_

 _Que ahora mismo se ha transformado (se ha transformado)_

 _Y se ha desvanecido. (Se ha desvanecido)_

Una vez más las voces de ambas se unieron, con sentimiento de impotencia y frustración, la blanca espuma de la muerte había despertado la furia de un ser tan calmado y pacífico como Salamandine, le estaban transformando, mientras que su Diosa hacía lo posible para liberarse, ellas sentían como su consciencia se desvanecía. Su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos y la pregunta acerca de que si ese sería su final rondaba en su mente.

 _Resuena... (Resuena...) Resuena... (Resuena...)_

 _La eterna voz de Aura_

 _Amable... (Afable...) Cálida... (Suave...)_

 _Cantaremos eternamente como si fuera…_

 _Una tradición…_

Al momento en el que el último verso abandonó los labios de ambas chicas los rayos de convergencia espacio-tiempo de Enryugo y Villkiss emergieron, y como si todo fuera parte de una obra, Embryo, su último cuerpo quedó entre medio junto con la cápsula recibiendo gran parte del impacto. Desde sus lugares Salia y Chris notaban como la cápsula comenzaba a hacerse pedazos al tiempo que los gritos de agonía del que se llamó a su mismo regulador se dejaban escuchar. Definitivamente todo estaba, finalmente, terminando.

C _antaremos siempre para Ragna (Para Ragna)_

 _Siendo esta su verdadera canción._

 _Ragna, Ragna, en ti creemos Ragna_

 _Ragna, Ragna, esto es eterno Ragna_

Ante los últimos versos, los mundos comenzaron a separarse poco a poco, más aún quedaba un último verso, un verso al que tanto Ange como Salamandine estaba deseando llegar…

 _Ragna, Ragna… ¡Maldito seas!_

Tal cual se ha expresado, Angelise y Salamandine habían maldecido a Ragna, a Aura, a su creadora, a todo. No importaba que tan importante fuera, eso no justificaba tantas muertes, tantas mentiras. Salamandine había, educadamente, mandado sus principios a la mierda. Ya nada le importaba, si resultaba o no ya era cosa de su suerte, porque honestamente, se sentía completamente vacía y por primera vez, llena de odio, no solo a Embryo, igualmente a Aura por haberles hecho pasar todo aquello. Era tan cruel y desconsiderado.

Un blanco resplandor les cegó.

Tal cual Hilda le había dicho a Ange, se sentía llena de energía, mucho más fuerte que antes. Ilusionada volteó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja para notar con horror una cosa:

Toda la isla había desaparecido, dejando únicamente los múltiples planetas tierra.

Un fuerte rugido resonó en ambas tierras y Salia, Chris, Ange junto con Salamandine habían sido testigos del increíble regreso de Aura. Ese imponente dragón que ambas reencarnaciones habían visto se había vuelto alzar. Un sentimiento, agridulce se hizo presente en ellas, ¡lo habían logrado! ¿Pero que habían pagado por eso? Ciertamente protegieron millones de vidas, pero no habían podido salvar a quienes deseaban. Chris tenía el recuerdo de que Rosalie estaba en perfectas condiciones. Salia tenía el consuelo de que Alektra estaba siendo protegida por Maggy y que haría hasta lo imposible por dejarla viva.

Pero Ange y Salamandine sabían que Hilda no regresaría nunca, especialmente porque su cuerpo había sido carbonizado junto con la isla.

— _Buen trabajo, hijas mías…_ —A Salamandine la felicitación de Aura no le supo más que a mierda. Era cierto que ya no quería saber nada, y menos de esa madre que se supone les guiaría y protegería y había actuado de manera contraria.

— ¿Madre? —La voz de Ange sonaba con incredulidad. Esa voz era exactamente la misma que había ocupado Sophia Ikaruga Misurugi en vida, ya nada le sorprendía a estas alturas, aunque esto podía explicarse de una mejor manera: ya nada le importaba realmente.

— _Lo has hecho bien Angelise…_ —No quedaba duda, esa sin duda era la voz de Sophia— _Igualmente tu Salamandine…_ —La mencionada chasqueó la lengua, bajando la mirada. No querían nada que proviniera de Aura, as aun así aparecieron en la torre de Aura en el mundo de los dragones, con las chicas del Aurora esperándolas— _Como recompensa tendrán la paz que tanto han deseado…_

Ange sonrió con ironía mientras bajaba del Villkiss ante la mirada de su padre. Salamandine igualmente se sorprendió de encontrar allí a su madre biológica. ¿Tenían paz junto con un enorme desconsuelo? Vaya paz más contradictoria.

¿De verdad eso era todo? Pues vaya final más de porquería.

* * *

Un año y medio había pasado desde ese desenlace tan odiado por las reencarnaciones de Aura. Sin duda alguna Salamandine lo había sobrellevado mejor, puesto que había veces en las que se desmoronaba por completo y dejaba salir toda su alma mediante su llanto. La princesa no era inmune a eso tampoco, pero ella podía soportar hasta a estar a solas.

Las cosas para Angelise tampoco le habian sonreído por completo.

Desde aquel día, como era de esperarse, la menor había desarrollado un miedo profundo hacia los hombres, siendo su padre la única excepción, y tampoco había podido entregar una pizca de su amor a Salamandine, el simple hecho de ser tocada de alguna manera que no fuera un abrazo le causaba un terror profundo, y la azabache no sabía cómo manejar eso, por lo que simplemente no presionaba y le daba su espacio.

Con la ayuda de Maggy en colaboración de esa científica tan loca que había despertado cierta pizca de celos en Ange al verla junto a la pelirroja que aún seguía presente en ella, y la inteligencia de Salamandine, y las pocas pruebas de sangre que quedaban de la difunta norma, habían logrado que todos aquellos dragones regresaran a ser hombres y volver con sus familias. Obviamente, había ciertos rasgos, como las alas, la cola, los colmillos (y en algunos casos cuernos) que permanecían, siempre podrían volver a transformarse, pero por ahora disfrutarían esa paz que le seguía dejando con ese sabor tan agridulce.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó Ange siendo halada por Salamandine y Momoka, y un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo al notarse en la cocina con bastantes manzanas, harina y los demás ingredientes de los cuales no podía recodar su nombre, pero que sabía solo servían para una cosa: realizar una tarta de manzana— Salako, por favor no…—Suplicó.

—Has estado encerrada mucho tiempo, Ange, y es tiempo de que hagas algo de provecho—Le dijo insistente, y la rubia notó como todo rastro de tristeza se había desvanecido de esos ojos azules, al contrario se veían emocionados y… ¿contentos?

— ¿Y no podía hacer alguna **_otra cosa_** de provecho? —Preguntó con molestia. El nombre de Hilda seguía siendo en cierta manera tabú y ni hablar acerca de manzana y tarta en la misma oración.

—No, necesariamente debe ser esto—Le dijo.

—Momoka, dile algo—Pidió a su última esperanza a su fiel sirviente, la cual por ese momento haría oídos sordos de su ama.

—Salamandine-sana, haga su mejor esfuerzo.

—Por supuesto—Guiñó el ojo.

Ange suspiró rendida. No lograría liberarse.

Comenzó a partir las manzanas como las había visto hacer la vez pasada notando lo extraño de la situación. Era cierto que no había visto a la princesa dragón en casi dos semanas, algo bastante negativo si se consideraba que casi podía definirla con el término novia, pero ese cambio le parecía bastante radical.

El tema Hilda era tabú para ella, y ahora de buenas a primeras le hacía hacer esa promesa jamás cumplida con una persona, que aunque ya no estaba con los vivos, tampoco estaba oficialmente en el mundo de los muertos, puesto que su padre se había negado rotundamente a crearle una tumba, y por alguna extraña razón, Jazmine, Maggy y la misma Alektra (la cual había sobrevivido milagrosamente) junto con el consejo de los dragones, estaban de acuerdo.

—Iré a ver unas cosas con Kaname y Naga—Informó Salamandine después de varias horas en silencio—Volveré en media hora, la tarda debes sacarla a los veinticinco minutos—Recordó señalando el platillo en el horno.

—Como digas—Accedió de mala gana.

—Nos vemos en un rato—Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que hizo que Ange sonriera un poco, era un efecto que últimamente solo tenía Salamandine.

Se debatió bastante en que hacer por veinticinco minutos, pero al final solamente salió a disfrutar del viento en su rostro, recordando amargamente los desenlaces tan felices que habían tenido todos excepto ellas. No los maldecía pero si les tenía cierta envidia.

Alektra había pasado un par de meses en coma y al despertar tuvo que soportar una rigurosa terapia para poder moverse con normalidad. Para su mala fortuna había quedado paralítica, pero con Salia a su lado nada de eso le importaba a ninguna de las dos. Finalmente podían disfrutar libremente de sus sentimientos sin ninguna barrera.

Chris y Rosalie habían trabajado seriamente en su relación, ellas igualmente habían llorado con fuerza la muerte de Hilda, pero no habían sufrido ni la mitad de lo que Salako y ella sí. Con bastante trabajo por parte de ambas chicas salieron adelante, y creando de nuevo ese lazo de amistad y confianza en el que se sostuvo su relación amorosa en un pasado.

Ersha y Vivian habían viajado con Lamia y su padre visitando a viejos familiares en la zona designada para la familia de Freyja en la que Salamandine iba de vez en cuando, puesto que pasaba el mayor tiempo con ella y en el hospital, haciendo a saber qué.

Jurai se la pasaba metido en el templo junto con la sacerdotisa y Aura, o Sophia, ya no sabía cómo llamarle, les visitaba a menudo tratando de aliviar su dolor diciendo cosas como "aunque las estrellas no sean visibles no quiere decir que no existan" o "La verdad del corazón siempre es más real que la que ven los ojos" nunca había buscado darle el significado, era inútil.

Momoka por su lado, hacía de empleada del templo y muchas veces ayudaba con un pequeño restaurante que había abierto Jazmine en el afán de hacer más dinero. Maggy había comenzado a trabajar en el hospital junto con aquella científica, y había ayudado también en varios avances científicos mientras que la oficial Emma se encargaba de los tecnológicos.

—Que fastidio…—Soltó al darse cuenta de que los veinticinco minutos ya habían pasado, Salamandine regresaría dentro de poco.

Tomó la charola quemándose en el proceso y dejándola caer casi al instante. Se maldijo varias veces para después tomar los paños que le ofrecieron unas cálidas manos, de las cuales se veían ciertas cicatrices en el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Te lo dije, sin nosotras dos esta niña no vive—Dijo una voz burlona y descarada como solo una persona podía serlo. Los ojos de Ange se abrieron con incredulidad y se dio la media vuelta encontrándose con Salamandine, la cual le veía felizmente junto a la chica a su lado, la cual provocó que su corazón se saltara unos cuantos latidos.

—Y que lo digas…—Dijo con falsa resignación y ese tono juguetón que no había vuelto a escucharle desde ese día. Su boca se secó y no se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

— ¿Pero qué hacer? Aun así amamos a esta princesa defectuosa, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa relajada esa joven de cabellos ondulados pelirrojos y ojos lavandas.

—Tienes razón Hilda-dono…—Reconoció.

— ¡Idiotas! —Gritó Ange con los ojos empañados notando como la pelirroja estaba parada con dificultad sobre un bastón— ¡IDIOTAS! —Gritó de nuevo ya con sus lágrimas libres. Las mayores se vieron y sonrieron rodeando a la rubia con sus brazos, la cual estaba llorando como otras tantas veces, pero esta vez estaba feliz—Idiotas…

—Lo sentimos…—Se disculparon ambas, con la azabache acariciando su cabeza y la pelirroja acariciando su espalda mientras esta calmaba su llanto y como podía las abrazaba a ambas

—Por fin tuvimos nuestro final feliz…—Le dijo Salamandine.

—Te dije que todo estaría bien—Le dijo Hilda. Ange no se había equivocado al creer en esas palabras.

Si bien quería saber que había pasado con su amada norma engreída, se lo preguntaría después, por ahora disfrutaría de ese abrazo tan cálido que le estaban brindando las dueñas de sus suspiros.

Salamandine de la familia de Freyja e Himelda Kalheer.

* * *

 _ **Y este, estimados lectores, es el capítulo final de este proyecto, ¿algun inconforme? ¿quejas? ¿demandas? ¿insultos por hacerles creer que Hilda había muerto? Ya dentro de unos días les traeré el epílogo (que para los curiosos, si habrá lemon de Ange/Salako/Hilda) y... ¿que decir? Sinceramente no sé, son las 4 am y siento que ya cumplí uno de mis prósitos en la vida... Muchas gracias de verdad a todos por su apoyo que motivó a llevar esto hasta el final, pero eso lo responderé a detalle en un apartado de agradecimientos.**_

 _ **Si se lo preguntan, si, esa es una traducción/adaptación que hice de la canción Towagatari~El Ragna~ para que se amoldara lo mejor posible a la escena, originalmente Hilda estaba, bien malherida, pero viva, la isla no se destruía y después de ser bastante atendida (al igual que Alektra) se recupera con el apoyo de sus niñas, pero mientras escribía mi mente dijo "hazlos sufrir un ratito" y por eso**_ _ **el lemon me lo reservo para el epílogo porque siento que arrunaría tan bello reencuentro, además el capítulo quedó bastante largo, 6K no se pueden quejar, pensé en dividirlo en 2 de 3 y dejar la última escena como epílogo, pero soy buena persona (mejor dicho,mi conciencia regresó) y su epílogo será otro. Y sin nada más que decir me despido, recordándoles por última vez que...**_

 ** _Reviews=Autor Contento=Más capítulos_**


	29. Epílogo

_**Este fic esta clasificado como M así que sus razones ha de tener, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo.**_ _ **Este fic es una reescritura del anime CROSS ANGE basandose en la linea original pero cambiando radicalmente muchos sucesos.**_

 _ **CROSS ANGE: El duelo entre ángeles y dragones (** **クロスアンジュ 天使と竜の輪舞) no me pertenece y partes de esta historia tampoco, solo los giros ocasionales totalmente fuera de la trama original.**_

* * *

[Epílogo]

Abrió los ojos con molestia al sentir los primeros rayos del sol en sus ojos y sus oídos le reclamaron el cantar tan fuerte de las aves. Lo primero que sus obres carmesí notaron fue el transparente cristal que fungía como techo por idea de Salamandine, era una suerte que al ser tan temprano el sol no les diera directamente en la cara, aunque la misma Salako le había explicado que estaba hecho de un material que solo dejaba entrar cierta cantidad de luz y si se sobrepasaba se oscurecía, de cualquier manera no importaba ahora. Sus brazos se sujetaban a una figura ligeramente más grande que ella y unos brazos femeninos, cubiertos por una cuántas cicatrices en su lado derecho, le devolvían el abrazo, así como también había un agarre proveniente en su espalda le retenía en la cama. Honestamente aquello no le molestaba, al contrario, eso era garantía de buen humor y una gran sonrisa por el resto del día.

Sintió algo ligeramente rasposo y con pocos cabellos rozar su mejilla y aquello le dio cosquillas. Una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios creando que sus compañeras sonrieran de manera inconsciente.

Himelda Kalheer, una norma de ya veintiún años de edad, ondulados cabellos pelirrojos, brillantes ojos lavanda, piel nívida y bendecida con una inteligencia jamás vista. Llamada Hilda después de descubrirse norma negando todo lazo con su vida anterior, incluyendo su verdadero nombre, era la mujer que tenía en sus brazos y la única que le había hecho sufrir una agonía brutal día veces seguidas.

Salamandine de la familia de Freyja es el nombre de la mujer que estaba a sus espaldas. Aún se preguntaba cómo es que su agarre cambio de ella a la pelirroja, aunque no importaba realmente. Sus largos cabellos azabaches de seguro estaban completamente desaliñados y sus bellos ojos zafiro le verían con un sueño incapaz de imitar y que hacía que perdiera toda habilidad de razonamiento. Igual bendecida por una gran inteligencia y con habilidades en combate superiores al prodigio, Salamandine poseía el corazón más bello de todos, el cual era fieramente protegido por ella y Hilda. Llamada Salako por ella misma al no poder recordar su nombre y de incontables maneras por Hilda simplemente para tontear siendo su favorito "Princesa dragón" o simplemente su abreviatura, Sala, a pesar de ser de las pocas capaces de pronunciar su nombre completo.

—Chicas... Debemos levantarnos...—Informó ella, Ange, anteriormente Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, con la voz todavía ronca y un rastro bastante visible de flojera, mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre tan fuerte que sostenían esas dos con ella. La única respuesta recibida fueron unos cuantos gestos desaprobatorios por parte de Hilda y unos gruñidos por parte de Salamandine, su sueño era bastante pesado, aunque Ange no era nadie para hablar, ella les creaba una fuerte competencia, pero debido a la importante reunión que tenían en unas horas su sentido de la responsabilidad se había activado. Pues en los últimos dos años, Ange había descubierto que Hilda y Salamandine podían resultar un fuerte dolor de cabeza al pasar demasiado tiempo juntas, cosa que no había podido descubrir en su visita anterior debido a las circunstancias desarrolladas—Chicas, a despertarse... —Ordenó con un pequeño bostezo.

—Es temprano y no estamos de servicio, Ange—Respondió la pelirroja sin dignarse a abrir los ojos.

—Hilda-dono tiene razón—Concordó Salamandine apretándose con ella, arrastrando sus palabras—Apenas amanece y el encuentro con las demás chicas es a las dos...

—Pero con ustedes capaz y nos despertamos a esa hora...—Reclamo bufando frustrada al no poder liberarse del agarre.

—Shh... Confía en nosotras...—Calló Hilda enlazando sus piernas con las de la rubia y la azabache, así como uno de sus brazos con esta última, dejando uno libre para acariciar sus cabellos. Ambas chicas sabían que esa era la mejor manera de hacer callar a la princesa norma y que se durmiera con ellas.

Lo primero que el trío sintió fue un frío tremendo expandirse por sus cuerpos y una humedad preocupante en sus ojos, nariz, boca, cabellos... Bueno, prácticamente en todo su cuerpo. En respuesta a ojos se abrieron de golpe observando a la alta chica de cabellos violeta con una mecha rosada sosteniendo un balde vacío junto con otra mujer de cortos cabellos castaños vestida de verde con una dorada mirada juguetona nada comparada con la implacable mirada anaranjada de la chica vestida de azul marino.

— ¡¿Qué ha sido eso Naga?! —Reclamó la princesa dragón sentándose y frotando sus brazos mientras titiritaba del frío.

—Lo mismo les pregunto yo—Preguntó la chica alzando la ceja de manera sarcástica.

—Hilda-chan nos pidió que viniéramos por ustedes a las dice y me dejo la llave de su pieza—Contestó Kaname a la muda pregunta de ambas princesas con un guiño a la mencionada—Pero por favor, ustedes tres—señaló a Ange, Naga y Salako—Controlen sus celos, todos sabemos que Hilda-chan está con sus contrapartes y por si no lo recuerdan, Sala-chan me casó a la fuerza con esta idiota—Señaló a Naga con un gesto despectivo.

— ¡Oye! —Reclamaron ambas dragonas mientras que las Norma se parias de la risa.

— ¿Y para que las llamaste Hilda? —Preguntó Ange.

—Se lo mucho que Naga odia esperar y el poco respeto que nos tiene, así que le les hice venir antes y sin que se diera cuenta, despertarnos—Se encogió de hombros la aludida.

— ¿Y con esa inteligencia no pudiste programar una de esas cosas llamadas despertador? —Preguntó Naga haciendo alusión al aparato que Emma había comercializado. Si bien estas cosas eran simples en su vieja tierra, estando tan atrasados en tecnología Emma se hacía buen negocio con esas cosas tan simples, y al mismo tiempo avanzaba en otras áreas, a veces ayudada por Maggy y el trío frente a ella.

—Los despertadores no funcionan—Habló Salamandine—Ange los destruye.

— ¡No es cierto! —Salto de inmediato.

—Si lo es—Dijeron ambas chicas divertidas—Y para variar, Vivian todavía no vuelve así que no podíamos ponerla a cantar—Terminó Hilda

—Tu nos quieres dejar sordas...—Dijeron la rubia y la azabache al unísono mientras que el matrimonio mantenía una cara incrédula.

—Más importante—Habló Kaname con algo de seriedad—Tienen una hora para estar listas las tres, así que vayan a bañarse antes de que se refríen.

—Ange irá primero, Hilda-dono y yo iremos después—Anunció Salamandine y la pelirroja asintió, dejando ambas a la rubia con la palabra en la boca, por lo que simplemente sacó su viejo uniforme del Arsenal y su ropa interior para después tomar la toalla e ingresar al baño, ya se pondría las botas al salir.

—Se bañan ustedes dos juntas… ¿pero no incluyen a Ange? —Preguntó curiosa la castaña a las chicas sentadas sobre la cama todavía temblando ligeramente, tal vez su esposa se había pasado al vaciarles un balde gigante de agua fría, pero si les lanzaba la caliente las carbonizaba... Mejor que temblaran...—No me digan que se cansaron con eso del trío y ahora ustedes buscan sacar a Ange del medio.

— ¡Kaname! —Exclamó Hilda de inmediato sorprendida por sus palabras, ¿no pudo buscar una manera más normal para preguntar el por qué?

— ¿Qué? —Se encogió de hombros como si nada—Ya han pasado dos años desde que ustedes se juntaron y me cuesta creer que la excluyan tajantemente de cosas tan simples y banales que ustedes dos si realizan, como tomar un baño, por ejemplo.

—Es por precaución—Habló Salamandine con su suave voz—Ange sigue en cierta manera afectada por lo que le hizo Embryo y tratamos de ser lo más abiertas y cuidadosas posibles.

—Perdonen lo que preguntare, pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo algo tan simple como tomar un baño? —Preguntó ahora Naga, causando que Hilda suspirara.

—Bueno, somos chicas grandes y fuertes con hormonas alborotadas y Ange es la chica grande, fuerte, independiente y hermosa que alborota nuestras hormonas—Respondió Hilda lo más calma posible—Y si bien jamás haríamos algo que ese desgraciado hizo, no podemos controlar el lívido en nuestra mirada y no queremos incomodarla de alguna manera.

— ¿Saben? Lo que ustedes hacen por Ange-san no es algo que cualquiera haría, es de admirar—Dijo Kaname.

—No cualquiera ama a alguien como nosotras la amamos a ella—Reconoció Salamandine con una sonrisa, para después mirar a Naga—Aunque seguro que tú haces lo mismo por esta niña, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto—Respondió de inmediato.

— ¿A quién llamas niña? —Preguntó Kaname con un puchero y todas estallaron en risas, para que después las reencarnaciones de Aura alistaran sus ropas esperando a que la reencarnación faltante dejara el baño; cosa que pasó a los cinco minutos y ninguna de las dos perdió el tiempo para bañarse lo más rápido posible. Aunque bien se ayudaron entre ellas para ciertas partes con unos cuantos roces intencionales, que si bien no las descarrilaron, si les distrajeron un poco. Como Hilda lo había explicado, ambas chicas tenían ciertas necesidades carnales y hacían todo lo posible para reprimirlas.

Una vez vestidas y peinadas, el quinteto dejo el enorme lugar en el que residía el trío. Como se había mencionado antes, tenían una reunión importante, pero no era por un peligro, una misión o algo parecido. Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que habían derrotado a Embryo y las cosas habían cambiado demasiado.

Con apenas unos cuantos meses, sus compañeras fueron emigrado a diferentes partes del planeta (lugares habitables por supuesto) y únicamente este quinteto junto con Momoka, Jurai y los altos mandos del deshabilitarlo Arsenal, habían permanecido unidos. Chris y Rosalie vivían aparte en un pueblo bastante pequeño y alejado de todos, mientras que Vivían y Ersha habían ido a vivir con Lamia y su esposo con la familia de Freyja a dos semanas de distancia, mientras que Alektra se mantenía con Salia en la que declaró la capital del planeta, regida por Jurai a solo medio día caminando. Maggy y Emma se mantenían con la doctora Greko, y recientemente se había anunciado una boda entre las dos primeras, boda que sería en un par de meses. Inclusive Sylvia había emigrado a ese mundo, pero residía con su padre; más aun así con las distancias tan grandes que habían, no habían coincidido desde ese entonces y su contacto fueron cartas o mensajes por los inter-comunicadores, además de que con la depresión y trauma de la rubia, todas habían arreglado darse su espacio, la muerte de la pelirroja les había afectado gravemente a todas, y el objetivo de esa reunión no era sólo para volver a verse solo por gusto, sino igualmente darles la noticia de que su comandante estaba viva. A decir verdad pudieron decirlo antes, pero ninguna estaba de humor como para contar la historia tantas veces así que después de dos años, lograron coincidir todas, pues con el servicio que prestaban para la reconstrucción de las ciudades, se mantenían ocupadas las veinticuatro horas del día. Especialmente el trío dinámico que igualmente cargaba con las reconstrucciones que Salamandine tenía planeadas desde antes.

—Vaya, quien diría, vamos temprano—Soltó Ange mirando el reloj en su muñeca, regalo que le había hecho Salamandine.

—Eso es cosa de que llamé a Naga y Kaname para que nos despertaran—Dijo Hilda con gracia acariciando el anillo en su dedo, regalo que le había dado Ange.

—Pero me la deben, yo fui quien las despertó por voluntad, no porque esta chica me lo haya ordenado—Alegó Naga.

—Pero no puedes negar que mi Hilda es genial—Agregó Salako mientras reforzaba el nudo en su bufanda, regalo de la aludida.

—Nuestra Hilda—Recalcó Ange.

—Todos saben que es más mía, así como tú eres más de Hilda y yo soy más tuya, Ange—Sonrió picara sonrojando a las mencionadas de una.

—Hablando de... ¡Hay que esconder a Hilda-chan! —Pregonó Kaname.

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntaron las otras cuatro.

— ¡No explicamos el porqué de la reunión y si ven a Hilda se van a morir de un ataque!

—Tiene un punto...—Reconoció Naga con una sonrisa maliciosa junto a las parejas de la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué piensan hacer? —Preguntó Hilda.

— ¡Manzanita! —Exclamaron Angelise y Salamandine cargándola y metiéndola a los pastizales.

— ¡Hey, cuidado! ¡Mi cuerpo todavía no puede tolerar muchas acciones toscas! —Exclamó pero fue ignorada haciendo a las chicas reírse junto el matrimonio.

—Hora de un acertijo, ¿Porque se ríen tanto? —Se escuchó la voz de Vivian frente a los pastizales.

—Han de estar jugando, Vivi-chan—Secundó Ersha.

—Eso o alguna dijo algo gracioso—La voz de Chris de igualmente reconocible.

—O será que después de tres años por fin...

—Rosalie...—Calmó la oji-rosa.

—Perdón.

—Eres más sumisa de lo que pensé Rosalie—Un escalofrío les recorrió al reconocer la voz de su difunta amiga, ¿qué acaso era una broma? —Chris supo ponerse bien los pantalones.

— ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —Preguntó Chris saltando de inmediato observando a la pelirroja con desconfianza— ¿Un holograma? ¿Un espejismo?

—No Chris, mira Hilda también tiene hojas en su cabello—Señaló Vivian señalando el cabello rojizo de la chica.

— ¿Enserio? —Preguntó la aludida tratando de quitarse dichas hojas—Todo es culpa suya—Posiblemente mató a las chicas cuatro veces en su mente.

—Hey, no te quejes, nosotras también terminamos bañadas en hojas—Le dijo Ange de inmediato cruzando los brazos falsamente indignada.

— ¿Hilda? —Se escuchó la voz de Salia junto con la de Alektra, aunque la segunda no se veía muy sorprendida.

—Vaya, con que para eso querían juntarnos—Murmuró la imponente Alektra aun desde su silla de ruedas, la cual era impulsada por Salia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! —Saltó Rosalie por fin siendo acariciada por Ersha.

—Ya, ya. Seguro que las chicas tienen una muy buena explicación, ¿verdad? —Se giró con la mirada más seria que jamás le habían visto a esa mujer tan noble y maternal.

— ¡C-Claro! —Habló Hilda primero—P-Por eso qui-quisimos juntarlas.

— ¿Después de casi cuatro años? —Preguntó ahora Chris.

—Es que pasaron muchas cosas y pues, todas iban aplazando la reunión y por fin ahora nos juntamos—Se excusó Salamandine.

— ¿Y no pudieron contarlo por partes? —Insistió Salia, siendo calmada por Alektra en un simple roce.

—No es algo para explicarlo muchas veces—Le dijo la mujer de ojos grises.

—Concuerdo—Secundó Ange—Yo aún no termino de asimilarlo.

— ¿Y hace cuanto que Hilda "revivió"? —Preguntó Vivian haciendo comillas con las manos al no saber que término utilizar.

—Eh… Dos años… y un par de meses—Soltó el trío con pena.

— ¡¿Tanto?! —Saltó lo que antes fue la primera tropa exceptuando a su vieja comandante.

—Siéntense, es algo largo…—Sugirió Kaname sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, siendo seguida por su esposa y las demás. Fue de esa manera en la que Hilda, con ayuda de Salamandine comenzaron a explicarlo todo, comenzando desde el primer contacto que tuvo la norma con Aura en un sueño bastante difuso, seguido por los pedazos faltantes de la profecía dictada y la charla en la que Jurai le orientó acerca de su rol a cumplir, la clave de rescatar a Aura, la manera de vencer a Embryo (y parte de la historia del mismo) así como el rol que cumplirían Ange y Salamandine. Siguiendo después con los últimos momentos de vida de la pelirroja. Momentos en los que Aura volvió a comunicarse con ella y le dio el mejor consuelo de todos, ella no moriría realmente, cosa que dijo a la rubia y que esta creyó que era alguna clase de negación o consuelo para que continuara con su camino.

Como se ha leído, la pelirroja en realidad nunca estuvo en peligro. Es verdad que Aura era incapaz de traer a la vida por segunda vez a una persona, pero hizo una pequeña excepción con la oji-lavanda, después de todo ella igualmente le había salvado y era sumamente importante para "sus hijas", no podía dejarles sufriendo después de haber perdido todo, fue por esto que guardó el alma de la chica antes de que abandonara todo tiempo espacio. Por petición de la misma chica, únicamente Jurai era el enterado de esto, aunque después de varias insistencias de la lápida de Hilda se les tuvo que informar a los altos mandos del Aurora puesto que la chica no quería agregarle una carga emocional y una angustia a Ange, pues era lo último que ella necesitaba, igualmente justificó el no decirle nada a Salamandine escudando esto mismo que le afectaría de una manera bastante similar a Ange (volviendo a sacar su lado violento) y la princesa dragón era la única que podía brindarle un apoyo verdadero a la rubia, y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que, tratando de consolarle, la azabache le contara todo.

Después de guardar su alma, Aura se vio obligada a reconstruir su cuerpo por completo, ya que al crear uno nuevo sus recuerdos, su persona y sus sentimientos serían otros, tendría que volver a repetir el ciclo de la vida y sería ahora una reencarnación de Himelda Kalheer. Por tanto, el reconstruir su cuerpo no sería cosa fácil, ni mucho menos rápida. Aura tardó, sin exagerar, medio año en poder reconstruir dicho cuerpo, y aún quedaba el problema de volver a juntar su alma, sus recuerdos, su persona y sus sentimientos, cosa que le tardó cuatro meses enteros, dejando los ocho meses restantes para que la norma pudiera acostumbrarse de nuevo a su cuerpo y recuperar la movilidad, así como desarrollar de nuevo su resistencia, así su fuerza y la mayoría de sus habilidades siguieran intactas. Esto era más como poder preparar ese cuerpo nuevo para ser lo que fue una vez. Llegados a este punto se decidió (sin consentimiento de Hilda) informar a Salamandine de la situación, la cual repartía su día en ayudarla a ella y ayudarla a Ange, y después de que Salako le informara la condición de Ange, Hilda tomó cartas en el asunto y decidió que ya era tiempo de revelarse.

Alektra había sido enterada de todo como antigua comandante, además de que, por un tiempo, compartió la rehabilitación con la actual comandante (así sus títulos no fueran ya del todo válidos) pero se obligó a guardar silencio por deseos de la misma y ella cumplía con su deber, inclusive con Salia. Por tanto Alektra se vio obligada a complementar su relato con su versión para dejar a las normas satisfechas. Más con la intención de dejar todos los amargos recuerdos atrás, todas habían contado que había acontecido de su vida, aunque bien las estrellas terminaron siendo las protagonistas del trío dinámico revelando su relación tan inusual, y a su vez anécdotas de la rehabilitación de Hilda, la cual estaba progresando de manera efectiva, y que dentro de un año más no sería necesaria, pues lo único que le faltaba a su cuerpo era poder resistir sin problemas todos los movimientos bruscos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada.

La tarde se pasó volando y exceptuando al trío, las demás se quedaron en el templo que ahora solo era propiedad de las sacerdotisas y de las tres reencarnaciones de Aura, que si bien estas tres renunciaron a la propiedad y crearon su propio lugar, les remarcaron que siempre que lo quisieran el templo era suyo.

Con la noche en su cénit y la iluminación de la luna y las linternas y velas de las moradas alrededor, Ange, Hilda y Salamandine realizaban su pasatiempo favorito: Contemplar las estrellas abrazadas entre sí antes de dormir. El ventanal en su pieza que fungía como techo les dejaba apreciar el bello cielo nocturno al que las tres eran adictas.

—Se lo tomaron bastante bien—Dijo Salamandine frotando con una de sus manos los cabellos de la pelirroja.

—Se pronostican visitas esporádicas de ahora en adelante—Secundó Hilda acariciando la mano de Ange con su pulgar ya que sus dedos estaban entrelazados.

—Siempre y cuando no intervengan entre nosotras todo bien—Concluyó Ange abrazando con su brazo libre la cintura de Salamandine.

—Nuestra princesita resultó ser bastante posesiva—Soltó Hilda con burla.

—Cállate—Soltó la rubia de inmediato.

—Vaya, nuestra manzanita tiene razón—Habló la azabache con picardía provocándolas a nada.

— ¡Calla!

— ¡Verás lo que te voy a hacer! —Exclamó Hilda soltando su mejor mirada de desafío contra la azabache.

—Quisiera verlo—Provocó Salamandine a la pelirroja con su mirada azulada igual de desafiante. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de las tres, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, aprovechando la diferencia de alturas (y el que la rubia estuviera acostada sobre el pecho de la oji-azul) Hilda pasó por encima de Ange y sin soltar su mano, unió sus labios contra los de la chica en un beso algo rudo y desesperado. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero Hilda sabía cómo eso enloquecía a la azabache, y de no ser porque la conciencia le atacó, hubiera continuado con aquello hasta ver en donde terminaría.

—Pe-Perdona si te incomodamos—Se dirigió Hilda a Ange, seguida de Salamandine. La pelirroja y la azabache tenían demasiados complejos cuando se trataba de la rubia, cosa que Hilda explicó antes. Salir de una violación es algo tremendamente difícil, el trauma a enfrentar es enorme y las secuelas son difíciles de olvidar dado a que van ligadas a los recuerdos, y la memoria de Ange no bloqueaba ese hecho.

—N-No es nada…—Dijo la rubia ligeramente sonrojada. En esos dos años, se había hecho mucho progreso, y las tres lo sabían. El miedo de Ange por los hombres poco a poco se iba borrando, aunque quedaba cierto resentimiento con los hombres rubios y de ojos verdes (que para su suerte, no habia ninguno más que un sacerdote en el otro lado del planeta), y la relación entre ellas tres iba mejorando progresivamente. Hilda y Salamandine eran capaces de besar los labios de Ange en un beso casto, y no tenían reparos en mostrar su amor, pero en momentos en los que su pasión quería darse rienda suelta con ciertos besos o roces ambas terminaban, de alguna manera, disculpándose—No me molesta y lo saben.

—Sí pero…—Salamandine se vio insegura acerca de qué decir y sucedió algo que ninguna se vio venir: Ange tomó de la mandíbula a Salako y le besó de la misma forma intensificando su agarre con Hilda—A-Ange…—Soltó con sorpresa al verla.

—Se lo mucho que se han estado reprimiendo, las escuché esta mañana, tanto lo que le decían a Naga y Kaname como lo que sucedió en el baño—Dijo Ange avergonzando a la dupla lavanda/azulada—Lamento tenerlas así y yo quisiera…

— ¡No es cosa tuya, enserio! No tienes porqué presionarte—Dijo Hilda de inmediato, siendo callada por la mirada tan penetrante de la chica de ojos borgoña por haberla interrumpido.

—Chicas, yo de verdad quiero avanzar más con ustedes…

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó ahora Salamandine—Ya lo dijo Hilda-dono, no tienes por qué presionarte, podemos esperar todo el tiempo que desees y que estés lista.

—Pero yo estoy lista—Recalcó con determinación y un oscurecimiento bastante reconocido en sus ojos rojizos, era el deseo, deseo que era ya incontrolable para las tres y que hacía que Ange tratara de vencer sus miedos. Con un poco de temor y torpeza, buscó con su mano la cola de Salamandine, pues desde hace tiempo sabía que sus extremidades de dragón estando en forma humana, eran extremadamente sensibles. La chica se sonrojó y apretó los labios tratando de no dejar salir el gemido que clamaba por abandonar su boca.

—A-Ange…—Habló la azabache con dificultad—Si continuas, no sé si podré parar…

—Yo no quiero que pares—Le dijo con suavidad mirando a la pelirroja—Y no quiero que tú tampoco pares—Miró a Hilda la cual, entendiendo el mensaje, se aferró a la rubia por la espalda.

— ¿Pero de verdad crees estar lista? —Preguntó la pelirroja cediendo, comenzando a deslizar sus manos por los bordes de su cintura, aspirando el aroma que emitían los cabellos de su amada rubia.

—Más que nunca—Le respondió con una sonrisa besando de nuevo a Salamandine mientras continuaba acariciando la cola de la misma, dándole luz verde a sus gemidos de una vez mientras que por su lado, Hilda había comenzado a acariciar su cuello con sus labios. Por su parte, Salamandine, en medio de su desconcierto se animó a quitarle el pequeño chaleco de su uniforme mientras que Hilda se desabrochó el suyo, y en respuesta, Ange comenzó a deshacer los nudos que mantenían firme las pocas ropas de Salamandine.

Poco a poco las prendas se fueron despojando sin exclusividad alguna, las tres chicas estaban completamente incursionadas en sí mismas tratando cada una de hacer sentir a las dos chicas contrarias, confortables entre sí. Con especial cuidado e inigualable torpeza continuaron avanzando. Hilda y Salamandine hacían todo lo posible para no dejar a su deseo tomar la rienda suelta, pero conforme las prendas se desprendían de sus cuerpos, esto era cada vez más difícil. Pues no había que olvidar esta era la primera vez tanto para Ange como Salamandine, y tanto la oji-lavanda como la oji-azul tenían como objetivo que la oji-roja olvidara aquella terrible primera experiencia similar a la que la pelirroja habia igualmente experimentado y olvidado con el paso del tiempo.

Los besos de Hilda no se limitaron únicamente a los labios de Ange junto con su cuello. Sus labios recorrieron con amor y paciencia su cuerpo entero, de la cabeza a los pies. Las manos de Salamandine recorrían desde sus mejillas hasta sus muslos mientras que palabras de amor eran susurradas. Fueron pocas las veces en las que Ange se vio temerosa, y a pesar de que le ofrecieron parar, ella se negó. Más sin embargo, cuando Hilda se atrevió a viajar al centro de Ange mientras que Salamandine estimulaba sus endurecidos pezones, que el momento más crítico llegó. El cuerpo de la menor se había tensado y los recuerdos amenazaban con volver a salir.

— ¿Hilda? ¿Salako? —Llamó como si fuera epifanía, haciendo sentir ligeramente culpable a las mencionadas. Ambas chicas se sentían responsables por no haber podido llegar a tiempo, sabiendo que la princesa esperaba por ellas y que muy seguramente les llamó en medio de su tortura.

—Tranquila—Recitó Salamandine abrazándole con fuerza haciendo que la pelirroja se uniera al abrazo, dejando su antigua tarea—Solo estamos Hilda y yo aquí, y somos incapaces de lastimare, ¿lo sabes verdad? —Preguntó retóricamente depositando, como pudo, un beso en su mejilla.

—Pero… ¿y si en realidad no les gusta? Mi cuerpo está sucio y no merece ser tocado de esta manera por…

—Shh…—Calló Hilda con un dedo en sus labios—No debes temer. Sé que fuiste atacada y que ese desgraciado te atacó y humilló usando tu cuerpo sin ningún derecho—Agregó deteniendo sus impulsos asesinos—Pero lo que está pasando ahora es completamente distinto, Sala y yo queremos venerarte a través de cada milímetro de tu piel y mostrarte todo lo que albergamos por ti, pero entenderemos si no quieres continuar, y podemos detenernos ahora mismo si lo deseas—Su mirada conectó tanto con la azulada de Salamandine como la rojiza de Angelise.

—Yo quiero seguir—Dijo con dificultad—No quiero seguir temiendo a Embryo, no quiero tener su recuerdo en estas situaciones, quiero tenerlas a ustedes en mi mente en todo momento, así como han estado en estos dos años. Yo las amo a las dos como ustedes me aman a mí, y así como ustedes, quiero mostrárselos en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Junto a ustedes, yo me siento segura.

Los labios de Hilda se estamparon con los suyos con devoción, y ahora Salamandine igualmente posó sobre ella y se aventuró a su centro con precaución. La luna les iluminaba lo suficiente como para ver el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia, haciendo hervir su sangre por las ganas de marcarle como suya, pero el ligero temblar de la chica, les recordaba toda la delicadeza que ella merecía y que aquel desgraciado no se había esmerado en imitar siquiera. El contacto de los labios de Hilda fue, aunque un poc brusco, igualmente suave, le saboreaba despacio y disfrute mientras que Salamandine se especializaba en estimular el clítoris de Ange con movimientos lentos y suaves, notando con sorpresa como la rubia comenzaba a excitarse a su contacto y humedecerse de a poco. Por lo que ella, un poco inexperta, decidió ayudar un poco a acelerar dicho proceso introduciendo, bastante despacio un dedo en su interior.

— ¡Salako! —Soltó una sorprendida exclamación rompiendo el contacto con Hilda.

—Tranquila, no te asustes, no pienso hacerte daño, no temas a lo que tu cuerpo puede sentir—Le dijo con suavidad con sus alas extendidas y su cola acariciando su abdomen al tiempo en el que la pelirroja estimulada la parte superior de su cuerpo—Pronto nos uniremos en un solo ser, no pensamos abandonarte en ningún momento…—Susurró con dulzura y allí la pelirroja comprendió lo que la azabache tenía planeado. Los gemidos que comenzaron a abandonar los labios de las tres dejaron atrás todo atisbo de duda y les daba la luz verde a por fin consumar el acto entre ellas.

Deteniéndose momentáneamente Hilda se acomodó por debajo de Ange y Salamandine encima de ambas. La primera continuó con las diferentes estimulaciones a las diferentes partes del cuerpo de la segunda que no fueran ese lugar preciado, mientras que ésta estimulaba tanto los senos como el abdomen, el cuello y los brazos de la última, concentrándose en esas alas igualmente sensibles como su cola, la cual debido a la posición, no podía alcanzar. La mayor de ellas, la chica de cabellos azabaches estimuló tanto el cuerpo de la pelirroja y de la rubia, especializándose más en aquella pelirroja, siendo la única con un acceso directo a ella y preparándole para lo que venía a continuación.

Conforme los gemidos del trío llenaban la habitación, la razón se iba acabando y estando ya las tres en completa desnudez y la pasión desbordada ya no quedaba mucho que hacer.

—Hazlo…—Alentó Ange al entender el plan de aquel par, así que tras un asentimiento, Salamandine se abrazó a ambas y comenzó a frotar su cola contra el sexo de Ange y estimulando la entrada de Hilda. Ninguna pudo ya contener su voz al ser estimuladas en sus partes más sensibles. De a poco, la azabache se introdujo en la pelirroja dejándole sacar un gritillo por lo brusco de la acción, pero fue calmada por las palabras de la rubia al sentir igualmente la fricción.

—Ange… Sala…—Soltó Hilda entre gemidos el nombre de sus amantes conforme el ritmo aumentaba.

—Salako… Hilda…—Continuó Ange sintiendo la fricción de Salamandine contra ella.

—Hilda… Ange…—Se podría decir que quien más estimulada estaba siendo era Salamandine no solo por su contacto con aquellas dos, sino que ambas chicas, como podían estimulaban igualmente sus alas dejando que aquellos sonidos indecorosos salieran sin freno, dejando ver una faceta única para ellas.

Y fue así como entre más palabras de amor llegaron al clímax, dejándose caer sobre la cama una encima de la otra.

— ¿No te estamos aplastando? —Preguntó Ange a la pelirroja, la cual era la que había terminado debajo de ellas.

—No en realidad—Dijo—No pesan en lo absoluto, así que vengan aquí—Atrajo hacia ella al par abrazándose al igual que cada noche. Con Ange entre ellas.

— ¿Se sintió bien para ti? —Preguntó Salamandine recibiendo una mirada confundida de Ange— ¿No recodaste en ningún momento en cuando Embryo te atacó?

—No realmente—Dijo apenada acurrucándose más entre ellas, un hábito ya bastante establecido—Cuando mi mente quería traicionarme sus palabras me traían de vuelta, sus voces me hacían olvidar y disfrutar, el me atacó y me ignoró e hizo lo que quiso pero ustedes… me trataron tan diferente…—Reconoció.

—Nosotras te hicimos el amor princesa defectuosa—Le dijo Hilda con un tono exclusivo para ellas—Y fue perfecto.

—Pero admitiré que esperábamos más de ti, te viste muy pasiva—Reconoció Salamandine pícara—Hasta donde sabemos, tú ya tenías vasta experiencia… Después de todo eras la única que no era virgen.

—E-Eso es por qué no es lo mismo tener simple sexo con chicas igualmente experimentadas que tú, además, teníamos que ser cuidadosas con Ange, podíamos hacerla recordar y…—Comenzó a hablar tan roja con su cabello removiéndose incómoda.

—Quisiera que ya mismo me demostraras esas diferencias.

— ¿Perdón? —Preguntó Hilda de inmediato.

—No estoy del todo satisfecha—Dijo Ange imitando la picardía innata de Salamandine.

—Me gustabas más hace un rato en el que no eras tan descarada y eras más temerosa—Soltó Hilda con resignación—Mañana vendrán a buscarnos y no será lindo que nos encuentren así…

— ¡Por Aura! ¡Hilda-dono se ha vuelto responsable! —Soltó Salamandine con falsa sorpresa comenzando a posar su mano en su estómago.

—No es eso, pero…

— ¿Pero…?— Incitó Ange a continuar con un tono seductor acariciando sus muslos.

—Al carajo…—Soltó dejándose llevar por las insinuaciones tan claras de las mujeres que más amaba.

Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi y Salamandine de la familia de Freyja. Ambas chicas reencarnaciones de Aura, al igual que ella.

* * *

 _ **Para ser un epílogo ha quedado un poco largo, jejeje, pero es que ya les debía cierta "acción" aunque si el lemon es una mierda total me disculpo, yo NO estoy hecha para el lemon, además de que es aún más complicado con el trauma de Ange así que traté de poner más el como superaba ese trauma y se dejaba llevar por el amor de Salamandine y Hilda. Igualmente expliqué lo que pasó con Hilda y su "resurrección" y ya ven que no es magia de autor, me gusta dejar todo bien explicado, pero si les quedan dudas no duden en preguntar y yo misma les responderé :D**_

 _ **Sobre las parejas, pues verán que casi todas están explícitas exceptuando el ErshaxVivian que quedó muy, pero MUY abierto pero con ciertas implicaciones no claras del todo, esto es para quienes no soporten el AgeGap tan grande entre esas dos y no puedan verlas más allá, por lo que decidí dejarlas tanto la perspectiva de que son una bastante inusual pareja como que simplemente tienen un lazo demasiado grande comparado con el de una madre y su hija (o hermanas) en todo caso fraternal, para evitar disgustos como ya dije. Me quedé con ganas de un MomokaxLizardia, así que capaz y les dedique un pequeño shot pero ya aparte, en el que les quedan dudas demasiado complejas de explicar referente a la trama o los personajes podrían igualmente terminar en un one-shot o una secuela, cosa que no creo que pase, sería mucha miel sobre hojuelas, y se arruinaría la escencia tan dramáticamente angustiosa por la que se reconoce este fic.**_

 _ **En cualquier caso, me despido, esta vez sin fórmula ni saludos ni agradecimientos por que para eso se merecen su propia actualización, la cual les vendrá en unos días. Espero que hayan disfrutado este epílogo tan largo y solo les digo:**_

 ** _Nos leemos :D_**


	30. AGRADECIMIENTOS

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS**_

De acuerdo, voy a hacer esto aprovechando que me sobra algo de tiempo y por fin despedir esta historia como se merece (¡mi orgullo!), pero para hacerlo más ameno comentaré varias curiosidades acerca de la escritura del fic, su origen y demás jajaja xD

Comencemos primero con el como esta historia tan simple vio la luz en internet. Muchos ya lo saben, pero para quienes no me conocen (como autor me refiero), yo hago un promedio de 20 historias a la semana, de esas 20 historias, elimino 10 apenas acabo de escribirlas, las 10 que quedan las releo, edito y si me convencen las guardo y se suben o se guardan para después (dependiendo), sino, se borran, hay veces en las que no guardo absoltamente nada como hay temporadas en las que subo one-shot (long-fic o mini-fic) sin descanso, ya saben por qué. Recuerdo que esta re-escritura surgió cuando me miré Cross Ange por quinta vez y por _Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi_ (Si amiga, leiste bien, tambien fue culpa tuya) recuerdo que por más que intenté explicarme muchas cosas (como la muerte de Zola [lo sostengo, me parece ilógico, segun todas las leyes de física que conozco debió morir Ange] la resurreccion a lo satanás de Tusk, las visiones de Ange y Salako cuando se encontraron) como un poco más de aparición de ciertas cosas, como el desarrollo de la relación de Alektra y Salia (y al final no lo expliqué tanto como quise en un principio) el sufrimiento de Rosalie al tener que enfrentar al amor de su vida (Chris) o la inteligencia sobre-humana de Hilda (porque aunque queda opacada, se nota que es demasiado inteligente, no me lo inventé yo). Entonces me vino una idea de poder hacer yo mi propia versión de los hechos pero hasta allí quedó, ni siquiera lo escribí. Es aquí donde Villkiss Kuroi Tensi aparece...

Hace un poco más de un año (wow como pasó el tiempo) en Abril, Villkiss subió un one-shot llamado _Papeles invertidos_ en el que cambia la escena en la que Tusk y Ange van al mundo dragón siendo Hilda y Ange. Entonces vino a mi la muerte de Tusk y Momoka y mi mente me pintó a Hilda allí también, la escribí en un documento con un título tan... desaperciptible (?) para no volver a verlo creyendo que me olvidaría de la idea y la borraría, bien saben que eso no pasó. Me volví a ver Cross Ange de nuevo, pero ahora de manera analítica y me pregunté, ¿Qué final me hubiera gustado? La respuesta: "Final Yuri de preferencia AngexHilda aunque un SalakoxAnge no está mal" y entonces me dí cuenta de que tendría que darle mucha más participacion a ciertos personajes y quitárselas a otros, en pocas palabras, cambiar quienes serían mis principales y secundarios (por eso el disclaimer) pero como es común, todo se me fue de las manos, basta con mirar los capitulos 1-6 y compararlos con el resto de la historia, desde el capítulo 1 le di a Hilda un papel protagónico y desde primera instancia hice que hubiera "algo" entre Hilda y Ange (cosa que fue disminuyendo hasta el capítulo 12-14 no recuerdo bien cual) ¿Qué pasó? Mi historia sobró vida, o mejor dicho ustedes le dieron vida, cada review que me llegó me motivó y ustedes con sus peticiones me fueron dando nuevas ideas a las que ya tenía planedas y me gustaron y se quedaron (ejemplo más notorio el AngexHildaxSalako).

Pero les diré algo bastante gracioso, este fic, a pesar de lo que ya dije, no quería subirlo. Es esa mala maña mía que tengo de escribir tanto (explicada en el párrafo 1). Yo escribo principalmente en el fandom de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha (Aunque ultimamente ando viciada con Senki Zesshou Symphogear) y si tengo varios long-fics y mini-fics descontinuados (¡pienso acabarlos, de una vez lo digo!) entonces yo me hice un trato (el cual no respeto mucho al parecer) conmigo misma y mis lectores, el cual es no subir NINGUNA CLASE DE FIC QUE VAYA A SOBREPASAR LOS DIEZ CAPITULOS HASTA QUE ACABE UNO QUE TENGO YA ESCRITO (varios long-fics mios fueron borrados recientemente al darme cuenta que al no hacer ese trato antes, ya no sabía como continuarlos y estaban en eterno hiatus, aquí es en donde pinta mi hermosa, genialosa, densa y bulleadora senpai _Kihara CJ_ quien leyó los primeros tres capítulos antes que nadie (y me sirvió de beta-reader varias veces) y le gustó y me dijo "Publícalo, si está destinado a ser va a ser, sino, bórralo" o algo asi, fue hace un año, ya ni me acuerdo bien. Igualmente le pedí a otra amiga mía (que apenas se estaba viendo el anime) que lo leyera (no diré su nombre pero ella sabe quien es) y me pidió capítulo 4 xD y escribí el capítulo 4 y me dije "Hagamos una excepción y publiquemos esto" fue entonces cuando me llegaron los inspiradores reviews de...

 _ **Villkiss Kuroi Tenshi**_

 _ **katiadragon646**_

 _ **Nijiro-kun**_

 _ **Pika-anime**_

 _ **tokha chan**_

 ** _Aldmagali_**

 ** _shiriokari_**

 ** _Guest (los cientos de guest)_**

Muchas gracias de verdad por comentar, de verdad no tienen idea de lo motivador que era leerlos cada que subía un capítulo, es más, les confieso que tanta era la emoción que me leía el capítulo entero con todo y notas del autor antes de leer el review para así tener más emoción. Igualmente muchas gracias a los lectores fantasmas y a los que solo dieron fav y follow pero jamás comentaron, ustedes también son importantes porque me dan la satisfacción de saber que me leen y que todo vale la pena.

Ahora comenzaré con algunos datos curiosos, uno de ellos la historia en general.

Ya lo dije, la idea original fue un HildaxAnge y así lo fui postulando los primeros capitulos (ya saben, dejar cimientos) pero apareció Salako y pues... comencé a dudar. A Salako no le dejaron una personalidad definida con lo poco que apareció más que "preocupada por los suyos, bromista y pícara", tanto la promocionaron en todo el puto anime para que al final tuviera una participación tan corta (hasta siento que la oficial Emma Bronson y el perro de Jazmine aparecieron más) que fue como "Aww cosita, vamos a darte parte de mi personalidad" la intención era que Salamandine fuera ese personaje que nunca deja que todo el ambiente sea tenso, que se alguna forma logra disolver el drama y se vuelve el sentido humorístico de la serie/anime/manga/fic, solo me quedó a una troll pero una bastante carismática. Entonces dejé cimientos a ambas chicas para quedarse con Ange, asi dependiendo de mi criterio, lo que les gustara a ustedes y como se desarrollara lo demás, podría elegir a quien quisiera y quedara lógico (pero sin dejar ver a ninguna desesperada) mi idea JAMAS FUE HACER UN TRIO pero quedó y me gusto xP

Otra cosa chistosa, muchos se quedaron "WTF?! Hilda y Tusk hermanos" y la verdad, yo igual quedé así. NUNCA QUISE HACERLOS HERMANOS, simplemente pasó lo que le pasa todo a escritor...

 _"No importa que tan definida tengas la historia, no importa que tan claro sea el final, no importa la nitidez con la que imagines todo, no importa los roles que asignaste a cada personaje, a la hora de escribir menos de un 10% permanecerá igual a lo que imaginaste"_

No se porque pasa, ¡pero pasa! llega un momento en el que ya no controlas la historia y te dejas guiar por el contexto de la historia y los personajes, ya no piensas como autor, piensas como personaje y lector.

Solo sé que cuando me dí cuenta de lo que escribí quedé con la misma cara de "¡¿Pero que carajo...?!" pero no lo pude (ni lo quise) borrar y así quedo. De hecho yo estaba un 99% decidida a que Tusk JAMÁS apareciería en el fic, pero me di cuenta de que era necesaria su aparición para ciertas cosas, entonces tuvo que aparecer, y si yo quería remplazar a Tusk con Hilda (como hizo Villkiss) debían tener cierto contacto e información, entonces me vino la idea de un mismo padre, Tusk un hijo bastardo pero querido mucho mas que Hilda por su padre (eso explicaria porque Hilda solo recuerda a su madre a pesar de que habla de ambos padres) y aparte como el dirigia el LIBERTAS, podía dejar bitácoras con las que Hilda se podría informar y darle un poco más de coherencia... y así quedó.

Dato curioso para _Pika-anime_ que siempre demostró su odio a Tusk y me hizo prometer que lo mataría (aunque ya lo tenía planeado), en un principio Tusk iba a morir en el capítulo 13 en el que Embryo dispara a Hilda y Ange le rescata y van al mundo de Salako. En un principio Embryo iba a matar a Hilda, pero Tusk intervenía en el momento en el que Embryo cantaba Towagatari y quedaba reducido a cenizas mientras que Hilda esquivaba el ataque, entonces llegaba Ange molesta con EMbryo y entre ella y Hilda trataban de batallar con él, pero entonces ambos cantaban towagatari y se contra-restaban como Ange y Salako y quedaba abierta una fisura en el espacio tiempo en la que Ange y Hilda quedaban atrapadas y llegaban al mundo de Salako. Suena genial y todo, pero lo quité porque si Tusk moría ¿como llegabamos a la "muerte" de Momoka? esa muerte marcó a Ange y tenía que estar, (además adoré esa escena), y fuera de eso, esa escena con Hilda, Tusk y Momoka batallando para rescatar a Ange fue el inicio de todo, tenía que estar (aunque se modificó bastante de la idea original), además Hilda no es idiota como para amarrarse una bomba al cuerpo, además, ¿en donde chuchas la iba a esconder? su ropa no es para nada oculta y la bomba se vería desde un kilometro de distancia, no tendría sentido que Embryo fuera tan estúpido para no verla y quedarse allí con Ange y Momoka (¿lo ves? a veces los corta-yuris sirven) así que se salvó el weon.

 _Dato curioso para los que tienen buena memoria y leyeron el capitulo 5-6 cuando fue publicado._ Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como se llamaban Kaname y Naga ni idea de como buscarlas, fue cuando escribía el arco en el que están el mundo de salamandine en el que vi los capitulos 14-17 del anime y salieron salvajemente "Naga, Kaname" ya después lo googlé y descubrí quien era quien. Lo chistoso viene en los nombres tan de /(/·$ & que les puse, uno fue Kary (para Naga) y el otro Mary (para Kaname) para que rimara xD obviamente eso ya está cambiado a Kaname y Naga, pero para quienes no lo sabían ya tiene material para reírse hehehe...

Otro dato curioso, yo pensaba hacer más escenas de temática violenta entre Hilda y Zola en las que Rosalie a veces era víctima para que no le pasara nada a Chris, pero ya ven el dicho de arriba... la historia no me dejó, me pasé el momento en el que quedaba bien y ya no había otro, por eso mientras que Rosalie y Chris pelean hago incapié a que Rosalie sufrió y le hizo sufrir para conservarla pura e intacta. Lo mismo va para Alektra y Salia, tuve la idea de hacer una escena en la que estuvieran discutiendo, llegaran a golpearse y Alektra abusara de Salia, Maggy, Zola y Jazmine se enteran y ascienden a Jill para que tenga más trabajo y Salia la meten ala primera unidad porque estaba completamente desligada de la comandancia, además de estar siempre en la mira de esas tres por obvias razones (medicina, armamento, capitana) pero me concentré demasiado en la fuga de Ange y Hilda y se me pasó xD además de meter el trasfondo de Tusk y Hilda y revivir a Jurai, y alli viene el siguiente dato curioso.

La idea de revivir a Jurai vino de revivir primero a Sophia (madre de Ange) mi mente pensó que Sophia fuera Aura era genial, eso explicaba porque Ange estaba tan preparada para las batallas cuando nunca había hecho nada en su vida. Entonces se me ocurrió hacer de Jurai un mensajero y así revivió ¿curioso?

Otra por la que casi me linchan, la violación de Ange. No piensen mal de mi, pero quise ser más sádica, luego recapacité y lo hice lo mas suave que pude. la pregunta es, ¿porque si la violó cuando en el anime Tusk lo impide? Pues porque quería hacer una historia más cruda, ademas de que se me escribió solo como casi todo lo demás, y esto viene con la idea de las reencarnaciones de Aura.

Lo de Ange y Salako como reencarnaciones vino desde el principio, de hecho la segunda escena escrita de esta historia es en las que cantaban Towagatari~El Ragna~ para liberar a Aura. Originalmente Hilda habá matado a Embryo pero quedaba ella al borde de la muerte, la fusion-espacial no se detiene y necesitaban con urgencia liberar a Aura, entonces Hilda le obliga a Ange a cantar con Salamandine y le hace prometer que sin importar nada ella continuaría cantando. Justo en el momento en el que la voz de Ange entona el primer verso, Hilda cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa, si estaba muerta o no, eso nunca se decidió, debajo de la escena estaban un descenlace en el que el corazón de Hilda deja de latir en el ultimo verso y Ange regresa con ella pero llora al verla muerta, así como había una explicación de como había sobrevivido (terminaba paralítica pero igual) con mas terminos medics de los que apredere en mi vida. Al fina ustedes vieron como termina la escena...

¿Como Hilda se volvió reencarnacion de Aura tambien? Fue gracias a un one-shot SalakoxAnge que esccribí para Villkiss titulado _"La melodía más hermosa"_ en donde traté a Salako como el sentimiento y Ange la fuerza, mi cabeza razónó que si no hay razón (LoL) sería desastre, entonces Hilda me encajó el perfil como una cabeza pensante para ellas dos así que me dedique a sobre-señalar su inteligencia (se puede ver mejor en los capitulos 7-8-15-16) y esa es la historia sin más. Esto igual me dio idea para el "repelente de dracunium" el dracunium venenoso, el cuerpo de Embryo lleno de dracunim etc.

Y creo que eso sería todo... Si hay alguna duda que se hayan quedado pueden preguntar libremente por review, mensajería o donde quieran, yo respondo, pero eso sí, antes de despedirme les dejo algo que posiblemente hasta les haga sonreír...

LOS QUIERO MUCHO!


End file.
